


Nowhere Boy

by LouHazz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz





	1. Chapitre 1

"Dehors, il pleut toujours. C'est à croire qu'il doit pleuvoir à chaque moment important de ma vie. Parce que oui, c'est un moment important. Camille dort contre moi et ses seins sont collés à ma peau. Elle respire doucement et on dirait une petite souris. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été plus touchante. Je dis je crois parce que je ne l'ai pas connue avant, quand elle était toute petite et sûrement touchante à souhait à chaque instant de sa jeune existence. Moi, je n'ai connu que ses gros pulls informes et sa façon de jurer comme un charretier en fin de vie. Je n'ai connu que son cynisme qui ne devait forcément pas exister avant. On ne naît pas cynique, merde. Je n'ai connu que ses mains sèches et sa voix rauque à force de fumer des gitanes maïs sans filtre. Oui, Camille fume des gitanes maïs sans filtre, et ça jure avec sa chevelure qui tombe en cascade sur ses épaules nues. 

Merde, je crois que je suis amoureux.

FIN"

Ctrl S. Et voilà. C'est terminé. Il avait deux jours d'avance sur la deadline et s'était dit que pour une fois, Caro allait peut-être le féliciter et même le remercier. Selon elle, c'était « le livre le plus attendu de la rentrée ». Le plus merdique, aussi à son sens, mais il se garderait bien de le faire remarquer à qui que ce soit. La perspective de devoir se lancer à présent dans une série d'interviews pour des télés, des radios, des sites web, et des magazines pour sa promo le fatiguait déjà. Une fois par an, mais quelle idée ? Qui pouvait véritablement se vanter de sortir un bouquin digne de ce nom une fois par an ? Pas lui en tout cas. D'accord il accouchait sans broncher d'un torchon épais de bien 600 pages en un temps record et avec une facilité déconcertante. Le livre sortait juste après la rentrée littéraire, une fois que tous les petits nouveaux s'étaient bien battus entre eux pour sortir du lot. Il arrivait, peinard, avec son nom plus gros que le titre, et ses couvertures mielleuses à souhait. Ne manquait plus que le bandeau de papier avec sa gueule enfarinée et son regard mystérieux. Et ça marchait. À tous les coups. Les gens s'arrachaient les exemplaires comme s'ils voulaient sauver leur vie. Ils faisaient la queue pendant des heures pour une pauvre ébauche de sa main au dos de la première de couverture. Il avait d'ailleurs, suite à ces séances interminables, développé une tendinite au poignet qui lui semblait être sa punition divine pour avoir choisi d'écrire des merdes pareilles. Il avait vendu son âme au diable, et cet enculé lui avait bousillé les tendons. Bon. C'était plutôt mérité. Chacun de ses scénarios était en tout point identique au précédent, à l'exception de quelques détails. Son héros, grand politique des années 90, devenait tour à tour un fantôme, un explorateur dans la jungle amazonienne, un pilote d'avion de la Royal Air Force chargé de sauver le monde dans la journée, un trentenaire mal dégrossi et pourtant si poète, au fond... Et il tombait amoureux, éperdument, d'une femme sublime, toujours, d'une vingtaine d'années, souvent, inaccessible, la plupart du temps. Et sur 600 pages se développait l'incroyable épopée de leur vie et leur combat pour le droit de s'aimer. Et évidemment, à la fin, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Quand ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans le monde des morts où ils pouvaient vivre heureux en bons spectres qu'ils étaient devenus. Comme quoi, dans ses romans, l'amour était véritablement plus fort que la mort. Dans ta gueule Shakespeare. Et encore, il était a peu près persuadé qu'un jour, Caro lui demanderait de faire faire des marmots à ses trépassés. Il referma l'ordinateur et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil de cuir acheté avec les royalties de sa première arnaque magistrale. Cela dit, il avait rencontré Hadrien. À l'époque, il avait un petit côté geek qu'il avait bien perdu avec le temps, l'âge et l'argent. Il était touchant, presque, avec sa façon maladive de rester au bureau jusqu'à des heures indécentes pour être sûr que le dossier de presse, déjà parfait, serait prêt en temps et en heure. Depuis, le marketing était passé à la trappe et les conseils du patriarche avaient eu raison de ses premiers amours professionnels. De façon plutôt surprenante, l'Homme avait accepté de donner la main de son fils à Harry. Visiblement, ce qui occupait le lit du fils prodige comptait moins que le contenu de son compte en banque. Et puis déjà, à l'époque, ce petit côté célébrité faisait effet dans les hautes sphères parisiennes, y compris au sein de la famille De Lambert Des Granges. Que son fils soit de la jaquette ne posait pas tant de problème, à condition que le prétendant participe grassement à grossir la fortune familiale. Ce qui était largement le cas de Harry lorsqu' Hadrien et lui en vinrent à se rencontrer, entre les murs mêmes des éditions des Marches Rouges. Le mariage allait bien à Harry. C'était le genre d'engagement qu'il se sentait capable d'assumer. Un homme et un seul pour toute une vie, c'était beaucoup plus simple que d'hésiter devant un panel d'éphèbes en chaleur accrochés à des barres de pole dance. Et puis, ça mettait automatiquement une distance avec ses groupies hystériques persuadées d'avoir suffisamment d'attributs pour lui faire virer sa cuti. Le mariage, c'était sérieux, inviolable, beaucoup plus solide que la conviction d'aimer les hommes depuis ses six ans. 

Le mail était parti, et il s'attendait à recevoir un appel hystérique de Caroline dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle lise les dernières pages et qu'elle s'extasie seule devant la perspective de tout cet argent qu'elle allait elle aussi amasser. Le frigo était désespérément vide et son ventre commençait à gargouiller avec insistance. Avec un soupir, il ralluma l'ordinateur et pianota quelques instants pour commander une pizza. Entorse au règlement, mais Hadrien n'était pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre et les preuves disparaîtraient avant qu'il ne rentre. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de valider sa commande, le téléphone sonnait, et il pouvait sentir l'urgence dans chaque tonalité. 

« C'est parfait. Juste parfait. Magistral. Je crois que tu n'as jamais rien écrit de plus nul.   
\- Merci, Caro.  
\- Vraiment, ce point final. Cette vulgarité totalement inutile et ce pseudo romantisme niaiseux. On va tellement vendre. Je n'y crois même pas.   
\- Super...  
\- On commence la promo vendredi.  
\- Quoi ? Et les corrections ?   
\- Ça se fera d'ici là. Les relectures se feront de nuit s'il le faut. Et puis sois pas si modeste, on sait très bien toi et moi qu'à part quelques virgules et fautes de frappe, ce sera ton manuscrit qui sera publié. Tu es un génie mon vieux, faut t'y faire !  
\- Hm...  
\- Oh arrête un peu, je te vois venir. Ne nous refais pas une dépression post-point final. Tout le monde s'en fout, déjà, et tu sais très bien qu'écrire de la qualité, c'est pas lucratif. Tandis que tes harlequins à deux balles, tout le monde les veut. C'est le marché, point barre.  
\- Mais...  
\- Y'a pas de mais, c'est comme ça. Tu veux être pauvre ? Écrire un roman profond et plein de bon sens ? Tu veux qu'Hadrien se barre avec plus riche, et plus jeune que toi ? Non. Attends plutôt la retraite. Enfin tu vois, quand tu auras la soixantaine passée, plus de poils dans les oreilles que sur la tête et que plus personne ne voudra coucher avec toi. C'est dans pas si longtemps. Plus qu'une trentaine d'années à tirer et tu pourras t'inspirer de ton malheur de vieillard, ressasser tes rêves ratés et écrire tes mémoires qui feront chialer la France entière et les quelques pays qui acceptent de mettre tes merdes en librairies. Divorce ! Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça divorcer. C'est dans l'air du temps, ça parle à tout le monde, mais c'est tellement... personnel. Faites un enfant, d'abord, quand même. Ça parle à la ménagère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de marmots... »

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il voyait venir le moment où elle lui proposerait, en toute innocence, de faire de ses personnages des parents attentionnés, d'attendrir tout ce beau monde avec des morveux adorables qui galoperaient à travers les pages de ses romans et achèveraient de les rendre pitoyables. Les gamins, il n'en voulait pas. Ni dans ses livres, ni dans sa vie. L'avantage, c'était qu'Hadrien non plus, n'en voulait pas. Sa carrière passait avant tout. Sa carrière passait même avant Harry. Alors, avoir un enfant, et devoir s'en occuper, en plus ? Non... 

« Ça va, j'ai compris. J'attends que tu m'envoies l'agenda.  
\- C'est déjà fait mon chéri. »

Il ne daigna même pas répondre, et raccrocha en priant pour que sa pizza ne tarde pas trop. Il avait besoin de gras. Il avait besoin de s'enfiler une bouteille entière de coca, et de s'affaler sur son canapé en refusant d'en bouger avant le lendemain. Hadrien ne rentrerait de Tokyo que dans la matinée et l'idée même de dormir seul une nuit de plus lui filait le cafard. Il ouvrit de nouveau le fichier contenant l'intégralité de son roman. Il faisait toujours ça. Il mettait le point final, l'envoyait aux Marches Rouges, laissait passer une heure ou deux. Puis il relisait, consciencieusement. Il tenait généralement deux cents pages avant de laisser tomber, accablé par sa propre médiocrité. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces lignes, et pourtant, ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'elles étaient les siennes. Un style lisse, redondant, duquel ne ressortait rien d'original. Des scénarios extravagants qu'on qualifiait pourtant de « quotidiens » dans les critiques littéraires. Si ses histoires étaient vraiment du « quotidien », quel était l'intérêt ? Pourquoi les écrire, pourquoi les lire ? Il n'y avait rien de réaliste, rien d'intéressant. C'était seulement du rêve bon marché qu'il leur vendait, un rêve qu'ils étaient des milliers à consommer à outrance, à s'en rendre malades. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui se levaient chaque matin pour nourrir leurs familles, qui trimaient sous les ordres d'un patron revêche, qui s'usaient la santé dans des jobs éreintants et les transports en commun d'un ennui mortel... Ces gens-là méritaient qu'on ne leur mente pas. Il n'était qu'un imposteur. Mais c'était leur faute, après tout. Leur faute à eux s'il vendait si bien, leur faute à eux si Caroline lui faisait écrire toutes ces inepties depuis tout ce temps. Pas de littérature, aucun talent ! Seulement du « facile à lire », du « pas prise de tête », un divertissement. Il était à lui tout seul les séries télévisées de seconde zone, les romans de gare, et les blockbusters clinquants. Son visage s'étalait sur les murs du métro et au cul des bus. Ce visage d'homme banal, Monsieur Tout-le-Monde, en somme, mais avec ce petit air inspiré qui donnait envie de croire que chacun pouvait y arriver, un jour, en se donnant un peu la peine. Un mensonge de plus, rien qu'en souriant à une caméra. 

Il y avait aussi ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas, les universitaires, les intellectuels, les journalistes branchés qui valaient mieux que le bas peuple qui se nourrissait stupidement de son ramassis de conneries. Ceux qui ne manquaient pas de l'épingler pendant leurs émissions et dont Caroline se chargeait de refuser systématiquement les invitations. Ceux qui le comparaient aux grands auteurs, ceux d'avant et ceux d'aujourd'hui et qui déploraient son manque de tact, de légèreté, de réalisme, justement. Harry serait bien allé sur leurs plateaux et leur aurait bien fait remarquer qu'ils comparaient ce qui n'était pas comparable. Que jamais Sartre ou Hugo n'étaient tombés aussi bas, mais parce que leur réalisme à eux avait de quoi être raconté. Que Pennac et Irving racontaient des choses impossibles, certes, et que s'ils faisaient ça bien, la moitié du pays n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux, à son plus grand damne, à lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas se défendre face à ces critiques qu'il trouvait fondées et ô combien justes. Il préférait défendre Caroline et les éditions des Marches Rouges qui devaient faire face à la crise et qui devaient bien faire du chiffre. Défendre son lectorat qui voulait s'amuser et se détendre après des journées de travail harassantes. Défendre la ménagère de moins de 50 ans qui n'était pas assez défendue, et qui était l'excuse de tout connard doté d'un bac+5 et qui se croyait plus intelligent que ces tocards de provinciaux parce qu'il avait acheté un appartement rive gauche. Mais lui, non. Lui n'était pas défendable. Lui n'avait rien à dire. Il y avait aussi les très rares connards qui tapaient sur son homosexualité et qui clamaient haut et fort qu'un type pareil avait sûrement planqué entre ses lignes faussement hétéro-sexualisées un moyen de pervertir notre bonne France et nos enfants innocents. Mais pour ou contre ceux-là, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. C'était des cas désespérés. 

La pizza était déjà froide en arrivant. La pâte était brûlée, mais avait cette particularité de ne pas être assez cuite. En somme, son repas était dégueulasse. Il ne s'encombra pas d'un verre et versa copieusement le whisky directement dans sa bouteille de coca. Ça aussi, c'était immonde, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il fallait bien qu'il écoule le stock que son beau-père leur avait offert à Noël, et comme Hadrien refusait de boire une seule goutte d'alcool... Harry n'aimait pas le whisky, mais quand on voulait être saoul et dormir comme une masse, on n'était pas très regardant sur les méthodes pour y parvenir. Il envisagea même, pendant de longues minutes, descendre au tabac du coin et recommencer à fumer, juste pour la soirée, alors qu'il avait arrêté depuis dix bonnes années. Il était véritablement au plus bas et il était grand temps de passer un coup de fil à Pandora.

« Harry tu fais chier, c'est pas l'heure, tout le monde dort là.  
\- Salut, Panda.  
\- Salut Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je peux venir ?  
\- Tu me saoules. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu me gaves grave. Les jumeaux sont au pieu et je suis en train d'essayer de donner un peu de relief à ma vie sexuelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- En solo ou à deux ?  
\- Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était à deux, mais comme il est en train de se rhabiller, je commence à avoir des doutes. C'est ça, casse toi, connard !  
\- Bon bah... je peux venir.  
\- Je te hais.  
\- À tout de suite. »

Il attrapa une veste, enfila la première paire de chaussures qu'il trouva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il était planté devant la porte, et cloué sur le palier par le regard de Pandora. Elle portait toujours sa nuisette beaucoup trop transparente pour être acceptable. Son rouge à lèvres avait débordé et Harry conclut qu'il avait vraiment appelé au mauvais moment. Il força le passage et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la cigarette coincée entre les doigts de son amie.

« Tu peux éteindre ça ? Et puis t'as pas honte, avec deux gosses, de toujours fumer comme un pompier ?  
\- Un pompier ? Trois clopes par jour, c'est fumer comme un pompier pour toi ? Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'ai arrêté pendant ma grossesse, c'était ça le deal ! Après, rien à foutre ! J'ouvre les fenêtres, et ils me voient jamais, alors tes remarques tu te les gardes, okay ?  
\- T'as l'air à cran. T'as raison, une bonne partie de baise, ça te ferait pas de mal. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit le frigo et tous les placards, bien décidé à trouver de quoi se nourrir après son repas désastreux. Elle l'ignora royalement lorsqu'il se servit un grand bol de céréales et s'installa au bar américain de sa cuisine. Pendant de longues minutes, on ne put entendre que le bruit de sa mastication et celui des braises de sa cigarette.

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'as fini ton bouquin.   
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Facile. Tu fais une tête d'enterrement, tu bouffes compulsivement, et tu te pointes chez moi sans prévenir.  
\- J'ai appelé.  
\- Oh, m'emmerde pas. Tu peux pas baiser ton mec au lieu de venir me saouler ? Paraît que c'est une bonne thérapie, c'est ce que tu viens de dire, non ?  
\- Peux pas. Pas là.  
\- Il est où encore ?   
\- Tokyo.  
\- Tous les mêmes...  
\- Ouaip. »

Il reposa le bol en s'essuyant la bouche. Elle avait raison. Il avait besoin d'elle dans ces moments-là, et chaque fois qu'il se mettait à déprimer, elle en faisait largement les frais, ainsi que son garde-manger. Il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait se plaindre, parfois, et elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas le foutre à la porte. Depuis le temps, elle s'y était faite. Lui en faire le reproche faisait partie du rituel. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de pieds minuscules sur le carrelage froid, il se précipita pour attraper Gabriel et le hisser sur ses genoux. 

« Dis donc, toi, t'as rien à foutre ici ! Et puis tu vas chopper un truc à te balader à poil.   
\- Arrête de parler comme ça à mes enfants. Ils vont jurer à tout bout de champ avec tes conneries.  
\- T'as dit un gros mot maman. »

Harry s'esclaffa, et le petit truc installé sur ses cuisses se mit à se dandiner au rythme de son rire. 

« Je te comprends pas Harry. Tu veux pas de gosse, mais quand je te vois avec les garçons...  
\- C'est pas les miens. Plus simple. Moins encombrant. Si les jumeaux m'emmerdent, je me casse.  
\- C'est classe. Vraiment. Charmant comme tout. »

L'un des avantages de ne pas se reproduire. Pouvoir parler exactement comme on veut, traverser l' appart la bite à l'air sans craindre de choquer les enfants, avoir ses films pornos à portée de main, et baiser toute la nuit sans faire d'économies en gémissements et autres cris de jouissance. Non, vraiment, tout était parfait comme ça. Il jeta Gabriel sur son épaule et prit le chemin de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il coucha le petit garçon à côté de son frère, dont les yeux n'étaient pas du tout fermés, mais le fixaient, ronds comme des soucoupes. 

« Salut Nathan.  
\- 'Lut Harry !  
\- Dors.  
\- Nan !   
\- Nathan tu dors. Gabriel aussi. Allez. Votre mère est fatiguée, alors faut dormir. Pis c'est la nuit, merde.  
\- T'as dit un gros mot !   
\- Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre... C'est bon là, on discute pas.  
\- Il est où le monsieur ? Avec maman ?  
\- Putain...  
\- T'AS DIT UN –   
\- OH ! On arrête de gueuler ! On ferme les yeux, on prend monsieur moustache et madame truc et on pionce !   
\- C'est Monsieur Pistache et Madame Fraise ! Tu dis vraiment n' import' quoi.   
\- Et toi t'as un cheveux sur la langue. Bonne nuit. »

Il remonta la couverture sur leurs têtes et claqua la porte en sortant. Il retrouva Pandora sur son balcon miniature, une nouvelle cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Ne t'avise même pas de me faire la moindre critique. Tu m'as privée d'une partie de jambes en l'air. J'ai bien droit à un petit remontant.   
\- Ouais, non mais vas-y, c'est cool...  
\- Bon, Harry. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de déprimer après chaque livre ? T'es grand maintenant. T'es capable de faire des choix. Si t'aimes pas, arrête d'écrire ces merdes.  
\- Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur de rien savoir écrire d'autre. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je fais ça.   
\- Quand je t'ai connu, t'en étais tout à fait capable. Ça date un peu, mais ça doit bien être encore là, quelque part, au fond.   
\- Bien enfoui, alors.  
\- Bon. Et ta fête, ça avance ? Caro met tout en oeuvre pour réunir ceux qui t'aiment et ceux qui font semblant de t'aimer pour ton argent ?   
\- Oh, ça... »

Il l'avait presque oublié. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était la principale raison de sa nouvelle déprime. Dans deux jours, il avait trente deux ans.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le réveil ne fut pas des plus agréables. Pandora lui grimpait dessus allègrement et l'un des jumeaux, impossible de dire lequel à cette heure matinale, tapotait son front avec une substance visqueuse non identifiée.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?  
\- Un chocapic.  
\- Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà mâchouillé ou quoi ? »

Le sourire de Nathan, car c'était lui, en disait beaucoup trop long et Harry se releva en sursaut, repoussant Pandora sans ménagement. La jeune femme grogna et se frotta les yeux avant de lancer un regard noir à Harry. Sans un mot, elle se leva, pris Nathan dans ses bras et l'installa aux côtés de son frère sur l'un des tabourets de bar. Elle leur servit deux copieuses rations de céréales et se tourna enfin vers Harry.

« Tu veux un café ?  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- 10h30  
\- Merde. Je dois y aller. »

Il n'attendit même pas les protestations de Pandora, qui de toute façon commençait à le connaître par coeur, embrassa tout ce joyeux monde sur le front et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait toujours fait ça, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui en tenait rigueur. Il avait su être là dans les moments les plus importants, et il le savait. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois. Quand James avait décidé que finalement, faire des enfants c'était terriblement compliqué, mais qu'elle, elle se débrouillerait bien toute seule. Quand les garçons étaient arrivés, pour de bon. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se félicitait d'avoir autant d'argent. À lui, ça ne lui servait pas. Mais quand il fallait faire les courses de rentrée, et qu'il fallait bien acheter toutes les fournitures et que l'argent manquait du côté de Pandora, il était là. Et il le serait toujours, tant qu'ils auraient besoin de lui. Ça, Panda le savait, et elle pouvait bien lui pardonner toutes ces petites fautes de tact. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que s'il partait à cette vitesse, c'était pour retrouver Hadrien. Il était parti pendant près d'une semaine, et si Harry n'était pas là à son retour, c'était la crise assurée. Enfin, la crise, tout était relatif. Hadrien était tout simplement incapable d'élever la voix, quelle que soit la raison. C'était un homme doux et calme, en apparence, mais dont les accès de colère pouvaient être bien plus meurtriers que les cris. Il trouvait toujours la phrase la plus cinglante, la remarque la plus acerbe pour faire taire son interlocuteur et remporter la bataille. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus de se défendre, que l'enfance que lui avait offerte cette famille bourgeoise étriquée avait laissé sur lui des marques invisibles, mais profondes que même en 10 ans de vie commune, il n'avait pas réussi à apaiser. Le temps passait et n'aidait en rien, mais Harry était toujours fou de lui. Comme au premier jour. Il n'aurait jamais pu envisager de le quitter. Quand il l'avait épousé, il avait longuement réfléchi à ce que ça représentait, cette promesse de toujours. Pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il s'en sentait plus que capable. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il y ait, quelque part sur cette planète, quelqu'un qui soit plus fait pour lui qu'Hadrien. Ils étaient des âmes soeurs, tout simplement. Et si la passion de leurs jeunes années avait disparu, si la routine, le quotidien, si tout ça s'était installé sur leur couple comme une couche de poussière tenace, et bien c'était normal. C'était la vie, un point c'est tout. Les livres ne racontent jamais la vérité, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. 

Dans le hall de leur loft, il reconnut son sac de voyage et ses chaussures vernies abandonnées sous le porte manteau. Hadrien avait semé des preuves de son retour un peu partout dans l'appartement. Un manteau ici, une mallette là. Harry remonta le courant jusqu'à leur chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Sur le lit, il trouva son pantalon à pinces, sa chemise et son boxer. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait Hadrien, l'Homme, nu, dégoulinant, sortant à peine d'une douche visiblement brûlante. Il se tourna vers Harry dont il devina la présence à l'instant où celui-ci franchissait le pas de la porte.

« Tiens, salut. »

Harry tenta de deviner ses pensées dans le ton de sa voix. Il envisageait déjà d'argumenter bêtement pour expliquer la raison de son absence ce matin, lorsqu' Hadrien s'approcha en souriant, l'attrapant par les épaules, faisant disparaître instantanément ses inquiétudes. 

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Les mains chaudes d'Hadrien glissèrent sous ses vêtements et il eut soudain envie d'être aussi nu que lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Hadrien était un bourgeois, un fils de riches, mais il avait ce côté mauvais garçon qui plaisait tant à Harry. Cette sensualité, cette lascivité, même, l'excitait plus que de raison, et il n'y résistait jamais bien longtemps. Il avait l'habitude de voir son mari s'absenter de longues périodes, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le supporter. Lui, il faisait tout ici. Il y dormait, il y mangeait, il y travaillait. À l'exception des deux ou trois semaines de promo, il ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Il n'aurait pas pu, comme Hadrien, quitter son foyer aussi souvent, et aussi longtemps. Hadrien aimait ça, lui. Mais Harry lui manquait toujours, et il le lui montrait à chaque fois. De la salle de bain, ils passèrent à la chambre, abandonnant les vêtements de Harry sur le carrelage froid, se réfugiant sous les draps encore faits, plongeant l'un dans l'autre, soulagés de se retrouver enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'au prochain voyage d'affaires, jusqu'à la fin de la promotion. Harry ressortait de ces ébats le souffle court, plus amoureux encore qu'auparavant, et il en oubliait que bientôt, dans trop peu de temps, Hadrien quitterait le lit conjugal pour celui, froid et impersonnel, d'un hôtel 4 étoiles. Il était midi à peine, et ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre, enroulés dans les draps qui sécheraient bientôt la sueur sur leurs corps. 

 

Caroline parcourait la pièce en trottant, un verre de Gin Tonic dans la main, un porte-cigarette dans l'autre, représentant parfaitement par sa démarche et son allure le cliché international de l'éditrice telle qu'elle apparaissait dans toutes les comédies romantiques dignes de ce nom. Pas étonnant qu'une telle femme ait fait du travail de Harry l'oeuvre de tout un siècle, l'incarnation de toute une génération déracinée à la recherche de sa moitié. Dans son coin, l'auteur en question n'en menait pas large. Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, seul, ou avec Hadrien, Pandora et les jumeaux, point barre. Mais non. Tout le grand Paris se pressait autour de lui pour savoir à quoi ça ressemblait, de près, un génie qui fête son anniversaire. Trente-deux ans. Putain. Trente-deux ans et pas la moindre raison d'être fier de lui. Si, son mariage, à la rigueur. Finalement, il n'avait pas tellement à se plaindre, il avait obtenu ce qu'il faisait rechercher désespérément à ses personnages depuis dix piges. Tant de gens ici dont il ne connaît même pas les prénoms mais qu'il doit saluer et faire comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Même la présence d'Hadrien à ses côtés n'est plus suffisante. Lui, il est à l'aise, discute, plaisante. Mais lui, il n'a pas la trentaine passée. En fait, il vient tout juste de les avoir, ses trente ans, et c'est nettement moins difficile à vivre à ses yeux, visiblement. Forcément, c'est toujours plus simple quand on peut compter sur l'autre pour vieillir avant soi. Pandora et les jumeaux sont déjà partis, et il se dit qu'il aurait dû les suivre quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Prétexter une nausée passagère et ne jamais revenir. Se planquer dans son trois pièces pourri et y rester toute la nuit, et plus encore. Ne plus jamais partir. Manger des chocapics toute la journée sans se poser de questions. Ne plus jamais toucher à un ordinateur, ne plus ouvrir de fichier Word vide et ne plus y mettre un titre sans relief. Ne plus jamais s'abaisser à tout ça. Recommencer à zéro, peut-être. Renaître. Ça, ça serait bien. Renaître. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Bientôt, mais pas encore. Si ? 

« C'était un véritable cauchemar. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit comme un adolescent attardé, et il se débarrassa de ses chaussures vernies sans même en défaire les lacets. Sa cravate vola à travers la pièce et atterrit aux pieds d'Hadrien, toujours debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« N'exagère pas, Caro s'est donnée beaucoup de mal...  
\- Pour rien.  
\- C'était sympa. Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Sympa ? Pour lui, peut-être. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de sympa dans cette soirée à mourir d'ennui. Il se sentait déprimé et il avait envie qu'Hadrien soit de son côté sur ce coup-là. 

« J'ai fini mon livre, hier.  
\- Je sais, Caro est venue m'en parler tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandé si je l'avais lu.  
\- Et tu as dit que non, parce que tu ne t'abaisses pas à ce genre de choses.  
\- Et j'ai dit que non, parce que tu refuses que je lise tes romans. Et ce depuis dix ans.   
\- Parce que c'est mauvais. Ça ne sert à rien que tu perdes ton temps et que la vision que tu as de moi soit complètement faussée.  
\- Tu crois que ce que je pense de toi dépend de tes romans ?  
\- Non, puisque je t'interdis de les lire. C'est un calcul machiavélique, figure toi.  
\- Bien sûr, si on voit les choses comme ça... »

Hadrien finit par le rejoindre sur le lit et se glissa entre ses bras. Après quelques minutes de silence, il soupira et reprit la parole.

« Harry...  
\- Hm ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- T'es enceinte ?  
\- Ah-ah. Non. Je... Je dois repartir. Jeudi. Demain.   
\- …  
\- Pour dix jours.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Le Japon n'est pas content.  
\- Tout le Japon ?  
\- Non, crétin, nos actionnaires. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, et il reste encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place. Et si on veut ouvrir une firme là-bas...  
\- Pourquoi c'est à toi de le faire ?  
\- Parce qu'on me l'a demandé.   
\- Génial. Tu pouvais pas dire non pour une fois ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Fais pas la tête... Si ça marche, on pourra aller vivre là-bas.  
\- Mais je veux pas vivre au Japon. J'aime Paris. Ça pue et c'est dégueulasse, mais j'aime. J'en ai rien à foutre de leur poisson cru et de leur riz cantonnais.  
\- C'est chinois.  
\- Ta gueule. »

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour. Bordel, était-ce vraiment si compliqué de vivre avec quelqu'un ? Il était persuadé que dans les autres couples, les gens faisaient des concessions. Que, okay, parfois il fallait bosser pour remplir la marmite, mais que quand même, demander deux jours de repos avec son mari après une semaine d'absence, ce n'était pas totalement déraisonnable. Il allait devoir commencer la promo de son putain de bouquin, et une fois de plus, Hadrien ne serait pas là. C'était toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même refrain, inlassablement. Il recevait des textos ridicules pour le féliciter de tel ou tel plateau télé deux jours après, parce que le streaming, c'est lent. Génial. Merci mon amour. Et il s'étonnait vraiment que Harry ne veuille pas le laisser lire ses oeuvres ? Déjà avec l'intérêt limité qu'il leur portait sans avoir réalisé à quel point c'était minable, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il se rendait compte de l'étendue des ravages. Décidément, cette trente deuxième année commençait bien mal. Un nouvel échec, et des départs, toujours plus de départs. Hadrien se colla à lui et marmonna quelques mots d'excuses en glissant une main sous son t-shirt. C'était trop facile. Il le repoussa et lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à exprimer sa frustration de la façon la plus claire possible. Hadrien ne tenta même pas de se faire pardonner. Il savait que quand il était comme ça, Harry n'était plus en mesure de discuter.

 

À peine quatre jours qu'il avait terminé son roman, et déjà, les affiches pullulaient dans un Paris transi de froid en ce mois d'octobre. À chaque coin de rue, dans le tunnel du métro, le peuple commençait déjà à se demander ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su. Si j'avais su, oui, c'était le titre qu'il avait choisi pour ce nouvel affront à la littérature, et la question attirait l'oeil, agrémentée d'une de ces photographies qu'on ne trouvait que sur les romans de ce genre là, des grands espaces verts, bleus, jaunes, dans lesquels se perdait une silhouette dévorée par une seule et même interrogation : « Qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre ici ? ». En parcourant la ville à l'arrière d'un taxi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi toujours ces paysages immenses, pourquoi toujours la solitude d'un homme ? Pourquoi Caro choisissait-t-elle de faire de ses personnages des solitaires, alors qu'ils finissaient immanquablement amoureux et comblés par le bonheur d'une vie à deux ? Il imaginait aisément la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. « Ça, ce n'est pas ton travail. Tu écris, je vends. Et les gens aiment bien ce genre de conneries. Ils se reconnaissent dans la solitude de cet homme. Ils veulent le comprendre, pour se comprendre eux mêmes. Et surtout, ils veulent savoir comment toi, tu vas faire pour les aider à ne plus être si seuls. » Oui, elle aurait répondu quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Les gens voulaient espérer, et c'était à lui de les aider à ne pas se sentir comme des merdes. Bien. Encore fallait-il qu'il ne se sente pas lui-même tout à fait pitoyable. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. 

Lorsque les éditions des Marches Rouges se profilèrent, il arrêta le taxi et resserra le col de son manteau avant de s'aventurer dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes. Le sort s'accumulait. Trente-deux piges, un mari qui semblait fuir la maison, la sortie d'un roman dont il ne serait jamais fier, et cette pluie maintenant, abominablement glacée qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de ne plus bouger. Il lui fallait un café. Ou deux. Quelque chose de serré, et de brûlant, dont il garderait le souvenir sur la langue jusqu'à la fin de cette abominable journée. Il se souvenait de son euphorie, au début. Du premier roman. À cette époque, il avait tellement de mal à croire que tous ces gens étaient là pour lui qu'il avait failli demander à Caroline ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, un verre de champagne dans une main, un petit four dans l'autre. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute permis. Ils parlaient de lui. De son livre. De ce petit prodige d'une vingtaine d'années à peine qui avait réussi l'exploit de sortir des sentiers battus en sortant ce petit bijou de la littérature, ce roman sur la vie et l'amour, d'une légèreté subtile, d'une intelligence qui forçait au respect. Harry s'était senti très fier. Il avait bombé le torse, avait papillonné entre toutes ces personnes qui ne lui voulaient que du bien. On parlait de lui comme d'un auteur prometteur, anticipant déjà sur le prochain chef d'oeuvre qu'il produirait et qu'on s'arracherait l'année prochaine, dénigrant les romans des plus grands et qui, franchement, commençaient à nous emmerder. Du sang neuf, enfin ! De l'originalité ! De l'amour ! On veut de l'amour ! On en a marre, des polars qui se ressemblent tous, des faux penseurs qui ne comprennent rien aux vrais problèmes de la vie, des torturés qui nous dépriment à chaque rentrée littéraire... La voilà, la relève ! Harry Styles, un gamin né Outre-Manche, expatrié alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, apprenant le français avec une telle aisance qu'il s'en servait aujourd'hui à la perfection, au point d'en faire un livre, voyez-vous, un véritable génie vous dis-je ! La vérité, la vérité vraie, c'était que Harry avait toujours parlé français, puisque sa mère l'était, elle, française de souche, et qu'elle avait quitté son père pour retourner chez elle alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, un âge où l'on oublie vite et où les souvenirs se font rares. Il n'avait rien d'anglais, à part son nom. Il était bilingue, d'accord, mais ne connaissait rien de ce pays. « Ton père est un connard, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. » D'accord. Il était donc français à 99%, selon ses propres calculs, et ceux qui prétendaient que son déracinement avait quelque chose à voir avec sa sensibilité aiguë se trompaient. Il ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de choses. Les gens s'étaient construit une fausse image de Harry. Il n'était pas l'exilé qu'ils croyaient. Il n'était pas non plus le génie qu'ils avaient ovationné. Il n'était qu'un imposteur. Il aurait tout donné pour en revenir aux années d'insouciance, lorsqu'il ne savait encore rien et écrivait comme il respirait. Sans mentir à personne, puisque personne ne lisait ce qu'il écrivait. Mais Caroline était passée par là, et il s'était perdu. Il était devenu comme tous les auteurs auxquels on le comparait, au début. Il n'était plus original aux yeux de personne. Il était prévisible, et il le savait. Il ne faisait même plus d'efforts pour le cacher. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Les critiques lui tomberaient dessus et ne le lâcheraient pas avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais les gens achèteraient tout de même son roman, parce qu'eux, ils l'aimaient. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais les gens l'aimaient. Le peuple l'aimait. 

Le point positif des éditions des Marches Rouges, c'était le Starbucks qui se dressait juste à côté, et dont les portes semblaient l'appeler depuis qu'il avait quitté le taxi. Il s'y engouffra, aussitôt soulagé par la chaleur et le parfum de café qui y régnait. Ce serait plus facile d'affronter la foule après deux expressos et un de leurs muffins qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se contenter du café-machine aux M.R, et que se trouver ici au bout d'une queue de trois mètres de long le mettrait plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais merde, c'était lui, l'écrivain, ils pouvaient bien l'attendre un peu. À la caisse, une serveuse dépassée prit son nom sans lever les yeux, et il fut propulsé devant le comptoir à la vitesse éclair pour récupérer deux gobelets en carton flanqués d'un « 7 » au marqueur noir. Il était encore en train d'essayer de déchiffrer ces hiéroglyphes quand une voix derrière lui l'invita à se bouger le cul, parce qu'il y en avait d'autres qui attendaient, putain. 

« Pardon ?  
\- Bouge-toi, mec, t'es pas tout seul, putain. »

Ça faisait beaucoup de jurons en une seule toute petite phrase, et agressive, en plus de ça. Harry se retourna, et découvrit la personne qui allait avec cette voix nasillarde. C'était un adolescent à la barbe naissante, au sourire en biais et aux gestes nerveux. Un gamin qui faisait la moitié de son âge et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, apparemment.

« On se détend, j'en ai pour une minute. »

C'était ça, la jeunesse. Plus un instant à perdre. Et lui, vieux con de trente-deux ans, emmerdait tout le monde avec ses préoccupations dont chacun se foutait. Il but ses cafés l'un après l'autre, cul sec, et récupéra le muffin que lui tendait un serveur. Ça allait déjà mieux. Ignorant le garçon, il planta ses dents dans le gâteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

« Hé ! Mais t'es le mec, là, l'auteur à deux balles que tout le monde adore ! »

Là, tout de même, Harry tiqua. Qu'on lui demande de se « bouger le cul » était une chose, mais l'insulter en plein Starbucks n'était pas des plus agréables. Il s'en serait bien passé. Il fit volte-face et attendit la suite. Qui ne tarda pas.

« Ouais, on m'oblige à lire tes conneries en cours. Putain, si j'avais su... Ahah, attends, c'est le titre de ton nouveau torchon ça non ? »

Le peuple l'aimait, dans les grandes lignes. Et puis il y avait ce genre de petits cons qui se croyaient plus intelligents que la moyenne et qui le provoquaient ouvertement. C'était la première fois. La toute première en dix ans. Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux, mais la pilule était un peu difficile à avaler. 

« Tu devrais peut-être y retourner, à l'école, qu'on t'apprenne le respect, pour commencer.  
\- Ouah, si ça sert à devenir comme toi, d'aller à l'école, je crois que je vais rester ici, ça vaudra mieux... »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna vers ses amis, tordus de rire, couchés sur la table dans une interprétation théâtralement parfaite de l'hilarité générale. Il était plutôt fier de lui, ce petit enfoiré. Encouragé par sa bande, il poursuivit. 

« Ah, au passage... Un expresso ? Vraiment ? Tu viens dans un Starbucks et tu bois un expresso ? »

C'était bas, c'était idiot, c'était terriblement gratuit. Mais il se marrait, et Harry se sentit soudain propulsé quinze ans en arrière, lorsqu'il participait à ses dépends aux rixes verbales en pleine cour de récréation, et qu'il ne trouvait jamais rien à répondre aux gamins de son âge qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que venir le provoquer pour des conneries. À trente-deux ans, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. La différence, c'était qu'il n'était plus au lycée, et qu'il pouvait partir quand il voulait. Ce garçon aurait eu sa victoire, une petite fierté d'adolescent qu'il raconterait lundi à l'école, et qu'il oublierait bientôt au profit d'une nouvelle histoire bien plus marrante. Harry haussa les épaules, et se détourna pour de bon. Après tout, il s'en foutait. À quelques pas de là, on l'attendait, et dès qu'il franchirait le pas de la porte des M.R, ils l'accueilleraient tous à bras ouverts. Et à la fin du mois, son compte en banque serait plein à craquer. Oui. Riche et adulé. Pour un roman médiocre. Oui. C'était parfait. Honteusement encensé. Oui, absolument. Harry Styles, la honte de sa génération. Putain, ce petit con avait raison. Il le savait. S'il avait eu son âge, il n'aurait pas voulu les lire, ses livres. Il aurait craché dessus. Il aurait trouvé pitoyable qu'on lui fasse étudier une telle merde. Et s'il avait croisé leur auteur au hasard d'un café, alors peut-être que lui aussi, se serait moqué. Il ne serait pas allé l'insulter parce qu'il avait le mérite d'avoir appris à se comporter convenablement dès son plus jeune âge, mais il aurait sûrement fait des réflexions avec ses amis en parlant plus fort que nécessaire. Oui, il aurait sûrement détesté ce mec en face de lui qui lui conseillait d'apprendre le respect à l'école. Il l'aurait méprisé de toute sa haine d'adolescent et ne se serait certainement pas laissé faire. Il aurait voulu être entendu. Il aurait voulu entrer dans les détails, se montrer plus méchant que nécessaire pour faire comprendre à l'autre en face qu'il n'était vraiment pas reluisant. Qu'il n'avait rien de plus que lui, malgré ses trente deux ans tout frais. Oui, il aurait voulu faire tout ça s'il avait été ado. Mais il ne s'était jamais croisé. Il tourna les talons à nouveau et marcha droit vers le petit groupe de jeunes gens qui riaient toujours aussi fort. Quand ils le virent s'approcher, les regards devinrent carrément désagréables, et le garçon de tout à l'heure se releva dans son siège. 

« Toi. Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu penses de mes livres. Je t'écoute.  
\- Euh... C'est de la merde. »

Très spirituel. Voilà qui risquait hautement d'élever le débat. Harry haussa un sourcil ironique qui sembla froisser l'adolescent. 

« Quoi, t'es vexé ?   
\- Certainement pas, mais j'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus... mature.  
\- Je t'emmerde, si t'es pas content, tu peux te barrer.  
\- Non, non, vraiment je suis très intéressé par ton argumentation. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, alors vas-y.  
\- Non mais je suis pas là pour t'apprendre la vie, hein. Moi j'te dis juste ce que je pense, tes livres, c'est de la merde, merci au revoir.  
\- Vraiment, tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche...  
\- Mais laisse moi tranquille ! C'est toujours la même chose, toujours le même scénario, toujours les même personnages, tu n'approfondis rien, tout le monde s'extasie devant tes pauvres trucs alors tu te sens plus. Tu ne parles même pas de ce que tu connais ! Je sais pas moi, écris un livre sur un couple gay, peut-être que là ça aura du fond, parce que tu sais de quoi tu parles. »

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Pas de surprise, ni d'indignation. Tout ce que ce gamin disait, il le savait, sans aucun doute. Il avait conscience de ses points faibles et de ses erreurs. Ce qui le fascinait, c'était la fougue de la jeunesse. Un garçon comme il aurait voulu être encore aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux décoiffés, sa peau rougie par l'emportement, ses mains nerveuses qui battaient l'air dès qu'il sortait une nouvelle phrase. Il lui parlait de ses livres dénués d'intérêt et s'enflammait comme un orateur devant une foule en délire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et pour l'instant il voulait faire valoir son avis. Alors il le criait, sûrement trop fort d'ailleurs, mais il haussait la voix et se foutait pas mal que le reste du café le regarde salement. Il se foutait de ses amis qui riaient, à présent, il n'était plus en train d'amuser la galerie. Non, il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, aveuglé par la passion qui le transportait. Tout ça pour ses pauvres livres. Alors s'il devait parler de quelque chose d'important... Quand Caroline entra en trombe dans le café, il était toujours trop ébloui par la couleur des yeux de ce garçon pour réaliser que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à taper la discute à des mioches là ? Tout le monde t'attend, on est censé être à l'antenne depuis 10 minutes !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Mais bouge toi le cul Harry, bon dieu ! On a lancé un magnéto moisi entre temps, mais ça serait pas mal qu'on s'y mette là.   
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- De ta putain de promo, ducon ! »

Ah. Oui. La promo. Il l'avait presque oubliée, cette histoire. Il avait même espéré y échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. À présent, l'autre gamin le regardait avec toute l'ironie du monde, et il en voulait un peu à Caroline. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu avoir une conversation avec lui qui aurait retourné la situation en sa faveur. Maintenant, il passait pour un enfant puni et un peu distrait qui se foutait royalement de son boulot et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Sympa. Il s'apprêta à suivre Caroline docilement et à renoncer définitivement à la possibilité de sortir vainqueur de ce débat lorsqu'il revit soudain les traits fermés d'Hadrien lui annonçant qu'il repartait pour Tokyo. Il se souvint à quel point il avait détesté l'impossibilité de même en discuter. De pouvoir ne serait-ce que se disputer à ce propos, au moins un peu. Non, tout était déjà décidé sans lui. Comme tout le reste. Cette fatalité le rendait malade. Comme le fait d'avoir trente deux ans et de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. 

« Caroline ?  
\- Quoi encore ?!  
\- Le gamin, là. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je veux qu'il soit en haut quand j'aurai terminé.   
\- Pardon ?  
\- On n'a pas terminé notre conversation, et si tu veux que je monte pour faire ta promo, moi je veux que le gamin soit là. Sinon, je reste ici.   
\- Caprice de diva. J'adore. Monte, je m'en occupe. »

Et il sortit du café sans un regard de plus au garçon halluciné devant son café au lait qui refroidissait. Il se sentait étrangement puissant. Cette interview risquait d'être des plus amusantes.


	3. Chapitre 3

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il retournait dans sa loge, il avait presque oublié le garçon. Mais il était là, assis dans un coin de la pièce, l'air profondément ennuyé. Il ne savait pas comment Caroline avait réussi un tel tour de force, mais le résultat était le même. Il fut un peu surpris au début, puis retrouva toute sa contenance en quelques secondes. Le garçon était bien là, et il fallait donner l'impression que rien ne l'étonnait, que tout était prévu. Qu'à défaut d'être un bon écrivain, il était un adulte responsable, réfléchi, organisé. 

« Bon. On peut faire vite ? J'avais pas prévu de me retrouver coincé avec un pédo aujourd'hui.  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Oh, sérieusement... ? »

Il ne fallut pas trente secondes au garçon pour déstabiliser Harry. Décidément, vieillir n'avait rien de bon. Bientôt, il serait si ringard qu'il n'oserait plus sortir de chez lui. Alors, il serait temps de le mettre dans un hospice où on l'oublierait vite. 

« Peu importe... Tu voulais qu'on discute ? T'as quoi à dire pour ta défense ? »

Tellement d'aisance. D'arrogance. De confiance en soi. À sa place et à son âge, Harry se serait senti minuscule et minable. Lui, qui qu'il soit, n'avait peur de rien. La toute puissance de l'adolescence. 

« J'ai faim. Allons dîner. »

A une telle déclaration, le garçon ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était simple, direct, et n'appelait à aucune réplique cinglante. Alors il le suivit, enfin docile, soudain calmé, curieux, même. Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière plein à craquer, dont les coutures usées laissaient apparaître les coins de livres de cours et de classeurs en plastique souple. La lanière du sac disparaissait sous une bonne dizaine de badges dont Harry reconnut aisément certains symboles. Le drapeau gay fréquentait la langue des Rolling Stones, qui semblait vouloir avaler la tête de loup de la famille Stark. Harry eut un sourire et le dépassa, le guidant à travers les couloirs de la maison d'édition, s'assurant régulièrement qu'il le suivait toujours. Mais le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui fausser compagnie. Il était pensif, à présent, et une ride d'appréhension barrait son front. 

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Louis... »

Il avait répondu sans le regarder, trop occupé à observer les alentours. Harry hocha la tête et ils parcoururent ensemble les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la sortie. Dehors, il héla un taxi et en moins d'un quart d'heure, ils furent dans l'un des nombreux restaurants que Harry fréquentait habituellement. Les converses trouées de Louis faisaient désordre avec le standing de l'établissement, mais personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion. Lorsque Harry débarquait ici avec Pandora et les jumeaux, on ne pouvait pas dire que le tableau était des plus convenables. Mais on ne refusait pas une table à Harry Styles, quelle que fut sa compagnie. On leur trouva rapidement une place, et Harry commanda pour deux. Il se demandait quand Louis abandonnerait sa réflexion qui semblait intense pour relancer enfin leur conversation si violemment interrompue. Cette timidité soudaine le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le croit en plein flirt avec un adolescent mal dégrossi. C'était quelqu'un de respectable. Certainement pas le genre de pervers triste qui se rabattait sur tout ce qu'il trouvait dès qu'il se sentait un peu seul. Louis n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche quand les entrées arrivèrent, et Harry finit par se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être prendre les devants. Ce silence devenait sérieusement oppressant et il pouvait entendre les serveurs chuchoter entre eux dans un coin de la salle. Ou alors il devenait complètement paranoïaque, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

« Tu es en quelle classe ?  
\- Terminale.  
\- Terminale quoi ?  
\- Littéraire.  
\- Ah. Et tu lis mes livres en terminale L ?  
\- Hm. »

Ambiance. Harry commençait à se dire qu'en fait, il avait peut-être agi de façon étrange et dérangeante. Qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû inviter ce garçon à dîner, de manière si spontanée. Ni le faire monter aux Marches Rouges dans l'après-midi. Ni même répondre à ses attaques au café. Tout ça n'était finalement qu'un énorme malentendu et il se sentait un peu gêné d'en être le responsable. Que dirait Hadrien s'il le voyait attablé là devant son carpaccio de boeuf et d'oursin ? Louis regardait son assiette comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge et semblait ne pas vouloir y toucher même sous la torture.

« Goûte.   
\- Euh, on se détend, j'aime bien savoir ce que je mange.  
\- C'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air, crois moi. »

Le sourcil ironique que leva le garçon lui donna envie de disparaître sous terre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'infligeait ça, exactement ? Pourquoi vouloir s'exposer au jugement et aux a priori d'un boutonneux plein de complaisance ? La vérité était sans doute plus gênante encore que la situation. Il voulait plaire à ce gamin sans même s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était si beau que ça en était presque indécent. Il se revoyait quinze ans plus tôt, et essayait de se persuader qu'il aurait pu séduire quelqu'un comme lui. Mais à cet âge-là, il avait peur de tout et n'osait jamais aller vers les garçons de son genre. Il n'osait jamais aller vers qui que ce soit, pour ne pas se mentir. 

« Tu as un petit ami ?  
\- Ça te regarde ?  
\- Je suppose que non...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis homo de toute façon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre un air méprisant, et il le savoura bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il trouvait ça fort de lui faire le coup de l'hétérosexualité quand on marchait et parlait comme il le faisait. Sur ça, Harry était sûr de ne pas se tromper et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Louis prétende le contraire. Il reposa ses couverts, son assiette encore à moitié pleine, et déposa le menton au creux de sa main. Louis se dandina sur la banquette, visiblement mal à l'aise de se sentir scruté de la sorte. Harry avait pleinement conscience d'agir étrangement, que son comportement était à la limite de la séduction. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, et il se consolait intérieurement en se disant que de toute façon, tout le monde était en permanence dans un rapport de séduction, quelle que soit la personne en face. Et puis, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. 

« Tu vis où ?   
\- Mais t'es un stalker en fait.  
\- Non. Ça m'intéresse. C'est toi qui es venu me parler au départ.   
\- Si j'avais su que tu étais un psychopathe, je me serais abstenu. Mes parents savent que je suis ici, je te signale, alors si tu veux me violer et m'enterrer dans les bois, tu auras des soucis. »

Harry se redressa, piqué au vif. Le gamin le prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et il commença à trouver ça franchement agaçant. Il secoua une main dédaigneuse en soupirant.

« N'importe quoi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises ce que toi, tu écrirais, si tu étais à ma place.  
\- J'en sais rien.   
\- Tu as pourtant l'air d'avoir un avis tranché sur la question.  
\- Quelque chose de plus profond que ça. Je sais pas moi, j'ai pas quarante ans, je suis pas marié, je sais pas ce que ça fait d'être fou amoureux de quelqu'un, mais en tout cas, tes livres à la con, ça me donne pas envie de savoir.  
\- Et quels livres te donnent envie de savoir ?  
\- Y'en a plein.   
\- Vas-y, ça m'intéresse.  
\- J'suis pas là pour refaire ta culture littéraire. »

Quel casse-couilles. Cette capacité à se dérober, toujours, quelle que soit la question, c'était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Rien que quelques titres, quelques noms. Ils l'emmerdaient, lui et sa culture littéraire plus grandiloquente que la sienne. Pour qui le prenait-il, exactement ? Il avait lu autre chose que Martine à la plage et Tchoupi, lui aussi. Lui aussi connaissait des auteurs qui l'avaient ému aux larmes, qui lui avaient parfois donné envie de croire que l'amour, ce n'était pas seulement ce qu'il partageait avec Hadrien, mais plus. Tellement plus. Mais la vérité n'était pas dans les livres, et quoi que ce gamin s'imagine, c'est lui qui avait tort. Ce qu'il écrivait, c'était peut-être inintéressant, c'était peut-être ennuyeux, mais c'était réaliste de ce côté là. L'amour, c'était se supporter au quotidien, c'était ces petites attentions qui n'étaient rien. La passion des premiers instants s'évanouissait toujours presque immédiatement, il ne fallait pas aller s'imaginer le contraire. Personne ne vivait une histoire ardente et passionnée dès la rencontre et ce jusqu'à la mort. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Et s'il s'imaginait réellement que ce genre de choses-là étaient la réalité, il allait se faire bien mal, le jour où il réaliserait qu'il s'était trompé de A à Z. 

« Très bien. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?   
\- J'en sais rien, moi... »

Cette moue boudeuse de l'enfance qui jurait avec cette barbe naissante de l'adulte en devenir. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer, mais il fallait reconnaître que ça le changeait des soirées en solitaire devant sa télévision. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver le moyen de parler à Louis... Le plat arrivait à présent, et l'ambiance autour de la table était toujours aussi glaciale. 

« Et les Stones, tu connais vraiment ou c'est juste pour te la péter ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le badge. C'est parce que tu aimes, ou parce que tu trouves le symbole swaggy ?  
\- Swaggy ? Vraiment ?  
\- Quoi, ça se dit pas ?  
\- Pas quand on a un minimum d'amour propre, non. Et je connais les Stones, merci. »

Voilà. Le garçon avait retrouvé sa verve, le regard chargé de défi. On ne l'insultait pas en toute impunité. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les Stones. Il n'était pas du genre à s'afficher. Lui, il aimait les vraies choses, et certainement pas pour leur côté commercial. S'il avait porté un t-shirt du Che, il aurait trouvé le moyen de lui expliquer que c'était un homme fabuleux et que le symbole avait été sur-vendu par les sociétés occidentales qui se moquaient bien du message de ces gens pleins de valeurs. Mais il ne portait qu'une marinière rouge et bleue, et d'après Harry, le message était plutôt clair. 

« Et c'est quoi ta préférée ?  
\- Angie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça, c'est de l'amour. »

Évidemment. C'était une véritable obsession chez ce gosse, décidément. Tout ce qu'il touchait devait être l'incarnation de l'Amour. De l'amour le plus pur, le plus beau, le plus exclusif. C'était l'impression qu'il donnait, et Harry était sûr de ne pas se tromper sur ça aussi. Il avait cette fièvre dans le regard quand il en parlait qui le rendait plus beau encore. Et plus fragile aussi. Qui faisait tomber toutes les barrières qu'il s'appliquait à édifier avec son cynisme et ses remarques acerbes. Et le plus touchant, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour, Louis ? »

Le garçon le regarda longtemps. Devant lui, son assiette refroidissait, mais il n'y touchait pas. C'était une question grave qui méritait de la réflexion et toute son attention. Et pourtant, même après de longues minutes, rien ne venait. Le garçon si bavard qui avait toujours son mot à dire sur tel ou tel sujet se retrouvait sans la moindre parole à renvoyer. 

« Je peux te montrer, si tu veux. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry qui se redressa sur sa chaise. Lui montrer ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? Est-ce que les envies qu'il étouffait au plus profond de lui depuis le début de la journée étaient finalement fort mal camouflées ? Il eut honte, soudain, d'avoir de telles pensées. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et il était marié. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Hadrien était parti comme un voleur qu'il pouvait lui faire une chose pareille. C'était ridicule. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il se trompait sur son compte et sur ses intentions quand Louis se leva et l'invita à le suivre d'un simple regard. Harry paya en hâte, incapable de trouver les mots pour arrêter le gamin. Il verrait bien. Après tout, il se trompait peut-être sur toute la ligne, et il serait encore temps de rembarrer Louis au dernier moment. Et puis, pourquoi un garçon comme lui, si jeune, voudrait faire quoi que ce soit avec un trentenaire dans son genre ? Non, il se trompait, c'était évident. Louis était déjà sur le trottoir à la recherche d'un taxi à interpeller quand il le rejoignit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient au chaud dans l'habitacle et Louis chuchotait une adresse au chauffeur. Très bien. Il apprendrait peut-être quelque chose ce soir. Il espérait seulement que Louis n'avait pas des amis trop dangereux qui voudraient s'en prendre à son porte feuille bien garni. Après tout, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

 

La musique explosait dans les hauts parleurs et il ne voyait pas ses propres pieds tant la lumière était rare. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Seulement des corps qui se déhanchaient les uns contre les autres. Seulement des mains qui serraient des nuques, des bras autour de tailles si fines qu'il était presque impossible qu'elles appartiennent à des garçons. Et pourtant. Pourtant il n'y avait que ça ici. Des hommes de tous les âges et de toutes les nationalités. Rassemblés ici par leur amour du corps de l'autre. Ils dansaient sans pourtant prêter attention à la musique. Quelque chose d'animal, de primaire saturait l'atmosphère. On était loin de ces soirées cocktails et costumes trois pièces. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et un souffle contre son oreille.

« Tu vois, c'est ça, l'amour. »

Nouveau frisson incontrôlable. Et cette sensation dans son bas ventre qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ressentie depuis des années. Tout ça n'était pas convenable. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il hocha doucement la tête en repoussant le corps collé à lui. 

« Et maintenant ?   
\- Quoi, maintenant ? »

Ils criaient pour se faire entendre malgré la musique assourdissante. Louis ne prévoyait pas. Il n'avait pas prévu d'adresser la parole à Harry cette après-midi là, ni de suivre Caroline, et encore moins d'aller dîner avec cet écrivain pour lequel il n'avait aucune considération. Mais ici, dans cette chaleur, entouré de ces corps, assailli par la musique trop forte, il n'avait plus envie de partir. Il aimait cet endroit. Il y venait parfois, souvent seul, et il lui était arrivé d'y rencontrer l'amour, juste pour une nuit, juste le temps de se découvrir mais sans jamais pouvoir se décevoir. Si Harry pensait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent comme tous les autres, il serait étonné de savoir tous les bras qui l'avaient serré, toutes les bouches qui l'avaient exploré, toutes les mains qui l'avaient fait crier. Louis était persuadé qu'il trouverait un jour le bon. Le seul. Mais il savait aussi que pour ça, il devait le chercher, et goûter aux plaisirs des corps avant de toucher aux coeurs. 

« Tu veux rester ici ?  
\- T'as autre chose à me proposer ? »

Non, Harry n'avait rien à proposer. Il n'avait pas de projet pour cette soirée, rien de passionnant ni de vraiment attrayant. Il aurait pu aller chez Panda pour se plaindre un peu, ou rentrer directement se coucher. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à proposer. Il se sentait vieux et con face à l'énergie de Louis qui commençait à danser sans même s'en rendre compte. Face aux regards qu'il attirait comme un aimant, alors que lui, la star, personne ne lui avait même souri depuis qu'il était entré. Il se sentait maladroit, pas à sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il attrapa le bras de Louis et le tira jusqu'à lui.

« Je vais rentrer.   
\- Déjà ?  
\- Je... Oui, déjà. Merci pour la soirée.   
\- Reste un peu. »

Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il imaginait déjà le reste de la soirée. Dans le pire des cas, Louis finirait par accepter les avances d'un de ses nombreux prétendants et disparaîtrait pour le reste de la nuit. Dans le meilleur, ils se retrouveraient en tête à tête sur une banquette de sky à ne pas pouvoir se parler tandis qu'il serait forcé d'assister au manège incessant de ces pédales qui voulaient sauter Louis. Sans façon. Et puis, il ne le connaissait pas, ce gosse. Il ne lui devait rien. Il n'avait qu'à rentrer, un point c'est tout. Il était lui même surpris de constater à quel point il était facile d'inverser les rôles. Dans son restaurant chic, il tenait les rênes, mais ici c'était Louis qui dirigeait. Et il n'aimait pas ça, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître. 

« Non, vraiment, j'y vais.   
\- Très bien. »

C'était dit dans un soupir, et quand il passa devant Harry pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ça signifiait. Il était assez grand pour récupérer ses affaires tout seul et se barrer d'ici. Mais c'était l'énorme sac en bandoulière qu'on extirpait de sous le bar et le trench-coat usé de Louis qu'on retirait de son cintre. Harry l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent dans le froid en un clin d'oeil, un peu sonnés par ce changement de température si soudain. Ils restèrent immobiles sur le trottoir, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient encore ensemble, ni s'ils le resteraient encore longtemps. Il semblait que les choses se faisaient d'elles-mêmes, depuis l'instant où Louis avait presque bousculé Harry dans la fil d'attente du Starbucks. Celui-ci releva la manche de son manteau et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de chez lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivait Louis. Il avait envie de parier sur la banlieue. Laquelle, c'était une autre question. 

« J'aurai jamais mon dernier train. »

Bingo. Harry dévisagea le jeune homme, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il le laissait se débrouiller seul, comme il devait le faire bien assez souvent, soit il lui proposait son aide. Il pouvait lui payer un taxi jusqu'à sa ville, qui ne devait pas être la porte à côté, ou lui proposer de dormir chez lui, dans la chambre d'ami où il installait habituellement Pandora et les garçons. Dans tous les cas, il passait pour un mec altruiste, loin d'être radin, et tout à fait sociable. À moins qu'il ne le traite encore de pervers et ne tourne les talons en crachant sur sa générosité incroyable.

« C'est loin, chez toi ? »

Louis avait pris les devants, et il n'envisageait visiblement pas de rentrer chez lui. Et il n'était pas gêné le moins du monde par la perspective de se rendre chez un inconnu à cette heure tardive. Un inconnu qu'il avait copieusement insulté une bonne partie de la journée. Soit. Tant qu'il ne cassait rien, Harry se sentait la force de supporter la présence d'un adolescent entre les murs de son loft. Il stoppa un taxi et poussa Louis devant lui, puis se glissa à son tour à l'intérieur.

« 15 rue Raynouard, s'il vous plaît. Dans le 16ème. »


	4. Chapitre 4

L'appartement de Harry constituait une attraction tout aussi intéressante que les Marches Rouges, voire plus fascinante encore, quand on imaginait qu'un homme pouvait y vivre. Ce n'était pas tellement que Louis le trouvait follement original, ni véritablement luxueux, mais le simple fait qu'on y trouve plus de trois pièces constituait déjà un exploit. Lui-même était né dans un F3 de banlieue que ses parents et lui n'avaient jamais quitté, et il savait qu'il y resterait encore longtemps, même lorsqu'il aurait débuté ses études supérieures. Ses parents, eux, y mourraient probablement. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint, parce qu'il s'était toujours satisfait de la chambre exiguë dans laquelle il avait grandi, et parce qu'il savait que se plaindre n'y changerait rien. Ses parents bossaient assez pour les nourrir tous les trois, et pour payer ses cours particuliers. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Ici, tout avait une autre dimension. Le plafond était haut, les meubles prenaient un espace considérable, et il était persuadé que s'il était allé aux toilettes, il y aurait trouvé la superficie de son salon. Harry le laissa passer devant, comme il avait visiblement pris l'habitude de le faire en quelques heures seulement, et il fut un peu intimidé de devoir ouvrir la marche. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se taper tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui quand il avait déclaré qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire son changement. Non, à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait probablement dû courir un peu, mais rien d'inhabituel. Il sortait assez pour connaître par coeur les horaires des lignes interminables du RER de Paris. En fait, il était curieux. Pourquoi Harry acceptait-il de passer sa soirée avec un mec comme lui ? Il l'avait provoqué à la seconde où il l'avait reconnu dans le café, et n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère pour lui signifier son mépris. Il n'avait même pas nié lorsque Louis avait traité ses livres de romans de merde. Il n'avait aucune estime pour son travail, apparemment, et Louis trouvait ça plus pathétique encore. C'était l'appât du gain qui le poussait à écrire, et pour Louis, salir un art aussi précieux que la littérature était un véritable sacrilège. Mais Harry était beau, et il allait dormir chez lui. Il pourrait raconter ça à l'école, et les garçons trouveraient tous ça très cool. Il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, juste pour ajouter du corps à son histoire. Il était trop vieux. Il aurait pu être son père, non ? Ouais, pas loin. Il s'entretenait, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais il y avait des limites à tout. Pour ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot, planté au milieu du salon, Louis traversa la pièce et se rapprocha d'une des innombrables fenêtres. Il repoussa le rideau tiré. Dehors, bien qu'il fasse nuit depuis plusieurs heures, tout était toujours très éclairé. On pouvait rentrer à n'importe quelle heure sans avoir jamais peur de se faire surprendre. Les rues étaient des boulevards, les voitures qui circulaient portaient toutes le symbole des taxis. Il était minuit passé, mais on pouvait encore voir des gens sur les trottoirs. Pour la plupart, les passants avaient le bras allongé d'une trentaine de centimètres, tenant une laisse qui les séparait de leur caniche revêtu d'un gilet pied de poule pour l'occasion. C'était un autre monde, une autre communauté, si communauté il y avait. Un groupe d'individus dont les seuls points communs étaient leur compte en banque bien garni, le golf les dimanches après midi, et l'école catholique pour les enfants. Si Harry faisait partie de ce monde, c'était une autre question. Il ne portait pas les polos de rigueurs ni la coupe ordonnée qui vous fait ressembler à votre banquier. Il ne parlait pas avec une patate chaude dans la bouche, et son appartement avait ce quelque chose de moderne, d'épuré qui plaisait à Louis sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer. Mais le spectacle à la fenêtre, aussi surprenant qu'il soit, n'était tout de même pas passionnant et l'ennuya vite. Ce petit vieux bedonnant qui baladait le chiwawa de sa femme ne semblait pas disposé à chuter sur son gros cul malgré le pavé glissant et rien de drôle ne semblait se profiler. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et reprit son inspection des lieux. Toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Harry le regardait faire, les bras croisés, sans dire un mot. Louis se demandait s'il comptait vraiment le laisser faire toute la conversation. Mais il ne manquait pas de ressources et trouverait rapidement le point faible de Harry. Là, il s'amuserait un peu. Dans un coin de la pièce, une étagère était chargée de livres dont la majeure partie était ceux de Harry. Il aurait reconnu les couvertures aux couleurs clinquantes entre mille. À leurs côtés trônaient des cadres en verre protégeant des photos. Louis avait toujours trouvé que ce genre de bibelot était le summum du kitch. Juste après les albums photos. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé et saisit l'un des cadres entre ses mains, prenant grand soin de laisser la trace de ses doigts sur le verre.

« C'est ton mari ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot. 

« Je suppose qu'il a été beau, à une époque. Enfin, sinon, pourquoi l'épouser... T'as pas des photos plus anciennes, que je vois ?  
\- Non.  
\- Oh allez, genre t'as pas de photos de votre mariage. Le grand jour magique. Ne mens pas, Harry.   
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.   
\- Je suis sûr que vous en avez vendu à la presse, alors ne me sers pas ce genre d'argument.  
\- Non. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le changement de sujet était si peu subtil que Louis lui servit son sourire le plus ironique avant de reposer la photo dans un nouveau soupir. 

« Je prendrai un verre de ton meilleur whisky. Sans glace. »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici et sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes entamé. Il hésita quelques secondes à poser ses pieds sur la table basse en verre, mais il supposa que ce serait peut-être aller trop loin pour l'instant. Harry ne broncha pas quand il alluma sa cigarette avec son vieux briquet. 

« T'en veux une ?  
\- Non, je ne fume plus.  
\- Ah excuse. Trop d'hygiène de vie en toi. »

Louis avait bien envie de lui souffler sa fumée au visage, mais il aurait été capable de prendre cela pour une invitation sexuelle. Le mec semblait pas mal perturbé par toutes les privations qu'il s'infligeait. Pas de clopes, un jus de fruit, pas de mec. Enfin, un mec absent. Des livres pourris. S'il n'avait pas vécu dans un appartement si classe, Louis se serait senti désolé pour lui. Mais quand on brassait autant de fric, on n'était pas à plaindre. Et puis s'il était vraiment au bout du rouleau, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui prescrire un peu de Prozac. Louis ne savait pas d'où lui venait toute cette amertume, mais il avait le sentiment qu'en acceptant de l'amener ici, Harry avait voulu l'impressionner et il trouvait ça ridicule. Alors il se comportait comme le petit con qu'il était supposé être depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche au café. Ses parents allaient probablement crever d'inquiétude de ne pas le voir rentrer ce soir, surtout après le coup de fil de sa mère dans la matinée. Elle avait laissé sous entendre qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se réinscrire à l'école le semestre prochain, parce que les emprunts qu'ils avaient faits quelques années plus tôt commençaient à sérieusement peser sur leurs maigres salaires. Louis comprenait tout ça, mais il était frustré et n'imaginait pas renoncer à ses cours. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'il aimait faire. Même rester des heures dans le RER pour aller à l'école ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Même la douleur dans ses muscles qui n'avait même plus le temps de disparaître entre deux séances. Il était bon, il le savait, on lui disait, et ça suffisait pour le faire tenir. C'était pour ça qu'il continuait à aller au lycée et qu'il travaillait autant. Il voulait donner une bonne raison à ses parents de payer aussi cher pour lui. Pour ce que son père appelait un hobby. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris que Louis avait l'intention d'en faire son métier. Mais ça viendrait. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il devrait peut-être se trouver un job pour aider ses parents à payer. Il devrait trouver le temps. Il pourrait toujours faire ses devoirs dans le train au lieu de lire tous ses bouquins. Il fallait bien faire des compromis. Il pourrait peut-être servir au Jack Rabbit Slim. Mais seulement les week-ends, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de se lever les jours de cours s'il travaillait toute la nuit. Ou alors un fast food quelconque. Ou les deux, peut-être. S'il arrivait à se payer ses leçons tout seul, il ne serait plus emmerdé.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Rien qui ne soit tes affaires.  
\- Très bien...  
\- Non mais, c'est long à expliquer.   
\- Je ne te demande rien.  
\- Ok donc en fait, je vais arrêter d'être sympa, on sera sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de tout ça. Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui. Ou de rester au bar. Ce mec était à la hauteur de ses livres, d'un ennui mortel et sans aucune ressource ni profondeur. Un trentenaire fade qui allait continuer à s'enliser dans sa vie pathétique jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par promener son chien en pleine nuit, lui aussi. Comme tous les autres. Il faisait bel et bien partie de ce monde-là. Il n'avait juste pas atteint l'âge requis pour certaines choses. Ça viendrait. Louis n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un type pareil. Il aspirait à mieux. À plus que ça. Il se foutait d'avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Il voulait vivre, tout simplement. Il se leva et reposa son verre sur la table basse avant de jeter sa cigarette à moitié consumée par la fenêtre. 

« Je dors où ? Promis, demain, je me casse à la première heure.   
\- La porte à gauche au fond du couloir. Je serai en haut si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
\- Et de quoi je pourrais bien avoir besoin de la part de quelqu'un comme toi ? »

C'était totalement gratuit et inutile, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. En fait, il avait espéré quelque part au fond de lui, que cette soirée se passerait différemment. Il l'avait imaginée passionnée, destructrice. Il avait pensé qu'ils se lanceraient dans des débats acérés sur la littérature, sur le sexe, sur la société. Il avait espéré qu'il trouverait enfin dans ce type bien plus vieux quelqu'un pour lui répondre vraiment, pour échanger. Mais il était aussi inutile que les garçons de sa classe avec qui il passait ses repas de midi. Il ne rebondissait sur aucun sujet, laissait mourir les conversations pour lui proposer quelque chose à boire, ne tentait rien. C'était terriblement décevant. Mais Louis savait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre. Quand il avait suivi Caroline aux Marches Rouges et qu'il avait attendu des heures le retour de Harry, il était reparti dans une de ses divagations régulières. Il avait imaginé qu'il serait en fait un homme terriblement torturé, intelligent, qui se réduisait à écrire ce ramassis de conneries pour être compris du peuple qui ne méritait pas son véritable génie. Il y avait cru, un peu trop fort, peut-être, quand il l'avait accompagné au Jack Rabbit Slim. Il avait quelque chose dans son regard qui aurait pu lui laisser croire qu'il n'était pas seulement une coquille vide. Et pourtant. Louis savait qu'il devait arrêter ce genre de choses. Qu'il devait se résoudre à garder les pieds et l'esprit sur Terre. Il se l'était dit après Jean-Baptiste, qui à défaut d'être destiné aux Beaux Arts, se complaisait à dessiner des portraits des rejetons des amis de ses parents. Lesquels étaient assez peu ressemblants, d'ailleurs. Louis n'avait eu droit à ses heures entières passées à faire le modèle nu sur un lit que dans sa tête. Samuel avait été d'un autre genre, mais tout aussi décevant. Il voyait en Louis l'incarnation de la beauté et de l'amour, et cédait à ses moindres caprices. Louis s'était lassé de ça aussi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce à quoi il aspirait. Dans ses romans, les choses n'étaient jamais si simples. L'amour n'était pas fait pour être beau, ou agréable. Enfin, pas totalement. Pas aux yeux des autres. Pas... Louis voulait des affrontements. Il voulait souffrir pour en arriver à un bonheur qu'il aurait défendu corps et âme. Il regrettait de vivre dans un monde où l'on choisissait toujours la sécurité. Où l'on évitait les problèmes, les maux. Où l'on scellait une relation par un mariage, un emménagement ou un bébé. Le matérialisme le rendait fou. S'il devait un jour montrer son amour, il le ferait sur sa peau. Dans sa propre chair. Pas en signant sur un registre. Pas dans un livret de famille. Pas comme ça. 

« Bon bah... Bonne nuit ? »

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour donner à cette soirée le piquant qu'il lui manquait. 

« Sérieusement ? C'est tout ?  
\- Tu viens de signifier très clairement que tu envisageais d'aller te coucher...  
\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? On n'était pas censés parler de tes livres merdiques ? C'était pas ça, le but de la manoeuvre ?  
\- Oh écoute, j'avais d'autres projets que de supplier un gamin de m'insulter. Donc si tu n'as rien à dire, ce qui est visiblement le cas puisque tu ne dis rien depuis un bon quart d'heure, je n'ai aucune envie de venir te chercher.  
\- Mais c'est pourtant toi, qui es venu me chercher. C'est toi, qui m'as emmené dîner, et qui m'as ramené ici. Moi, je t'ai rien demandé, d'accord !  
\- Erreur, tu es venu me parler pour la simple satisfaction de te faire mousser devant tes petits copains.   
\- Tu connais pas ma vie, d'accord, donc tes jugements à la con, tu te les gardes !  
\- Mais je t'emmerde, tu me fais chier d'accord ? Qui tu es pour exiger quoi que ce soit de moi ? J'ai pas prévu de te foutre à la rue alors tu ferais mieux de te calmer.  
\- Oh je t'en prie, c'est probablement la chose la plus intéressante qui te soit arrivée en 15 ans ! Tu écris des livres de merde, tu restes dans un mariage de merde, avec un type que tu n'aimes plus, dans un appartement trop clinquant pour être appréciable !   
\- Tu veux vraiment jouer aux mecs qui jugent sans savoir ? Alors, laisse moi réfléchir... T'as la majorité, ou à peine moins, t'es plutôt propre sur toi, malgré les airs que tu te donnes, avec ton langage de banlieusard mal dégrossi. Tu veux plaire à tes parents, et à ton âge, ça doit être parce que tu espères quelques chose en échange. Des études improbables ? Du dessin ? De la musique ? Non, je sais. De la danse. Un bon vieux truc de tafiole comme on en fait que dans les films. T'es un grand fan de la tragédie dans tous ses états, dans les romans, comme au cinéma, et la misère du monde te fait bander. Tout ça parce qu'être trop heureux, c'est trop mainstream, ça ne donne aucun relief. Tu te prends pour un garçon exceptionnel, tu crois que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses. Laisse moi te dire quelque chose, Louis. Tu n'es pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier. Tous les types que tu méprises, les mecs comme moi ou les gamins de ton lycée, on est tous exactement comme toi. Ou plutôt non, tu es exactement comme nous. Alors je vais te donner un conseil, juste un seul. Redescends sur Terre et lâche moi la grappe, parce que tu m'as suffisamment gonflé pour la journée. Va te trouver une autre victime. »

Louis avait pâli et sous l'avalanche de mots, il s'était rassi, allumant nerveusement une nouvelle cigarette, puis deux. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il l'avait assez énervé pour que Louis ait à présent la conviction qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Que Harry n'avait pas totalement tort. Pas du tout même. Qu'il n'était pas le garçon exceptionnel qu'il se plaisait à imaginer. Que la seule raison pour laquelle il était entre ces murs, c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qu'on ne laisse pas repartir dans la nuit froide. Ce n'était ni son esprit fulgurant, ni sa beauté incroyable qui avait poussé Harry à l'inviter chez lui. Rien que la politesse, et ce truc d'adulte de se dire qu'on protège plus jeune que soi. Il se répéta les paroles de Harry et eut envie d'exploser. Il le savait. Il savait tout ça, il n'était pas idiot. Il ne se croyait pas si différent des autres. Il avait le droit d'espérer. À son âge, on pouvait bien se convaincre que quelque chose en nous était mieux que le reste du monde. Alors oui, à notre époque, dans notre société, il fallait d'abord penser à l'avenir. Il fallait remercier ses parents de nous maintenir en vie parce que ce n'était pas le gouvernement qui s'en chargerait. Il savait que trouver un job, un CDI de préférence, c'était mieux que se balancer à des mètres du sol, enroulé dans des rubans écarlates. Que trouver la personne qu'on aimera jusqu'à la fin, ça n'arrivait jamais vraiment. Jamais ailleurs que dans les livres merdiques comme ceux que ce type écrivait. Mais il fallait essayer. Encore et encore. Construire quelque chose, épargner, se mettre à l'abri du besoin, élever des enfants en espérant qu'ils fassent mieux. Leur souhaiter la carrière d'un homme comme Harry Styles qui gagnait assez pour ne jamais se soucier du reste. Mais il ne voulait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Cette simple idée le déprimait et il la combattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La sécurité de l'emploi, une bonne mutuelle, et un emprunt sur trente ans parce qu'on était, enfin, propriétaire, c'était ça, la vie. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à espérer que ce genre de choses lui arrive ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi peur ? Ça lui semblait si terne. Si vain, comparé à l'adrénaline qu'il éprouvait en relâchant toutes ses prises pour arrêter sa chute à quelques centimètres du sol. Que valait un boulot où l'on se levait à six heures pour rentrer à dix-neuf à côté des acclamations devant une chorégraphie impeccable ? Il préférait voir le monde d'en haut, ces hordes de gamins barbouillés de glace, cette foule immense qui retenait son souffle, ces hommes et ces femmes de tous âges qui s'émerveillaient encore face à ces réminiscences de l'enfance et dont le coeur battait en même temps que le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la musique s'arrête et les lumières s'éteignent. 

« Merci pour cette leçon de vie, mais je vais rester sur mon idée première, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Je ne voudrais pas finir par te ressembler. Merci pour la soirée. Pour la chambre. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette au fond de son verre et se leva à nouveau. Il prit la direction de la chambre que lui avait indiquée Harry, ignorant parfaitement l'écrivain en passant à côté de lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que l'autre était à ses côtés. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu veux en remettre une couche ? Fais-toi plaisir, je me fous pas mal de ton avis.  
\- Je voulais seulement m'excuser. C'est pas mon genre d'agir comme ça.  
\- C'est pour soulager ta conscience ? Parce que t'aimes pas ta vie ? Je t'en veux pas, va.  
\- C'est quoi cette obsession avec ma vie ? Pourquoi ça a l'air si important pour toi que je mène une vie tranquille ?   
\- Mais parce que c'est PAS une vie justement !   
\- Et pourquoi je devrais changer pour un garçon que je connais à peine, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques heures, et qui demain aura disparu ?  
\- C'est pas pour moi que tu devrais changer, c'est pour toi. T'es heureux ? T'es satisfait de ton sort ? T'as déjà vécu la moitié de ta vie, il serait temps de te poser les bonnes questions !  
\- J'avais prévu de vivre un peu plus longtemps que jusqu'à mes soixante ans, mais tant pis pour moi. Et je te remercie, je me pose les bonnes questions, je n'ai pas forcément besoin de ton aide.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu vis comme ça ?! Quitte ton mec, déménage, voyage, va écrire des choses dignes d'intérêt !  
\- Parce que c'est simple ! Bordel. »

La bouche de Louis se tordit en une grimace de mépris. La simplicité. Cette chose qu'il refusait, et qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix, semblait être le mot d'ordre de la planète toute entière. Cet homme compris. Sans avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Harry. Il souffla contre ses lèvres.

« Voilà, c'est plus si simple, maintenant. »

A moins qu'il ne le repousse et ne le foute dehors. Là, les choses auraient retrouvé un ordre parfait, une logique implacable, et Harry n'aurait mis aucun aspect de sa vie en danger. Il aurait oublié Louis en un instant et se serait bien gardé de raconter ça à son entourage. Il serait retourné à sa vie que Louis qualifiait de monotone, bien tranquillement. Il aurait commencé un nouveau roman, probablement aussi pathétique que le dernier. Mais quand Louis glissa une main sur sa nuque, il ne le repoussa pas. Par peur de se voir rejeté, Louis l'embrassa encore, collant tout son corps au sien. Il ferma les yeux si fort qu'il fut incapable de deviner ce qui allait se passer ensuite et il ne sût pas si c'était la naissance d'une excitation ou l'appréhension qui faisait battre son coeur aussi vite. Il se demanda si Harry sentait les choses changer, s'il savait, lui aussi, que bientôt ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière. Que ça ne serait pas seulement l'erreur d'un adolescent mais la faute d'un homme marié. Plus le baiser s'éternisait, plus les torts basculaient de son côté. Il prenait la décision tacite de le laisser faire, et bientôt, il l'encouragerait. D'après Louis, c'était dans ces moments-là quand la vie devenait soudain si compliquée qu'elle en devenait délicieuse. Et ces mains qui glissaient sur ses hanches, sous son t-shirt, dans son dos, et la pression de ce corps chaud contre le sien, et ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goût du jus de fruit tant méprisé un peu plus tôt, sur cette langue, et son souffle qui se saccade, sa propre respiration haletante, cette sensation au creux de son ventre, tout ça, ça le rapprochait encore un peu plus de cette recherche incessante de l'autre, celui qui serait le bon. Alors qu'il savourait la nouveauté de cette bouche, il attendait la phrase de circonstance, celle qui viendrait briser la certitude de l'instant pour ajouter quelques complications. Il savait que ces mots-là se prononçaient parfois, ces « Je ne peux pas », ces « Je suis désolé », tous si peu originaux qu'ils en étaient parfaitement prévisibles. Après tout, Harry était marié, depuis longtemps déjà, et semblait étranger à ces passions qui font et défont les unions. L'adultère n'était pas dans son vocabulaire, et Louis se demandait s'il parviendrait à changer ça. Ce n'était pas par mesquinerie, ni par fierté. Au point où il en était, ce n'était même plus pour le forcer à appliquer sa philosophie de la vie. Non, à cet instant, il voulait seulement en savoir plus sur le corps de cet homme, si chaud sous ses paumes. Il se rendit à peine compte que Harry, déjà, répondait à ses baisers. Il écarta la frustration de voir les événements se dérouler aussi aisément, comme c'était à chaque fois le cas dans la vie de Harry, apparemment. Même dans la faute, rien ne semblait contrarier la fluidité de son existence. Et ensuite ? Harry allait-il le jeter sans le moindre regard ? Lui demander de disparaître, de se taire et de l'oublier ? Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de corrompre un être tel que lui ? La main de Harry tâtonna jusqu'à la poignée et il tira Louis à sa suite dans la chambre. Puis, un instant, une hésitation, presque rien, traversa son regard. Harry ouvrit la bouche et Louis réfléchit à toute allure à la réplique la plus cinglante qu'il pourrait lui servir après cette phrase banale qu'il aurait l'affront de lui déclarer. 

« Je... J'ai très envie de toi. »

Il l'avait dit comme une excuse, les yeux baissés, sans provocation. Louis n'était même pas certain qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il avait le vague sentiment de recevoir la confession d'un homme en perdition, honteux de trahir ou d'avoir trahi. Parlait-il à lui-même ? Ou à son mari ? L'homme sur le papier glacé, au costume trois pièces et à la coiffure impeccable ? Celui-là même que Louis avait épinglé sans remords, rapidement relégué au rang des époux de seconde zone, coincé au possible, vide de tout intérêt ? Mais il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette pièce sombre, et Harry s'assit au bord du lit, comme un enfant puni. Louis se dit que voilà, c'était là que tout redevenait simple. Qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, maintenant que le contact était rompu. Qu'il lui demandait de lui pardonner et qu'il quittait la pièce pour retourner dans le lit conjugal. Il ne trouvait même rien à dire, lui qui avait toujours un mot pour tout. Quand Harry attrapa sa main et l'attira à lui, il se dit qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de faire l'ascenseur émotionnel. Depuis le début de la journée, les choses semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se modifier en quelques secondes, les rôles s'inversant pour un instant seulement, pour s'échanger à nouveau. Rien n'était simple...

 

Il n'avait aucune explication sur ce qui était en train de se passer et refusait de s'embarrasser à en trouver. Les choses se faisaient, il faisait des choses, et tout paraissait évident. Au point qu'il n'en fut pas tout à fait désolé au début. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve, à peine conscient d'une culpabilité qui lui exploserait à la figure dès le lendemain matin. Il avait sous ses mains le corps parfait d'un garçon à peine sorti de la puberté. Toutes les courbes étaient parfaites, la peau était à la fois douce et ferme, si bien qu'il en vint à se demander si ses lèvres étaient les premières à la parcourir. Le garçon frissonnait sous ses caresses et son dos prenait des cambrures impossibles. Il avait presque honte de son propre corps qui malgré une jeunesse encore bien présente, portait la marque des années qui passaient. Il n'aimait pas comme ses hanches pouvaient s'alourdir lorsqu'il n'y faisait pas attention, ni les rides qui s'étaient creusées entre ses yeux. Il avait le corps d'un homme et exposé aux yeux d'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, il avait l'impression d'être un vieillard bien peu désirable. S'il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions face à la nudité d'Hadrien, l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait devant Louis lui semblait incomparable avec tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu connaître. Il n'était plus un enfant, devant son premier garçon, perdu et déboussolé, incapable de trouver les bons gestes. Il était là, avec toutes ses expériences, avec ses dix ans de vie commune et cette capacité à se connaître comme beaucoup d'hommes de trente ans. Par chance, il n'était pas de ceux qui se négligeaient sous prétexte qu'ils étaient mariés. Et Louis n'était pas un de ces gosses pudiques qui avaient partagé son lit quand il avait leur âge. Il s'offrait à lui, son corps nu se découpant sur les draps rouges, sans songer à se dissimuler à son regard. Harry n'avait jamais voulu que ce genre de choses arrivent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé tromper son mari, et certainement pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il s'était toujours accommodé des étreintes prévisibles d'Hadrien, et des gestes qu'il connaissait par coeur sans même le savoir. Il se contentait d'être excité par ses doigts autour de son sexe et de son souffle entre ses cuisses. Mais ça faisait longtemps à présent qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette explosion dans son bas ventre à la simple vue de son corps. Il n'était plus ébloui par sa beauté, qu'il avait pourtant chérie à leurs débuts. Hadrien ne le surprenait plus. Il ne se surprenait plus lui-même. Est-ce qu'au fond, il attendait que l'occasion se présente ? Est-ce qu'il voulait revivre ça au moins une fois, et regretter tant qu'il aurait aimé Hadrien un peu plus fort ensuite ? C'était difficile à deviner. Il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour sa défense, mais c'était le garçon qui avait fait le premier pas. Savoir s'il aurait été prêt à le faire resterait une question à jamais en suspens. Louis, quant à lui, ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il agissait comme si Harry n'avait jamais hésité. Il était sûr de lui, et tant de certitude faisait penser à Harry qu'il devait forcément avoir raison. Ils en étaient là, à présent, nus ensemble entre ses draps écarlates, alors à quoi bon réfléchir ? À quoi bon réfléchir à la raison de la présence des mains de Louis le long de ses jambes, ou à ces sensations trop savoureuses pour en être supportables au contact de ses lèvres sur son entre-jambe ? À quoi bon arrêter le temps, maintenant qu'il défilait à une allure irréelle, faisant monter en Harry un plaisir inédit, qui n'appartenait qu'à Louis et lui, devenant leur première, et probablement dernière possession commune ? À quoi bon s'interroger sur la raison d'une telle proximité entre deux êtres qui ne savent rien l'un de l'autre, sur la permission tacite que deux corps s'accordent l'espace d'une nuit, entraînant la destruction de toutes les barrières de la pudeur, de la timidité, de la bienséance, de la fidélité ? Non, Harry refusait de se demander pourquoi, alors que Louis roulait entre ses bras, alors que son propre corps glissait sur Louis, alors qu'il franchissait bel et bien, et définitivement, la frontière de la confiance, la piétinait, l'anéantissait sous des coups de reins qu'il n'avait pas donnés depuis une éternité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Il y eut quelques secondes où il s'imagina que rien de tout ça ne s'était vraiment passé. Où ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, à la fois terrible et délicieux, mais seulement un rêve. Rien de grave, rien de conséquent. Rien qui ne risquait concrètement de détruire son mariage et les dix années de confiance qu'il y avait entre lui et Hadrien. Il était étendu, seul, dans les draps rouges de la chambre d'ami qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais. Tout semblait calme dans l'appartement et il préféra se mentir encore un peu plutôt qu'affronter la réalité et chercher partout des traces de son méfait. Et si le garçon était déjà parti ? S'il n'avait pas à affronter son regard dur, ses questions, ses jugements implacables ? Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les coups d'un soir, il n'en avait jamais connus beaucoup et ne savait pas tellement comment se comporter. Encore moins depuis qu'il était marié, il fallait bien l'admettre. Est-ce que la situation était claire dans la tête de Louis ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir se montrer encore plus immonde que durant toute cette soirée et mettre à la porte de chez lui un garçon de dix-sept ans avec qui il avait passé la nuit ? Bon dieu, faites qu'il soit déjà parti. Mais la porte s'entrebâillait et son seul réflexe fut de fermer les yeux pour prétendre dormir encore. Il entendit les pas précautionneux de Louis sur le parquet et sentit son corps se glisser sous les draps à ses côtés. Il garda les yeux clos quand le garçon bougea pour trouver une position confortable mais ne put retenir un glapissement quand il glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit l'hésitation de Louis qui retira presque immédiatement son bras et regretta sa réaction pourtant incontrôlable. Il envisagea un instant de faire le type qui se réveille tout juste, à grand renfort d'étirements, mais il avait peur de manquer de crédibilité. Quand il risqua un coup d'oeil, il constata que Louis lui tournait fermement le dos à présent. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines.

« Tu... Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ?  
\- Ça veut dire va te faire mettre. »

Il avait réussi à le vexer sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que tout ça n'avait été qu'une énorme erreur et qu'ils devaient retourner à leurs vies respectives à présent. Oublier tout ça, pourquoi pas en faire un souvenir agréable pour lui, une première fois pas si ratée après tout. Non. À la réflexion, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être sa première fois. Sa façon d'agir, son aisance... En tout cas, il espérait qu'il avait raison. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de prendre la virginité d'un gamin à peine majeur. Il eut envie de lui poser la question mais réalisa tout l'égoïsme dont il faisait preuve. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible. 

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Louis se contenta d'un grognement méprisant. 

« Non ?   
\- Pour que tu me dises de m'habiller et que tu me jettes avec un morceau de pain dur ? Non merci. »

Harry n'était même pas soulagé que Louis se soit douté de ses intentions. Il se trouvait vraiment minable sur ce coup-là. En une nuit à peine, il était devenu un de ces connards opportunistes qui se tapaient des minettes pour passer le temps. 

« T'inquiète pas, j'avais pas prévu de m'éterniser non plus, j'ai cours de toute façon.  
\- On est samedi...  
\- Et alors, tu crois que tout le monde passe sa vie à se branler ? J'ai cours, je te dis. J'espérais juste que tu ne te comportes pas totalement comme un gros beauf. Apparemment je me suis planté. Je peux prendre une douche ?  
\- Fais comme chez toi...  
\- T'excuse pas, surtout. T'as raison, c'est surévalué, de nos jours.  
\- T'es bon pour donner des leçons, toi, hein ?  
\- Oh, Harry, crois moi, si je te donnais une leçon sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu ferais moins le fier. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment prendre ces derniers mots et n'avait même pas envie de savoir. Louis se comportait comme un gamin, mais après tout c'est ce qu'il était. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas prendre de douche. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans ton appartement de bourgeois. T'es qu'un sale con, et je suis bien content d'en être sûr maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas planté à ton sujet, Harry Styles. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Tout chez lui était excessif et bien sûr, dans une telle situation, Harry n'avait pas espéré échapper à l'une de ses colères. Il réalisait qu'en à peine vingt-quatre heures, il avait déjà été gratifié d'un bon nombre d'insultes et de quelques hurlements qui avaient fait dérailler sa voix. Les hurlements qui manquaient aux disputes qu'il partageait avec Hadrien. Juste pour ça, il avait envie de le retenir. Parce qu'il aimait, contre son gré, les explosions adolescentes de ce garçon, la passion dans ses gestes et la certitude qu'il avait d'avoir raison, quel que soit le débat. Louis se rhabillait avec des mouvements frénétiques, évitant le regard de Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortait en tornade de la chambre et Harry ne put que le suivre lamentablement. 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas –  
\- Manger un morceau ? Boire un café en face de ta sale tronche ? Non vraiment pas, non. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le premier à me foutre dehors le lendemain matin, même si les autres étaient un peu plus classes.  
\- Ah, parce qu'il y a une façon « classe » de demander à quelqu'un de dégager un lendemain de baise ?   
\- De un, t'es pas obligé de « dégager » les gens quand t'es civilisé. Deux, on n'a pas « baisé ». Je « baise » pas, moi, j' suis pas une vulgaire pute. Et de trois, parfaitement, y' a des façons carrément moins dégueulasses de le faire. Mais ça c'est pas ton problème. Je me casse d'ici. »

Il avait dit tout ça en parcourant l'appartement, récupérant son paquet de cigarettes abandonné dans le salon, enfilant ses chaussures sans les lacer, boutonnant son manteau en poursuivant ses élucubrations qui firent bientôt naître une migraine sous le crâne de Harry. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, et disparut dans les escaliers sans se donner la peine de la refermer derrière lui. Harry resta planté dans le hall un long moment, incertain. Tout comme cette nuit inattendue, il avait l'impression que la présence de Louis ici même quelques minutes auparavant n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve extrêmement réaliste, certes, mais tout de même... 

De retour dans le salon, il se laissa tomber dans les coussins du canapé et n'en bougea pas de la matinée. Il était tôt quand Louis avait quitté le loft en trombe, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à tout ça. Ce n'était pas son départ qui le bouleversait. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré ne pas être un gros connard aux yeux du jeune homme, mais après tout, il ne lui devait rien. Non, le problème, c'était cette nuit. Ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait été capable de faire alors que jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'autre chose. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Hadrien mériterait qu'il aille voir ailleurs sous prétexte qu'il désertait le lit conjugal une grande partie de l'année. Le métier d'Hadrien était ce qu'il était, et même s'il n'enchantait pas Harry, il n'avait pas le droit de faire payer à son mari cette réussite professionnelle. Non, le mal était ailleurs. Bien moins visible, beaucoup plus dangereux. Harry perdait foi. Pas seulement en Hadrien, mais en sa vie toute entière. La vie qu'il menait ne le rendait plus aussi fier qu'auparavant. Il se décevait lui-même, et Hadrien, c'est vrai, ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair en disparaissant tous les quatre matins. Quand il croisait son propre reflet, il se mettait à douter de ce qu'il y voyait. Un trentenaire un peu courbé, beau sans être éblouissant, accessible. C'était ça. Accessible à la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Le bon vieil écrivain à l'écoute de son lectorat, qui prenait soin de lui pour ne pas paraître tout à fait dégueulasse, mais restant dans la norme, dans le rassurant et le reconnaissable. Il était Monsieur Tout-le-monde, un brin sensuel, pédé mais pas trop, pour ne pas effrayer. Cette image là était si différente de celle dont Hadrien était tombé amoureux que Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait encore lui plaire. Pourtant, quand ils faisaient l'amour, il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il se forçait, et Hadrien le soutenait toujours, alors pourquoi était-ce si important ? Aurait-il préféré qu'il le repousse ? Qu'il lui demande de faire des efforts, de faire du sport, bon dieu, regarde-toi, tu as tellement changé... Est-ce que Harry attendait de lui des remontrances ? Quelques humiliations qui l'auraient poussé à remonter la pente ? Qu'il le force à lui faire lire ses livres et que, terrassé par tant de médiocrité, il lui pose un ultimatum ? Tu arrêtes d'écrire de la merde, ou je te quitte. C'est ça, qu'il voulait ? Comme ce qu'avait dit Louis, à maintes reprises, sans hésiter un seul instant ? Voilà, le problème était là. Harry ne se sentait plus aimable, et qu'Hadrien ne le lui dise pas avait l'air de la pire des trahisons. Et ce garçon avait débarqué, avec ses grands airs et... Oui, Harry avait adoré se faire engueuler. Il avait adoré entendre Louis le rabaisser devant ses copains. La colère qui était née en lui n'avait été que superficielle. Il l'avait invité à le rejoindre aux Marches Rouges pour ça, pour poursuivre la mise à mort, l'exécution sur la place publique, encore un peu, allez, insulte-moi encore ! C'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Il voulait s'exposer, s'immoler par son regard, se sacrifier au nom de la littérature. Faire l'amour, c'était révéler toutes ses faiblesses d'un seul coup. Cette nudité impossible à cacher, ces râles lâchés sans le vouloir, cette tentative de donner le plaisir et surtout, de le recevoir sans prétendre. Il avait donné à Louis un aperçu de lui-même que peu avaient connu. Et maintenant, il était là, assis devant l'écran noir de la télévision, et même sa solitude ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Parce que malgré toutes les raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'il se trouvait, les faits étaient les mêmes, et ils étaient irréparables. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées qu'il avait eues. Il n'avait pas maté un porno pour se changer les idées. Il n'était pas allé traîner dans des bars gays juste pour l'adrénaline. Il avait couché avec un autre. Il avait embrassé quelqu'un qui n'était pas Hadrien. Il avait fait l'amour avec un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il était un sacré enfoiré. Lorsque l'heure sur le décodeur du câble afficha midi, il ne savait toujours pas s'il trouverait la force de se lever. Vivre avec sa conscience était devenu soudain si insupportable qu'il se sentait lourd, enfermé dans le corps d'un traître qu'il ne connaissait pas. Penser qu'il avait lui-même commis un tel acte le dépassait complètement. Finalement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle de sa vie, il décida d'appeler Pandora. À force, son amie aurait dû l'abandonner depuis longtemps. Si elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, alors à quoi bon ? Elle avait ses propres problèmes, merde, il n'y avait pas que lui à aller mal ! Mais au fond, elle tenait à Harry. Il était déjà un auteur à succès lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, et elle avait été une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde où tout puait le champagne et le suçage de bites. Elle n'avait pas essayé de lui plaire, et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait plu. À l'époque, elle était jeune et amoureuse, au bras d'un homme qui aurait fait un magnifique époux. Puis il l'avait mise enceinte, et le magnifique époux était devenu l'enculé de service. La jeune femme amoureuse, elle, s'était transformée en mère célibataire, et la rancœur l'avait gratifiée de deux rides entre les sourcils. Elle était toujours belle, mais un peu moins rêveuse, et beaucoup plus méfiante envers les hommes. 

« Oui, Harry ? »

Elle avait répondu immédiatement, et Harry se demanda un instant si elle savait. Mais c'était impossible, et il obligea son cœur à se calmer.

« Hey, Panda... Ça te dit de venir déjeuner à la maison ?   
\- Tu commandes ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Alors okay.   
\- Une pizza pour les garçons, une salade pour toi ?   
\- Une grosse, avec plein de bordel dedans. J'ai la dalle.   
\- Pas de problème.  
\- On sera là dans un quart d'heure, c'est bon ?  
\- Hmhm. À tout de suite, alors.  
\- Ouais... Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ça va ?   
\- Ouais... Ouais ça va. J'ai un truc à te raconter.   
\- On arrive. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que Pandora ne pouvait pas l'approuver, et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il espérait juste soulager un peu sa conscience pour ne pas être seul à porter le fardeau qu'il s'était lui-même créé. C'était dégueulasse de faire ça à Panda, mais c'était sa meilleure amie, elle comprendrait forcément... 

 

« Tu as QUOI ?  
\- Je... euh... »

Pandora était écarlate. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blond vénitien, elle avait tendance à rougir facilement, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue dans un tel état. Elle plantait frénétiquement sa fourchette dans des feuilles de salade déjà sérieusement amochées, et fixait Harry avec des yeux de braise. Un instant, il se dit qu'avec toute cette électricité, elle pourrait facilement prendre feu à la moindre bavure. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. À ses côtés, les jumeaux plongeaient la tête la première dans leur Régina, dont le fromage fondu constituait une attraction plus qu'appréciable. 

« Putain, t'es en train de me faire une blague, là.   
\- …   
\- Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi.  
\- Tu fous d'moi ! »

Nathan, dans une imitation plutôt réussie de sa mère, sermonnait son frère qui riait aux éclats. La sauce tomate de la pizza semblait avoir migré en intégralité dans les cheveux de Gabriel. 

« Nathan, tais-toi et mange proprement. »

La remarque laissa le petit garçon totalement indifférent. Il lui présenta son plus beau sourire et se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de Gabriel en gloussant. Harry saisit quelques mots, dont « putain » et « merde ». Ils étaient particulièrement en forme. 

« Arrête, Panda, je te raconte pas ça pour que tu m'engueules.  
\- Tu pensais que j'allais te féliciter ? T'es qu'un con, Harry. Faire ça à Hadrien... Il a quel âge ton Louis, là ? Tu dis qu'il est jeune... A quel point ? Vingt cinq ? Vingt ? Il va encore à la fac ?   
\- Dix sept ou dix huit.   
\- Tu... Putain de merde.  
\- Panda, les enfants...  
\- Oh, ta gueule ! C'est MES gosses ! Si je veux qu'ils parlent mal, ils parlent mal ! Au moins ils sauront se défendre dans la vie ! Et puis, ils risqueront pas de plaire à un trentenaire dégueulasse quand ils iront au lycée, s'ils parlent comme des charretiers ! »

Harry accusa le coup. Il n'était pas certain d'être si « dégueulasse » que ça, même s'il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Puis il réfléchit un peu, alors que Pandora disputait ses enfants et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retirer le fromage dans les cheveux de Gabriel et réalisa ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Pervers. À la limite de la pédophilie, même. Louis était à peine sorti de la puberté qu'il lui avait sauté dessus comme un animal. Cela dit, le gamin n'avait pas eu l'air si effarouché que ça, et à l'en croire, Harry n'avait pas été le premier. Ce qui n'était pas sans l'agacer, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas le problème. Pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune excuse, toujours pas. Pas plus que ce matin, surtout maintenant que Pandora lui renvoyait à la figure la réalité de sa situation et de son acte. 

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
\- Rien... Rien du tout. Je ne vais pas le revoir, et voilà.  
\- Et Hadrien ?  
\- Ce qu'Hadrien ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser.   
\- Bravo. Bien joué. Je te connaissais pas comme ça.   
\- Oh arrête, tu n'aimes pas Hadrien de toute façon. Tu me l'as toujours dit. Et puis tu trouverais ça mieux que je lui ruine la santé et que je brise notre relation pour un truc qui n'a au final aucune quelconque importance ?!  
\- Bien sûr, tu as toujours raison pas vrai ? Et la confiance, t'en fais quoi, ducon ? »

Non, il n'avait pas toujours raison et il était probablement la dernière personne à prétendre ce genre de choses. Il se débattait tant qu'il pouvait pour épargner sa conscience. Il se martelait, sans évidemment le dire à Pandora, que c'était Louis qui était venu le chercher, qu'il n'avait fait que le laisser faire pour ne pas le blesser. Il avait toujours été faible, ce n'était pas particulièrement surprenant. Et puis franchement, pourquoi aller raconter à Hadrien un truc pareil ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce n'était rien d'important aux yeux de Harry. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce garçon, il s'était simplement égaré le temps d'une nuit. Il était amoureux de son mari, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer. Quand il rentrerait, il essaierait de discuter avec lui, dire qu'il avait besoin de son soutien et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils pouvaient régler leurs problèmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter. Louis n'était rien. Rien du tout. De toute façon, le garçon avait disparu et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. Même si, hypothétiquement parlant, il avait voulu le revoir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il n'allait pas parcourir Paris et sa banlieue à la recherche d'un gamin dont il ne savait que le prénom. Alors le problème était réglé. Et ce n'était certainement pas Louis qui se manifesterait. Après son départ en fanfare, Harry doutait fortement qu'il ait un jour envie de croiser sa route à nouveau. La confiance, comme disait Pandora, n'aurait pas à souffrir non plus de toute cette histoire s'il n'en parlait pas à son mari. Il lui accorderait toujours la même confiance, justement, et les choses ne changeraient pas. À raison, car il pouvait faire confiance à Harry. Après tout, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Pas une seule fois en dix ans. Pas même un baiser, ou un flirt ridicule. Rien du tout. Alors il n'allait tout de même pas mettre tout ça en péril, tous ces efforts passés, juste en parlant de ce gamin qui sortait de nul part. Non, certainement pas. Toute cette histoire était terminée, la seule raison pour laquelle il en parlait encore à Pandora, c'était simplement pour informer sa meilleure amie des nouveautés dans sa vie. Cette histoire était à oublier, pour tout le monde.

« Laisse tomber Panda, cette histoire est terminée. Si tu en parles à Hadrien, je t'égorge et je crame tes enfants. C'est tout.  
\- Maman, ça veut dire quoi « crame » ?  
\- Tonton Harry menace de vous forcer à manger des épinards, rien de bien grave.   
\- Ew dégeu...  
\- Les 'pinards c'est d'la merde.  
\- Gaby, si tu redis une seule fois un gros mot je te pends par les pieds dans la salle de bain.   
\- Noooon.   
\- Voilà. Très bien, Harry, comme tu voudras, je te fais confiance. Mais tu ne viendras pas chialer quand ça te retombera dessus. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment tout ça pourrait lui retomber dessus si tout le monde fermait sa gueule, comme convenu. Et il savait que Pandora ne dirait rien. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Encore cette histoire de confiance. Décidément, il fallait croire que le monde entier tournait autour de ça. Aucune importance. Eh bien lui aussi, il avait confiance en ses capacités à tirer un trait sur tout ça avant même le retour d'Hadrien. C'était le plus important. 

 

Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme prévu. Allongé dans son lit aux côtés du corps nu d'Hadrien endormi, Harry fixait le plafond et s'interrogeait sur ce qui était allé de travers. Finalement, ils avaient tous tort de lui faire confiance, lui le premier. Il avait passé la vingtaine de minutes qui constituait leurs ébats à comparer le corps d'Hadrien à celui de Louis et aux sensations différentes qu'il lui apportait. Rien ne lui semblait juste, rien n'était à sa place. Il était maladroit et le pire, c'était qu'Hadrien ne se rendait compte de rien. Avait-il toujours été aussi médiocre avec lui ? Hadrien avait-il appris à lui pardonner ce manque d'originalité ou n'était-il même pas capable d'y prêter la moindre attention ? À quoi pensait-il quand Harry le faisait bouger sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait soutenir son regard ? Pensait-il au boulot ? Au repas du soir ? Au prochain départ ? À quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois que faire l'amour à Hadrien ne lui avait pas plu. Jusque là, il avait toujours aimé ça, sans jamais attendre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, se contentant de la tendresse qu'ils partageaient. Et soudain, il manquait quelque chose. Rien de palpable, rien qu'il ne pouvait changer ou définir. C'était simplement un ressenti désagréable, une sensation de manque, ou de trop plein. Juste la certitude que ça n'allait pas. Et lui, il dormait, à ses côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si les choses étaient toujours normales. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Ce qu'il avait réclamé à Pandora ? Que rien ne change ? Il avait l'air bien con maintenant, à en vouloir à Hadrien pour quelque chose que lui-même avait fait. Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste manipulateur et ça lui retombait enfin sur la gueule. Au bout de dix jours à prétendre que tout allait bien. Il était temps. Il l'avait bien mérité. Le méritait-il vraiment ?

 

Ce n'était qu'une vague idée, au début. Les tissus pendaient, sans vie, depuis le plafond jusqu'à ses bras nus, l'enveloppant comme un nouveau né à l'orée de sa vie. Puis ils se tendaient, en même temps que ses muscles qui roulaient sous la peau pâle. Il en avait envie, mais ça ne restait qu'une sensation étrange, désagréable, comme une épine plantée sous son ongle. Doucement, il s'enroulait dans les tissus, ondulait dans les airs, montait inlassablement, vers des sommets qui avaient depuis longtemps cessé de l'effrayer. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, l'idée prenait forme, grandissait, brouillait son esprit, prenait toute la place. À présent, l'étoffe enserrait sa taille, ses jambes tendues jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, à cinq mètres du sol. Il n'essayait plus d'écarter l'envie qui lui apparaissait à présent très clairement. Et lorsqu' enfin, il lâcha prise, que son corps dégringola, tournant sur lui-même, et s'immobilisa enfin quatre mètres plus bas, il savait qu'il le ferait. Ce soir, il irait voir Harry. Il releva la tête, et dans l'obscurité, il imagina le public hurler, siffler, applaudir pour lui. Les lumières étaient braquées sur lui. Il brillait, sur la scène ou sur la piste qui un jour, l'accueillerait.


	6. Chapitre 6

Il eut un peu de mal à retrouver l'immeuble. En sortant du métro, il s'était retrouvé dans un quartier de Paris qu'il ne connaissait pas, plein de grandeur et de lumières. Il était resté interdit quelques instants sur le trottoir humide, gênant les passants pressés qui lui jetaient des regards mauvais. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel était toujours couvert, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver trempé. Il remonta la rue en se creusant la tête pour retrouver le nom exact de la rue que Harry avait indiquée au chauffeur de taxi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la croisa que ça le frappa comme une évidence. Il remonta l'allée, slalomant entre les petits vieux et les écoliers en retard. Une fois devant l'immense portail, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir entrer dans la cour. Après être resté planté là pendant dix bonnes minutes, il envisagea de faire demi tour et de rentrer chez lui, quand le concierge du bâtiment s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait là et que s'il envisageait de piquer quelque chose, il allait le recevoir. Louis ricana avec mépris et répondit que non, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec M. Styles dans son appartement. L'homme le scruta quelques instants, l'air suspicieux, avant de le faire entrer. 

« Je vous ai à l'oeil, jeune homme. Au moindre problème, c'est la police qui viendra vous chercher. »

Louis haussa un sourcil ironique et tourna les talons. À présent, il était à l'intérieur de la cour, mais s'il devait sonner à l'interphone pour entrer dans l'immeuble, son effet serait très légèrement raté. Il n'en crut pas sa chance quand une femme d'un âge très certain apparut dans le hall de l'immeuble, son immonde caniche au bout d'une laisse. Il prit son air le plus aimable et alla même jusqu'à lui tenir la porte lorsqu'elle sortit. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard du concierge peser horriblement. Quel gros con. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas de polo Lacoste et que son sac de cours n'était pas d'une marque de grand couturier. Une fois la vieille disparue, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le 4 pour échapper à l'autre cerbère. Sur le palier, il hésita encore. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir. Leur première et dernière rencontre ne s'était pas exactement bien terminée, et Harry ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir débarquer de si tôt. Lui même n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici et ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il allait se faire jeter, c'était sûr. Il ne devait pas lui laisser l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche et agir comme s'il était le bienvenu. Harry serait déstabilisé et n'aurait même pas l'idée de le foutre à la porte. Et une fois à l'intérieur, ce serait trop tard. Il pourrait s'accrocher aux meubles s'il essayait de le tirer dehors. Il était probablement plus fort que Harry, même s'il était franchement épuisé et que des courbatures vrillaient déjà ses bras et ses abdos. Il gonfla la poitrine et frappa trois coups volontaires contre le battant avant de remarquer la sonnette. Dans le doute, il appuya quelques secondes. Dans l'appartement, des pas résonnèrent sur le parquet et il sentit son ventre se tordre. Quel idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, de toute façon ? S'il ne voulait pas le voir, il irait au Jack Rabbit Slim, et basta. Il s'amuserait beaucoup plus là-bas. Il passerait la soirée dans les bras d'un espagnol qui l'appellerait Luìs et rentrerait chez lui au petit matin, épuisé et satisfait. D'ailleurs, ça serait l'occasion de poser sa candidature pour un poste de serveur, ce qu'il repoussait depuis trois semaines. Dans la cage d'escalier, des gamins braillaient et il pria pour que Harry ne tarde pas trop à ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le voit ici. Son souhait fut exaucé la seconde suivante quand il vit le battant pivoter et s'ouvrir sur un Harry franchement débraillé. Imperceptiblement, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent tandis que les cris et les bruits de pas approchaient dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Bah tu nous as invités, ducon. »

Louis sursauta quand la femme blonde derrière lui hurla à moitié. Et merde. Les gamins passèrent de chaque côté de ses jambes pour se faufiler dans l'appartement, et se jetèrent sur le canapé. Pendant une seconde, Louis se dit qu'ils ne manquaient pas de cran avant de réaliser que c'était lui, l'intrus. Harry restait planté devant la porte, incapable de dire un mot. Derrière, la jeune femme était devenue écarlate et Louis se dit qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux. À moins qu'il ne soit devenu très pâle d'un seul coup. Il pensa se mettre à courir et fuir cet immeuble et cette situation abominablement gênante mais la femme entra à son tour en le bousculant. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir face au regard accusateur de la blondasse et à un Harry franchement embarrassé. 

« C'est lui ?  
\- C'est...   
\- Ne réponds même pas. Bien sûr que c'est lui. T'es sûr qu'il est majeur ? On dirait plutôt un gamin de douze ans si tu veux mon avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?  
\- Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est ce que je demandais avant que tu ne débarques !  
\- C'est pas moi qui ai débarqué ! Moi, tu m'attendais ! Lui par contre...   
\- Sinon, « lui », il a un nom. Et vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, ça serait sympa.  
\- Alors toi, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. T'as rien à foutre ici et si tu veux pas te prendre mon pied au cul dans la seconde, tu vas me parler mieux que ça et dégager rapidement, espèce de tapin.  
\- Venant d'une blondasse ménopausée et maquillée comme une voiture volée, c'est riche. »

Dans le salon, les bruitages d'un dessin-animé hurlaient et Harry aurait tout donné pour simplement s'installer dans le canapé aux côtés des jumeaux et tout oublier. Pandora était devenue plus rouge encore et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne foute une claque à ce petit connard qui la regardait avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. 

« Panda, va t'asseoir, je m'en occupe. »

Après un regard courroucé, Pandora soupira bruyamment et tourna les talons pour retrouver ses enfants qui gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran, l'air hypnotisé. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Louis, bien décidé à se montrer autoritaire. Il ignora le frisson qui parcourut son échine. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Louis était rasé de frais, que la sueur collait ses cheveux à sa nuque et que ses yeux avaient l'air plus bleu encore que trois semaines plus tôt. Même sous son regard, que Harry voulait sévère, Louis gardait le menton haut, le toisant presque malgré ses dix centimètres en moins. L'air de défi sur ses traits donna à Harry envie de sourire.

« Louis, il faut que tu t'en ailles.   
\- Je peux prendre une douche ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis sorti directement de mon cours pour venir. De toute façon, j'aime pas les douches là-bas, elles sont toujours dégueulasses. Je peux ? S'il te plaît ? »

Devant le regard implorant de Louis, Harry ne réussit pas à dire non. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme traversa l'appartement au pas de course, passant devant Pandora qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie. 

« Il fout quoi, là ?  
\- Hein ? »

Harry rejoignit son amie dans le salon et poussa Nathan qui avait largement investi l'espace sur le canapé. Alors que dix minutes plus tôt, il se sentait prêt à sauter par la fenêtre pour cause de dépression intense, il était à présent fébrile, sans pour autant en comprendre la raison. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire oui à Louis, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le jeter dehors en toute impunité. Il l'avait déjà traité assez mal pour aggraver son cas. 

« Il est où ? Il t'attend à poil sur ton lit ?   
\- Il prend une douche.  
\- De quoi ? »

Il ne voyait pas le problème. Bien sûr, le garçon n'aurait pas dû revenir. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il le revoit un jour. Ça devait être de l'histoire ancienne. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui s'était passé, pendant trois semaines. Il avait bien eu cette faiblesse le soir où Hadrien était rentré à la maison. Ces doutes qui l'avaient envahi, et qui l'avaient rongé pendant toute la nuit qui avait suivi. Mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Ce genre de choses arrivaient, non ? Après dix ans de couple, ça n'avait rien de si surprenant... Pas vrai ? Alors oui, évidemment, la présence de Louis entre ces murs le contrariait, et il n'était pas certain de la démarche à suivre pour l'éconduire en toute délicatesse. Mais Pandora avait tort. Ce n'était pas un drame. Le gamin voulait seulement prendre une douche. Il avait dû avoir des difficultés à rentrer chez lui et... Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

« Il prend une douche, et dès qu'il sort je lui dis de dégager. »

Hadrien aurait pu être là. Si ça avait été le cas, comment se serait-il sorti de ce bordel ? Il suffisait de voir le chaos qu'avait provoqué la présence de Louis et de Pandora dans la même pièce pour comprendre qu'il était incapable de gérer ce genre de situation. Louis était totalement capable de cracher au visage de son mari qu'il était l'amant de Harry, sans gêne ni remords, juste pour rigoler ou par simple provocation. Alors, tout serait parti en vrille, Harry aurait manqué de tourner de l’œil, et Hadrien l'aurait quitté sur le champ. Il prit son air le plus renfrogné possible pour couper à toute réplique de la part de Pandora, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. 

« Harry, 'tait qui le monsieur ?  
\- Personne.  
\- Aha ! Non mais c'était qui ? Ton mari ?  
\- Mais non, tu l'as déjà vu mon mari, Gaby.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il ressemble pas à ça.  
\- Non. Il est plus grand.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Et il a des poils.  
\- …  
\- Y pique.  
\- Merci pour ce commentaire indispensable, Nathan.  
\- Y pique et y pue !   
\- AHA ! »

C'était reparti. Les jumeaux riaient aux éclats, et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne pourrait plus dîner avec Pandora et Hadrien, à présent. Les garçons risquaient de raconter n'importe quelle connerie sur un mec qui n'était pas son mari et qui ne piquait pas et qui venait prendre des douches dans leur propre appartement. Pandora lui lança un regard lourd de sens et il se sentit rétrécir sous son jugement muet. Il tenta de l'ignorer quand elle désigna la cuisine du menton, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, et il fallait le faire maintenant. Il se leva à contre-cœur et, après s'être assuré que la douche coulait toujours, s'installa au bar. 

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, Harry ? Ça fait combien de fois qu'il vient comme ça à l'improviste ?  
\- C'est la première fois. Je t'assure.  
\- Et maintenant ? Il va sortir à moitié à poil, roulé dans une des serviettes de votre trousseau de mariage. Tu crois pas que ça craint un peu ?   
\- Je sais pas. Il va juste rentrer chez lui. J'en sais rien, moi...  
\- Tu ferais mieux de mettre ton cerveau en marche, Sherlock. On a besoin de ton intelligence infaillible, là.   
\- Moi ? Intelligent ?  
\- T'as raison. Coucher avec un adolescent, c'est pas le truc le plus génial que tu aies pu faire dans ta vie.   
\- Vous devriez essayer, ça vous détendrait peut-être ? »

Pandora fit volte-face, aussi surprise que Louis lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert à la porte de l'appartement. Le garçon se tenait là, dans des vêtements qui semblaient tout juste repassés, les cheveux encore humides et l'air sûr de lui. 

« Vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi alors que je peux débarquer n'importe quand. C'est pas très poli. Et comme je serai dehors dans cinq minutes, vous n'aviez qu'à attendre ce moment-là.  
\- Qui te dit que tu seras dehors dans cinq minutes ?  
\- J'ai pas l'impression d'être le bienvenu. Je me trompe, Harry ?   
\- Non, ma chatte, tu ne te trompes pas. Mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on discute tous les trois.   
\- Si c'est pour me donner des conseils par rapport à mon mac, je suis toujours pas une pute. »

La jeune femme ricana. 

« Au moins, il a de la répartie. Bon. Harry, tu permets ? »

D'un geste de la main, Harry donna sa bénédiction à Pandora, quelles que soient ses intentions. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute. Il détestait ça, mais il pouvait quand même en profiter. Il n'aurait pas à virer Louis. Pandora s'en chargerait. 

« Louis, c'est ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ce plaisir, merde.

« Peu importe. Tu as conscience que ce que tu fais est mal, ou pas ?  
\- Comme ton maquillage ? »

Il était passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette vieille conne commençait à l'agacer. Et puis, si elle se le permettait, pourquoi pas lui ? Elle n'étais pas sa mère, et elle avait plutôt intérêt à se calmer si elle ne voulait pas qu'il se montre franchement désagréable. 

« Si tu as besoin d'images pour différencier le bien du mal, d'accord, comme mon maquillage de voiture volée. Je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer chez les gens comme ça, sans y être invité, surtout pas chez un homme marié de quinze ans ton aîné. T'es pas au lycée ou dans ton club de foot, là. Y' a des règles à respecter dans la vie.   
\- Lesquelles exactement ? Parce que celles qui parlent de fidélité dans le mariage, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord ici pour dire qu'on les a oubliées.  
\- Harry a fait une erreur et ça ne se reproduira plus.   
\- Harry a perdu sa langue ? T'es qui, son avocate ?  
\- Je suis son amie et je sais à quel point il peut devenir con quand il est déprimé. Mais jamais jusqu'à s'enticher d'un lycéen. Donc quoi que tu te sois imaginé, tu t'es planté. Il ne va pas divorcer pour être avec toi, et c'est ton cul qu'il voulait, rien d'autre.   
\- Harry, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Non, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ta bite que j'ai sucée, pas celle de Miss Grande Gueule ici présente. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le faire tout seul, non ?  
\- Louis, il a été clair la dernière fois, non ? Rentre chez toi, trouve toi un mec de ton âge, c'est mieux comme ça.  
\- T'étais même pas là, t'as cru que tu savais tout ? Non, il t'a juste dit ce qu'il voulait bien dire, et il n'a certainement pas précisé à quel point il avait kiffé notre nuit ensemble, d'accord. Moi je le sais.   
\- C'est pas pour ça que ça doit recommencer.   
\- Panda, laisse tomber, tu veux... »

La boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Louis enflait dangereusement et il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Cette vieille peau avait trop de répondant pour lui. L'humiliation avait assez duré. Il était grand temps de mettre les voiles puisque cette grosse couille molle de Harry Styles n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé rentrer, ce soir, c'est bien qu'il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée de le revoir, non ? Ça n'était certainement pas l'excuse bidon de la douche qui avait marché. Mais peu importe. Il n'allait pas se pourrir la vie pour ce type. Cette connasse blonde avait raison, il devrait trouver un mec de son âge et laisser tomber ce pauvre con d'écrivain à deux balles beaucoup trop vieux pour lui de toute façon. Harry n'avait rien pour plaire, et surtout pas à Louis.

« C'est bon, j'en ai rien à foutre, je me casse, tes potes sont encore pire que toi, Harry Styles.  
\- Attends, Louis...  
\- Harry !  
\- Quoi ?! Il peut manger avec nous, non ? C'est pas un crime ! »

Louis dû bien avouer que la remarque le surprit et lui plut davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Puis il réalisa que de tout l'échange, c'était Pandora qui avait pris les choses en mains, laissant Harry se terrer en attendant que les choses se fassent. Il avait cru qu'il la soutenait. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait tout l'air, avec son air dépité et sa façon d'éviter le regard de Louis. À présent, il commençait sérieusement à douter. Encore une fois, il avait raté quelque chose...

« Putain, Harry, fais pas ça.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de l'enfoncer comme ça, Panda. Il n'a qu'à rester ce soir et –  
\- Et quoi ?!   
\- Et il partira, voilà...  
\- Harry, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Le ton de Pandora était sans appel et elle entraîna sans ménagement son ami dans le couloir. Louis pensa une seconde profiter de leur absence pour disparaître. Il prendrait ses affaires discrètement et se barrerait d'ici. Il n'avait pas prévu tout ça. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de le juger, ni de le traiter de la sorte. Merde, à les entendre, il était le seul responsable de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Fallait pas déconner, il ne l'avait pas violé, non plus. Harry était un homme, un adulte, Pandora l'avait assez répété, et s'il n'était pas capable de garder sa bite dans son slip, ce n'était pas le problème de Louis mais le sien. Et de son mari cocu. Il s'avança vers le salon, d'où des cris lui parvenaient. Les enfants qui accompagnaient la folle étaient probablement en train de s'étriper. Peu importait, ça la regardait. Voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il ne se mêlait pas de l'éducation de ses mioches, lui. Alors ses commentaires à la con, elle pouvait se les garder. Morue.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, putain ?   
\- M'emmerde pas, Pandora.  
\- Mais merde à la fin. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de passer pour une sale mégère devant ce gosse ? Je fais ça pour toi ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était la pire erreur de ta vie. C'est toi qui n'as pas les couilles de lui dire la vérité.   
\- Et si j'ai envie qu'il reste ?   
\- Mais tu n'as pas envie qu'il reste, tu fais un putain de caprice, bon dieu ! C'est un gamin, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?! T'es marié, bordel ! Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il tombe amoureux, en plus de ça ?   
\- Tout de suite... Il est pas si jeune, il sait bien que –   
\- Il sait rien, Harry, parce que tu ne lui as rien dit. Tu lui donnes au contraire de faux espoirs. Il est juste désespéré, ce gosse. T'as vu les cernes qu'il se trimbale ? Tu veux jouer au psy avec lui ? Parce que crois-moi, avec un môme aussi perdu, tu risques de t'en taper des séances de thérapie à domicile.   
\- …  
\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?  
\- …  
\- Je suis passée pour une sale conne pour rien, alors ? Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça, gueuler sur des mômes ? Punir les miens est déjà bien assez désagréable, si je dois en plus jouer les connasses pour ton compte, ça va pas le faire.  
\- Très bien, je me débrouillerai seul. J'ai pas pour projet de le mettre dehors ce soir.  
\- Et Hadrien ?  
\- Je...   
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Débrouille-toi avec tes merdes. C'est la dernière fois que je me plie en quatre pour toi.   
\- Panda, arrête...   
\- Je me casse. Bouffe avec ton pré-pubère si ça te fait plaisir, mais ne viens pas me demander de l'aide quand ta crise de la quarantaine prématurée sera terminée et que tu culpabiliseras de devoir le quitter.   
\- Je ne suis pas en train d'envisager de l'épouser, Panda.   
\- C'est bien ce que je suis en train de te dire. Tu es en train d'envisager de le sauter, et rien que ça, c'est très grave. Laisse tomber, tu m'emmerdes. Débrouille-toi. »

Louis était resté collé au mur de la cuisine, incapable de détacher son attention de la conversation. Finalement, lorsqu'il réalisa que Pandora s'approchait de nouveau, il était trop tard pour partir en douce. Dans un souffle, la femme demanda à ses fils de s'habiller et de la suivre. Ils protestèrent d'abord, mais leur mère devait être assez persuasive et ils n'insistèrent pas. Harry était toujours dans le couloir, invisible aux yeux de Louis. Il vit les gamins cavaler à travers l'appartement, les entendit saluer Harry, puis disparaître dans le hall. La porte s'ouvrit, claqua, et le silence retomba. Il ne se passa rien pendant un bon moment, et Louis regrettait de plus en plus d'être venu ce soir. Il devait absolument arrêter de suivre ses instincts merdiques. 

« Bon. Sors de là, je vais pas te mordre. »

Après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Mais il se décida malgré tout et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit piteusement. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il reste ce soir ? Et après ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? 

« Pizza, ou salade ? Y' a le choix, du coup.   
\- Euh...  
\- Décide-toi, le livreur devrait plus tarder maintenant.   
\- Pizza ?  
\- Deal. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Louis ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il avait la conviction que ce n'était pas ça malgré tout. Ils avaient dîné en tête à tête, incapables de s'adresser la parole tant ils étaient gênés par la présence de l'autre. Louis se dit qu'au moins, ça lui servirait de leçon et qu'il n'était pas près de recommencer ce genre de visite impromptue. Décidément, entre Harry et lui, l'alchimie n'était pas au top. Il s'était senti plus proche de vagues types qu'il avait rencontrés dans des bars plus ou moins glauques que de ce mec avec qui il dînait pour la deuxième fois. Quand Harry eut jeté les boites de pizza et débarrassé la table, Louis se dit qu'il était temps de partir. Il regretta une demie seconde d'avoir créé ce cataclysme pour finalement rentrer chez lui la queue entre les jambes, mais il se dit que c'était l'autre folle qui l'avait agressé et Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il n'était qu'à moitié responsable. Un tiers, même, si on comptait la blonde. Alors franchement, il n'allait pas commencer à culpabiliser pour ça. Il se planta dans l'entrée de la cuisine et se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Harry qui farfouillait dans l'évier, dos à lui. 

« Je m'en vais.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Euh... bah parce que. Après j'aurai plus de train, et tout, et de toute façon, j'ai rien à faire ici.  
\- Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ferai rien, promis. »

Il lui tournait toujours le dos et son ton ne laissait pas place à une autre alternative. Louis eut même le sentiment que c'était plus ou moins un ordre. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Pourtant, l'autorité dans la voix de Harry était si forte qu'il hésita à tourner les talons et à partir sans demander son reste. Il était curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel acharnement. Pourquoi cet homme s'évertuait-il à le fréquenter ? Il avait fait fuir son amie, avait ruiné son dîner, il était d'une compagnie abominable et d'un caractère exécrable, et pourtant l'autre insistait pour qu'il reste. En fait, c'était peut-être vraiment un gros taré. Un pervers qui aimait se faire du mal et attirer des gens dans sa chute pitoyable. Merde, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?...

« Tes cours, là, c'est pour quoi ? »

Harry se retourna, les mains trempées, couvertes de mousse, et c'est son sourire qui persuada Louis de ne pas quitter les lieux immédiatement. Aucun pervers ne pouvait avoir un sourire aussi sincère. Il le regarda s'essuyer les mains et leur servir deux verres de vin. Ils rejoignirent le salon ensemble, et Harry lui lança un regard insistant, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. 

« Ah, euh... C'est un truc pas très connu. Tu connaîtras pas.  
\- Bah tu peux toujours me dire, ça m'apprendra quelque chose.  
\- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule.   
\- Si j'avais dû me foutre de ta gueule, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. D'ailleurs, tu t'es pas gêné, toi, quand t'en as eu envie.   
\- Ouais...  
\- Alors ? »

Louis trempa ses lèvres dans le vin, feignant l'indifférence. Il voulait avoir l'air mature. Soudain, il voulait ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Changer l'image de l'adolescent capricieux, devenir un homme séduisant, désirable, qu'il n'aurait pas regretté d'avoir accueilli chez lui. Il voulait que Harry le trouve intéressant, spirituel, intrigant. Il voulait qu'il le distingue des garçons de son âge. Il ne voulait pas rester éternellement le pré-pubère qu'il avait sauté un soir d'égarement. Il aurait aimé être autre chose. Il était en droit d'espérer ça, non ? Après tout, Harry n'était pas l'un de ses coups d'un soir rencontrés dans un bar gay, qui n'existaient que pour être jetés. Louis avait été ça, longtemps. Un plan cul très périssable. Un corps à consommer. Et si, pour une fois, il s'offrait une vraie histoire, une relation longue durée, une découverte perpétuelle de l'autre. Bon, les choses seraient sans doute plus simples si l'objet tant convoité n'était pas déjà pris, mais on pouvait déjà tenter quelque chose... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait encore ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ralentir la cadence sur ce genre de délires puérils. Il n'avait aucune chance avec un homme pareil. Et il n'en voulait pas. Non. S'il n'était pas capable de lui parler des choses qui l'animaient sans se dire gêné, comment pourrait-il prétendre à quoi que ce soit de plus ? Et puis, Harry n'était pas son genre d'homme de toute façon. Il était déjà vieux jeu, bien trop strict, un peu ringard, et surtout, comble de la disgrâce, c'était un auteur lamentable qui n'écrivait que pour l'argent. Louis ne pouvait pas se sentir plus loin d'un mec que de celui-ci. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l’œil, guettant l'effet du moindre de ses gestes, de la moindre de ses paroles, même du plus infime des soupirs sur la personne de Harry. Non vraiment, il n'était pas stable, et cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

« Alors je fais des rubans aériens. Voilà, c'est dit, marre-toi maintenant. »

Bravo. Très spirituel et on ne peut plus mature. Il avait fait très fort, sur ce coup-là. Classe internationale. Numéro un incontestable.

« Des quoi ?  
\- C'est une discipline de cirque. Tu te suspends à des rubans et tu fais des chorégraphies dans les airs.  
\- Ah... Et t'es doué ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Bien... Bien, bien, bien. »

Louis plongea dans son verre avec la conviction de ne plus jamais vouloir adresser la parole à quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui. Même les membres de sa famille le verraient se murer dans un silence obstiné. De toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'il prononçait le mot « cirque » on l'imaginait affublé d'une perruque bleue et d'un nez rouge ridicule. Ça n'était pas un plan de carrière, le cirque. Ça n'était même pas un véritable sport. On n'y faisait rien d'autre que le guignol sur une scène de sable pour amuser les enfants. Alors franchement, un métier, non. Il fallait qu'il travaille à l'école, de préférence dans les sciences et qu'il entre dans un laboratoire juste après son diplôme pour n'en ressortir qu'à l'âge de la retraite, malheureux et aigri, mais plein aux as. Ça, c'était intéressant dans le monde des adultes. Le reste, c'était bien pour s'amuser, les week-ends, quand on avait un peu de temps à tuer. Ça devait rester un loisir. Le soucis, c'était déjà qu'il était entré en littéraire, parce que les maths, ça n'était pas son fort. Donc pour le labo, il était baisé.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu en fais ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Bah, des rubans... »

Mais Harry n'était pas un adulte. Harry était juste un type perdu dans un monde qui ne lui convenait pas, et qui, à l'âge de Louis, avait déclaré qu'il voulait écrire des livres, et rien d'autre. Qu'il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que raconter les centaines d'histoires qui germaient en permanence dans sa tête pour les partager avec le monde et faire rêver ceux qui n'avaient pas l' imagination débordante et pour le moins envahissante. Il s'était demandé pendant tout le repas s'ils finiraient par trouver un sujet de conversation qui les rassemble, ou les divise même, peu importait tant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire. Il avait pensé lui parler du lycée, de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses sorties, avant d'abandonner, de peur de passer pour un malade intrusif. Et puis, un ado, ça ne voulait pas parler de ces choses-là, si ? Lui, à l'époque, il ne voulait pas. Mais lui, il ne voulait rien. Rien d'autre que rester dans sa chambre pour noircir des pages et des pages. Il ne mangeait pratiquement rien, était totalement rachitique, effrayait ses congénères, masculins comme féminins. Il se débattait avec l'idée de trouver le corps des hommes bien plus beaux que ceux des femmes, mais aussi avec cet idéal de vie qu'on lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne depuis qu'il était gamin. Une femme, deux enfants et un chien. Dans ce tableau qu'il imaginait souvent, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de place pour un autre homme. C'était lui, le maître de la maison. Alors il écrivait. Il écrivait des histoires impossibles, de la science fiction, des romans policiers, toujours peuplés d'êtres asexués, ou transgenres. C'était tellement plus simple, de ne rien faire, ou de tout faire à la fois. Être un homme, et une femme en même temps. Tout aimer, ou tout rejeter. Ses héros étaient malmenés, on leur demandait de faire des choix, souvent les pires. La mort de l'être aimé, ou celui de la mère choyée. La virilité exaltante de bras puissants ou la douceur d'une poitrine de femme. Pour avoir été privé toute son enfance de ce choix de penser librement ou même d'envisager autre chose, il poussait ses personnages à se sacrifier, les forçant toujours à abandonner la partie d'eux-même qu'ils aimaient le plus, leur interdisant le droit d'être ceux qu'ils auraient voulu être. Et il cachait ses manuscrits parce qu'il ne fallait certainement pas que quiconque connaisse ses pensées les plus sombres et les plus meurtrières. Jamais il ne s'était fait de mal, il n'en avait pas besoin, il crevait le papier comme une lame glisse sur la peau d'un poignet. Il y avait aussi les textes qu'il cachait encore plus, ceux qui racontaient ses envies les plus primaires, celles qu'il imaginait être les plus sales et les plus terribles. Alors non, quand il avait l'âge de Louis, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Ni de tout ça, ni de rien du tout. Mais alors, comment faire pour débloquer le mutisme de ce gamin ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! C'est quand Louis lui annonça qu'il allait partir qu'il se souvint du sac de sport. De la sueur dans les cheveux du garçon. De la douche prise en urgence. De l'évocation des « cours » et des « douches là-bas » qui étaient toujours dégueulasses. Que ce soit du foot, de la danse ou du patinage artistique, il s'en foutait pas mal. Il pourrait même parler curling pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Mais il le tenait, son angle d'attaque. Son sujet inépuisable. Chaque adolescent pouvait parler des heures de sa passion, quelle qu'elle soit, tant qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir en face de lui une oreille attentive et intéressée. Il espérait pouvoir être suffisamment convaincant. Ou être tout simplement la bonne personne. 

Louis le dévisagea un instant, et Harry se dit que c'était le moment de vérité. Il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air particulièrement intéressé, et pour effacer de son visage les dernières marques d'ironie qui pourraient encore y traîner. Visiblement, il avait fait du bon boulot. Les traits de Louis se détendirent et il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. 

« Depuis trois ans. J'ai commencé assez tard. Normalement, il faut être un gosse. Pour la souplesse et tout ça. Mais bon, je connaissais pas avant.  
\- Et tu as découvert ça comment ?  
\- Au cirque. Avec mes petits cousins, hein, je vais pas au cirque tout seul à quatorze ans, merci.  
\- Tu fais ça dans une école ? »

Harry aurait pu mentir et dire qu'il se sentait lui-même impressionné par sa capacité à faire semblant de s'intéresser à tout ça. Mais il l'était, et c'était là que se trouvait toute sa surprise. Il n'y connaissait rien, il s'en foutait royalement, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait toujours pensé, comme tout le monde probablement, qu'on faisait du cirque de père en fils, que chaque technique était un secret jalousement gardé, et qu'on ne pouvait décemment choisir ce métier sans être né dans une caravane. Et puis, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui choisissaient la guitare, ou l'informatique. Ils envisageaient de devenir une rock star ou le prochain Steve Jobs, pas de se dandiner à moitié à poil à des mètres du sol. En voyant Louis la première fois, il l'aurait plutôt imaginé dans le genre geek, à dépenser tout son argent de poche dans des nouveaux jeux de stratégie ou des consoles qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête. Mais non. Le môme lui balançait de but en blanc qu'il voulait entrer dans un cirque. Il devait reconnaître que le sujet l'intriguait plus que le dernier jeu de guerre mis sur le marché ou que le nom des joueurs défensifs du PSG. Louis avait allumé une cigarette et Harry dû se faire violence pour ne pas piocher dans le paquet qui trônait innocemment sur la table basse. 

« Hm. En banlieue.   
\- Et c'est cher ?  
\- Un peu. Faut que je me trouve un boulot, parce que mes parents ne peuvent plus trop payer.   
\- Ah...   
\- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de profs, et pas des masses d'élèves non plus. Alors ils font payer pas mal pour que l'école reste ouverte. Mais moi, j'y vais trois fois par semaine, alors on douille carrément. Et puis j'ai le lycée et tout... »

Louis était tout sauf l'adolescent un peu con que Harry croisait au hasard des rues quand il avait le malheur de mettre le nez dehors. Il détestait fréquenter les groupes d'élèves ricanants qui encombraient les trottoirs à la sortie des lycées et qui s'envoyaient des bourrages dans l'épaule en poussant des cris de bêtes. Ou les plus discrets qui restaient dans un coin à la sortie du métro mais dont l’œil acéré ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Leurs remarques acerbes étaient toujours lâchées toujours un poil trop fort pour être innocentes et il se disait chaque fois qu'il était heureux de ne plus faire partie de cette faune cruelle qui l'avait tant mis à mal. Il ne savait pas comment Louis se positionnait dans ces stéréotypes sans cesse renouvelés ou dans l'échelle sociale du lycée, mais ici, sur son canapé, à fumer ses clopes puantes avec désinvolture, il semblait bien différent. 

« Je peux ? »

Le garçon repoussa les coussins à ses côtés et s'étira, le visage tordu de douleur. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'exigence physique d'un sport tel que le sien, et en entendant les os de ses épaules et de ses genoux craquer, il sursauta. Ce gosse était déjà cassé de partout, plus proche de l'arthrite que son propre père, qui approchait dangereusement des soixante-quinze ans. 

« Putain, j'ai mal partout. J'ai pas fait mes étirements comme il faut.   
\- Tu veux t'allonger ?  
\- J'ai pas tellement la place, ici, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Dans un lit, ce serait mieux ? »

La remarque avait tout pour sembler déplacée, et Harry ébaucha un sourire idiot qui risquerait probablement d'aggraver son cas. 

« Si on va se coucher maintenant, on pourra plus discuter. Je trouvais ça cool, c'est dommage.  
\- On peut aller dans ma chambre, j'ai un lit deux places. Enfin. Tu vois, c'est juste que si t'es pas bien et... enfin je dis ça comme ça. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ferai rien.  
\- Ça va, pas la peine de prendre un air si sérieux. Va pour le lit, alors. »

Harry sourit de nouveau. Louis allait très certainement le prendre pour un gros pervers s'il le voyait. Mais en son for intérieur, Harry était sûr d'une chose. Il ne toucherait pas au gamin ce soir. Déjà parce qu'il avait assez fait de mal autour de lui en une seule partie de jambes en l'air et qu'il aurait meilleur compte de s'abstenir. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Louis le prenne pour un maniaque sexuel incapable de contrôler la moindre de ses pulsions. Il n'était plus un boutonneux plein d'hormones qui ne parvenait pas à restreindre ses envies. Et ensuite, et surtout, parce qu'il appréciait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne se l'expliquait pas et se trouvait même un peu bizarre à trouver du réconfort en la personne de Louis. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gamin un peu agressif et très torturé. Mais Harry trouvait en sa compagnie une présence rassurante qui lui permettait d'échapper pour quelques heures au tourment de la dépression qui le hantait depuis la fin de son bouquin. Il savait très bien que la torpeur qui allait s'en suivre n'était pas bonne pour lui. Après ses trois semaines de promotion, il finissait toujours par se laisser aller lamentablement, incapable du moindre effort, jusqu'à ce que Caroline débarque chez lui, ouvre tous les rideaux et les fenêtres et lui balance quatre ou cinq idées de nouveaux scénarios. Il s'installait, ouvrait un nouveau fichier et la boucle reprenait, inlassablement. Alors la présence de Louis, pas forcément dans sa vie à part entière, mais au moins quelques nuits par mois, lui semblait incroyablement salvatrice. Il ne réalisait que maintenant que le garçon quittait ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça une seule seconde depuis que Louis était entré dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé à Hadrien, et aux nouvelles qu'il ne donnait pas depuis son dernier départ. Et c'est à croire qu'il ne devrait plus penser à rien non plus pour une majeure partie de la nuit. Après s'être allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi chastement que possible, c'était comme si un véritable déclic avait eu lieu. Louis s'était mis à parler sans discontinuer, posant parfois des questions presque rhétoriques à Harry. Il racontait tout et n'importe quoi, des histoires les plus étranges à ses aventures puériles et rocambolesques. Il y avait son rire clair qui s'échappait parfois de sa gorge et les gestes subtils de ses mains lorsqu'il allumait une cigarette. Harry n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui demander de ne pas fumer ici. Il changerait les draps. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ce soir. Tout était nouveau et déplacé, étrange et bancal, mais ça lui plaisait. Ouais, ça lui plaisait même beaucoup.

 

Louis s'était demandé pendant quelques secondes quelle attitude adopter. Il était en calbute dans le lit d'un trentenaire, et la situation n'était pas des plus naturelle. Et comme toujours quand il se sentait mal à l'aise, il s'était mis à parler sans s'arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Enfin, non pas qu'il se retrouve régulièrement dans le plumard de type plus vieux que lui, mais ses conversations habituelles n'étaient pas spécialement intéressantes. Ce soir, Harry l'écoutait, riait au bon moment, participait, même, parfois. Il se sentait à l'abri dans cet appartement trop bien décoré. Il avait toujours du mal à communiquer avec les personnes qui partageaient son quotidien. Les élèves de sa classe avec qui il traînait parfois après les cours le poussaient souvent sans s'en rendre compte à en faire trop pour se sentir le plus drôle, le plus séduisant, le plus cultivé. Il était en perpétuelle concurrence avec ceux de son âge, avec ceux qu'il avait souvent du mal à considérer comme ses amis. Il fallait porter les bons vêtements, voir les bons films, parler des sujets du moment sans passer pour un con. Pour ce qui était de ses parents, c'était autre chose. Ils s'entendaient bien, tous les trois, ça n'était pas tellement la question. Mais ils avaient des préoccupations toujours plus importantes que ses histoires et Louis ne se voyait pas vraiment leur raconter les premières fois où il avait fumé des joints derrière le gymnase ou ses plans culs particulièrement intenses. Ces choses-là, il pouvait les dire à Harry. Il n'allait pas le juger sur ses capacités à être « in ». Il semblait se moquer du vocabulaire qu'il employait, et répondait souvent avec subtilité. Louis se sentait compris. Et plus la nuit avançait, plus son paquet de cigarettes se vidait et moins l'angoisse de ne pas savoir comment agir était présente. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas coucher avec Harry. Il avait pris conscience de la gravité de son acte, même s'il refusait d'en assumer toute la responsabilité. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'il méprisait pourtant tant lors de leur première rencontre ne le voie comme un gamin insatiable et briseur de couple. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine que ses hormones le travaillaient trop pour qu'il ne puisse pas passer une seule nuit aux côtés de quelqu'un sans se jeter sur sa bite pour autant. Finalement, cette soirée avait pris une tournure plutôt agréable, et ça, ça n'allait pas l'aider dans sa décision de ne plus revenir. Vraiment pas.

 

Louis s'était endormi comme les enfants le font souvent, au beau milieu d'une conversation. Le flot de paroles s'était soudain tari, pour finalement s'interrompre complètement dans un soupir d'aise. Harry l'avait regardé dormir quelques instants, un sourire un peu idiot accroché à la face. Ça le fascinait qu'on puisse s'endormir si aisément alors que lui même avait toujours des difficultés à glisser dans le sommeil. Il pensait immanquablement à tout et n'importe quoi et ça le maintenait éveillé pendant de longues minutes. Parfois même pendant des heures. Ce soir, pourtant, la présence de Louis à ses côtés et sa respiration apaisée eurent sur lui un effet bénéfique. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il ne lutta pas contre la sensation d'engourdissement qui montait en lui si simplement. Son bras s'enroula comme automatique autour de la taille de Louis, à peine conscient de son geste. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures, lorsque Louis bougea contre lui, se retournant au creux de ses bras, que Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Pendant une seconde, il ne sut pas où il était, Hadrien n'était pas censé être ici, mais il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. En quelques caresses, il reconnut le corps de Louis et sentit une étrange chaleur monter en lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau parfaite du jeune homme qui ondula en soupirant. Harry ne réfléchissait pas, les sens encore brouillés par les brumes du sommeil. Il sentit les lèvres de Louis chercher les siennes et il se colla un peu plus à lui, savourant la douceur de son épiderme. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou, laissant à ses mains le soin de les débarrasser des dernières parcelles de tissus qui encombraient le chemin. Louis ne le repoussait pas et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait totalement conscience de ce qui se passait. Lui-même avait quelques doutes. Il se contentait de suivre l'envie primaire qui dévorait son bas-ventre. Très vite, ses mains descendirent entre les cuisses du garçon qui se cambra et qui se cramponna à ses épaules, l'attirant sur lui. Tout se faisait à une allure enivrante, mais chacun de leurs gestes étaient empreints d'une tendresse stupéfiante. Ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter, et lorsque Harry sentit que Louis le voulait, il entra en lui dans un soupir. Ils bougèrent ensemble, portés par une harmonie qui les aurait eux-mêmes surpris, s'ils avaient été capables de s'en rendre compte. Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils partagèrent la chaleur de l'autre, ni jusqu'où les mena cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, dans un état de demi-conscience, ce fut pour s'endormir de nouveau, collés l'un à l'autre, dans la sueur de leurs ébats et un bien-être nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le réveil fut agréable. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs brouillés de leur nuit remontent à la surface, envahissant son esprit de sensations, à défaut d'images. Tout ce dont il parvenait à se rappeler, c'était un noir intense et des mains partout sur son corps. Il savait aussi qu'il l'avait embrassé, attiré contre lui, encouragé à agir. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne rien faire. Il refusait de croire qu'ils étaient tous deux incapables de se contrôler. Louis se sentait comme au lendemain d'une soirée trop arrosée, pendant laquelle il savait avoir laissé libre cours à ses pulsions sans se souvenir exactement des circonstances. Harry l'avait étreint dans l'obscurité, à l'abri sous les couvertures, et il n'avait pas été capable de résister un seule seconde. En fait, il se décevait. Il n'était pas l'homme mature qu'il avait espéré être aux yeux de Harry. Il était ridicule. Encore une fois, il réagit le premier. Il sauta hors du lit et enfila ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol à une vitesse incroyable. Deux minutes plus tard, il était à la porte, prêt à jaillir de la chambre pour disparaître. Il trouvait ça assez dramatique et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Harry serait peut-être bouleversé de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, et chercherait à le revoir. Devait-il laisser son numéro de téléphone quelque part ou... 

« Tu vas où ? »

Le scénario qui prenait forme dans sa tête se disloqua soudain, éclatant en mille morceaux lorsque la voix traînante de Harry lui parvint. Merde ! Il commençait déjà à l'aimer, cette idée... 

« Je m'en vais. Je reviendrai plus, promis, je –   
\- Viens plutôt te recoucher. Il est tôt.  
\- Hein ? »

Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. D'accord, Harry n'avait plus semblé aussi hostile à sa présence hier soir que lors de la première fois, mais qu'il lui demande de rester ce matin était plus surprenant que tout le reste.

« Reviens te coucher. »

Et pourtant, il avait bien entendu. Il voulait le garder avec lui. Se rendormir à ses côtés. Il s'approcha, enleva de nouveau ses vêtements et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Mais merde, il n'allait quand même pas obéir à tous ses ordres sans broncher, si ? Il n'allait pas lui donner l'impression d'être désespérément en quête d'amour, d'être perdu au point de se réjouir qu'un trentenaire l'invite dans son lit ! 

« Et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester ? »

Mais il était de nouveau en caleçon et sa réplique sonna horriblement faux. Il devait se décider. Est-ce que Harry lui plaisait vraiment ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres hommes ? Ceux qu'il avait fréquentés, ceux qu'il rencontrerait encore, à l'avenir, et qui lui donneraient envie d'oublier tous les autres ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il sentit des bras puissants entourer sa taille, et l'instant d'après, il était au creux de son corps, blotti sous la couverture que Harry avait déjà rabattue sur eux. Louis se mit à glousser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire. Cet homme était marié, et bien plus vieux que lui. Lui, il était à l'orée de sa vie, sa jeunesse à peine entamée, ses projets encore balbutiants. La vie de Harry était concrète, elle avait déjà une forme définie, des limites bien visibles. Il était un auteur à succès dont le but, apparemment, était d'écrire chaque année un nouveau roman toujours plus merdique que le précédent. Et même si Louis n'aimait pas ça, Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. Lui, il devait trouver un boulot pour continuer à rêver encore un peu, s'accorder quelques mois de sursis pour parvenir, peut-être, un jour, à faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Mais rien n'était moins sûr, et franchement, il n'imaginait pas qu'un homme comme Harry veuille s'encombrer d'un pauvre gosse dans son genre. Il risquerait de vite déchanter, lorsqu'il découvrirait les crises d'angoisse de Louis, ses colères soudaines, ses espoirs vains. Il avait peut-être plus de conversation que tous ses amis du lycée réunis, mais il était encore si jeune, et si incertain... Il se recoucha malgré tout comme il le lui avait demandé, soupirant d’aise lorsque Harry resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Qu’est-ce que Harry voulait de lui, exactement ? Il ferma les yeux et prit soin de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question, il aurait eu l’air d’un abruti. Peut-être qu’il s’était trompé sur Harry. Peut-être que cette aventure était loin d’être la première et que Hadrien était cocu depuis un bon bout de temps. Puis il se souvint de ce que Pandora avait dit, de leur conversation animée alors que lui-même était mis à l’écart. Elle avait l’air si déçue par toute cette histoire qu’il n’imaginait pas qu’elle ait déjà eu vent d’éventuelles aventures du côté de Harry. Ou alors, c’était l’âge de Louis qui la surprenait. Merde, il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à écarter ses angoisses. C’était idiot. Harry lui avait seulement demandé de rester ce matin, il ne lui faisait pas pour autant signer un contrat de mariage. Il devait se calmer s’il ne voulait pas devenir dingue. Doucement, il serra les doigts de Harry entre les siens, et se colla à lui. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, ses lèvres caresser sa peau et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce fut au tour de Harry de ricaner, probablement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur Louis. Le garçon sentit ses mains glisser le long de son dos tandis que Harry le poussait à s'allonger sur le ventre. Ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ses reins et Louis se cambra, son épiderme réagissant à chaque baiser. Finalement, peut-être que Harry avait vraiment envie qu'il reste. 

« Je peux pas rester ce soir. »

C’était sorti tout seul. Il n’avait pas réfléchi une seconde à ce que Harry avait envisagé. S’il avait décidé de le laisser dormir ici une nuit de plus ou s’il avait décidé qu’il en avait assez. Mais c’était dit, maintenant.

« Je ne peux pas rester ce soir.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Louis sentit la fierté gonfler son torse. Alors comme ça, il aurait aimé qu’il reste avec lui ce soir.

« J’ai un cours.  
\- Je croyais que c’était le samedi matin.  
\- C’était exceptionnel. D’habitude, c’est le soir. »

Louis essaya de rester indifférent, mais il était trop surpris pour ne pas être heureux en constatant que Harry s’en était souvenu. Bon dieu, il fallait qu’il arrête. Il n'allait quand même pas se transformer en groupie à la moindre attention de sa part. Harry se retourna dans les draps et lui sourit. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée dans sa chambre, incapables d’en quitter la chaleur et le confort. Ils s’étaient explorés l’un l’autre, comme on se découvre soi-même, à des âges différents. Harry touchait ce corps qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui, pourtant, lui rappelait une période de sa vie, un temps révolu, de nouveau à portée de main. Louis apprenait le prix des années, les rides et les courbes qui s’affaissent sans pour autant s’écrouler tout à fait. Il découvrait l’amorce de la vieillesse, l’ébauche de la dégradation qui ne reste qu’un murmure, qu’une menace à peine visible, à peine palpable. Il était 1h passée et ils daignaient enfin émerger de ces étreintes interminables. Les paroles de Louis avaient été les premières depuis un bon moment et Harry avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ces quelques mots et sur leur sens. Il soupçonnait Louis de vouloir fuir, de prétendre devoir partir pour reprendre son souffle, échapper à l’étouffante proximité de leurs corps. Harry ne savait même pas lui-même s’il voulait que les choses se poursuivent ainsi. Ce n'était plus seulement qu'une histoire de cul. La tendresse de cette matinée volée avait apporté quelque chose de plus concret à leurs échanges. Pandora avait raison, quelque part. Plus les choses dureraient et plus il serait compliqué de faire marche arrière. Il commençait à prendre peur. Ça n’aurait pas dû aller si loin, pas avec un gamin de quinze ans son cadet, alors que lui-même était marié depuis dix ans.

« Tu as faim ? »

Mais il était déjà enfoncé jusqu’au cou dans cette merde, et tant qu’à être un enfoiré, autant l’être pour de bon. Louis partirait ce soir et ils se sépareraient sans trop savoir s’ils pourraient se revoir. Hadrien revenait dans deux jours, et il ne savait pas quand il repartirait. D’ailleurs, il n’aurait pas envie de le voir repartir… Pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer que son mari le quitte de nouveau, dans le simple but de retrouver un adolescent pour le sauter, si ? Ce n’était pas raisonnable.

« Un peu, oui… »

Harry eut un nouveau sourire. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait l’impression d’avoir rencontré l’un des héros de ses vieux textes. Il n’arrivait plus à se raisonner, et dès que Louis ouvrait la bouche, il avait envie de le prendre contre lui, de l’empêcher de trop en dire, de peur de comprendre à quel point ils n’étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Sa jeunesse lui faisait tourner la tête, il l’aimait autant qu’il la détestait. Il se sentait mis à l’épreuve à chaque souffle du garçon, et il s’interrogeait encore. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi vite dans ses filets ? Comment pouvait-il faire tomber aussi aisément toutes ses protections, lui qui n’avait jamais cédé à la tentation de l’adultère, aux fans concupiscents, aux célébrités impudiques, à ce sentiment de toute-puissance lorsqu’il tournait un peu partout en France et que le beau monde de Paris lui ouvrait des bras amoureux ? Il avait pourtant suffit d’un regard, d’une insulte grossière jetée à son visage, d’une ondulation des hanches, d’une fraîcheur bienvenue et d’une sensualité insoupçonnée pour le faire craquer instantanément. Il avait passé quelques heures avec Louis et avait oublié toutes ses vertus. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il était affamé, comme au lendemain d’une première fois, comme après une nuit d’amour comme il n'en existe que dans les romans, dans les siens et dans les autres. Il avait faim comme lors de ses premières fois avec Hadrien, après avoir plongé en lui et n’en être ressorti que par instinct de survie. Harry se souvenait de ces jours et ces nuits d’ébats où ils ressortaient épuisés, vidés à s’être trop aimés, à s’être entre-dévorés. Et à présent, que partageaient-ils de plus qu’un orgasme passager, qu’un devoir conjugal, que la recherche vaine du plaisir de l’autre qu’on ne connaît plus vraiment ? 

« Je peux nous préparer un truc si tu veux. T’as quoi dans ton frigo ?  
\- Euh… Un tas de trucs. Mais j’ai toujours la flemme de...  
\- Je m’en occupe. »

Harry le regarda se lever, se dresser au milieu de la pièce sans la moindre pudeur, évoluant dans sa nudité comme on le fait à l’abri sous des vêtements, et il comprit à cet instant l’attirance du garçon pour un sport comme les rubans aériens. Il imagina un tel corps tendu, suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol, et ne douta pas une seconde de l’effet qu’il pourrait avoir sur une assemblée réunie sous lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu’il enfila un caleçon et un jean, trop fasciné pour faire le moindre geste. Lorsque Louis eut quitté la chambre, il s’étira paresseusement, s’habilla sans se hâter et le rejoignit finalement, alors que le garçon faisait déjà griller des galettes de pomme de terre dans une poêle dont Harry avait quasiment oublié l’existence. L’huile d’olive crépitait sous les galettes, et l’odeur sembla creuser instantanément un trou immense dans son estomac. Ça changerait des salades qu’il commandait en permanence, ou des pizzas qu’il s’accordait parfois, quand il était sûr qu’Hadrien ne puisse pas le soupçonner de manger mal. Louis ouvrait tous les placards, le frigo et le congélateur, ignorant superbement la présence un peu maladroite de Harry à ses côtés. 

« Tu veux de l’aide ?  
\- Non, c’est bon. J’aime bien cuisiner seul. Tu vas faire n’importe quoi et ça va m’emmerder plus qu’autre chose. »

C’était dit, et au moins, Harry n’aurait pas à faire semblant de vouloir rendre service. Il céda avec plaisir et alluma la cafetière qui ronronna quelques minutes. Puis il déposa une tasse à portée de main de Louis, plongea lui-même dans celle qu’il venait de se servir, et ils ne dirent plus rien tout le temps que prit la préparation du repas. Cette quiétude comblait Harry. Finalement, il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir changé grand-chose à ses habitudes. Il avait traîné toute la matinée, et rien ne venait contrarier le calme qu’il aimait tant lorsqu’il buvait son premier café de la journée. Il semblait que Louis appréciait autant que lui certains silences. Et les partager n’était qu’un plus. Un plus assez savoureux, s’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même. 

A 17h, Louis réalisa qu’il serait probablement en retard pour son cours, et il se précipita sans dire un mot. A la porte du loft, il s’arrêta net et fit volte-face vers Harry qui avait cessé de bouger, incertain. Ils avaient passé l’après-midi à parler des livres de Harry, qui en avait pris pour son grade, sans pour autant s’en indigner, ou du moins en combattant l’envie de le faire. Louis avait fait la liste des héros qu’il semblait connaître par cœur, au grand étonnement de l’écrivain qui avait relevé un sourcil, en s’abstenant de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Pauline, Antoine, Justine, Camille, Thibault… Frédéric !  
\- Et ?  
\- Et… Et c’est quoi ça ? T’es allé acheter le dico des prénoms 100 % français 100 % nazes spécial années 80 et tu t’es mis en tête de tous les caser dans tes romans avant d’être mort ? » 

Louis s’était étonné de voir Harry exploser de rire face à son attaque, et ne parvenir à se calmer que de longues minutes plus tard.

« Quoi d’autre ? » 

Il devait être maso. Il aimait forcément souffrir, pour l’encourager de la sorte. Alors il y était allé. Il avait sorti tout l’attirail des pires répliques, des scénarios tirés par les cheveux, des rebondissements si ridicules qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre que ses lecteurs persistent et signent, qu’ils continuent à foutre leur argent dans des volumes de trois cents pages qu’ils emportaient partout et qu’il aurait personnellement brûlés avec plaisir un jour d’hiver particulièrement glacial. Il s’était emparé des exemplaires de Harry posés sur l’étagère du salon, et il les avait épluchés à la recherche d’exemples pour étayer ses propos.

« C’était si dur d’aimer une fille comme elle. En fait, je sentais que quelque part, je n’en avais pas le droit. Et que peut-on faire pour gagner le droit d’aimer une âme aussi belle que la sienne ? »

C’était mauvais. Désagréable à souhait. Ça faisait semblant d’être original, et franchement, si on y réfléchissait un peu trop, ça faisait mal au crâne. Louis avait lu avec une voix faussement pompeuse, et Harry avait grincé des dents. Il n’avait pas aimé ça. Bizarrement, récité par Louis, ça ne sonnait plus du tout comme il l’avait espéré en l’écrivant. Bien sûr, il savait que ce genre de phrases étaient ridicules, horriblement fleurs bleues, et qu’il aurait pu faire un effort pour ne pas en bombarder ses romans. Mais il devait reconnaître qu’il aimait bien certaines d’entre elles. Qu’il avait la faiblesse de les imaginer plutôt bien trouvées. En fait, c’était tout le contraire. Et puis Louis avait raison. Comment parler de l’amour d’une femme, quand on n’aime que la virilité des hommes ? Mais il était effrayé à l'idée de poser sur le papier quelque chose d'aussi précieux et personnel. Il avait peur de dénaturer la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait face au corps d'un autre homme pour le rendre accessible à cette masse de lecteurs qui n'attendait que lui. Écrire un roman entier sur l'amour d'un homme et le jeter en pâture à cette horde affamée de bons sentiments. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. C'était comme se trahir lui-même et avec lui tous les corps qu'il avait aimés. Comment supporter un tel sacrifice ? Il était prêt à faire des concessions, mais pas celle-ci.

« Il y avait des jours où je détestais l’amour. Je ne supportais plus ses trahisons. Je ne supportais plus ses mensonges. »

C’était la dernière citation de la longue liste dans laquelle Louis s’était lancé. Il avait fini sur celle-là en s’essuyant les yeux. Il riait tellement qu’il cherchait son souffle, et Harry avait dû combattre l’envie de se vexer. Dans sa frustration, il avait demandé à Louis de lui dire, une fois encore, ce qu’il aurait écrit à sa place. Il avait hésité, d’abord, puis s’était défendu.

« C’est toi, l’écrivain, pas moi !  
\- Tente-le, je suis curieux… » 

Il espérait lui prouver que ce n’était pas si évident. Que ce n’était pas simple de construire une histoire et d’y mettre les mots justes. De faire rêver les gens sans se tromper un peu soi-même. De ne pas passer pour un connard prétentieux plein de vocabulaire que personne ne comprendrait, ne pas abuser des métaphores pour ne pas perdre ses lecteurs, mais de toujours avoir la prétention de pouvoir se taper un Goncourt pour la qualité de son travail. Non, ce n'était pas si simple de satisfaire à la fois le peuple et les intellectuels parisiens. Il était toujours compliqué de ne pas jouer un rôle, de ne pas se faire passer pour plus bête qu'on était. Est-ce que Louis ne faisait pas semblant quand il revêtait sa tenue de scène ? N'était-il pas lui aussi un professionnel du double-jeu ?

« C’est à toi, de le faire ! A toi de te donner la peine ! Je ne sais pas écrire, je n’ai jamais essayé et je n’en ai pas envie. Mais j’aime lire, et quand je lis ces choses-là, j’ai l’impression que tu me prends pour un con. J’ai l’impression d’être un gosse.  
\- Tu es un gosse.  
\- Oh, ta gueule. »

Harry s’était mis à rire à son tour. C’est à ce moment-là que Louis avait jeté un coup d’œil à son portable et qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était déjà en retard. Mais arrivé devant l’entrée, il avait réalisé qu’il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Alors il s’était tourné vers Harry, immobile dans sa surprise, était revenu sur ses pas, s’était emparé d’un stylo et avait griffonné son numéro sur un coin de magazine. Puis il avait embrassé Harry et avait disparu dans le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Harry était resté interdit quelques minutes dans son fauteuil, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Louis s'était une fois de plus enfui comme un voleur, mais cette fois, il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un mélange de nicotine et de menthe fraîche. Il se leva enfin, ferma la porte avec une extrême lenteur, comme s'il espérait que le garçon reviendrait et retournerait se blottir dans ses draps. Une fois la porte close, il tourna les talons et déchira le coin du magazine. Il entra le numéro dans son portable, sans réfléchir davantage. Il avait décidé d'éteindre son cerveau pour une durée indéterminée. Il s'apprêtait à chiffonner le morceau de papier et fut bien surpris de réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était le premier souvenir de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à construire, quoi que ce fut. Il le plia en quatre et le glissa entre les pages de son livre favori, un de ceux qu'Hadrien n'aurait jamais l'idée d'ouvrir puisqu'il ne parlait pas de généraux morts à la guerre ou de finance. Il replaça l’œuvre à sa place, le cœur étrangement léger. Maintenant que le garçon était parti en laissant son numéro, il avait l'avantage. C'était à lui de décider ce qui se passerait ensuite. Et malgré toutes les angoisses, toutes les remontrances de Pandora, toute la culpabilité et la honte qui rongeaient ses entrailles, il savait qu'il utiliserait ce numéro très prochainement. Pendant une seconde, il envisagea d'appeler Pandora, de lui raconter cette nuit étrange, cette matinée incroyable, son ressenti si mitigé. Puis il réalisa que son amie ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et certainement pas pour entendre ce genre de choses par dessus le marché. Il tenta d'ignorer la boule dans sa gorge et s'installa à son bureau. Ça allait passer. Elle comprendrait. Elle était sa meilleure amie, non ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Le trajet jusqu’à son école lui parut moins long qu’à l’accoutumée. Il ne réussit pas un seul instant à penser à autre chose qu’à Harry. Il s’en foutait, pourtant. Vraiment, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il ne pouvait pas être si attaché, pas déjà… Non. À sa station, il courut pour rattraper au maximum son retard, sans se sentir fatigué un seul instant. Il avait le sentiment d’avoir rechargé ses batteries, que Harry avait eu sur lui l’effet d’une cure de remise en forme. Dans les vestiaires, il se changea à toute allure, et tenta d’ignorer le regard sévère de sa prof. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Il pouvait bien s’accorder un petit écart, pour une fois, non ? Mais il savait que si Mme Beria était aussi exigeante avec lui, c’était parce qu’il était le meilleur, et qu’elle voulait qu’il le reste. Elle était fière de lui, de ses progrès toujours plus impressionnants et de son originalité dans les chorégraphies. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, mais dès les premiers mouvements, son esprit divagua de nouveau et il cessa de se préoccuper des tissus qui le maintenaient. Il pensait aux mains de Harry, à la façon si singulière qu’il avait eu de le toucher. Si différente des autres hommes, qui n’en étaient en fait pas vraiment. Plutôt des balbutiements d’hommes. Des hommes en devenir. Lui, il avait enveloppé d’un seul geste sa hanche nue, sa nuque tendue, sa cuisse relevée. Il l’avait gardé si fermement contre lui que Louis n’avait pas eu une seconde l’idée de se dérober. Il l’avait dominé sans hésiter, maître de ses actes et de ses désirs. Louis avait aimé ça comme jamais auparavant. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce goût de l’interdit dont on parlait si souvent qui avait amplifié son plaisir ou…

« TOMLINSON ! »

Il avait mal fait son nœud. Sa jambe était mal enroulée, et si Mme Beria ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, il aurait tout lâché et se serait écrasé trois mètres plus bas. C’était comme ça qu’elle était devenue prof, alors qu’elle était encore assez jeune à l’époque pour monter sur scène. Parfois, on se trompait de si peu, on faisait une erreur si ridicule, et on finissait aux urgences avec un genou ouvert en deux. Ou en fauteuil roulant.

« Pardon !  
\- Me dis pas ça à moi ! Dis ça à tes parents, quand ils feront le chèque pour ton enterrement ! Tu te concentres ou je te renvoie chez toi, Tomlinson ! On s’est bien compris ?!  
\- Oui, Capitaine.  
\- Fais pas le con Tomlinson. Tu me fais pas marrer. »

Mais Louis savait qu’elle l’aimait bien. Il l’appelait toujours comme ça, d’ailleurs, « capitaine », parce qu’il avait toujours eu la sensation en entrant dans cette pièce de pénétrer dans un camp d’entraînement de l’armée Russe. Elle l’avait engueulé, au début, parce qu’elle n’acceptait pas qu’on se foute de sa gueule bien longtemps, selon ses propres dires. Et puis elle s’y était habituée. Il se concentra de nouveau et recommença son mouvement. Et cette fois, comme toutes les autres, ce fut parfait. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et laissa la place à Virginie. Il s'affala sur les tapis aux côtés du reste du groupe. Naïm roula jusqu'à lui et lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendus. 

« Quoi ?  
\- T'as baisé.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu y as même passé ta nuit. C'est marqué sur ta gueule.  
\- Il te reste du rouge à lèvres. »

Naïm se frotta la bouche du dos de la main, ce qui n'était pas une franche réussite dans sa tentative de se débarrasser du maquillage. Louis aurait mis sa main à couper qu'en fouillant dans son sac, il aurait retrouvé toute sa panoplie, de la robe à la perruque en passant par les faux seins. Il était allé voir quelque fois Naïm sur scène lorsqu'il devenait Maysan et il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bon. Meilleur qu'aux tissus aériens en tout cas. 

« C'était qui ? Je le connais ? Encore une de tes pétasses du Jack ?  
\- De un, ça te va bien de traiter les gens de pétasses quand tu débarques en cours avec des faux cils. De deux, rentre toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes que tu ne connais pas tout le monde dans le monde gay parisien. Et de trois, non. Il n'était pas au Jack. J'avais autre chose à faire, hier soir, que de traîner là-bas.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant... Alors. C'était qui ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Naïm ?  
\- Chéri, ta vie sexuelle me fascine. Faut t'y faire.   
\- Tu me fatigues... »

Louis soupira bruyamment, et tenta d'ignorer le regard noir que lui décocha Mme Beria par dessus son épaule. Il n'aimait pas les bavardages. Pas plus que le manque de concentration, les chorégraphies branlantes et les danseurs médiocres. Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de raconter à quelqu'un la soirée, la nuit, et la matinée qu'il avait passées entre les bras de Harry. Et Naïm était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, même s'il détestait son côté grande folle qu'on ne trouvait que dans les films de mauvais goût. 

« C'est quelqu'un de célèbre ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Je l'ai toujours dit. Un jour ou l'autre, tu te taperas une star qui te payera tout ce que tu veux.   
\- On n'en est pas encore là.  
\- OH !  
\- Hé, les dindes, on baisse d'un ton ! Vous voulez courir un peu, pour vous calmer ?  
\- Non, Mme Beria.   
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.   
\- Putain, dis-moi qui c'est !   
\- SAADI ! Tu la fermes ou je viendrai t'aider avec plaisir ! »

La menace eut le mérite de faire taire Naïm, qui se renfrogna. Il devrait attendre la fin du cours, et Louis fut assez fier de son petit effet. Après tout, c'était vrai. Harry était une célébrité, et malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent à peine, il semblait déjà fasciné par son corps et sa personnalité. Ou peut-être seulement son corps... Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils allaient se revoir, et que Naïm aurait du mal à le croire quand il lui raconterait que Harry Styles trompait son mari avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Naïm était un garçon assez peu vertueux, dans son genre. 

Lorsque Mme Beria les libéra enfin, Louis ne sentait plus ses bras, et l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie en venant semblait l'avoir finalement quitté. Dans les vestiaires, Naïm le martela de questions pour tenter de découvrir l'identité de son nouvel amant. Pour le moment, il était en train de chercher du côté du cinéma hollywoodien, ce qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, amusait beaucoup Louis. 

« Logan Lermann. Non. Evan Peters. Il est trop gay, c'est sûr.  
\- Hmhm...  
\- Zac Efron ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je rencontre Zac Efron, Naïm ?  
\- J'en sais rien, il doit bien traîner à Paris, des fois. Dans le Marais, il y a plein de trucs très classes et très chers. Non ?  
\- Si, mais je l'ai jamais croisé, alors tu vois...   
\- On devrait aller vivre à Los Angeles.   
\- Oui... Bien sûr...   
\- On serait des STARS, Louis. Maysan aurait un succès fou, là-bas. Ici, il n'y a que des gros dégueulasses ou des pouffiasses vulgaires.   
\- Dont toi.  
\- Il est français ?   
\- Oui. »

Naïm fronça le nez. Un français, vraiment ? Ça le décevait. Mais Louis savait qu'il réussirait à le surprendre, malgré tout. Il devait le laisser s'imaginer un tas de choses, et lâcher la bombe au moment le plus inattendu. Il voulait ménager son effet. En plus, il savait que Naïm était un fada des merdes qu'écrivait Harry. Ça n'en serait que plus drôle. 

« Bon. Je le connais ou c'est un connard de la télé-réalité dont tout le monde se branle ?   
\- Même ceux là, tu les connais.  
\- Vrai. Mais ça me décevrait beaucoup de toi.   
\- Non, pas de télé-réalité.   
\- Hum... Acteur ?   
\- Non.  
\- Comédien ?  
\- Non plus.   
\- C'est pas Johnny quand même ?  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et depuis quand il est gay, lui ?  
\- … Ouais. Humoriste ! Il doit avoir une ribambelle de pédales chez les humoristes ! Ça doit se sucer la bite continuellement dans les coulisses des festivals d'humour à la con ! Tu vois, genre Pipe&Coke, la totale, quoi.   
\- T'es un malade. Tu me répugnes. »

Louis était habillé depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il réalisa que Naïm était loin d'avoir terminé. Il s'étalait une copieuse couche de fond de teint sur le visage avant de tenter de fixer ses faux seins autour de son torse frêle. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par un bandeau couleur chair qui lui donnait cet air étrange, mi-homme mi-femme, qui avait toujours intrigué Louis. Son vernis rouge était écaillé par endroits. D'un geste expert, il dessina les traits parfaits de ses sourcils avant de s'attaquer à l'eye-liner sur ses paupières. 

« Tu fais vraiment vieille pute.  
\- Et si c'était le but ?  
\- Tu es magnifique. »

Louis s'avança, remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe et frotta le coin de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille.

« Tu mets trop de fond de teint.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Rien, mais je peux voir la différence.   
\- T'y connais rien, bébé, laisse faire les pros.  
\- C'est Harry Styles. »

Ce fut Maysan qui se mit à hurler au milieu des vestiaires, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, dans une représentation parfaitement caricaturale de la femme hystérique. Ses talons claquèrent sur le béton lorsqu'elle se précipita vers Louis, qui gloussait devant ce jeu tout à fait grossier. 

« Tu t'es tapé Harry Styles ?   
\- Mais chut ! Gueule pas comme ça !  
\- C'est un bon coup ? Il baise comment ? Il est un peu vieux, non ? Il y avait son mari ? Genre plan à trois un peu glauque ?   
\- Mais non ! T'es taré ou quoi ?   
\- Et toi, à te faire sauter par un trentenaire marié, t'es pas un peu atteint ? Non, on s'en fout, c'est génial. Tu vas le revoir ?  
\- Je sais pas. Arrête de crier, tu veux ? Allez, viens... » 

Il tira son ami jusqu'à la sortie. Sur le chemin du RER, Maysan récolta quelques sifflements plus ou moins chaleureux, et elle gratifia les propriétaires d'un majeur dressé assez ostensible. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de réactions. Quand ils furent installés dans le wagon, Louis remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était coincée dans son bandeau après sa crise magistrale de groupie en chaleur.

« Tu vas jusqu'où ?  
\- Paris, je sors ce soir.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Je sais pas encore. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Non, merci, pas ce soir.  
\- Tu vois ton « mec » ?  
\- Non.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Son mari rentre demain.  
\- Oh... »

Louis n'était pas trop sûr de l'expression qu'il lut dans les yeux de Maysan. Quelque chose entre une évidence et de la pitié. Louis eut envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas con à ce point, qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions de ce côté-là. Et puis, il réalisa que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Que déjà, il avait hâte de revoir Harry, et que ce n'était pas seulement pour baiser. Qu'il était un peu agacé que son mari revienne et de ne pas savoir quand est-ce qu'il repartirait. Qu'il s'était demandé si Harry allait lui faire l'amour comme il l'avait touché. Et la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Oui, Harry et Hadrien allaient se retrouver et partager leurs draps comme un couple marié, et il avait eu du mal à ignorer la pointe de jalousie dans son ventre. Mais il était plus malin que ça et il n'allait certainement pas céder à ce genre de facilité. Il n'allait pas se mettre à imaginer que Harry allait quitter son mari et l'épouser. Non, ça n'était pas son genre. 

Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre d'adolescent, il se trouvait un peu ridicule. Il avait encore laissé son esprit divaguer et n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion dérangeante. Il y avait quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chance pour que Harry soit, tout compte fait, l'homme de sa vie. Le naturel de leur relation au bout d'un second rendez-vous n'avait rien de banal. La nuit qu'ils avaient vécue avait tout simplement été la meilleure sa vie. Il n'avait jamais partagé une telle tendresse avec personne que pendant la matinée qu'ils avaient passée dans la chambre de Harry et Hadrien. Et pourtant, ce prénom revenait toujours pour le ramener sur Terre. Hadrien. Est-ce qu'il était possible d'être fait pour quelqu'un qui soit déjà pris ? Le destin pouvait-il être cruel à ce point-là ? Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de croire, à dix-sept ans, qu'il était fait pour être avec un homme marié de quinze ans son aîné qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois ? Tout ceci était ridicule. Et pourtant, ses tripes lui disaient qu'il avait raison d'y croire. Il avait regardé son téléphone dans l'attente d'un texto, ou même d'un appel, mais rien ne venait et il avait envoyé l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce, en pleine frustration. Putain de merde, il était pathétique et il se détestait pour ça. Il n'avait jamais eu ce besoin de reconnaissance futile de l'autre, il n'avait jamais attendu le moindre appel de sa vie et maintenant il attendait comme une vulgaire adolescente malheureuse. Harry avait trente deux ans, il ne savait probablement même pas qu'il était censé lui envoyer quelque chose. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne devait pas. Après tout, s'il le faisait, Louis se serait encore davantage enfoncé dans ses spéculations et ses délires ridicules. Finalement, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'en rajouter une couche ? Assis sur son lit, il laissa son regard glisser sur les murs couverts de posters et de photos qu'il n'aimait plus. Il se retrouvait soudain face à sa jeunesse, à son insignifiance. Il réalisait le ridicule de sa situation quand il revoyait les pièces de l'appartement de Harry, le raffinement de la décoration, le luxe de l'immeuble. Lui il était là, dans son T3 merdique, celui de ses parents, même, qui regardaient le plus grand cabaret du monde dans la pièce voisine. Il pouvait même entendre leurs exclamations étouffées à travers le mur fin comme le papier de ses cigarettes. Une chance qu'ils ne baisent plus depuis longtemps, sinon, il aurait franchement eut du mal à le supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Encore une fois, il avait voulu jouer à l'adulte. Il s'était laissé prendre dans les affabulations de son subconscient, ses véritables rêves éveillés qu'il suivait toujours joyeusement avant de se ramasser la tronche sur le sol. Il aurait dû sortir avec Naïm ce soir. Aller danser, peut-être rencontrer un autre garçon, de son âge, ou à peine plus vieux. Quelque chose de simple, et de normal. Enfin déposer son putain de CV. Ou rester à l'école, travailler encore ses chorégraphies, préparer ses concours, envisager d'avoir un avenir. Grandir, une bonne fois pour toute. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit qui craqua sous son poids et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers. Malgré ça, il entendait toujours les commentaires de Patrick Sébastien qui braillait dans son micro et les rires de ses parents. Dans le pire des cas, il se retrouverait peut-être dans une de ces émissions un peu pathétiques, à cacher ses cheveux blancs dans de la gomina, et à danser sur du Sheila. Ses parents remarqueraient enfin qu'il avait du talent. Du coup, lorsque son téléphone sonna, il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser. Quand enfin il se dressa dans son lit, en alerte, la sonnerie se coupa. Trop tard. Eh merde. Il retourna la quasi totalité de sa chambre pour retrouver l'appareil et se précipita dessus pour consulter le journal d'appel. Un appel manqué. Ça, il aurait pu le deviner. D'un numéro inconnu. Super. Et pas de message. Il hésita quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait ou non rappeler le fameux numéro. Si c'était l'un de ses flirts à deux balles qui s'était enfin souvenu de son existence pour tenter une petite partie de jambes en l'air un samedi soir, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se taille les veines sur le champ. Mais si c'était Harry ? Il se sentait fébrile, comme la veille d'un examen important, ou d'un spectacle particulièrement redouté. Ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il appuya sur le dernier numéro enregistré et son estomac n'était plus qu'un énorme nœud. 

« Allo ? »

C'était lui. Il se trouva ridicule de sourire comme ça et de reconnaître sa voix si facilement. Ce timbre un peu cassé, presque rocailleux, comme s'il fumait trop alors qu'il ne touchait jamais à une cigarette. Il avait pensé à lui. Il avait appelé.

« Allo ? »

Ah oui, il était coutume de répondre à ce genre de choses si on ne voulait pas que la personne raccroche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ? Il aurait dû répondre, lui, quand il en avait l'occasion. Il aurait eu l'ascendant, il aurait pu jouer au mec détaché et un peu insensible tout en flirtant allègrement. Il était bon pour ça, pas l'inverse.

« Louis ?  
\- Tu m'as appelé ?  
\- Oui... Comme tu répondais pas, je me suis dit que tu étais sorti.   
\- Ah. Ouais, non en fait. Je suis chez moi.  
\- Je te dérange ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout...  
\- Je te manque ? »

Le ton était moqueur et Louis fut un peu vexé. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il était encore passé pour l'adolescent fragile et en manque d'amour et de reconnaissance.

« Non, je me préparais à sortir, justement.  
\- Je plaisantais, Louis.  
\- Ahah. Je sais.   
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Bon... Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand je suis pas là ?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour faire des choses seul, tu sais.   
\- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais, alors ?  
\- À vrai dire, pas grand chose.   
\- Je te manque... ?  
\- …  
\- Bon. Ben salut.   
\- Louis ! Écoute... On pourrait se revoir, bientôt, non ? Ça te dirait ?  
\- Ouais, je sais pas...   
\- Ne te moque pas de moi.  
\- C'est pas moi qui suis marié.   
\- Je t'appellerai.   
\- Okay. Mais je te promets rien. Je suis quelqu'un de très occupé.   
\- Je comprends. L'école, tout ça...  
\- Ouais, ouais, voilà.   
\- Bonne nuit, Louis.   
\- Oui... Toi aussi. »

Il se sentait si fébrile qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il aurait voulu être plus détaché, avoir des répliques plus piquantes. Mais il s'en foutait, après tout, c'est lui qui avait appelé le premier et il pourrait s'en vanter un bon moment. L'excitation l'empêchait de rester en place. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit, mais il n'y avait rien ici qui puisse le distraire suffisamment. Par contre, s'il rejoignait Naïm, il aurait matière à s'amuser. Et ce coup de fil suffirait à enchanter son ami pour le restant de la nuit.


	10. Chapitre 10

Il avait revu Louis plusieurs fois déjà. À chaque rencontre, quelque chose grandissait en lui. Quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé détruire, mais qu'il chérissait pourtant. Quelque chose que même la culpabilité atroce qu'il ressentait chaque jour un peu plus ne parvenait pas à dévorer. Il ne trouvait plus la force ni les excuses pour esquiver les caresses d'Hadrien et il savait que s'il le repoussait trop souvent, il finirait par éveiller ses soupçons. Alors, lorsqu'il rentrait, il le laissait venir et se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Ça faisait dix jours aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait pas vu Louis. L'écran de la télévision accaparait toute son attention pendant qu'Hadrien s'activait dans la cuisine. Le garçon lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, avait même essayé de l'appeler, mais il n'avait jamais donné suite. Le risque était trop grand. Il s'en voulait, pourtant. Il s'en voulait pour tout le monde, et c'était probablement ce qui posait problème. Le cours de sa vie continuait. Hadrien poursuivait sa course aux contrats japonais, son livre se vendait comme tous les autres auparavant, Caroline le harcelait pour connaître la teneur de son prochain scénario. Rien d'exceptionnel. Toujours la même routine. À la différence qu'à présent, Louis existait et que Harry préférait débattre avec lui plutôt que de déjeuner avec son propre mari.

« Tu veux du fromage dans tes pâtes ?   
\- Hm... J'ai le droit ?  
\- Comment ça, t'as le droit ?   
\- Je sais pas. C'est pas calorique le fromage ? C'est pas un peu gras ? Je croyais que c'était interdit.  
\- Oh arrête, me fais pas passer pour un monstre non plus... Je t'interdis pas de manger quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Sur l'écran, un gypaète barbu avalait tout rond un os gros comme sa main. C'était fascinant. Plus fascinant que la question du fromage sur ses spaghettis bolognaise. 

« Je te fais chier ?   
\- …   
\- Harry ?  
\- Hein ?   
\- Je t'emmerde ? Non parce que, tu te plains que je sois toujours en voyage mais quand je suis là, j'ai l'impression que tu m'ignores.   
\- Mais non...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

C'était vrai, ça, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Hadrien était là, il cuisinait pour lui, et Harry n'arrivait pas à être content. Ils auraient pu sortir. Aller au cinéma. Au restaurant. Prendre du temps pour eux, pour une fois. Hadrien avait probablement fait des pieds et des mains pour ces vacances improvisées. Pour satisfaire Harry qui le lui demandait depuis si longtemps. Mais ça faisait dix jours qu'il était là et ils n'avaient pas mis un pied dehors. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'au lit, les choses soient réellement plus passionnantes.

 

Naïm piocha dans son paquet et alluma une cigarette avec toutes les manières précieuses dont il était capable. Louis n'imaginait pas la réaction de son père s'il entrait dans sa chambre à cet instant. C'était la première fois que ses parents rencontraient Naïm et Louis avait cru devenir fou quand il l'avait vu débarquer dans la peau de Maysan. Il le lui avait pourtant dit : pas de conneries. Ses parents avaient beau être ouverts d'esprit, il ne fallait pas pousser. Une chance que c'eut été sa mère qui avait ouvert la porte, et qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de rester la plus naturelle possible. Louis les avait prévenus qu'un ami devait passer, et avait demandé s'il pouvait rester dormir. Il. Pas elle. Quel con. Quel sale enfoiré. 

« Louis est ici ?  
\- Je... Louis, ton amie est là ! »

Maysan avait débarqué dans le salon, avec ses escarpins à paillettes et l'une de ses plus courtes robes. Louis l'avait poussé dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le loisir de se présenter auprès de son père, qui était de toute façon bien trop concentré sur le match qui venait à peine de commencer. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte, sa mère l'avait rattrapé avec un sourire.

« Pas de... bêtises, Louis, tu veux ?   
\- Maman !  
\- C'est juste... Bon. Si vraiment quelque chose doit... Bon. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?   
\- Maman ! Arrête !   
\- Oh, à ton âge, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous fassiez du coloriage. Et puis, il est tout à fait... mignon ? Mignonne ? Je suis désolée, chérie, je ne sais pas trop comment on dit.   
\- T'es sympa, maman, mais j'envisage pas de faire quoi que ce soit avec Naïm. Ça te rassure ?  
\- Plutôt, oui. C'est surtout que ton père est juste à côté et...   
\- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! À tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Puis il avait refermé la porte un peu trop brusquement, et avait lancé un regard assassin à Maysan, qui commençait déjà à se dévêtir. Putain, ce mec était un véritable exhibitionniste.

« T'es gentil, tu gardes le calbute. J'ai pas prévu de voir tes couilles ce soir.   
\- T'as de la chance que je n'aie pas mis mon string.  
\- Super. »

La robe était tombée au sol, révélant un boxer particulièrement moulant qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, ne cachait pas grand chose. Mais Louis s'en fichait pas mal. Il considérait Naïm comme une pièce d'art. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces esclaves grecs dont les Empereurs Romains étaient si friands. Il avait la grâce de ces statues de marbre qui peuplaient les salles du Louvre et que Louis arpentait parfois pendant des heures. Si sa mère avait pu comprendre ça... Il ne ressentait pas la moindre attirance à l'égard de Naïm, et ça ne changerait jamais. Il ne suffisait pas d'être du même bord pour en venir à ce genre de choses. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, si Louis passait autant de temps avec Naïm, c'était aussi pour échapper à l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Et il avait conscience que Harry était la raison de tout ce manège. 

« J'aime tes cigarettes. »

Louis ne savait pas bien à quoi il jouait. Il était étendu sur le dos, les jambes appuyées contre le mur. Il avait abandonné sa perruque, mais gardait son filet couleur chair qui tirait ses traits en arrière. Ses faux cils et son rouge à lèvre lui donnaient l'air d'une femme, mais son vieux débardeur délavé et son boxer étaient ceux d'un homme. Affublé de la sorte, plus ambigu que jamais, il était toujours aussi beau. Louis comprenait son succès. Certains hommes aimaient être trompés. Ils aimaient jouer, tenter de reconnaître la marque virile de l'homme, ou celle, délicate ou vulgaire, d'une femme. Avec Naïm, ils ne devaient jamais se lasser. 

« Moi aussi. La prochaine fois, fume les tiennes.   
\- Je préfère les tiennes. C'est meilleur quand c'est gratuit. Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
\- Non.   
\- C'est tout ? Pas de « non, c'est un enculé » ?   
\- Non.   
\- Hé ben. Je te trouve bien sympa. Moi un mec qui m'ignore pendant deux semaines, je lui dis d'aller se faire sucer ailleurs.   
\- C'est pas pareil.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une pute ?  
\- Non. Parce qu'il est marié, crétin.   
\- Ouais... Marié jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te bouffer le cul.   
\- …  
\- Fais pas ta prude. Je sais ce que fait un gay trentenaire.   
\- T'es dégueulasse, Naïm.   
\- Oh, pauvre chéri, je t'ai choqué...   
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de détraqué sexuel. »

Il avait dit ça en riant, parce que malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôle. Il lui faisait toujours oublier à quel point il se sentait délaissé par Harry. Avec Naïm, son amant prenait toujours le mauvais rôle, et c'était un soulagement. 

 

La soirée n'avait pas très bien commencé, et ça ne s'arrangea pas. Hadrien était revenu à la charge pendant le repas et Harry n'avait pas eu la force de calmer le jeu.

« Je trouve que tu exagères, Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de manger quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas ta mère.   
\- Justement, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de te comporter comme tel.  
\- Pardon ?   
\- Tu te rends même pas compte que tes petites réflexions à la con, en permanence, enfin, quand t'es là, ça commence à devenir franchement lourd. Alors, okay, techniquement, tu m'as jamais interdit de manger quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est tout comme.   
\- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour ta santé. T'as toujours eu des problème de cholestérol, qu'est ce que j'y peux ?   
\- Mais laisse-moi tranquille avec ça ! Je suis pas un vieux débris, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi ! Déjà que j'ai pas le droit de fumer...  
\- Arrête de dire ça. Arrête de dire que tu n'as pas le droit, que je t'interdis des choses. Fais ce que tu veux. Fume si ça te chante. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. Tu vieillis, Harry, il faut bien que tu en prennes conscience.   
\- Va te faire foutre.   
\- Oh, ça c'est élégant.   
\- Et je t'emmerde, avec ça. Si tu voulais qu'on te parle comme au 18ème siècle, il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que ton père t'aurait déniché parmi ses fréquentations. Un bon petit parti qui sent la rose même quand elle –   
\- Tu te trouves drôle ? Parce que personnellement, je te trouve assez pathétique.   
\- Tu me trouves pathétique ? Hé ben dégage. Va te trouver quelqu'un à ta hauteur. »

Hadrien lui lança un regard de consternation et ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Il en était là. À balancer des menaces ridicules qui ne faisaient aucun effet. Hadrien s'imaginait intouchable, indétrônable, persuadé que Harry ne trouverait jamais mieux que lui. Qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Et finalement, n'avait-il pas raison ? Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un, il avait vu ce garçon cinq fois, et alors ? Ça n'avait rien changé. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait besoin de lui. Il l'aimait. Hadrien était un homme, pas un gamin qui l'oublierait aussi vite qu'il s'était accroché à lui. Hadrien était son avenir. C'est pour ça qu'on s'unit, non ? Un mariage, c'est pour toujours. Harry devait reconnaître que ces derniers temps, il avait perdu foi en leur couple, et que cette dispute n'arrangeait rien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout plaquer. Ils s'étaient déjà déchirés de la sorte. Ça avait été parfois plus grave encore. Ils étaient plus forts que ça. 

« Tu me saoules. »

Il laissa tomber sa fourchette sur le bord de la table et abandonna son assiette à peine entamée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils continuent. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient aller loin si rien ne les stoppait, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aggraver encore les choses. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Louis. C'était par périodes, par vagues, et dans ces moments-là il était mieux seul. Il ne fallait pas qu'Hadrien se doute de quoi que ce soit. Sans un regard en arrière, il disparut dans le couloir et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il savait qu'Hadrien ne viendrait pas ici. 

 

Cédant aux menaces de mort de Louis, Naïm avait accepté de se démaquiller en intégralité. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre pour s'installer à la table de la salle à manger, Louis avait pu lire le soulagement dans les yeux de sa mère. Son père, quant à lui, pestait encore contre son équipe qui avait lamentablement perdu, et il se contenta d'une poignée de main distraite avant de recommencer à se plaindre. Il fut le seul à parler pendant de longues minutes, alors que son épouse servait un apéritif sur lequel Naïm se jeta aussitôt. 

« Attention, c'est du jambon ! »

Le garçon avait déjà la bouche pleine de cake, et face à la réplique dramatique de la mère de Louis, il manqua de tout recracher dans un éclat de rire. 

« C'est bon maman, il s'en fiche. Il est pas musulman.  
\- Techniquement, si.  
\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Je suis juste pas pratiquant.   
\- Oh... Vous pouvez boire un peu d'alcool, alors ?  
\- Aaah oui, faites vous plaisir ! »

Louis eut envie de lui hurler de se taire, mais il réalisa que ça n'arrangerait rien. D'ailleurs, son père avait enfin cessé de ressasser les erreurs de ses joueurs préférés et regardait à présent le jeune homme avec étonnement. Il fallait dire que Louis ne ramenait pas souvent d'amis à la maison, et celui-ci valait le détour. 

« Alors tu es le petit copain de Louis ?   
\- Mais non, papa, c'est juste un pote.  
\- Ah, non, il les préfère plus vieux. »

Connard. Il n'avait pas pu le dire. Il avait dû rêver.

« Louis...? »

Ses parents étaient médusés. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et il se sentit soudain horriblement mal. Il pourrait peut-être simuler une crise cardiaque ? Une crise d'appendicite ? Quelque chose qui le sortirait de cette abominable situation. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire venir Naïm. Ce sale enfoiré. 

« C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Mais non. C'est un débile, il faut pas l'écouter. Il a des soucis psychologiques.  
\- Je peux en reprendre ? »

Naïm plongea la main dans le plat et enfourna deux nouvelles tranches de cake. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de parler. Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses parents allaient s'imaginer, après une telle révélation, mais il se ferait un plaisir de nier en inventant il ne savait quelle connerie que ses parents goberaient volontiers. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à imaginer leur fils en couple, et encore moins avec un vieux croulant. Non mais, sérieusement, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller raconter une chose pareille ? Le repas se déroula plus calmement que Louis ne le craignait. Naïm avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de Harry de la sorte, et il profitait en silence des verres de rouge que son père lui servait allègrement. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé un terrain d'entente quand Naïm avait subtilement glissé que sa sœur, Amida, jouait au foot depuis l'âge de six ans. Le père de Louis le harcelait de questions sur le football féminin et Louis se sentait plus ou moins exclu de la conversation. Au dessert, il décida d'annoncer la nouvelle qu'il avait gardée pour lui toute la journée. 

« J'ai trouvé du boulot.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est super, Louis !  
\- Oui, c'est cool. Je pourrai payer mes cours.  
\- T'inquiète pas, on t'aidera. Tu pourras garder une partie de ta paie pour te faire plaisir.  
\- Ah, il a déjà son mec, pour ça.   
\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! »

Il avait failli s'en sortir. Ils avaient oublié sa remarque de tout à l'heure, et il était certain qu'ils ne lui en auraient même pas reparlé. Mais Naïm avait bu, et lorsqu'il buvait, il était incontrôlable. Même un simple verre de vin lui faisait perdre les pédales. 

« Louis, c'est quoi cette histoire ?   
\- Mais rien ! »

Son père le fixait avec mécontentement, et il sut qu'il devait leur donner une réponse sans attendre. 

« Je suis... Avec quelqu'un, voilà, et c'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus vieux, mais rien d'horrible !   
\- Oh, quinze ans, rien de grave, non...  
\- Mais ta gueule !  
\- Louis !   
\- Mais non ! Il a vingt deux ans. Vingt-trois.   
\- Vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ?   
\- C'est si important que ça ?   
\- Louis, tu fais attention à toi, hein ?   
\- Mais oui, maman... » 

Louis était hors de lui. Naïm, à côté de lui, frétillait. Il avait l'air très fier de lui, et Louis se promit que plus jamais il ne lui ferait confiance, pour quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas lorsqu'il avait trois ou quatre verres dans le nez. Ils terminèrent le dessert en hâte et Louis traîna littéralement Naïm à sa suite, ignorant ses protestations. Il voulait reprendre de la glace, merde, il n'en avait presque pas mangé. C'était vraiment dégueulasse, il était son invité après tout, non ? Une fois enfermés dans la chambre, Louis poussa son ami sur son lit. 

« Oooh, tu deviens entreprenant... Désolé, bébé, t'es pas mon genre...  
\- Ta gueule. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter ça à mes parents ? Tu veux que Harry ait des problèmes ?  
\- Je m'en foutrais pas mal. Il te fait souffrir, et je t'aime bien.   
\- C'est adorable. Tu veux que j'aie des problèmes, alors ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, mes parents ne seraient pas exactement emballés par l'idée que leur fils unique se tape un trentenaire marié.   
\- Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Le jeune homme eut une mine coupable.

« Écoute, je voulais juste faire des blagues. Chez moi, je peux raconter que je me suis fait prendre par trois mecs derrières les poubelles d'un bar, personne n'y prêtera attention. Je suis un peu le mouton noir du troupeau.   
\- Je suis bien désolé pour toi, mais c'est pas comme ça ici.  
\- Désolé. J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne vit pas comme moi.  
\- T'es un sacré con, Naïm.   
\- Je t'aime aussi, chéri.   
\- Passe moi une clope. »

Il devrait s'y faire. Entre un ami envahissant et sans gêne, et un amant inaccessible, Louis savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop exigent. Autant se faire à l'idée dès maintenant. 

 

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à commencer un livre. Il avait toujours la première phrase, toujours les premières images qui tournaient dans son esprit, et qui lui apparaissaient comme une évidence. Cette fois, tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'écrire depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau lui paraissait plus ridicule encore qu'à l'accoutumée, plus mensonger, plus décevant, même. Il avait tout fait, tout imaginé, tout envisagé. Il avait épuisé les sujets. Il ne valait plus rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre sa retraite. Il avait entendu Hadrien ranger la cuisine et monter à l'étage, et il regrettait qu'il n'ait même pas tenté une seule fois de réengager le dialogue. Il était déçu. Quand ils étaient jeunes, ils réglaient toujours les problèmes avant d'aller se coucher. C'était la règle, une règle tacite qu'ils respectaient pourtant le plus sérieusement du monde. Harry avait toujours détesté s'endormir en colère. Pendant des années, ils s'étaient réconciliés avant de s'abandonner enfin, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, la colère était toujours présente, et à minuit passé, Harry n'avait plus envie de tenter d'arranger les choses. Hadrien dormirait lorsqu'il le rejoindrait enfin, et ils envisageraient de discuter le lendemain, s'ils trouvaient la force de faire les efforts nécessaires. 

Pour la énième fois, il effaça les deux paragraphes qu'il venait d'écrire, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il avait envie de hurler. Ça lui était arrivé si rarement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment résoudre le problème. Il n'était pas de ces écrivains victimes du syndrome de la page blanche et qui se noyaient dans l'absinthe pour oublier que leur génie se faisait attendre. Non, lui n'était pas un génie et les mots lui venaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Le reste du temps. Comment combattre ça ? Comment faisaient ces types là, qui passaient dix ans à écrire le même roman, avec des pauses de plusieurs années au milieu d'un chapitre ? Qui écrivaient soudain trente pages sans s'arrêter, sans dormir ni manger, qui se levaient soudain au milieu d'une conversation pour se précipiter sur le premier morceau de papier qui leur tombait sous la main pour écrire, écrire et ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Puis, comme après avoir accouché d'un véritable enfant, se laisser retomber et dormir pendant des heures, des jours. Mais il n'était pas de ceux là et après avoir effacé les cinq nouvelles lignes qu'il avait alignées, il manqua de jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre. Il pouvait même espérer qu'il s'écrase sur un caniche pour finir en Une des journaux locaux. « L'écrivain fétiche des français pète les plombs » Exactement, je pète les plombs et je vous emmerde. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie d'appeler Caroline pour lui demander comment faisaient les autres. Tous les autres. Ceux qui ne gagnaient pas autant d'argent que lui mais qui pondaient des vrais romans. Ceux qui vivaient dans son ombre et qui étaient publiés seulement parce qu'il rapportait assez d'argent aux Marches Rouges pour que Caroline se permette ses petites pertes là. Comment faisaient-ils ces mecs-là ? Est-ce qu'ils vivaient dans des caves ? À l'abri du monde entier et de toute distraction ? Est-ce qu'ils vivaient tout court ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient jamais été mariés à un véritable fantôme ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient un jour croisé le plus bel adolescent que cette Terre ait porté pour ne plus penser qu'à lui, en permanence, même quand ils faisaient l'amour à leur mari ? Est-ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi misérable et aussi grandiose à la fois ? De quoi parlaient-ils dans leurs putains de romans nom de dieu ?! Il avait envie d'une cigarette. Bordel. 

Je suis sûr que finalement, il n'était pas si beau. Que si je l'avais croisé ailleurs, qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, si j'avais été heureux, je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Ou alors, c'est le contraire. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir. La seule chose qui compte à présent, c'est qu'il est partout. Dans les livres que je lis, les programmes que je regarde, les conversations auxquelles je participe. Il est sous mes paupières quand je dors, sous mes mains quand je prends ma douche, sous mes ongles quand je m'habille. J'ai le goût de lui dans tout ce que je mange. Tout ce que je bois. Tout ça s'est transformé en véritable obsession et ni lui ni moi n'en sortirons indemnes. Je sais qu'un jour, tout ça ne sera qu'un souvenir. Que j'aurai même oublié son nom, quand je serai vieux et prêt à mourir, enfin. Mais je sais que je me souviendrai toujours de ce corps et de sa jeunesse si indéniable. De son rire clair. De ses yeux. Du moindre grain de beauté sur son dos. Quoi que je fasse maintenant, il sera toujours là. Je ne sais si le pire est qu'il me hantera jusqu'à la fin ou si c'est simplement le fait d'avoir jamais croisé sa route. 

 

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son lit à Naïm. D'abord, cet enfoiré ne le méritait pas et ensuite, il allait avoir des courbatures partout après avoir dormi sur un matelas aussi pourri. À supposer qu'il parvienne à fermer l’œil ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde. Il avait froid et ses pieds dépassaient de la couverture minuscule que sa mère avait dénichée au fond d'un placard. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone. 3H12. Génial. Il soupira et roula sur le dos, les bras en croix. Naïm ronflait comme un gros porc. Moins glamour, tout à coup. Il était en train d'enclencher la fonction vidéo de son portable quand il vibra entre ses doigts. Il manqua de le lâcher comme s'il l'avait brûlé. C'était lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, en plein milieu de la nuit, comme ça ? S'il s'imaginait qu'il allait rappliquer parce que monsieur s'ennuyait, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil profond. Il hésita un instant à rejeter l'appel, mais il se dit que ça serait dommage de laisser passer cette occasion. Il décrocha. 

« Allo ? »

Il murmurait, ne tenant pas à réveiller Naïm qui se serait probablement mis à hurler s'il avait su qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ses parents auraient débarqué en panique et toute cette histoire aurait été très désagréable.

« Louis ?  
\- Bah oui, qui tu veux que ce soit ?  
\- Je t'entends pas bien...  
\- Je suis pas tout seul, je peux pas parler fort.  
\- Ah... T'es avec qui ?  
\- Juste un mec.  
\- Ton mec ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais non, putain, arrêtez tous avec ça.   
\- Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir répondu avant.  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu me manques beaucoup. »

C'est lui qui manqua de hurler pour de bon cette fois-ci.

« Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Je suis pressé de te revoir. Je t'appellerai dès que je serai seul à la maison.  
\- … D'accord.  
\- Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, un peu.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui. Ça va mieux.   
\- Tu me manques aussi, tu sais...  
\- On se voit bientôt, promis.   
\- D'accord. À bientôt, alors.  
\- Fais de beaux rêves, Louis. »

Louis resta quelques secondes allongé dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se décider. Il se glissa dans son lit aux côtés de Naïm et le secoua doucement. 

« Oh, Naïm...  
\- Hm...  
\- Réveille-toi là !  
\- Qu'est-ce j'... jambon.  
\- De quoi ? Mais t'es marteau.  
\- Je peux manger du jambon.  
\- Oui, je sais. Écoute moi maintenant !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je lui manque.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Harry. Je lui manque.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Il vient de m'appeler, connard. Je lui manque, et il m'appelle dès que son con de mari n'est plus là.  
\- C'EST –  
\- Je t'interdit de crier, tu m'entends, espèce de dégénéré ? »

Naïm lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de chuchoter avec toute la force dont il était capable.

« C'EST TROP BIEN !  
\- Je sais !  
\- Oh chéri, je suis tellement content pour toi ! »

Naïm se blottit contre lui et trois minutes plus tard, il dormait à nouveau. Très bien. Il pouvait faire avec. Il était bien trop heureux pour s'en soucier.


	11. Chapitre 11

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment tout ça était possible. Après tout, rien n'était normal. Il avait quinze ans de moins que lui, Harry était marié, et lui n'avait même pas son bac. Même si théoriquement, il n'était plus si loin du but. Il n'était quasiment plus jamais chez lui. Il passait la grande majorité de son temps dans les transports à se balader du lycée à l'appartement dans le seizième pour retourner à l'école et revenir à nouveau dormir entre ses bras. Les week-ends, il travaillait au Jack avec Naïm et quand il avait de la chance, il retournait chez Harry après son service. Sinon, il rentrait chez ses parents et dormait comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain soir. Sa mère avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter, au début. Mais en recevant son bulletin de notes et en voyant son sourire radieux en permanence, elle n'avait rien trouvé à lui reprocher. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il en était même arrivé à une conclusion très simple. Harry était l'homme de sa vie. C'était lui, celui qu'il cherchait et qu'il pensait chercher encore longtemps, et personne d'autre. Il avait presque l'âge d'être son père, ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était à la limite de la légalité et dépassait totalement les barrières de la morale, mais il s'en foutait. Et Harry aussi. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il ne s'était jamais senti si aimé que lorsqu'il était avec lui. Harry pouvait passer des heures à caresser son corps sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il le regardait avec des yeux si tendres qu'il était parfois tenté de se foutre de lui. Ils avaient les mêmes façons de réagir, les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes combats. Ils passaient des soirées entières à regarder les pires programmes télévisés pour se moquer du reste du monde, ou des reportages sur tous les sujets possibles qui les intéressaient tous immanquablement. Et quand ils en avaient assez, ils se réfugiaient dans leur lit et n'en sortaient plus pendant des heures. Louis cuisinait pour Harry dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il se sentait fier d'accomplir ces rôles qui étaient normalement ceux d'Hadrien et qu'il remplissait mieux que lui. Sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, Louis se sentait en compétition avec l'époux de Harry. Il voulait le satisfaire en tout, mieux que cet homme qui après dix ans de relation avait laissé leur amour se mourir. Jamais il ne serait comme ça. Jamais.

Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé à Harry s'il allait divorcer. Il évitait toujours le sujet et répondait rarement concrètement. Selon Naïm, c'était parce qu'il était lâche et que jamais il n'aurait les couilles de partir et vivre pleinement avec Louis. Cette situation était bien trop confortable. Il avait tout. Le mari dévoué et l'amant sauvage. Mais il ne savait rien. Il se trompait. Harry le lui avait dit une fois, et il le croyait, à présent.

« Je vais le quitter, Louis, je t'assure. Je dois juste trouver le bon moment pour le faire, tu comprends ? »

Et il le pensait vraiment. Il allait quitter Hadrien. Il le fallait de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça éternellement et il ne se voyait plus continuer sans Louis. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais recevoir. Il s'était senti beau à nouveau, et irremplaçable. Ce gamin l'avait sauvé, aussi simplement que ça. Il écrivait à nouveau. Il ne prétendait plus. Ce n'était pas facile, non, loin de là. Il pouvait passer des nuits entières à tourner en rond dans son bureau avec l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux pendant que Louis dormait entre ses draps. Alors il fermait tout et retournait se blottir contre son corps chaud et s'endormait, satisfait malgré tout. Il n'y touchait plus pendant des semaines, des mois entiers et remplissait de nouveau des pages et des pages. Et il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, il était satisfait de ses textes et des mots qui s'écoulaient sur la page blanche. Il cherchait depuis un certain temps comment annoncer à Caroline ce changement radical de style et de thème. Il abordait les tabous de la société d'aujourd'hui pour la première fois et il prenait peur parfois en se disant que chaque mot était vrai. Mais ça, personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Personne d'autre que Louis et Pandora. Il n'avait pas revu son amie depuis près de six mois. Elle avait tenu parole et ne l'avait plus jamais contacté après qu'il ait décidé de passer sa seconde nuit avec Louis. Les garçons lui manquaient, elle lui manquait, et il regrettait que les choses aient pris ce tournant si violent. Si elle voyait aujourd'hui à quel point il était heureux et épanoui, elle lui pardonnerait tout ces écarts, c'était certain. Mais elle ne savait pas et il ne viendrait certainement pas la chercher pour lui montrer. De toute façon, il gardait Louis comme un secret précieux. Il n'était qu'à lui et à lui seul. Même l'évocation de son ami Naïm l'avait rendu jaloux au début. Il avait cru que Louis appréciait le garçon plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais Louis s'était empressé de le rassurer. Il n'y avait que Harry et personne d'autre. Il avait lui même été surpris par la violence de ses sentiments. Il avait été jaloux avec Hadrien, au début, mais jamais avec une tel animalité. Imaginer Louis dans d'autres bras que les siens lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ne supportait même plus de le savoir au travail, certains soirs, et quand il rentrait, il lui faisait l'amour avec une passion décuplée pour ne pas le voir s'en aller. Et puis, Louis lui avait proposé de sortir. Harry lui avait ri au nez, répondant qu'à son âge, il ne sortait plus dans les bars gays pour s'amuser. Qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Mais Naïm dansait, ce soir-là, ou Maysan, et Louis s'était montré tout particulièrement persuasif. Il s'était retrouvé assis à une table à quelques mètres de la scène avant d'avoir même eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. 

« Tu vas voir, il est incroyable. »

Encore cette pointe désagréable au fond du ventre. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait enfiler des collants et se dandiner sur scène devant des dizaines de personnes, indubitablement. Et puis, le show avait commencé et toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Ce Naïm ne pouvait tout simplement pas être un garçon. C'était impossible. Il mentait à tout le monde depuis le début et se déguisait en homme le jour. C'était la seule explication possible. Beaucoup de femmes n'avaient pas sa grâce ni sa beauté. Il était pourtant assez médiocre quand il s'agissait de juger l'élégance d'une femme. Mais Maysan était tout simplement époustouflante et Harry se prit au jeu. Une fois son numéro terminé, Louis l'avait entraîné dans les coulisses jusqu'à la loge de son ami. Maysan était devenu légèrement hystérique et Harry avait cru comprendre qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement ses œuvres. Il avait assisté, bouche bée, à la transformation de Maysan en Naïm, toujours sous les cris de ravissement du garçon et les soupirs de Louis. L'absence de pudeur l'avait plutôt amusé et Louis avait semblé vexé qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux comme il aurait dû le faire. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce garçon était fascinant. Il avait embrassé son cou pour le rassurer et Louis avait gloussé en se dégageant. 

« J'aime ta barbe, et j'aime le fait que tu ne portes pas de rouge à lèvres. Il est très beau, mais je te préfère quand même. »

C'était tellement évidement que Louis n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Il avait croisé le regard de son ami dans le miroir et y avait lu de nouveau cette expression étrange de pitié et tendresse mêlées. Il savait ce que Naïm pensait de tout ça, mais il se trompait, alors pourquoi y prêter attention ? Ils avaient passé la soirée tous les trois, dans un coin reculé du bar, à boire des bières et à parler trop fort. Naïm avait fasciné Harry et Louis ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il avait raconté toutes ces histoires un peu étranges que Louis avait entendues une centaine de fois, toujours différemment. Mais Harry riait, et il n'aurait coupé son ami dans sa lancée pour rien au monde. Plus tard dans la nuit, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leurs draps Harry avait confessé qu'il n'avait cru la moitié des histoires de Naïm. Qu'il aurait pu écrire au moins trois livres différents avec tous ses mensonges éhontés, mais qu'il avait adoré sa façon de les raconter et de les mettre en scène. Les hommes prenaient, avec les mots de Naïm, des airs de créatures impossibles. Ils devenaient fabuleux ou démoniaques, ils jouaient un rôle, tout comme Naïm sur les planches du Jack. Harry n'avait pas avoué à Louis qu'il s'était parfois senti visé quand le garçon parlait de ces menteurs et ces manipulateurs qui se foutaient bien des gens autour d'eux. Peut-être était-ce les regards trop pesants que Naïm posait sur lui en disant ces mots. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il s'y était reconnu tout seul. Qu'il avait retrouvé certains de ses gestes, de ses mots dans les histoires de Naïm. Mais il se trompait. Il tenait à Louis. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir et très bientôt, les choses seraient différentes.

Le seul soucis, c'est qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Hadrien non plus. La routine rassurante de leur mariage lui apportait les moments de calme dont il avait besoin. Il n'était plus assez jeune et illusionné pour ne vivre qu'une passion torride. Il avait besoin de se poser, parfois. Certes, il avait des moments de tendresse avec Louis, mais il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui. Et il devait bien reconnaître que la perspective de se retrouver seul était la pire de toute. S'il quittait Hadrien, combien de temps Louis voudrait-il de lui ? Quand serait-il trop vieux à ses yeux ? Trop mou, trop fatigué, trop ridé ? Combien de temps de sursis lui restait-il ? Louis était un gamin et il ne vieillirait pas avec lui comme Hadrien le faisait. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, il essayait d'espérer que Louis se lasserait avant lui et que les choses redeviendraient normales. Mais l'idée de le voir s'en aller lui faisait si mal que c'était une véritable torture de l'imaginer. Et puis, pour quoi passerait-il, aux yeux du monde entier ? Aux yeux de ses parents, qui le croyaient amoureux et fidèle à son époux ? Aux yeux d'Hadrien, s'il apprenait qu'il le trompait depuis tout ce temps, qu'il se fichait ouvertement de lui, qu'il lui mentait depuis le début ? Aux yeux de la presse à scandale, qui ne manquerait pas de le détruire, trop heureuse d'exploiter ses mensonges pour en créer de nouveaux ? Aux yeux de ses lecteurs ? Quoi que, ce serait peut-être les seuls à penser le comprendre. À soutenir sa cause, qui était tout sauf défendable. L'aimaient-ils suffisamment ? Seraient-ils si aveugles ? Toutes ces pensées ne faisaient que l'angoisser un peu plus à chaque instant. Non, décidément, il devait écarter ces préoccupations. Les éloigner encore un peu. Laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. De toute façon, il avait encore de quoi profiter et le temps de se poser des questions plus tard. 

 

« Embrasse-moi partout.  
\- Encore ?! »

Louis gloussa. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant capricieux, mais les lèvres de Harry qui glissaient sur sa peau le rendaient fou, et il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Un instant, il se cambra pour l'encourager, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers, sa nudité révélée, frappée par le soleil de mai qui filtrait à travers les volets à demi baissés. 

« Très bien. »

Et une fois encore, inlassablement, Harry descendit sur le corps délassé de Louis, explorant chaque parcelle de son épiderme, griffant ses cuisses, mordant ses hanches, prenant soin de ne rien oublier. 

« Pas de jaloux. »

Il embrassait la naissance de ses fesses, l'intérieur de ses genoux, la plante de ses pieds, le forçait à se retourner, ignorant les protestations lascives de Louis qui s'étirait soudain, tendant son corps vers celui de Harry, qui, dans un élan d'excitation, se jetait sur son ventre et plus encore, pinçait entre ses lèvres la peau si délicate de l'aine, tournait autour de sa virilité, jouant avec sa patience, s'amusant de ses gémissements rieurs. Ils en étaient là lorsque le téléphone de Harry sonna, brisant la quiétude et la promesse d'une extase plus grande encore. 

« Réponds pas...  
\- Merde, c'est Caroline.  
\- On s'en fout... Continue...  
\- Je dois répondre. Bouge pas.  
\- Ah-ah. J'avais pas trop prévu de bouger, mais je promets rien concernant... ça. »

Louis désigna son entrejambe, le regard lubrique. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Putain, c'était vraiment dégueulasse de lui faire ça maintenant.

« Tu peux donc me confirmer que tu n'es pas mort. Excellente nouvelle !  
\- Bonjour, Caro. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Mieux maintenant que je sais que tu es en vie.   
\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.   
\- Je m'inquiète. Pour mes vacances à la Barbade.  
\- Charmant. Les ventes du poche ne sont pas aussi bonnes que tu l'espérais ?  
\- Si. Meilleures encore ! Mais ça fait six mois que tu as terminé Si j'avais su, et normalement, je devrais avoir 50 % de ton dernier manuscrit devant moi. Or, je n'ai qu'une salade diététique absolument immangeable. Où est-il ?  
\- Je... Ecoute, Caro...  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu arrêtes. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je n'ai pas l'âge de partir en retraite, Harry, j'ai encore de très belles années devant moi !   
\- Non, c'est pas ça. Simplement, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.  
\- Envoie-moi ce que tu as, et laisse-moi juger par moi-même, tu veux ? J'imagine que je peux renoncer aux gamins encore pour celui-ci ?  
\- Si on veut. Je te l'envoie dans la soirée. Bonne journée, Caro. »

Il raccrocha la boule au ventre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il angoissait à l'idée d'envoyer les premiers chapitres d'un de ses romans à Caroline. Pour les précédents, elle avait toujours été si enthousiaste qu'il n'avait jamais eu de réelle raison de s'en faire. Le scénario était bateau, les premières pages prévisibles, mais enfin, puisque ça marchait... Là, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait quelques difficultés à prévoir sa réaction. Il parlait d'un sujet bien plus délicat, très controversé, choquant, même. Un homme qui tombait amoureux d'un gamin. Cette simple pensée lui donna des sueurs froides. Bien, il enverrait les six chapitres qu'il avait en sa possession. Les six chapitres les plus compliqués à écrire de toute sa vie. Il espérait simplement que Caroline ne lui rit pas au nez et ne lui demande pas de lui pondre une vraie idée de roman, qu'elle puisse vendre comme tous les autres. Il s'affala de nouveau dans les draps et Louis vint se blottir contre lui. 

« Je suppose que je peux me gratter pour la suite des réjouissances...  
\- Désolé, je –  
\- C'est pas grave, Harry.   
\- Hm...  
\- Alors, ce nouveau livre ? C'est quoi l'histoire, cette fois ? »

Louis ricana, et Harry se sentit rougir. Il pensait qu'il s'était lancé dans l'un de ces romans ridicules qu'il méprisait profondément, et Harry avait presque envie de lui donner raison. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler tout ce qu'il y disait. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage de laisser Caroline exposer de telles choses aux yeux de la France entière. 

« Un hétéro dépressif qui rencontre la femme forte et active dont il a toujours rêvé... Elle le déteste au début, il la méprise sans le vouloir parce qu'il se sent terriblement inférieur... Et puis il lui sauve la vie – non ! Il sauve la vie d'un enfant sous ses yeux... »

Louis était lancé. Il s'était redressé dans le lit, et faisait de grands gestes en déclamant les péripéties du roman le plus absurde qu'il puisse imaginer. 

« Mais ils sont séparés avant d'avoir pu s'avouer leur amour ! Elle travaille pour le KGB et la CIA l'enlève pour lui soutirer des informations... alors il –   
\- T'as fini ?  
\- Non. Il me restait l'évasion avec un fil de fer et deux sucres, et la course poursuite en aéroplane.   
\- Et la fin ?  
\- Ils s'aiment fort et adoptent des bébés lémuriens. Mais restent terriblement humains.  
\- Tu devrais l'écrire à ma place, tu m'as percé à jour. Tu n'as rien à m'envier.   
\- Ah-ah. Bon, plus sérieusement. Pourquoi tu as dis à ton éditrice qu'elle n'aimerait peut-être pas ?  
\- Parce que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas une histoire de KGB et de lémuriens. C'est un peu plus concret. »

Harry tourna le dos à Louis et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait soudain horriblement exposé, et il détestait ça. Comme lorsqu'il devait parler de ses romans devant une flopée de journalistes avides. Ou les dédicacer pour une ribambelle de lecteurs tout excités. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses livres, et cette fois-ci, c'était pire que toutes les autres fois. Cette fois-ci, ça lui importait. Louis le força à se retourner face à lui et déposa une série de baisers dans son cou et le long de sa mâchoire. Les doigts de Harry glissaient le long du dos de Louis tout en le tenant serré contre lui.

« C'est à dire ?  
\- C'est difficile à expliquer.  
\- Tu peux essayer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est si différent que ça ? C'est un polar ? Un roman érotique ? Oh, j'aimerais voir ça...  
\- Mais non. C'est... plus réel.   
\- C'est quoi le titre ?  
\- Nowhere Boy. »

Le silence qui suivit acheva d'angoisser Harry. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Le fait que ce soit de l'anglais ? Il trouvait ça ridicule ? Après tout, il avait des origines britanniques, et Louis aussi. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait expliqué d'où venait son nom de famille. Que bizarrement, il était fier d'être un peu anglais, même si ce n'était que de très loin. C'était son grand-père qui venait de là-bas, et il y avait passé ses meilleures vacances. Il regrettait cette époque, et Harry avait compris à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de parler de la mort de son grand-père. Alors, Nowhere Boy, ça lui allait plutôt bien, non ?

« De quoi ça parle ? »

Il avait compris. Harry en était persuadé maintenant, alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faillir. 

« De toi. »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Louis frissonna malgré lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait espéré, quelque part, entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Harry. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres, et il s'était vite résigné à ce que ça le reste. Pourtant, il savait que si la réponse de Harry avait été différente, il aurait été bouleversé, au plus profond de lui-même. Il voulait Harry pour lui, et pour lui seul. Mais c'était impossible. Savoir qu'il écrivait sur lui, sur eux, peut-être, lui donnait enfin le sentiment d'être plus important que tout le reste. Plus précieux que son propre mari, qui n'avait pour lui qu'un livret de famille et une alliance. Il ne demanda rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler, alors qu'il avait déjà été gêné d'en parler avec son éditrice. Il avait le temps. Tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Il lui faisait confiance, et il n'avait besoin que de ces deux mots pour se sentir entier, et serein. Harry l'aimait, il n'en doutait plus à présent.


	12. Chapitre 12

« Et on recommence Tomlinson !   
\- Je suis crevé, capitaine...  
\- Tu es encore capable de t'accrocher à ces foutus tissus ?   
\- Oui...  
\- Tu ne penses pas t'évanouir dans les six prochaines minutes ?  
\- Non.  
\- ALORS ON Y RETOURNE ! »

Mme Beria n'avait jamais été aussi exigeante. Louis avait passé les trois quarts du cours à se balancer à six mètres du sol, et son professeur avait à peine regardé les performances des autres. Elle en avait après lui, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait de mal. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas passé la dernière demi-heure à lui hurler dessus, il aurait été persuadé qu'il était particulièrement bon, ce soir. Mais elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête à la fin de chacune de ses chorégraphies, pour lui ordonner ensuite de recommencer depuis le début. C'était la dernière fois. Il en avait sa claque, merde, il n'était pas un soldat, il n'avait pas à se faire traiter de la sorte. Pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois – il avait perdu le compte – il effectua ses mouvements, sous les acclamations des autres élèves qui avaient depuis longtemps abandonné leur poste. C'était bien plus marrant de le regarder faire, et puis, il était quand même diablement bon. Même épuisé, Louis était d'une grâce incroyable. Les rubans tournaient autour de lui, l'enveloppaient, le faisant presque disparaître, et chaque fois qu'il chutait pour s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres des tapis, les élèves retenaient leur souffle, comme s'ils doutaient encore qu'il réussisse sans se blesser. Ils étaient subjugués par son visage rayonnant, par ses yeux fermés et ses sourcils froncés, par sa beauté qui en devenait irréelle. Lorsqu' enfin il glissa au sol et lâcha les tissus, Naïm poussa des cris hystériques et applaudit de plus belle. 

« Putain, qu'est ce que t'es bon ! »

Louis salua comme il l'aurait fait devant un public inconnu, puis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il s'affala sur les tapis, ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Cette vieille folle l'avait anéanti. 

« Ça va, Tomlinson ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Tu es prêt à entendre une bonne nouvelle ? »

Louis se releva aussitôt, et ce fut comme si sa fatigue avait disparu. Mme Beria ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Jamais. Elle ne lançait jamais ce genre de réflexion en l'air, juste pour se marrer. Louis se souvenait de l'année précédente, quand l'une de ses aînées avait été choisie par ses soins pour participer à l'un de ces concours télévisés dont ses parents raffolaient. La jeune femme avait failli gagner, et elle avait sa place dans l'un des meilleurs cabarets de Paris, aujourd'hui. Et cette fois, c'était à lui qu'elle allait proposer quelque chose. Quoi ? Il était incapable de le deviner, et il s'en foutait. Ce serait forcément à la hauteur de ses attentes.

« Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Bon. Ça te dirait de faire ton numéro devant un vrai public ?  
\- Carrément, capitaine.  
\- Un des garçons de la troupe de mon époux s'est blessé il y a deux jours. Apparemment, il ne peut pas remonter sur scène avant un moment, et sa remplaçante est enceinte. Je t'ai proposé pour prendre le relais sur les trois prochaines représentations. Tu te sens prêt à le faire ?   
\- Bien sûr. Putain, je suis trop prêt !   
\- Arrête de jurer, gamin.   
\- Pardon.  
\- C'est d'accord, alors ?   
\- Oui ! Merci, capitaine ! Vous êtes la meilleure ! »

Mme Beria se mit à glousser. Ce gosse était son meilleur élément, et ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'en avait pas eu d'aussi doué. C'était donc tout naturel qu'elle l'ait choisi lui, et aucun autre, pour ce remplacement. Elle lui faisait confiance. Si Andrei et elle avaient pu avoir des enfants, elle aurait adoré avoir un garçon comme lui. Mais lui et les autres faisaient l'affaire, après tout. Ça faisait des années que cette famille là la satisfaisait, et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. Elle promit à Louis de lui donner tous les détails au prochain cours, et le jeune homme hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires à la suite des autres élèves. Comme après chaque séance, Naïm et lui se changèrent ensemble, et sortirent en riant, sous un ciel en feu, alors que cette nouvelle journée d'avril touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient troqué les manteaux d'hiver pour leurs vestes des meilleurs jours, et pour une fois, Naïm avait renoncé à la robe et aux collants. Ils allumèrent chacun une cigarette, qu'ils fumèrent en marchant, décidés à profiter de ce printemps qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu et qui les accueillait à bras ouverts. Louis était heureux. Plus heureux que jamais. C'était soudain, savoureux, et toutes les ombres susceptibles de venir l'estomper ne semblaient plus faire le poids. Ce soir, il allait retrouver Harry. Il lui laisserait lui faire l'amour, sans penser à l'autre, à celui dont la place était légitime, à celui qui pouvait, à tout moment, revendiquer ses droits. Ils s'aimeraient toute la nuit, et s'installeraient sur le balcon de leur chambre – elle leur appartenait, Louis en était persuadé – pour fumer en buvant du vin, comme ils le faisaient parfois. Harry avait repris la cigarette depuis quelques semaines déjà, incapable de résister à la tentation sur les lèvres de Louis, et ce dernier se sentait bêtement fier d'avoir eu cette influence sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là, sur le balcon, emmitouflé dans l'un des pulls de Harry, qu'il lui dirait qu'il allait monter sur scène pour de vrai. Il lui demanderait de venir, et il le ferait, c'était certain. Même si Hadrien était de retour au moment de la représentation, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était impossible qu'il refuse. À ses côtés, Naïm continuait à raconter n'importe quoi, et Louis était incapable de l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il était déjà entre les bras de Harry, déjà sous sa bouche. 

 

Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Hadrien était à New York, et il ne reviendrait pas avant le milieu de la semaine suivante. Étrangement, ils ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis leur dernière crise, plusieurs mois plus tôt, et Harry était soulagé ne plus avoir à subir les tensions qu'il avait ressenties à ce moment-là. En fait, lorsque Hadrien rentrait, il faisait tout pour être exemplaire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il savait que Louis lui en aurait voulu d'agir ainsi, mais il voulait préserver le peu d'harmonie qui persistait encore entre son époux et lui. C'était essentiel à sa tranquillité, à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Louis, paradoxalement. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ce soir, il était là pour son amant, et pour personne d'autre. Louis n'avait pas eu besoin d'argumenter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Depuis le temps, il était terriblement curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Il l'imaginait poétique, élégant, surprenant. Mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Louis lors de son numéro. Il avait failli aller voir plusieurs fois, chercher des vidéos sur Internet et comprendre enfin en quoi consistait cette discipline. Mais bizarrement, il avait toujours résisté à la tentation, persuadé d'être déçu. S'il devait découvrir les tissus aériens, il voulait que ce soit avec Louis. Seulement, se rendre à son école et assister à l'un de ses cours était impossible. Ils auraient été trop peu, et on l'aurait aussitôt interrogé sur la raison de sa visite. S'il avait dit qu'il était avec Louis, qu'en auraient pensé les gens ? Alors que dans un cirque, parmi des centaines d'autres personnes, on ne ferait pas le lien avec Louis. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait aussitôt accepté, alors qu'ils buvaient un blanc particulièrement savoureux sur le balcon de sa chambre, les pieds nus de Louis posés sur ses cuisses. Ils venaient de faire l'amour plus sauvagement que les fois précédentes, et tout son corps semblait enfermé dans une bulle de jouissance. Il s'était senti si bien, nu sous les couvertures qu'ils avaient traînées jusqu'ici, une cigarette entre les lèvres, le corps de Louis contre le sien.

Il avait choisi une place au premier rang, en espérant assez naïvement que personne ne le reconnaisse. Mais à l'instant où il s'était assis sur l'un des sièges en bois tout à fait inconfortables du chapiteau, ses espoirs s'étaient vus anéantis. Dans son dos, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'était exclamée, probablement portée par l'euphorie du lieu, que Harry Styles était là, le rang juste devant, et qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui demander un autographe. L'écrivain supposa qu'elle avait voulu murmurer toutes ces choses-là, et qu'il n'était pas supposé les entendre, mais les faits étaient là. La femme était toute excitée sur son siège, entre son mari bedonnant et ses trois marmots, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner et de lui adresser un sourire resplendissant. 

« Vous avez un papier ? »

D'un geste expert, il gribouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur le programme du cirque qu'elle lui tendit, puis reporta son attention sur la piste, qui s'emplit bientôt de chameaux et de lamas, le laissant quelque peu perplexe. Il suivit le spectacle d'un œil bienveillant, se promettant de n'émettre aucun jugement hâtif. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied dans un cirque depuis ses six ans, et l'expérience n'avait pas été la plus éblouissante de son enfance. Lorsque les clowns apparurent, il réprima un frisson d'horreur. Bon. Si l'on en croyait le programme, Louis devrait entrer en scène juste après, et il pouvait bien supporter quelques blagues vaseuses de ces personnages criards encore quelques minutes. Ce qui le fascina le plus, ce fut les rires des enfants. Il n'avait aucune idée de son propre état lorsqu'il avait eu leur âge et s'était trouvé face à ces guignols hystériques. Aujourd'hui, ils lui faisaient plus peur qu'autre chose, mais les mômes dans la salle n'étaient pas du même avis. Les éclats de rire étaient partout, incontrôlés, venus de nulle part, s'éteignant aussitôt pour reprendre à la maladresse suivante, à la chute la plus spectaculaire, au jeu de mot plus idiot que le précédent. Il se mit à rire lui-même, emporté par leurs gloussements à eux. C'était si spontané qu'il avait du mal à combattre le fourmillement dans ses joues et l'explosion dans sa gorge. Lorsque le numéro s'acheva, il essuya des larmes au coin de ses yeux et pria pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent, et les premières notes de Nothing Else Matters retentirent sous le chapiteau. Son ventre se serra. C'était Louis. C'était Louis qui arrivait, et ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait. Il était torse nu, les jambes enfermées dans un leggings blanc qui laissait entrevoir des formes que Harry connaissait à présent par cœur. Il s'avançait sur la piste, ses pieds frôlant le sable oublié sur la scène par les numéros précédents. Le silence était tombé, dans le public. Aucun enfant ne riait. Aucun adulte n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Harry, lui, retenait son souffle. Du sommet du chapiteau, deux tissus interminables pendaient, immobiles. Ils étaient rouges. Rouges écarlates. Lorsque Louis les empoigna, les violoncelles résonnèrent, et le cœur de Harry se brisa. Il ne sut dire, plus tard, ce qui le fit exploser en premier. Était-ce les bras tendus de Louis, ses mains sûres, ses pieds résolument ancrés au sol ? Était-ce la lumière qui soudain, était apparue sur son visage ? Ses traits qu'il connaissait sans les reconnaître ? Le maquillage sur ses yeux ? Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de cœur. Il le savait. Il avait explosé en mille morceaux au fond de sa poitrine, et à présent, Louis allait les récupérer, les prendre avec lui, lui enlever ces derniers fragments de lui pour s'en emparer tout à fait. Privé de cœur, Harry vit les tissus enlacer les bras de Louis, et tout son corps s'envoler soudain, comme s'il s'était débarrassé de toute pesanteur. Il le vit monter, monter encore, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, incroyablement serein alors que le sol s'éloignait, alors qu'il rejoignait les sommets, sans qu'aucun filet ne l'attende en bas. Il vit ses jambes projetées dans les airs, ses bras tenus par un fil, son corps se tordre à angle droit, tourner au rythme des violoncelles, s'enrouler encore et encore, et cette lumière, cette lumière rouge braquée sur ses traits, sur ses paupières closes, comment pouvait-il, comment était-il capable d'être si haut et de fermer les yeux, alors que lui-même, ancré au sol, sentait tout le danger de telles hauteurs dans ses os, dans son ventre, dans tous ses membres ? Dans un nouveau balancement, Louis fut dos à lui, suspendu par les bras seulement, et Harry décela sous sa peau des muscles insoupçonnés, impossibles, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Jamais. Courbé sur son siège, il ne lâchait plus le haut du chapiteau du regard, avide de cette grâce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer avoir déjà touchée. Louis se cambrait avec la musique, plus souple qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et Harry comprenait enfin d'où lui venait cette sensualité, d'où venaient ces courbes incroyables, cette puissance lorsqu'il le prenait contre lui, cet étau qu'étaient parfois ses bras quand il lui arrachait ces cris de jouissance qui lui revenaient par vagues, soudain, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Lorsque la musique monta en puissance, que la note la plus aiguë s'éternisa, et que Louis se recroquevilla soudain, enveloppé dans les tissus qui le faisaient paraître étrangement blessé, Harry sut que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de plus fort que tout le reste, alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint lui-même ses limites. Le corps de dix-sept ans de Louis redevint minuscule, comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, et plus rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Il n'y avait que cette note, cette note qui ne montait pas, qui restait là, suspendue comme Louis dans les airs. Puis elle explosa, comme tout le reste. Les doigts de Louis se desserrèrent. Ses jambes bougèrent imperceptiblement. Sa nuque se courba un peu plus. Et il lâcha tout. Harry crut mourir. Il le vit tomber, sans que rien ne semble capable d'arrêter sa chute. Louis tombait. Il tournait sur lui-même. Il s'épanouissait. Il grandissait. Ses jambes se tendaient. Ses bras lâchaient tout. Son visage reparaissait soudain. Tout cela en quelques secondes seulement. Les violoncelles et les contre-basses jouaient toujours. Et Louis, nourrisson au sommet, homme à l'arrivée, s'était stoppé à moins d'un mètre du sol, et il souriait. Le numéro s'acheva sur les notes qui s'évanouissaient, et sur Louis qui touchait enfin la piste, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois minutes. Il salua, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparut dans l'obscurité que Harry sentit les larmes qui dévalaient son menton. 

 

Il ne l'avait pas vue. Évidemment, il aurait eu bien du mal, assis au premier rang comme le riche qu'il était. Sale con. Pendant qu'elle devait se taper les bancs dégueulasses, couverts de pop corn et de barbe-à-papa, lui pouvait se pavaner au premier rang sous prétexte que son compte en banque était un peu plus fourni. Mais elle s'en foutait, après tout. Les garçons étaient contents. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles. Il leur avait suffit d'une glace chacun pour se sentir satisfaits. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était ce que Harry pouvait bien foutre ici. Tout seul. Comme un vieux célibataire pervers, au milieu de ces gosses qui courraient partout et de ces couples de vieillards qui semblaient vouloir retrouver une jeunesse perdue depuis longtemps. Elle avait hésité à descendre les marches qui les séparaient pour lui poser la question. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il ne l'avait pas rappelée depuis la dernière fois. Il manquait aux enfants, qui lui demandaient souvent quand il reviendrait les garder et passer du temps avec eux. Quel connard ! Ça n'avait pas été suffisant, que Gaby et Nate soient privés d'un père ? Il fallait aussi qu'ils perdent leur oncle Harry ? Mais merde à la fin, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un mioche de dix-sept piges aux hormones incontrôlables ? Et puis elle n'était même pas certaine qu'ils soient encore ensemble. S'ils l'avaient été un jour. Non, Harry avait probablement largué le gamin et s'était terré dans le silence pour punir Pandora d'avoir eu raison. Et ils en étaient là. Harry à quelques mètres d'eux, et elle, incapable d'essayer d'arranger les choses. 

Elle ne décoléra pas de toute la première partie du spectacle. Les jumeaux s'amusaient beaucoup, surtout ensemble, mais elle n'arrivait pas à profiter. Les animaux se succédaient sur la piste, les voltigeurs s'élançaient à des hauteurs improbables, mais rien ne retenait son attention. Seulement le dos de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait même pas prendre de plaisir lui-même. La dinde qui lui avait demandé un autographe et grâce à qui Pandora l'avait repéré passait le plus clair de son temps à caqueter des remontrances à l'adresse de ses chiards, et l'ambiance commençait à être sérieusement pesante. Après l'entracte et une cigarette fumée en hâte, Pandora se sentit de nouveau d'attaque. Le numéro des clowns la fit même plutôt rire, ou peut-être étaient-ce les gloussements de Gaby et Nate qui la firent craquer. Ils se tordaient de rire et elle se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, comme soulagée pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Ses enfants riaient. Et s'ils riaient, c'est qu'ils devaient être heureux, quelque part, non ? Elle ne devait pas être une mère si catastrophique... Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Les jumeaux s'immobilisèrent à l'instant où la chanson du numéro suivant débuta. Leur air sérieux la força à regarder la scène. C'était un jeune homme. Un adolescent. Dix-huit ans à peine. En fait, c'était difficile à dire. Il semblait si frêle et pourtant, des muscles se devinaient sous sa peau, des muscles qui n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant. Elle n'était pas sûre. Non, elle devait se tromper... Mais ça rendait les choses si claires, à présent. La présence de Harry. Assis sur sur ce siège, sous ce chapiteau. Oui, c'était si évident. C'était bien lui. Louis. Et à voir comme Harry s'était redressé, à deviner le sourire sur son visage, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Il était venu le voir, lui, et personne d'autre.


	13. Chapitre 13

Elle avait attendu quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas débarquer chez lui comme ça, ça n'était pas son genre. Et puis après tout ce temps, que lui dirait-elle ? Qu'elle l'avait vu ? Et alors ? Non, il fallait qu'elle trouve ses mots, qu'elle construise son argumentation posément et calmement avant de tout lui hurler au visage. Malgré les six mois qui avaient passé, elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier sa rancœur et sa colère contre lui. D'autres éléments étaient venus se rajouter à tout ça. Le lave linge avait rendu l'âme et elle n'avait pas pu demander à Harry de lui prêter la somme nécessaire pour en racheter un. Forcément, puisqu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Elle devait se traîner les jumeaux à la laverie deux fois par semaine après le travail, tout ça parce que Harry Styles avait décidé qu'il voulait baiser un adolescent. Parce que non, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Certainement pas. Elle n'avait fait que s'aligner sur ses valeurs les plus formelles, que se respecter elle-même et le mari de son ami. Tout était de la faute de Harry qui n'avait pas su reconnaître ses torts et revenir vers elle quand elle avait besoin de lui. Avec un nouveau sèche linge, par exemple. Il y avait les jumeaux qui le réclamaient, aussi, et tout ça la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle avait déjà dû expliquer à ses enfants que leur père était quelque part sur cette planète, mais elle ne savait pas trop où et que non, bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de les voir eux, ses deux fils. Mais que tout ça n'était pas si grave, qu'ils l'avaient elle, et Harry aussi. Seulement voilà, Harry n'était plus là depuis six mois et les garçons commençaient à sérieusement le réclamer. Si Gaby se contentait de caprices, les remarques acerbes de Nathan lui faisaient plus mal qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Alors il était grand temps de confronter cet abruti d'écrivain à deux ronds pour lui remettre les idées en place et vider son sac à elle. Il l'avait bien mérité. Quoi qu'il fasse avec ce mioche, ça n'était pas normal, ça n'était pas sain, et elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire à ce sujet. Elle allait en profiter.

Elle frappa contre le battant de la porte avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait. Trois grands coups sonores et imposants qui tinrent même Nathan au respect. Elle se sentait grande et forte, capable de tout et surtout de mettre deux claques sur la tronche de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant toutes ces années. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir les jumeaux avec elle, pour lui prouver qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller sans lui et de se payer une baby-sitter quand elle avait des choses importantes à faire. Mais le seul soucis était qu'elle s'était très légèrement embrouillée avec la baby-sitter en question qui demandait à être payée pour les deux garçons. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient particulièrement calmes aujourd'hui, comme s'ils sentaient que ce n'était pas le moment d'emmerder leur mère. En les voyant si calmes, Harry se dirait sans doute qu'elle avait fait des progrès impressionnants en tant que mère de famille responsable et autoritaire. Elle entendit rire derrière la porte et se dit que c'était vraiment un sacré enfoiré de faire comme si de rien n'était de cette façon avec Hadrien. Le pauvre homme n'était pas parfait, mais il n'avait jamais mérité une chose pareille. Elle ne connaissait pas de trahison plus terrible que celle-ci et à choisir, elle préférait que James ait décidé de se faire la malle en apprenant sa grossesse plutôt que de la tromper. De toute façon, elle se serait sentie obligée de tuer la personne en question, et James par dessus le marché, aurait accouché en prison et ses enfants serait sous tutelle, donc oui, c'était toujours mieux comme ça. Des pas s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée et elle gonfla la poitrine, prête à se montrer digne et grandiose et à prendre Harry dans son bureau pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Parce que oui, elle aurait la bonté de ne pas parler de tout cela devant Hadrien. C'était une véritable lady, elle. 

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle aurait pu imaginer n'importe quoi, vraiment, mais certainement pas se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de l'adolescent. Enfin souriant, pas pour très longtemps. Louis déchanta immédiatement quand il reconnut les traits de Pandora. 

« Harry, c'est pour toi...  
\- C'est sûr que ça va pas être pour – »

La surprise coupa Harry net dans sa phrase. C'était à croire qu'il l'avait oubliée. Pandora sentit la colère monter en elle et elle bouscula Louis pour entrer dans l'appartement, tirant toujours les jumeaux silencieux derrière elle.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? En privé.  
\- Tout va bien ? Y' a un soucis avec les garçons ?  
\- En privé j'ai dit. »

Harry ne broncha pas et lui indiqua le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Pandora fulminait. Et dire qu'il avait l'audace de s'imaginer qu'elle était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Non mais quel culot ! Elle se débrouillait très bien sans l'aide de ce connard pédophile, psychotique bipolaire et dépressif ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider lui et le remettre sur ce putain de droit chemin, en bonne amie qu'elle était. Mais lui, il s'évertuait toujours à la prendre de haut. Il allait voir. Elle allait lui en mettre plein la tronche, ça n'allait pas traîner. Elle abandonna les jumeaux dans le canapé et se lança dans le couloir comme une furie. Après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée, elle se planta au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. 

« Espèce de...  
\- Pandora, tout va bien ? »

Merde, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, ce con. Il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, c'était hallucinant. Mais s'il avait été si inquiet, pendant tout ce temps, il aurait tout de même pu vérifier de lui-même si les garçons étaient toujours en vie. Mais non, il était trop occupé à se taper un pré-pubère. 

« Mais oui, tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
\- Je sais pas, tu débarques ici sans prévenir, les garçons font la gueule... Ça fait six mois qu'on s'est pas vus, alors je suis en droit de me demander ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Ça fait six mois, la faute à qui ?  
\- C'est pas moi qui t'ai menacée de ne plus revenir !  
\- Tu te calmes, direct, mon petit pote. C'est bien toi qui as pris la décision d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Et d'ailleurs, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mioche ! »

Elle avait haussé le ton et craint un instant que l'adolescent ne l'ait entendue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle le prenait pour le fautif dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, si elle était là, c'était pour une seule et bonne raison. Lui. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur scène, elle refusait de croire une seconde de plus qu'un gamin aussi talentueux gâchait son potentiel avec un type comme Harry. Parce qu'elle avait beau aimer son ami, il ne le méritait pas. Elle savait pertinemment comment cette histoire allait finir. Après tout ce temps, ce pauvre Louis devait être tombé fou amoureux de Harry, et cet abruti d'écrivain à la con allait lui briser le cœur. Elle l'avait prévu et c'était ce qui allait se passer. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait constaté elle-même que ce môme n'était pas seulement un petit queutard boutonneux qui jouait à la console toute la journée. Elle n'imaginait même pas la discipline que représentait un sport comme celui-ci et ce gamin avait de l'avenir. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry le réduire à néant parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa bite. Si une chose pareille arrivait à Nathan ou à Gabriel, elle se promettait d'agir exactement pareil dans leur intérêt à eux. Louis était encore un gamin et puisque ces parents ne devaient pas être au courant de tout ça, ou s'en foutaient pas mal, il fallait bien qu'une mère responsable prenne la décision pour les autres. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il n'avait pas la fibre parentale, et il ne l'aurait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous quoi ?...  
\- Mais depuis six mois, bon dieu ! À quoi tu joues ?!  
\- À rien du tout. Écoute, je sais que j'ai tort –  
\- Bien sûr que t'as tort ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tes justifications à deux ronds. Tu arrêtes tes conneries tout de suite, tu m'entends ? Ce môme ne mérite pas ça ! Il a un avenir, lui, alors c'est pas parce que toi t'es vieux, minable et inintéressant qu'il faut t'en prendre à lui comme ça !  
\- Mais ça va pas ? Déjà, si j'avais su que tu pensais tout ça de moi, ça ferait peut-être plus longtemps que six mois que j'aurais arrêté de te voir. Fallait me le dire que tu me trouvais inintéressant et minable, on aurait gagné pas mal de temps. Ensuite, excuse moi de te le dire, mais Louis ne pense pas ça de moi, lui.   
\- Évidemment qu'il pense pas ça de toi, espèce de débile ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas faire à ce gamin ? Tu vas lui briser le cœur quand tu te seras lassé et que tu retourneras dans ton lit conjugal la queue entre les jambes ! Il est fou amoureux, ce pauvre gosse !   
\- Mais moi aussi, je suis amoureux ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, espèce de... De... De trentenaire mal baisée ! »

Pandora s'immobilisa soudainement. Trentenaire mal baisée, elle ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Elle n'était pas totalement dérangée, au moins. Elle n'allait pas traîner telle une femme cougar dans les boites de nuit de banlieue pour ramener des minets qui avaient l'âge d'être ses fils ! Puis, elle réalisa.

« Comment ça t'es amoureux ? C'est à dire ? Explicite un peu.   
\- Je... Euh...  
\- Bah voilà, tu sais plus quoi dire !  
\- Mais je sais plus quoi dire parce que c'est... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis amoureux, c'est tout, j'ai rien à expliciter !  
\- Mais c'est un gamin !  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il est mature, à quel point c'est plus qu'un gamin, plus qu'un ado. Putain Panda, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie !  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu étais bien avec Hadrien, au moins au début, non ?  
\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai jamais été épanoui avec Hadrien comme je le suis avec Louis. Hadrien n'a jamais partagé son boulot avec moi. On n'a jamais parlé de ses voyages, alors qu'il en fait pourtant bien assez. Il m'a toujours laissé en dehors de ses affaires. Alors, oui, au début c'était bien, mais putain, jamais aussi fort que ça l'est depuis six mois avec Louis. Tu peux me trouver ridicule, ou insensé, mais tu peux pas me reprocher de le manipuler. Je suis honnête avec lui, et il le sait.   
\- Et Hadrien ? Qu'est-ce tu vas faire avec Hadrien ? Tu réalises que tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation éternellement ? Que soit ça va te péter à la gueule, soit ton Louis, il va en avoir marre de passer en second plan ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Panda. Je... Je vais quitter Hadrien, je dois juste trouver le bon moment.  
\- Le bon moment ? Tu veux dire quand il est pas là ? Ou quand il revient pour deux jours ? C'est quand, le bon moment, Harry ?  
\- J'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je trouverai. »

Pandora soupira et planta ses yeux dans le regard de Harry.

« Écoute moi bien. Si tu fais souffrir ce gamin une demi-seconde, je me chargerai personnellement de te délester de tes couilles avec un sécateur, tu m'as bien comprise ?  
\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à le défendre lui ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui me fera souffrir.  
\- Parce que toi, t'es grand et que tout ça c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui es responsable dans toute cette histoire.   
\- Non... C'est lui qui est venu me...   
\- Ferme-la. Je veux pas t'entendre. T'es prévenu, c'est tout. »

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait ce genre de menaces, il ne l'avait pas vue pendant six mois. Il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Louis. Il ne voulait même pas le quitter. Il l'aimait. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Pandora était vrai. Il était fou amoureux de ce gamin de 15 ans son cadet. Il ne savait juste pas comment agir. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'il devait prendre des décisions. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre. Son amie avait déjà quitté la pièce et s'était dirigée vers le salon. Quand elle était arrivée devant le canapé vide, elle s'était retournée, le regard horrifié. 

« Où sont mes gamins ?!  
\- Là ! »

La voix venait de la cuisine et Pandora courut presque jusqu'à la pièce. Au bar, Louis avait installé les jumeaux devant deux énormes assiettes de pâtes.

« Ils avaient faim... »

Pandora avait retrouvé ses couleurs et posa sur Louis un regard d'une tendresse que Harry trouva surprenante de sa part. Il avait sous-estimé la force des sentiments d'une mère. Il avait oublié à quel point Louis pouvait paraître encore si jeune aux yeux du reste du monde. Pour lui, il était tellement plus. Leurs conversations entre les draps, les débats dans lesquels ils se lançaient parfois et qui souvent, ne menaient à rien d'autre qu'à des étreintes brouillonnes, tout ça faisait d'eux des hommes à part entière, pour qui l'adolescence n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il en oubliait même parfois que Louis, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec lui, rentrait chez ses parents, donnait à sa mère son linge sale, qu'elle lui préparait ses repas et rangeait peut-être même sa chambre. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il allait au lycée tous les jours et fréquentait des enfants, des adolescents. Les mêmes qu'il voyait traîner en bandes dans le métro, et qui le dérangeaient tant. Ils étaient tous mineurs, dépendants de leurs parents, du corps enseignant, responsables en rien. Non, pour lui, vivre aux côtés de Louis avait un tout autre aspect. C'était un adulte, intelligent, spirituel, éveillé, drôle, sensuel. Il partageait son lit et ses cauchemars. Ses angoisses professionnelles, ses orgasmes, ses nouvelles rides, ses petits vices, ses passions. Il avait pris la place d'Hadrien, encore chaude après son départ. Il ne la cédait que difficilement, douloureusement. Il envahissait son monde, sans concession. 

« C'est quoi, ça... ?  
\- Du piment !  
\- Du piment ? »

Pandora se tourna vers Harry, les yeux ronds.

« Il a donné du piment à mes enfants ?   
\- Non. C'est du poivron. Du poivron vert.  
\- Ah. Oui. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que c'était. Il trouvait ça bon, c'était le principal. Pandora leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit ses fils. Ils engloutissaient leur plat sans lui adresser un regard.

« Putain, j'ai jamais réussi à leur faire avaler du poivron de toute leur vie.  
\- C'est parce qu'il y a les pâtes, et un peu de sauce. Et j'en ai pas mis beaucoup.  
\- J'y penserai.   
\- Tu me détestes plus ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire. Elle voulait bien concéder à Harry que Louis soit plus mature que la moyenne des garçons de son âge, mais elle persistait à dire qu'il était encore un enfant. Ce genre de question, c'était celle d'un enfant. 

« Faut voir. Si t' arrives à leur faire manger des brocolis, je réviserai peut-être mon jugement.   
\- Alors je pense que ça ne changera jamais. Je suis pas magicien.  
\- Par contre, t'es un excellent acrobate. »

Louis lui lança un regard surpris. Il craignait cette femme, son ton autoritaire et son aisance avec Harry. Malgré le désaccord qui semblait les avoir séparés pendant ces longs mois, Harry et Pandora semblaient si proches qu'il n'était pas certain de faire le poids. Et puis il y avait les enfants. Il se souvenait avoir parlé des enfants avec Harry. Des enfants en général. Pourquoi, à trente-deux ans passés, n'était-il toujours pas père ? Était-ce le fait qu'il soit marié à un homme qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas ? Non. Hadrien ne voulait pas de gosse, trop concentré sur sa carrière. Et Harry s'était persuadé que la situation lui convenait. Qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire d'un môme. Pourtant, Louis devinait la relation qu'il entretenait avec les jumeaux de Pandora. Il posait sur eux un regard serein et responsable. Et les garçons semblaient le considérer comme la figure paternelle par excellence. Pandora avait sur Louis une sacré longueur d'avance. Qu'elle le complimente sur sa prestation le rendait un peu nerveux, et étrangement fier. 

« Continue. Moi, j'ai été vachement impressionnée. J'y connais rien, d'accord, mais...  
\- Tu m'as vu ? T'as vraiment aimé ?   
\- C'était génial. Même les garçons ont regardé, c'est dire. »

Elle avait cette douceur dans la voix, qui semblait incompatible avec le caractère qui semblait être le sien. Louis se sentit rougir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir un tel éloge de la part de la personne qui avait manqué de le foutre dehors six mois plus tôt, ici-même, dans cette cuisine. Elle avait eu l'air tellement en colère, à ce moment-là... Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire, tout à l'heure, pour qu'elle change d'avis aussi radicalement ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix criarde de Nathan. 

« R'gardé quoiii ?  
\- Mange tes poivrons et tais toi.  
\- Regardé quoiiiii, mamaaaan ?  
\- Oh, on se calme, là, votre mère parle, vous nous emmerdez à gueuler à tout bout de champ ! »

Nathan se mit à glousser et descendit de son tabouret. Il avait englouti son assiette en un temps record. Gabriel, lui, peinait encore à planter les dernières pâtes sur sa fourchette en plastique. Louis suivit Nathan du regard, alors qu'il cavalait à travers la pièce, manquant de se casser la figure. Harry le rattrapa de justesse. 

« T'es débile, toi, tu veux t' exploser le front sur le carrelage ?   
\- T'étais où ? T'étais en colère contre maman ?  
\- Non, c'était elle qui était en colère.  
\- Et lui, c'est qui ?   
\- Il s'appelle Louis.   
\- Ton nouveau mari ?   
\- C'est quoi cette obsession, putain...   
\- Ton mari y pique. Çui-là il fait bien le manger.  
\- Ouais. C'est ça.   
\- Harry ? Y'a un dessin animé ?   
\- Hein ?  
\- Y'a un dessin animé ?  
\- Mais où ça ? Il dit quoi ton frère, je comprends pas ?   
\- Y veut qu'on regarde un dessin animé à la télé. Tu comprends jamais rien, hein.   
\- Bah c'est pas ma faute s'il est con.   
\- Harry ! »

Il releva la tête, s'apprêtant à répondre à Pandora que c'était vrai, merde, ses gamins étaient des débiles incapables de s'exprimer. Mais il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas Pandora qui avait parlé. C'était Louis, dont le regard noir le foudroya sur place. Il l'observa lorsqu'il fit descendre Gabriel de son tabouret, et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. S'occuper d'enfants lui allait bien. C'était même surprenant de voir son regard d'ordinaire si rieur devenir soudain terriblement sérieux, sévère même, comme pour lui reprocher son langage déplacé. 

« Viens. »

Louis s'empara de la main minuscule de Gabriel, attrapa celle de Nathan au passage, et les emmena tous les deux dans le salon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour choisir avec les jumeaux le film du jour, et il revint finalement dans la cuisine, les lèvres étirées en un sourire ravi. Il avait retrouvé sa légèreté. 

« Voilà. À mon avis, on les entendra pas pendant une bonne demi-heure. Après, je promets rien. »

Pandora lui assura que c'était déjà énorme. Qu'une pause d'une demi-heure était une bénédiction quand on vivait avec ces deux petits monstres, et qu'il fallait savoir profiter des petits plaisirs. Louis et Harry hochèrent la tête solennellement, comme après un sermon particulièrement pertinent. Puis Pandora demanda s'il restait des pâtes aux poivrons, et s'il n'y avait pas quelques lardons qui traînaient, au fond du frigo. Elle en avait sa claque des salades insipides qui ne lui faisaient pas perdre un gramme. Elle garderait à jamais le souvenir de sa grossesse dans ses hanches, il fallait s'y faire, et elle n'allait pas se priver éternellement d'une vraie alimentation sous prétexte qu'un connard l'avait mise en cloque avant de se barrer comme un chien. Louis, tout en s'activant devant les fourneaux, comprit à quel point le caractère de Pandora était fort, et il sut aussitôt qu'il n'existait chez elle aucune demi-mesure. Et il aima ça. En fait, malgré tout ce qui pouvait l'intimider en elle, il décida que cette femme était une battante, et qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup.


	14. Chapitre 14

« Il le quittera jamais, son mec. Jamais. »

Louis marchait vite sous la pluie, ses vêtements trop légers collés à sa peau. Le beau temps avait disparu si brusquement qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'habiller chaudement. Il fallait dire qu'à force de faire des aller-retours un peu partout dans Paris et sa banlieue, il finissait par perdre un peu ses repères. On était mercredi, et il avait quitté le lycée pour se rendre directement dans le 16ème. Il espérait que Harry accepterait de lui préparer un bain, et proposerait innocemment qu'il l'y rejoigne pour l'aider à se décider. Ils resteraient dans l'eau brûlante le temps qu'il faudrait, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle refroidisse et qu'ils se mettent à grelotter. Alors, ils pourraient se précipiter dans les draps et n'en ressortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce plan lui paraissait excellent, alors qu'il montait en hâte les escaliers de Passy, les bras fermement serrés contre lui pour échapper à la sensation insupportable du frottement du tissu humide sur son corps. Il aurait aimé arriver en un éclair, se jeter à l'intérieur, se blottir dans les bras de Harry, débarrassé de ses vêtements en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. C'était cette seule pensée qui l'aidait à maintenir sa vitesse. Il accélérait, même. Putain, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. 

Arrivé dans le hall, Louis salua le concierge qui lui jeta à peine un regard. Ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de voir le garçon débarquer dans ses jeans troués et ses pulls trop grands, et il avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions à son sujet. Le gamin était poli, aimable, même, et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Pour ce qui était de Harry Styles, c'était autre chose. Il se passait quelque chose de pas clair, entre ces deux-là, et il n'avait même pas envie d'en savoir plus. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il se contentait de regarder d'un air désolé l'époux de l'écrivain, qui rentrait rarement chez lui, et qui n'avait pas l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Le pauvre homme devait avoir du mal à dormir, avec de telles cornes poussées sur son crâne depuis ces quelques mois. Étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais rien soupçonné. Ou alors, il savait tout, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. On ne sait jamais, avec ces gens-là... Peut-être allait-il voir ailleurs, lui aussi, à chaque fois qu'il changeait de pays. Bon, tout ça était bien compliqué à démêler, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas son rôle à lui de dénoncer qui que ce soit. Il n'était que concierge, après tout, pas assistant social. Il suivit le jeune homme du regard, et plissa le nez en voyant les traces humides qu'il venait de faire sur le marbre du hall. Il était bon pour tout nettoyer. Bon, ça l'occuperait, c'était déjà ça. Louis disparut dans l'ascenseur et sortit son portable de son sac. Il avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer un texto à Harry avant de venir, moins pour prévenir de son arrivée au cas où son mari serait à la maison que par anticipation, comme si un simple message le rapprochait du moment où ils se retrouveraient. Il avait envoyé le sms en sortant du métro, et il n'avait pas osé sortir son portable sous la pluie. Sur l'écran, le nom de Harry brillait. Ce qu'il lu en dessous le cloua sur place. 

« Hadrien est ici. On ne peut pas se voir ce soir. Je t'appelle dès que possible. »

Non. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Hadrien devait rentrer dimanche. Ils étaient mercredi et il devait retrouver Harry ce soir. C'était le plan. Ça ne pouvait pas changer maintenant, pas alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, au troisième étage, et que dans quelques secondes à peine la porte s'ouvrirait sur l'étage du loft de Harry. Il pianota sur l'écran, écorchant un mot sur deux, soudain pris de panique. Il allait changer d'avis. Il allait trouver n'importe quelle excuse bidon à servir à Hadrien et il viendrait le rejoindre dehors. Ils pourraient aller chez Naïm, qui logeait à quelques pas du Jack. Louis acceptait de renoncer au bain, aux draps, et au luxe de l'appartement. Il s'en foutait. Ils pouvaient encore passer la soirée ensemble, et même dormir chez Naïm. Franchement, son ami pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, non ? Il leur laisserait l'appartement, trouverait du réconfort chez un amant occasionnel... Rien n'était impossible. 

« Louis, je ne peux pas. Je t'appelle très vite, promis. »

Louis était planté devant la porte, l'appareil coincé entre ses doigts crispés. Non. Son plan s'écroulait. Ses espérances pour la soirée étaient anéanties. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant ? Pourquoi le lui dire maintenant seulement, alors qu'il était là, derrière cette porte ? Comment revenir en arrière ? Il pensa un instant continuer sur sa lancée. Frapper à la porte. Empêcher Harry de l'arrêter. Débarquer au milieu de cet appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur, exploser à la figure de son amant, hurler la vérité à Hadrien, tout révéler, sans omettre le moindre détail. Il dirait tout. Hadrien serait forcé de l'écouter, et Harry n'aurait d'autre choix que d'admettre sa faute. Il provoquerait une petite apocalypse, ferait imploser ce couple qu'il détestait, punirait Harry de l'avoir trahi ce soir et pourrait enfin l'avoir pour lui seul. 

« Il le quittera jamais, son mec. Jamais. »

Naïm avait tort. Harry lui avait promis qu'il allait divorcer. Il le ferait, tôt ou tard, et s'il frappait à cette porte maintenant, tout serait fini dans quelques heures. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, libérés de la menace de l'époux légitime. Louis s'approcha, doucement, en silence. De l'autre côté, il y avait du bruit. Le bruit d'un couple qui vit, qui existe, en toute sérénité. Il reconnut Harry. Puis il entendit l'autre voix. L'autre homme. Son timbre un peu plus aigu que celui de Harry, mais plus grave, bien sûr, que le sien. Il l'imagina évoluer dans ces pièces que lui-même fréquentait si souvent. Il le vit, sans aucune difficulté, s'asseoir dans le canapé, baisser le son de la télévision, repousser les coussins coincés sous son corps. Il sentit presque ses lèvres toucher celles de Harry, et ses mains frôler sa cuisse lorsqu'il le rejoindrait. Les images étaient là, bien claires, alors qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la scène. La nausée monta en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas frapper à cette foutue porte. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il refusait de l'accepter. Alors il tourna les talons, et s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur dont les parois lui semblèrent soudain plus proches, plus oppressantes. 

Il ne savait pas où aller. Il aurait pu reprendre le métro, puis le RER pour rentrer chez lui, ou rejoindre Naïm quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre de ces solutions ne lui convenait. Il ne voulait pas retrouver sa chambre de gamin, traîner sur Internet jusqu'à ce que l'ennui l'emporte sur le reste et rejoindre finalement son lit, faute de mieux. Il refusait d'affronter les jugements de Naïm, et il craignait de l'entendre dire ce que lui-même savait déjà. « Je te l'avais dit, Louis. Il le quittera pas. » Il pouvait toujours aller traîner au Jack, s'y saouler, oublier le reste. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui convenait. Il n'avait envie de rien, et avait envie de tout à la fois. Incapable de se décider, il resta longtemps sur le quai de la ligne 6, laissant passer plusieurs trains dans lesquels il n'avait pas la force de monter. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'une envie monta en lui. La première pensée sensée depuis qu'il avait découvert le refus de Harry. Il n'avait qu'à aller chez Panda. Il l'avait revue une fois depuis la dernière fois, un soir de représentation, dans la loge qu'il partageait avec un autre acrobate de la troupe. Harry et elle avaient voulu montrer les coulisses aux garçons, qui avaient poussé des cris de ravissement devant chaque costume, chaque décor, chaque animal gardé en cage. Ils étaient tous rentrés ensemble chez Pandora, puis Harry et Louis avaient repris le métro jusqu'au 16ème. S'il parvenait à connecter son cerveau ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, il parviendrait à retrouver son adresse, et il pourrait s'y réfugier. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussait auprès d'elle. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui soit directement liée à Harry, et qu'elle soit aussi la seule au courant. Et puis, il y avait les jumeaux. Avec eux, il parviendrait sûrement plus aisément à mettre en veilleuse la douleur qui labourait sa poitrine en ce moment-même. Ils avaient l'air si pleins d'énergie, si survoltés. Ils ne lui laisseraient pas une seconde pour penser à tout ça. Les seules conditions, c'était que Pandora soit seule, et qu'elle accepte de le laisser entrer. 

 

« Louis ?... Mais, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il n'avait bizarrement eu aucun mal à retrouver l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient tous les trois. C'était le genre d'endroit où il se sentait naturellement plus à l'aise que dans le quartier de Harry. Le genre d'endroit où il aurait aimé vivre, où il envisagerait facilement de louer un appartement, si seulement il en avait les moyens après le lycée. Pandora vivait au sixième étage sans ascenseur, dans un appartement qui faisait la taille du salon de Harry, ou presque. Pourtant, à l'instant où il y pénétra, il se sentit enfin rassuré, comme soulagé d'un poids. Pandora s'était effacée quand elle avait vu la détresse dans son regard, puis avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il regretta un instant d'être venu en réalisant l'impact d'un tel acte. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute entre elle et Harry. Ce n'était pas son but. Il avait seulement besoin d'un soutien, d'une épaule, de quelqu'un qui lui fasse croire qu'il n'était pas totalement nul, pas si ridicule. Est-ce que Pandora en était capable ? Après tout, elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Et il n'était que l'amant de son meilleur ami. 

« Viens, assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Non, merci...  
\- J'ai des bières.  
\- Je veux bien une bière, alors. »

Elle se glissa derrière le bar qui coupait la pièce en deux. Tout était accumulé sur un seul pan de mur. Four, micro-onde, placards. Le frigo était minuscule, et Louis se demanda comment elle s'en sortait, avec les jumeaux et elle-même à nourrir. Comment stocker autant de nourriture dans un endroit aussi ridiculement petit ? 

« T'inquiète, j'en ai deux.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Des frigos. »

Louis baissa les yeux en rougissant. Elle avait dû surprendre son regard, et y avait décelé une once de pitié. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. C'était même tout le contraire. Il admirait cette femme, surtout parce qu'elle était l'amie d'un homme aussi riche, et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir décidé d'en profiter allègrement. 

« Les jumeaux sont pas là ?  
\- Ah ! Toi aussi, tu trouves que c'est silencieux ? Attends, je parie qu'ils font une connerie. »

Elle posa les bières sur la table basse et disparut dans une pièce adjacente. Le silence perdura, puis il y eut une explosion de rires et Nathan déboula dans le salon, suivi de près par Gabriel et par leur mère. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Louis, Nathan s'immobilisa, et son rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge. 

« B'jour.   
\- Salut, Nathan. Comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va.   
\- Cool. C'était bien l'école ?  
\- Y'a pas école. C'est mercredi.   
\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai.   
\- Qu'est ce qui va pas, Nate ? »

Pandora s'assit à côté de Louis, et prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air contrarié, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur Louis. Son frère s'approcha, et dans le doute, imita son attitude. Mais sur ses lèvres, la rumeur d'un sourire persistait. Il se souvenait des lions et des éléphants, au cirque, et ce souvenir était directement lié à Louis. Mais Nathan ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Pourquoi l'est là, lui ?  
\- Dis donc, on parle pas des gens comme ça, Nathan.  
\- Mais quoi ? C'est pas sa maison, hein.   
\- C'est notre invité. Vous vous étiez bien entendus, quand on est allés le voir au cirque l'autre soir, non ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, incertain. Oui, il se souvenait s'être bien amusé. Mais il n'aimait pas quand des hommes venaient ici. Il n'aimait pas quand maman embrassait des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'était pas bien sûr que celui-ci soit différent. Mais il savait aussi que tonton Harry avait l'air de bien l'aimer, et Gaby n'était pas nerveux en sa présence, pas comme avec les autres. Il continuait à sourire, malgré l'ambiance tendue, tout à coup. En un éclair, il reconsidéra la situation. Nathan n'était pas contrariant. Si son frère se sentait à l'aise avec quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne était forcément gentille. Contre toute attente, il accorda un grand sourire à Louis, et sauta des jambes de sa mère pour rejoindre Gabriel qui n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour retourner dans la chambre. 

« Et pas de bêtises, les garçons !   
\- Ouais, m'man ! »

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Tout s'était passé en un instant. Pandora reporta son attention sur Louis et il se sentit soudain minuscule. Cette fois-ci, il allait devoir s'expliquer. 

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
\- Je... J'étais censé voir Harry, ce soir.  
\- C'était prévu ?  
\- Oui. Son mari est rentré plus tôt. Il ne m'a prévenu que quand j'étais devant chez lui.   
\- Ce sale con.  
\- J'ai cru qu'il pourrait trouver une solution... Qu'il essaierait de me retrouver, même pour quelques heures. Mais il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui suggérer quoi que ce soit.   
\- Tu ne crois pas qu'Hadrien se serait posé des questions ?   
\- J'en sais rien. Il a pas de raison de s'en poser, si ?  
\- Peut-être pas pour l'instant. Mais si Harry disparaît sans donner d'explication, il commencera à le faire. Moi, c'est ce que je ferais.   
\- Et alors ? Je m'en fous qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Harry finira peut-être par comprendre qu'il doit le quitter. »

Il sursauta, surpris par ses propres paroles. Il ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses devant Pandora. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Qu'il avait décidé de ruiner la vie de Harry, de détruire son couple... Il n'était qu'un gamin, pas vrai ? Mais Harry l'aimait. Ça, il en était certain.

« Il t'a dit qu'il allait le quitter, Louis ?  
\- …   
\- Dis-le moi. Je n'irai pas lui en parler. »

Louis but une longue gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage. Sa gorge était sèche. Il eut du mal à déglutir. 

« Oui. Il me l'a dit, plusieurs fois. Écoute, je sais que c'est ton ami, j'aurais pas dû venir. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et –   
\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je connais Harry depuis plus de sept ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça. Il n'a jamais été impulsif, jamais irréfléchi. Mais depuis que lui et toi... Depuis qu'il est tombé sous ton charme, il se passe quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à être certaine de ce qui se passe réellement.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Arrête, Louis. J'aime Harry, et même si je persiste à dire qu'il prend d'énormes risques avec toi, il a l'air de se sentir si bien en ta présence que je commence à douter.   
\- …  
\- Et puis, ça fait un moment qu'il n'est plus bien avec Hadrien. Il a peut être fallu que tu débarques pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte. »

Pandora se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se tenir à l'écart dans cette histoire, que ça ne la regardait en rien et que mettre son grain de sel n'apporterait probablement que des ennuis. Mais elle aimait Harry, et il méritait d'être heureux. Or, depuis plusieurs mois déjà avant sa rencontre avec Louis, ça n'avait plus l'air d'être le cas. Il se plaignait constamment des absences d'Hadrien, sans pour autant profiter pleinement de sa présence lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison. Louis avait changé tout ça. Elle avait revu Harry en tête à tête une semaine auparavant, pour la première fois depuis leur dispute. Et il avait eu l'air si épanoui, si comblé, qu'elle s'était sentie étrangement rassurée. Il n'avait cessé de rire, n'avait pas parlé une seule fois de son dernier roman qu'il avait tant détesté. Il lui avait avoué avoir commencé un nouveau projet – un projet, le mot avait retenu son attention – et qu'il se sentait enfin à la hauteur de ses espérances passées. Il se sentait à nouveau écrivain. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, n'avait pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Elle voulait le laisser savourer, garder ce livre comme un objet précieux. Il était heureux. Voilà, c'était clair. Il était heureux avec Louis, et même si elle ne l'avait pas connu à ses débuts avec Hadrien, elle était persuadée que c'était la toute première fois qu'il était aussi amoureux. C'était beaucoup plus puissant que tout ce qu'il semblait avoir déjà vécu. Tout ça pour un gamin... Un gamin incroyable. Un gamin qui à présent posait sur elle un regard plein d'espoir, et qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir protéger de tout, des douleurs de l'abandon, des crises de jalousie, d'un amour trop fort pour ses frêles épaules. Elle lui sourit et serra sa main, doucement, tendrement. 

« Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne peut pas décemment abandonner Hadrien pour te rejoindre. C'est un lâche, d'accord ? Je l'aime, mais c'est un trouillard, et ça ne changera probablement jamais.  
\- Moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.  
\- Toi, tu es jeune, et tu crois ne rien avoir à perdre. »

Louis savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait pas être raisonnable, et il refusait que Harry le soit. Il voulait qu'il lui donne tout, comme lui-même était prêt à le faire sur une simple parole de sa part. Il savait qu'au fond, il n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi, s'offrir à ce point. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? Je promets pas de cuisiner aussi bien que toi, mais je peux essayer. »

Louis hocha lentement la tête. Il en voulait toujours à Harry, plus que Pandora ou qui que ce soit ne puisse l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne pouvait stopper le flot d'images, leurs corps nus dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Harry, leur sueur, la chaleur de la pièce, l'odeur de sexe. Malgré ça, les paroles de Pandora avaient été bénéfiques, et elles parvinrent presque à couvrir l'angoisse. Pas à s'en débarrasser, non. C'était un voile posé sur ses blessures, qui lui permettait de respirer un peu, d'oublier un instant. Pandora s'installa dans la cuisine, et il demanda s'il pouvait fumer une cigarette. Il espérait que Harry l'appellerait vite. Plus longtemps il attendrait, plus l'explosion de Louis serait meurtrière. 

« Il le quittera jamais son mec. Jamais. »


	15. Chapitre 15

J'aimerais lui dire toutes les choses que je ressens. Commencer par lui dire ces banalités de l'amour, lui dire qu'il est beau et intelligent, que j'aime comme il bouge, que j'aime comme il vit. Que j'aime ce qu'il est, que j'aime ce que nous sommes. Toutes ces belles paroles que l'on dit lorsqu'on est amoureux et que l'on veut le prouver, à tout prix, comme si les gestes n'étaient pas suffisants. Et puis, dans l'intimité des draps, à l'abri des regards, dans la chaleur de nos corps, j'aimerais lui dire tout le reste. Ce qu'on ne dit pas dans les films ni dans les livres, ces mots plus intimes ou plus crus qu'on n'ose pas révéler, par peur de salir des sentiments plus nobles, ou parce qu'ils sont trop forts, et effrayants. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il me transcende, qu'il me transforme, que j'aimerais plonger en lui chaque fois que je l'aperçois, qu'il éveille en moi un feu intarissable, un feu qui me dévore et m'anéantit. J'aimerais qu'il sache à quel point j'aime sa jeunesse, que je n'en ai pas honte, et que rien ne pourra m'en éloigner. Il me prend à rêver que ces choses-là se font, sans jugement, sans condamnation. Que ceux qui viendront croiser notre route nous laisseront choisir par nous-mêmes les droits qui nous sont dus. Mais je garde ces fantasmes en moi, précieusement, et je le regarde dormir. Je ne lui dirais pas ces mots qu'on ne dit pas. Il n'aurait que les gestes. Serait-il capable de les saisir ? 

Au départ d'Hadrien, il avait écrit pendant des heures, sans s'interrompre même pour manger ou dormir. Il avait écrit comme on tente de survivre, avec acharnement, douloureusement. C'était comme une maladie qu'il déposait là, sur le papier. Un fléau dont il devait se débarrasser. Les messages de Louis l'avaient hanté les trois jours pendant lesquels Hadrien avait été présent. Il avait tenté d'être le plus agréable possible, le plus chaleureux qui soit pour contre-balancer. Il n'était pas certain qu'il avait été dupe. Le simple regard de Harry après la lecture du dernier message avait dû le trahir, parce qu'Hadrien lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Et puis, comme Harry avait haussé les épaules et prétendu être nauséeux, il avait lâché l'affaire, comme à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, il l'était vraiment, nauséeux. Et il l'était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille enfin. Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeler Louis immédiatement, mais le besoin d'écrire s'était éveillé, et il n'avait pas trouvé la force de le combattre. Chaque mot qu'il écrivait l'avait directement ramené à Louis. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir ici, avec lui, penché au dessus de son épaule, ou étendu dans le canapé de cuir de son bureau. Il avait senti ses cigarettes et perçu chacun de ses soupirs. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, parce qu'il avait eut la sensation, tout ce temps, qu'il était avec lui dans cette pièce confinée. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, à bout de force, qu'il s'empara du téléphone et l'appela. Et rien ne se passa selon ses espérances. 

Louis débarqua en trombe, comme une tornade. Harry le trouva magnifique, dans son manteau de colère, furieux après lui, furieux après Hadrien, furieux après la vie. Il détestait tout et tout le monde. Il détruisit les vases et les lampes du hall, hurla sans se soucier des voisins, des on-dits, de l'heure tardive. Il était bientôt minuit quand il entra dans l'appartement et se mit à tout dévaster. Il cracha à la figure de Harry qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il ne supportait plus ça, qu'il souffrait, lui, et il se frappait la poitrine en criant, laissant libre cours à sa fureur, à son hystérie. Harry était resté les bras ballants pendant un long moment, le regardant tout casser, tout balancer, sans trop savoir s'il pouvait vraiment le laisser faire. Mais il n'était pas surpris une seule seconde par cette crise soudaine, et il ne voulait pas lutter. Il ne voulait pas se justifier. Du moins, au début. Quand Louis se mit à l'accuser de profiter de la situation, et qu'il énuméra toutes les fois où Harry lui avait menti sans aucune hésitation, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas que Louis le voit ainsi. S'il était soudain si furieux, c'était parce qu'il imaginait maintenant que Louis n'aurait plus que cette image abominable de lui, du manipulateur incapable de ressentir le moindre remords. Si Louis pensait une telle chose de lui, comment pourrait-il continuer à l'aimer ?

Il attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne jette sur le sol une énième antiquité qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête. Louis se dégagea comme si le contact l'avait brûlé et lui lança un regard assassin.

« Ne me touche pas !  
\- Louis, écoute-moi...  
\- Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con ! J'en ai marre que tu me vois comme un objet dont tu peux disposer selon ton bon plaisir !  
\- Mais Louis, c'est pas le cas, enfin...  
\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Juste une heure ou deux ? Juste pour me prouver que ce n'est pas moi qui passe en second plan, mais que c'est bel et bien de moi que tu es amoureux ! Si c'est avec Hadrien que tu veux être, Harry, il faut le dire, et moi je me casse, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! »

Non, ce n'était pas avec Hadrien qu'il voulait être. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se permettre d'être avec Louis pour autant ? Les choses lui semblaient si compliquées. Il n'était pas tout seul dans cette équation infernale. Louis n'avait personne à décevoir, lui. Ses parents n'iraient pas s'indigner qu'il soit avec Harry. Après tout, il était un adulte, reconnu pour son travail et riche en plus de ça. Il pouvait difficilement trouver meilleur parti. Mais lui ? Comment annoncer qu'il divorçait, qu'il jetait la disgrâce sur toute la famille pour un gamin de 16 ans ? Comment le monde entier allait-il prendre un tel affront aux mœurs ? Et si c'était la fin de sa carrière tout entière ? Comment allaient-ils vivre, s'ils s'installaient ensemble et qu'il perdait tout ? Avec quel argent ? Et puis, il y avait Hadrien aussi. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire une chose pareille après 10 ans de mariage ? Alors d'accord, il n'était plus amoureux de lui. En tout cas plus autant. Mais ne pouvait-il pas faire des efforts ? Changer les choses ? Retrouver cette flamme qui l'animait quand ils étaient plus jeunes ? Pouvait-il vraiment trahir sa confiance à ce point, dévoiler toutes ces choses qu'il faisait dans son dos depuis des mois et le briser dans toute sa masculinité ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de lui faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il avait toujours pour Hadrien un attachement et une tendresse qui n'étaient pas si facile à oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire définitivement que tout ce qu'il faisait avec Louis n'était pas qu'une obsession passagère. Pour le garçon comme pour lui. Oui, il était amoureux, comme il ne l'avait probablement jamais été. Pas même quand il avait l'âge de Louis et qu'il imaginait croiser le grand amour à chaque coin de rue. Oui, Louis l'avait sauvé et lui avait réappris à aimer, et à vivre. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps Louis supporterait-il de voir Harry vieillir, de voir ses amis s'amuser tandis qu'il était enfermé dans une relation trop sérieuse dont il ne voulait pas vraiment ? Combien de temps Harry lui-même supporterait cette jeunesse qu'il aimait tant pour le moment ? Pour combien de jours, de mois, d'années, voudrait-il passer toutes ses nuits éveillé pour des ébats sauvages ? En aurait-il la force longtemps ?

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.  
\- Pardon ?"

Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse à apporter à Louis à cet instant. Le regard du garçon ne fut que rage à nouveau et il renversa les livres de leur étagère qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Le cadre de la photo d'Hadrien venait de rendre l'âme et Louis eut un sourire satisfait et carnassier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre lui et cet homme fatigué et misérable ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il en trouverait d'autre, des mecs qui l'aimeraient pour son corps et pour ses mots. Peut-être même des plus beaux et des plus fascinants que celui-ci.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, hein ?  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Il n'y avait qu'un problème. Lui, il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il aimait Harry. Il n'y avait pas trente formes d'amour. Celui qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était le seul, le vrai, le plus puissant. Il ne trouverait jamais un homme qui le fasse se sentir aussi bien. Aussi beau. Aussi indispensable. Et même s'il retrouvait dans d'autres yeux ce qu'il y avait dans le regard que Harry posait sur lui, il n'arriverait jamais à leur donner autant. Il n'y avait que Harry. C'était sans doute ce qui le frustrait le plus. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas tout ce que Louis ressentait pour lui ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à rester avec ce type idiot qu'il n'aimait plus, qui ne le satisfaisait plus ?

« Et dire que je t'ai cru... Que j'imaginais que tu allais le quitter pour moi. T'es qu'un menteur, tu me dégoûtes !  
\- Je t'interdis de me dire un truc pareil. Tu sais que c'est faux, si je ne suis pas venu te rejoindre, c'est parce qu'il était là, pas parce que je ne voulais pas être avec toi. J'étais coincé, je ne t'ai pas menti.  
\- Tu fais que ça, t'arrêtes pas de me mentir ! Tu t'inventes des excuses. Je vais te quitter, Harry, j'en ai marre d'être un deuxième choix.   
\- Louis, calme-toi, je –   
\- Non, je me calme pas ! Va te faire foutre ! »

Il passa du salon à la chambre, montant les escaliers à toute allure, suivi de près par Harry. L'image même de cette chambre figée, où rien ne lui appartenait, où il n'avait rien à récupérer, le consterna. Il ne venait pas prendre ses affaires, il n'envisageait pas de laisser la télé et de prendre le chien. Il n'était que la pâle copie d'une femme trompée qui quitte l'époux fauteur. Il n'avait aucune alliance à lui jeter au visage, ni de papiers de divorce à lui faire signer. S'il partait ce soir, il ne laisserait rien d'autre que quelques vases brisés derrière lui, et l'odeur vite estompée d'Egoïste offert par ses parents à Noël. Il regrettait même cette crise qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il aurait préféré partir la tête haute, digne et sans vague. Pandora l'avait apaisé, et il était rentré chez lui tellement plus serein qu'il s'était même senti prêt à pardonner. 

« Si tu crois que je vais t'attendre indéfiniment tu te plantes, Styles.  
\- Oh, s'il te plaît, ne dramatise pas...  
\- Je dramatise ?! Mais je t'emmerde, putain ! C'est facile pour toi ! Tu baises ton mec quand il est là, tu me baises moi dès qu'il part parce que je suis à tes pieds ! »

Mais il avait attendu, encore et encore, et ces cinq jours sans la moindre nouvelle avaient suffi à réveiller ses pires démons. Et à présent il était là, et la perspective de le quitter le tétanisait autant qu'elle lui semblait libératrice. Enfin, il ne vivrait plus dans l'ombre d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un homme qui possédait ce qu'il désirait plus que tout. Il avait le sentiment que les choses s'étaient aggravées d'un coup, en quelques semaines à peine. Harry était venu le voir à chaque représentation, il avait même passé du temps avec l'une de ses amies, et il s'était senti plus heureux que jamais. Puis des détails désagréables s'étaient révélés, des angoisses passagères, des remarques sournoises. Louis voyait bien que Harry évitait soigneusement de parler d'Hadrien. Il continuait à répéter, lorsque Louis l'interrogeait, qu'il finirait par le quitter, mais il changeait chaque fois de sujet. Pourtant, Louis le croyait. Il voulait le croire. Les jours passaient, la passion était la même, mais elle était souvent brouillée par les crises soudaines de Louis. Il se mettait alors à demander des preuves d'amour que Harry n'était pas toujours capable de lui donner, comme s'il était rouillé, tout à coup. Il se sentait pourtant capable de tout lorsque Louis n'exigeait rien. Mais ses supplications le pétrifiaient, et il était incapable de trouver les mots ou les gestes qu'il fallait à Louis. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus, ou presque, à l'égard d'Hadrien. Louis l'avait réconcilié avec toutes ces choses-là, et pourtant... A croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le satisfaire pleinement. 

« Louis, je suis désolé...  
\- Ça ne suffit plus. »

Harry commençait à prendre peur. Et si finalement, Louis se lassait de toute cette histoire ? S'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le courage de divorcer, Louis finirait par le quitter et alors... Oui. C'est ce qui se passait, maintenant. Il le menaçait de partir. Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il n'avait pas besoin de se calmer, ce n'était pas une crise comme une autre. Il s'était senti abandonné, réellement. Harry ne pouvait pas se contenter de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il devait lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui, et ce n'était pas en le suivant partout dans l'appartement sans rien dire qu'il y parviendrait. Il se sentait inutile, incapable. Il était à sa merci. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que Louis puisse prendre une décision aussi grave. Mais il devait comprendre ça : Louis n'était pas un enfant, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour vivre pleinement. C'était lui, Harry, qui avait besoin de ce gamin. C'était lui qui avait retrouvé le goût de vivre, lui qui avait réappris à aimer grâce à un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter de la force de Louis. Ce garçon était plus responsable que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il prenait des risques, se foutait du regard des autres, fréquentait des lieux pas toujours recommandables. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et Harry l'admirait pour ça, lui qui n'avait jamais été foutu de sortir un seul livre digne de lui depuis dix ans. 

« Louis, arrête. »

Il aurait pu continuer sur sa lancée. Traverser l'appartement dans le sens inverse, s'emparer de son sac de cours et de sa veste, et partir comme il l'avait promis. Mais l'autorité dans la voix de Harry le stoppa net. Ils étaient au milieu de la chambre, et tout ce qui les séparait à cet instant était le lit immense, un époux et une quinzaine d'années. En fait, tout les séparait, et ils n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir franchir un tel gouffre. Louis resta pourtant immobile, les doigts frôlant les draps parfaitement repassés, et il se sentit faiblir. Sa tête tournait. Il avait crié pendant de longues minutes, et il se sentait à présent si las qu'il aurait pu se coucher là et s'endormir dans la seconde. Mais il y avait Harry, et il pouvait deviner son regard qui le scrutait. 

« Ne fais pas ça.  
\- Ça, quoi ? Crier ? Tu as peur que les voisins viennent te demander ce qu'il se passe ? J'en n'ai rien à foutre, moi, des voisins. Je les emmerde, les voisins.   
\- Je parle pas de ça. Ne me quitte pas.   
\- Je... »

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne pas avoir espéré qu'il le lui demande. Il voulait qu'il le supplie. Après tout, il l'avait trop longtemps fait, lui. Il l'avait supplié de quitter Hadrien, supplié de l'aimer plus fort, supplié de le rejoindre, ce soir là. Mais il n'était pas venu. Il était resté avec son mari. Pourtant, encore une fois, il fut surpris par les paroles de Harry. « Ne me quitte pas. » C'était si enfantin, si fragile. Harry n'avait jamais été fragile avec lui. Il voyait bien que parfois, lorsqu'il écrivait, il se perdait loin, très loin, et que même lui était incapable d'aller le rejoindre. Mais ce n'était pas de la fragilité. C'était... Une sensibilité exacerbée. C'était d'ailleurs ça, plus que le reste, qui l'avait séduit. C'était la délicatesse de Harry qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il resta silencieux, désarmé. Il regarda Harry qui s'avançait vers lui, à genoux sur le lit. Il aurait pu s'éloigner. Il aurait dû le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Mais était-ce vraiment une défaite, en soi ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ? Que Harry rampe devant lui, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, pour de bon ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il le lui dise. 

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te jure que je regrette... »

Il était contre lui à présent, le visage collé à son ventre. Louis hésita un instant. Puis il serra sa tête entre ses bras, et Harry l'enlaça enfin, ses mains accrochées à son t-shirt. 

« Je sais que tu attends plus que ça de ma part. Je ferai des efforts... Je ne veux pas te perdre...  
\- C'est toi qui en auras marre avant moi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça...  
\- Je veux que tu quittes ton mari.   
\- Je le quitterai. Je te le promets. Tu dois me croire, Louis.  
\- Arrête de le dire, et fais-le. »

Voilà. C'était l'ultimatum qu'il aurait dû lui poser depuis longtemps. Il exigeait qu'il le quitte, et même s'il ne le prononçait pas, Harry savait que l'alternative était leur rupture, purement et simplement. Il allait devoir choisir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore faire souffrir Louis comme il l'avait fait cinq jours auparavant ? Comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs mois déjà ? Et Hadrien ? Pouvait-il lui mentir encore ? Il inspira profondément, puis s'écarta et descendit du lit. Louis resta interdit, incapable de déceler les sentiments de Harry. Il ne fit pas un geste lorsque celui-ci quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers. Son ventre était horriblement noué et ses yeux le piquaient. Allait-il lui demander de partir, maintenant ? Allait-il se fermer, se plonger dans un mutisme impossible à briser, pour que finalement il n'ait d'autre choix que de prendre la décision de le quitter pour de bon ? Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Le soleil de juin chauffait son dos à travers les fenêtres immenses de la mezzanine. Il aimait cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas partir pour ne jamais revenir. Il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop de gestes, trop de nuits passées entre ces draps. Louis les aimait toutes sans exception. Il aimait même leurs disputes. Même la violence de leurs paroles lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus capable de se contrôler. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait vécue avec Harry jusqu'ici. En fait, s'il s'écoutait vraiment, même le fantôme d'Hadrien n'aurait pas pu l'éloigner très longtemps de cet endroit. Il était prêt à s'accorder cette faiblesse, à supporter cette souffrance. 

« Louis ? »

Il avait tourné le dos à l'entrée et contemplait la rue en contre-bas. Il y avait les mêmes passants bedonnants qui promenaient les mêmes chiens, les mêmes bourgeoises aux bras encombrés de sacs, les mêmes enfants proprets perchés sur leurs trottinettes. Ce n'était plus l'hiver. C'était l'été, et dans deux semaines, il passerait son bac. Il avait grandi, mais rien n'avait changé depuis la fin de l'automne. On était dimanche, et il aurait dû travailler aujourd'hui pour obtenir au moins ce diplôme là, puisqu'il n'aurait probablement jamais de licence, encore moins un master. 

« Louis ? »

Mais Harry l'avait appelé et il avait eu toutes ces choses à lui reprocher. Alors il était venu, et maintenant, qu'allait-il arriver ? Il se retourna et contempla l'homme qui, neuf mois plus tôt, lui avait presque ordonné de le rejoindre aux éditions des Marches Rouges. Cet écrivain célèbre qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Lui, l'adolescent révolté, aux valeurs idéalistes, lui l'amoureux de la littérature qui avait sauté sur l'occasion d'attaquer publiquement cet homme qui ne lui avait rien fait. Ils en étaient là, maintenant. Harry était beau, avec ce regard un peu paniqué, ces yeux rouges qui trahissaient des larmes que Louis n'avait même pas remarquées jusque là. 

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendait quelque chose, et il avança la main, paume ouverte. C'était froid et un peu lourd. 

« Ce sont les clés d'ici. Ça pourrait t'être utile, d'ici quelques temps, je suppose. »


	16. Chapitre 16

S'il avait imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi quand il avait déposé le double des clés dans la paume de Louis, il se serait peut-être abstenu. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Il n'avait quasiment pas vu le garçon pendant deux semaines. Louis n'avait plus évoqué l'abandon de Harry, comme si tout avait été soudain effacé, comme si les problèmes n'avaient jamais existé. Mais il avait toujours autre chose à faire entre ses cours, ses entraînements, ses révisions, son boulot. Harry avait redécouvert pendant ces dernières jours la solitude qui était sienne quand Hadrien quittait la maison. Il aurait pu en profiter pour écrire des pages et des pages, mais l'inspiration n'était plus là depuis quelques temps. Il avait compris à quel point Louis pouvait se sentir frustré d'être privé de lui lorsque son mari rentrait à la maison. Vivre les choses de l'autre côté avait changé son point de vue. Louis lui avait promis que ça irait mieux quand il aurait passé son bac. Sauf que c'était justement le moment qu'Hadrien avait choisi pour rentrer et lui annoncer qu'ils partaient en vacances pour la semaine. Harry s'était senti si frustré qu'il avait failli le quitter dans l'instant. De toute façon, il y pensait de plus en plus. Tout était devenu plus concret. S' il avait pris la décision de donner ces clés à Louis, c'était pour une bonne raison. Ça n'avait pas été un geste irréfléchi. C'était comme se forcer à agir. Il ne se donnait plus le choix, il devait le faire, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Louis avait accepté son geste avec un tel sérieux qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer. Harry savait que le plus dur restait à venir. Hadrien l'avait appelé le lundi matin en lui annonçant qu'il rentrait pour une semaine entière, et il avait eu du mal à rester naturel au téléphone. Pourtant, il faisait ça depuis neuf mois. Pire, il dormait avec lui, partageait ses repas, le laissait se blottir entre ses bras sans avoir la moindre difficulté à rester naturel. Il réalisait que Louis avait eu raison pendant tout ce temps. Qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de quitter Hadrien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'il s'était contenté de promettre à Louis des choses qu'il n'imaginait pas accomplir, seulement pour calmer ses angoisses et se donner bonne conscience. L'idée même d'avoir menti à Louis le rendait malade. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire comme ça. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se mettre à crier à Hadrien qu'il se barrait pour vivre avec un adolescent après dix ans de mariage simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir en vacances. Il avait encore fait tellement d'efforts. Il avait fait en sorte de prendre des congés, alors que les beaux jours arrivaient, il avait réservé une chambre dans un de ces hôtels qu'il affectionnait tant et avait prévu plein de choses pour leurs vacances. Et surtout, il avait gardé tout ça secret. Il avait fait une véritable surprise à Harry et ce n'était certainement pas le moment idéal pour le quitter. Sa culpabilité, il la rangea dans un coin de son esprit pour la durée du séjour. Il avait prévenu Louis au dernier moment, comme toujours quand il sentait qu'une crise pouvait éclater, et il avait été étonné que l'adolescent n'explose pas au téléphone. Bien sûr, il avait fait sentir à Harry sa déception, et ne s'était pas privé de se montrer grossier en parlant d'Hadrien. Mais sa colère n'avait pas été dirigée contre Harry. Il avait déclaré avec nonchalance qu'il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper, et qu'il pouvait bien prendre son mal en patience, puisque de toute façon, tout ça serait bientôt terminé... Pas vrai ? Harry avait raccroché, et la seconde suivante Louis avait rejoint la culpabilité dans un coin sombre de son cerveau. S'il devait rompre avec Hadrien à la fin de cette semaine, il pouvait profiter des derniers moments à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le détester. Il se serait menti à lui-même s'il avait prétendu qu'il ne l'aimait plus du tout.

 

Il n'aurait même pas dû accepter de voir Naïm ce soir. C'était reparti pour un tour de « Il ne le quittera jamais, il te prend pour un con » et très franchement, il commençait à en avoir marre de ses leçons de morale à la con. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il aurait dû être avec Harry et au lieu de ça, il se coltinait cette grande perche hystérique.

« T'en as pas marre ? Sérieusement, à ta place, je lui dirais « Merci bien mais je vais faire ma vie maintenant. »  
\- C'est pour ça que tu es incapable de garder un mec.  
\- Ah ! Faux ! C'est juste que moi, je les choisis bien. Et je les vire quand ils m'emmerdent, ou qu'ils me sortent des excuses à deux balles toutes les semaines.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.   
\- Je le vois dans ton regard.   
\- C'est ça.  
\- Il ne peut pas te voir. Son mari est rentré inopinément. Comme c'est dommage.  
\- Je t'emmerde. Il m'a donné les clés de chez lui, c'est pas rien, d'accord ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis, exactement ? »

Louis savait pertinemment que Naïm avait raison et que tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis des semaines et qu'à présent, il devrait attendre, encore. Et pour combien de temps ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais c'était lui qui avait été occupé ces derniers temps. C'est lui qui tenait les rênes. Pour une fois, il avait eu ses propres préoccupations, il n'avait pas eu à se soucier des disponibilités de Harry, et c'était bien tout l'avantage d'une telle situation. Il avait pu s'entraîner encore davantage et réviser suffisamment ses cours pour se sentir en confiance le jour des épreuves. Maintenant que tout était terminé, il savait qu'il avait eu raison, il savait qu'il aurait son bac avec mention, probablement, et que Harry pourrait être fier de lui. Il n'aurait pas d'excuse pour rompre avec lui parce qu'il redoublait et se retrouvait coincé chez ses parents encore un an. Il allait emménager avec lui, et il aurait même assez d'argent pour participer aux dépenses quotidiennes. Il ne serait plus un gamin, seulement un jeune homme qui commençait à peine à vivre dans la cour des grands. Il ne pourrait pas le considérer comme un poids. Il se l'interdisait. Il voulait compter, servir à quelque chose, devenir quelqu'un. Avoir sa place dans ce monde. Dans son monde. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier. »

Naïm plissa le nez d'un air dédaigneux et détourna le regard. Franchement, Louis se demandait parfois pourquoi il continuait à le fréquenter. Il n'aimait pas ses manières de pédale ni ses réflexions à propos de son couple. Il passait son temps à juger tout et tout le monde comme s'il avait tout connu de la vie. Mais à vingt-deux ans, Naïm n'était rien d'autre qu'un travelo mal dans sa peau et terriblement seul. Il passait des heures dans sa salle de bain à raser tous les poils de son corps, et tenter de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il ne serait jamais. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait même commencé à lui parler d'un homme qu'il voyait beaucoup, et qu'il aimait encore plus. Louis avait le sentiment qu'il essayait de le concurrencer, et lui prouver par la même occasion que sa relation avec Harry n'était pas saine, que lui pouvait trouver mieux, en portant une perruque et des bas résilles. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour son ami. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il était jaloux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui aussi aurait voulu du simple. Un homme à chérir, à retrouver chaque soir, ou chaque week-end sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait le reste du temps, et avec qui. Mais n'était-ce pas le propre de l'être humain ? Être méfiant, jaloux, possessif ? Naïm était heureux, et il ne le supportait plus pour cette raison précise. 

« Tu veux pas sortir, ce soir ?   
\- Non.  
\- Allez, putain, fais pas ta petite nature. On peut aller danser et se changer les idées, ça vaudra mieux que de passer une énième soirée à déprimer à cause de ce connard.  
\- T'arrêtes de le traiter de connard, oui ?   
\- Non, pas tant qu'il te prendra pour sa chienne.   
\- Mêle toi de ton cul, Naïm. Tu devais pas voir Jean-Edouard ce soir ?  
\- Marc-Antoine.   
\- Ouais. C'est pas la même chose ?   
\- Il est à Deauville.   
\- Oh, et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pierre-Emmanuel a laissé sa princesse à Paris et est allé s'éclater avec ses potes d'Ibiza et de Saint-Trop' ? Elle aurait pas des trucs à cacher, ta blondasse ?  
\- Il est parti avec ses parents. Sa grand-mère est malade. Un cancer.   
\- Ah.   
\- Ouais.   
\- Pardon.   
\- Je sais que ça te saoule, Louis, je suis pas complètement con.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Mon histoire avec Marc-Antoine. Je sais que t'es jaloux.   
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Arrête d'être tout le temps sur la défensive, putain, tu me fatigues, hein !   
\- Bah casse-toi.  
\- On peut pas discuter sérieusement deux minutes, là ? T'es vraiment un bébé. »

Louis s'était renfrogné. Il ne suffisait pas que Harry lui annonce son voyage en amoureux avec l'autre débris, il fallait en plus de ça que Naïm se prenne pour son psy. 

« Oui, ça me saoule. Voilà, t'es content ?   
\- Assez, ouais. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai certainement pas envie de ce genre de trucs entre toi et moi. Tu crois que tout est parfait avec Marc-Antoine ?  
\- Bah, ça a pas l'air trop mal. Vu comme tu en parles, je sais pas, ça ressemble assez au paradis sur terre. Vous baisez comme des bêtes, il aime tout chez toi, il accepte tout le temps de te voir, il te fait plein de cadeaux...   
\- Ses parents sont persuadés qu'il aime la chatte. Et je suis un travelo arabe. Tu vois le malaise ou je dois te faire un dessin ?   
\- …  
\- Il m'a proposé de venir à Deauville avec lui. Il m'a dit, texto : « Tu pourras prendre le train, je te paye le billet ! Et on se retrouve à l'hôtel le soir ! » Magnifique. Il m'a même proposé de prendre ma plus belle robe et de donner un nom de femme à la réception, comme ça, si ses parents débarquaient à l'improviste, ça pouvait toujours le faire. Alors oui, c'est sympa, et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais c'est certainement pas le paradis sur terre. J'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis encore jeune, je m'éclate. Mais j'envisage d'avoir une vie, une famille, de me poser un jour ou l'autre. Je veux des enfants, pas comme ton abruti d'amant. Et je choisirai pas un mec qui me fout dans le placard dès que ses vieux viennent prendre le thé. »

La voix de Naïm était un peu cassée et ses yeux brillaient trop pour que Louis ne le remarque pas. Un instant, il s'en voulut d'avoir dit tout ça, d'avoir poussé son ami à remettre en question son couple et son histoire. De l'avoir forcé à regarder en face des choses qu'il voulait probablement oublier la majorité du temps. Des choses qu'il lui cachait parce qu'il préférait idéaliser cette relation comme il l'avait toujours fait avec le reste de sa vie. Jusque ici, Louis n'avait jamais remis en question le bonheur de Naïm. Soit il s'éclatait à baiser tout ce qui bougeait, soit il se posait dans une relation qui lui convenait de A à Z. Selon ses dires en tout cas. Il tombait de haut, à présent. C'était comme s'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance. Encore une fois, il avait été immature et égoïste. Comment Harry pourrait-il être dans une relation stable et posée avec un gosse comme lui ? Il ne comprenait rien aux problématiques de la vie adulte et amoureuse. Il était paumé en permanence, idéaliste, naïf. Il soupira et se laissa aller en arrière, collant son épaule à celle, nue, de son ami. Étrangement, malgré toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à son encontre parfois, il se sentait proche de lui. Encore plus à présent. 

« Tu veux pas m'apprendre ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- À grandir. »

Naïm tapota sa tête avec douceur. 

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on sorte ? Ça me semble être une meilleure idée.  
\- Je sais. »

Louis sauta sur ses pieds et s'empara de son téléphone. 

« Qui tu détestes le moins, chez Beria ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Allez, donne des noms.  
\- Euh... Lola et l'autre là... euh...   
\- Ça serait pas mal qu'on se souvienne de son nom avant de l'inviter.  
\- Christophe ? Christopher ? Le blond avec des lunettes là...  
\- Maxime.  
\- Ouais voilà. Rien à voir.   
\- Okay.   
\- Et invite Tarek aussi. Son mec l'a largué y'a deux jours, il est en dépression totale.   
\- Tarek ?  
\- Mais si, mon pote du Jack.   
\- Ah, Chloé. Bon d'accord. Appelle-le.  
\- Mais on va où, exactement ?  
\- Métro Passy. Sur la six. »

 

« Le Bloody Mary ?  
\- Ici. »

Le soleil tapait si fort qu'il était en nage, et il se jeta sur son cocktail avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais le jus de tomates tomba au fond de son estomac et l’écœura dès la première gorgée. Idée de merde. Il commanda immédiatement un Sex On The Beach à la serveuse qui déposait à peine le verre d'Hadrien sur la table entre les transats. Elle lui sourit et promit de revenir très vite. Elle parlait français, avec un petit accent espagnol qui l'aurait sans doute fait craquer s'il avait eu vingt-ans, et s'il avait aimé les femmes. À quelques mètres de là, un adolescent de l'âge de Louis sortait de la piscine, bronzé et dégoulinant, et il réalisa à quel point il lui manquait. Le garçon avait plaqué ses mains sur son entre-jambe. La serveuse ne l'avait pas laissé, quant à lui, totalement indifférent. Harry se laissa aller contre les coussins de sa chaise longue et ferma les yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil. Il aurait volontiers passé ces moments avec Louis. Il faisait incroyablement beau, l'hôtel était superbe, la piscine immense. Ils auraient pu rester ici des heures ou aller directement se baigner dans la mer qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. La vue était paradisiaque, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer faire l'amour à Louis dans une chambre aussi luxueuse que celle qu'il partageait avec Hadrien depuis trois jours. Il n'avait pas réussi à reléguer Louis dans un coin de son esprit. Il pensait à lui chaque jour, chaque minute passée ici, incapable de ne pas imaginer ses réactions face à tout ça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes. Ne surtout pas penser à son corps nu et à la beauté de ses courbes. Ne pas tenter de retrouver la douceur de sa peau sous ses paumes, ni la force dans ses cuisses lorsqu'il se dressait au dessus de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû, non, et il se sentit soudain comme ce pauvre gamin enroulé dans sa serviette, paniqué par son excitation soudaine. Putain de merde, il bandait et si Hadrien voyait ça, ça risquait d'être assez compliqué à justifier. Il n'était plus un puceau victime d'érections intempestives depuis une petite vingtaine d'années déjà. Son short de bain, encore humide après sa baignade à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, le serrait atrocement. Il se redressa brusquement, avala le reste de son Bloody Mary et se leva.

« Tu fous quoi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ça va ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?   
\- Mon cocktail. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends, là.   
\- Euh... Elle vient de passer.   
\- J'ai soif. Je reviens. »

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Ça ferait bien l'affaire. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, serrant les jambes au point d'en avoir mal, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Cette histoire était ridicule. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses vingt ans. Non, depuis ses quinze ans, en fait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Que Louis lui manque était une chose. Qu'il se comporte comme un enfant en était une autre. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas touché Hadrien de tout le séjour. D'ailleurs, son mari n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit immense, et avaient passé plus de temps à regarder les chaînes espagnoles qu'à discuter. Cette ambiance pesait sur les nerfs de Harry. Ils se comportaient comme des amis plus que comme un couple marié, et Harry regrettait de moins en moins toutes ces choses qu'il envisageait de lui dire à leur retour à Paris. Il entra dans leur chambre, referma en hâte la porte qui se verrouilla automatiquement, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Un instant, il envisagea d'appeler Louis, de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait, de le rassurer sur la situation, sur son retour, sur leur avenir. Mais ses pensées étaient parasitées par des images de leurs étreintes, de sa nudité, de son corps tout entier qu'il aurait voulu serrer contre lui, là, maintenant. S'il l'appelait, il serait incapable de dissimuler son excitation et les choses prendraient un tournant trop étrange. Il ne savait pas s'il était seul. S'il était avec Naïm, ça deviendrait franchement gênant. Pourtant, il aurait aimé lui dire certaines choses qu'on ne disait pas au téléphone. Pas à cette heure de la journée, pas avec son époux à quelques mètres de là. Il aurait voulu lui murmurer qu'il l'excitait, même à des kilomètres de distance. Qu'il avait du mal à contenir ses pulsions, qu'il ne voyait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui, ne voulait que lui. Oui, qu'il le voulait tout entier, qu'il lui ferait l'amour dès son retour, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, de l'entendre crier au creux de son oreille, de le sentir contre lui, de revivre chaque seconde de leurs nuits comme s'il était avec lui, en ce moment-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait tout garder en lui. Il devait se calmer. Il devait se contrôler. Se comporter comme un adulte, bon dieu. Son entre-jambe était douloureuse, pourtant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ça. Il avait disparu depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, et si Hadrien voyait qu'il prenait autant de temps, il s'inquiéterait et finirait par monter ici. C'est en réalisant l'urgence qu'il se décida, l'esprit plongé dans un brouillard épais. Il glissa sans plus attendre sa main dans son short, qui avait déjà mouillé le matelas, et serra sa virilité entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce simple contact fit battre ses paupières, et il ferma les yeux pour de bon, espérant qu'Hadrien aurait oublié la carte de la chambre, qu'il s'endorme au bord de la piscine, qu'il oublie sa présence. Sa main était fraîche, ses gestes habiles, et ses pensées si claires que le plaisir ne se fit pas attendre. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements, et il fut surpris par sa propre sensualité. Il bougeait sa main et imaginait les doigts de Louis sur lui, et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses va-et-vient. Il n'osait même pas penser à l'allure qu'il devait avoir, assis sur ce lit d'une chambre d'hôtel de luxe, les pieds crispés par le plaisir, son short froissé par ses mouvements, le visage baissé, couvert par ses boucles qui séchaient à peine. Un homme marié, trentenaire, richissime ? Non. Personne d'extérieur n'aurait pu le comprendre si on l'avait surpris, mais il savait ce qu'il était. Un homme amoureux, porté par ses pulsions les plus primaires, privé de la seule personne qui aurait pu le satisfaire à cet instant précis. Tout ça était bien romantique face à l'image qu'il devait donner, mais peu importait. Personne n'était là pour le voir, de toute façon. L'orgasme vint comme le reste. Brutalement. Incroyablement puissant. Il se cambra, enfonça ses doigts dans l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il se retint de gémir, et ce ne fut qu'un râle étouffé qui s'échappa des profondeurs de sa gorge lorsque la libération arriva enfin. Il sauta finalement sur ses pieds, consterné par son geste, revenant enfin à lui. Il essuya sa main et son ventre au dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain et souffla plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître les rougeurs sur son visage. Il avait si chaud, et se sentait si bien qu'il aurait préféré rester ici encore quelques temps. Mais il devait redescendre. Il devait retrouver Hadrien. Il devait... Merde. 

 

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas allé chercher ton cocktail ?   
\- Si. Je suis allé aux toilettes.  
\- Ah. Bon, du coup ils l'ont amené au bord de la piscine. Je te cherchais.   
\- Ça va, je voulais pas utiliser les toilettes d'en bas, j'allais revenir.   
\- C'est pas ça. Je dois y aller.   
\- Où ça ? Aux toilettes ?  
\- Mais non. Je dois partir. Ils viennent de m'appeler, je dois aller à Londres.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il paraît que le jeune que j'ai recommandé pour la firme Anglaise a merdé sur toute la ligne. Je dois aller rattraper le coup.  
\- Ou sinon ?  
\- Sinon, je saute. C'est ma faute, Harry, je peux rien y faire. »

Mais Harry n'avait même pas envisagé de se plaindre. Il sentait encore la chaleur dans ses joues et dans son bas-ventre, et il était trop déstabilisé par ses propres actes pour comprendre pleinement la situation. 

« Et moi ?  
\- Tu peux repartir à la fin de la semaine, profiter. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure que je me ferai pardonner. »

Harry eut envie de lui rire au nez. Non. Non il ne se ferait pas pardonner. Il ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Ça serait sans doute la meilleure façon d'amorcer leur rupture. Cet ultime coup bas, cette dernière preuve que tout, sans exception, passait après son travail.

« Très bien. Bon voyage, alors. »

Hadrien ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour se justifier une énième fois, mais Harry balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et tourna les talons. Il allait profiter du soleil, de la piscine, des cocktails à volonté. Il avait assez donné. Il ne devait plus rien à Hadrien, et il aurait voulu le remercier pour ça. Il allait l'aider à tourner la page, à se libérer de cette relation nocive qui ne lui apportait plus rien de positif. Il allait vivre ce qu'il avait à vivre avec Louis et les choses seraient juste agréables et passionnées. Il allait enfin découvrir ce que ça voulait dire de vivre, comme disait Louis. Et si le garçon décidait de le quitter, de partir pour d'autres horizons parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il ne ferait pas les même erreurs qu'Hadrien. Ce couple-là, il le sauverait.

 

Mais s'il avait imaginé que les choses allaient se passer ainsi quand il avait déposé le double des clés dans la paume de Louis, il se serait peut-être abstenu. C'est à croire que le destin avait décidé de ne jamais le laisser en paix. Comme si chacun de ses choix, chacune de ses idées devaient être remis en question en permanence, quoi qu'il décide, quoi qu'il fasse. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il avait pris des décisions sous l'effet de la colère, sans réfléchir. À présent, il se posait les bonnes questions, allongé sur son lit même pas défait, les yeux rivés au plafond. Tout ça ne mènerait à rien de bon, il en avait la preuve. Alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux, bordel ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Rester le reste de la semaine lui avait paru inconcevable dès le lendemain matin. Il avait bien tenté de s'allonger au bord de la piscine sous le soleil déjà brûlant à cette heure matinale, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une demi-heure pour prendre sa décision, faire ses valises et sauter dans un taxi direction l'aéroport. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour voir Louis avant qu'Hadrien ne rentre à Paris. Le billet pris au dernier moment lui coûta les yeux de la tête. Il s'en foutait. Il avait les moyens et ne se servait jamais de cet argent qui dormait sur son compte en banque. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau en France, il essaya de joindre le garçon, mais Louis ne décrochait pas et il se demanda s'il lui en voulait plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre quand il lui avait annoncé son départ. La perspective d'une nouvelle dispute lui nouait l'estomac. Mais il pourrait toujours lui raconter ses vacances, lui dire qu'il parlerait à Hadrien dès son retour et que tout serait terminé. Il lui dirait toutes les choses qu'il avait faites en pensant à lui et il pourrait enfin le serrer contre lui et lui faire l'amour pour de bon. Il était persuadé que Louis trouverait ça follement excitant de savoir qu'il était incapable de se contrôler dès qu'il pensait à lui. C'était bien le genre de choses qui le rendaient fier et le faisaient se sentir exceptionnel. Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement lui sembla interminable et il manqua de hurler sur le chauffeur de son taxi qui était, bien malgré lui, coincé dans les embouteillages, comme la moitié de Paris à cet instant. Le concierge lui jeta un regard mauvais quand il entra dans le hall et il ignora le pauvre homme de toute façon à moitié fou. Ce type était clairement dérangé à toujours le regarder de travers. C'était plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru de retrouver le sol de faux marbre et les portes blindées de l'ascenseur. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hadrien de déménager. Il ne voulait pas vivre ailleurs. Il aimait trop cet endroit et il savait que Louis aussi. Il glissa les clés dans la serrure, soulagé de pouvoir enfin se jeter sur son lit en attendant l'arrivée de Louis. 

 

Son mal de crâne était assez conséquent et il se dit qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû vider la quasi totalité du bar de Harry et Hadrien. Le rhum devait probablement coûter une fortune au vu de son goût particulièrement riche et appréciable. Louis se demanda s'ils verraient la différence avec le rhum bon marché qu'il allait racheter et transvaser dans la bouteille comme si de rien n'était. Probablement pas. De toute façon, ils n'étaient bons qu'à faire des cocktails de riches où l'on ne sentait que les fruits. Il fallait qu'ils ouvrent les fenêtres aussi, parce que l'odeur de cigarettes et de shit s'accrochait au tissu du canapé. Selon Naïm, un coup de Febreze arrangerait tout ça en un rien de temps. De toute façon, pour l'instant, il n'avait la force de rien. Ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur le canapé en question devant Midi les Zouzous. Louis pensa à Nathan et Gabriel et se demanda s'ils regardaient en ce moment-même la télé eux aussi. Ouais, probablement. Il ferma les yeux pour repousser une vague de douleur dans son crâne et il remarqua à peine le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Pourtant, elle s'ouvrait. Bordel de merde. Naïm réagit le premier, appuyant sur le bouton veille de la télécommande comme si éteindre la télévision allait changer quoi que ce soit au désordre de la pièce. Les voix enfantines disparurent, mais l'odeur et leur présence, elles, étaient bel et bien là. Et si c'était Hadrien ? Si Harry l'avait quitté et qu'il revenait chercher ses affaires pour disparaître pour de bon ? Est-ce qu'Hadrien était capable de lui casser la gueule ? Est-ce que Naïm et lui feraient le poids face à un homme trahi et désespéré ? Après tout, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre, et frapper son jeune et beau visage serait une satisfaction bien maigre face à l'abandon et la tromperie, non ? Il lut sur le visage de Naïm la même panique qui l'étreignait, mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il était trop fatigué, et il avait bien trop mal à la tête. Il se ramassa sur le canapé dans une position fœtale. 

« Qu'est-ce qu–  
\- Putain, Harry. »

C'était peut-être pire, finalement. Soudain, les canettes de bière vides, le cadavre de la bouteille de rhum, les assiettes couvertes de mégots de cigarettes, ou pire, le dégoûtèrent horriblement. Sur chaque déchet était inscrit son nom, sa honte, et son immaturité. Il se sentait comme un ado pris en faute, après avoir enfreint les règles parentales. En fait, c'était bien ça. Il était un adolescent désinvolte qui avait invité des amis dans le dos d'un adulte qui lui faisait confiance. Mais c'était fini. Harry ne lui accorderait plus jamais de faveurs. Il allait reprendre les clés, et lui demander de partir, probablement pour ne plus jamais revenir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Il avait agi sous le coup de la frustration, par provocation, et pourtant il n'aurait jamais voulu que Harry voit ça. Il voulait s'éclater, fêter la fin des épreuves, profiter un peu de cet appartement qu'il considérait presque comme le sien, maintenant. Mais comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il ne vivait pas ici, et s'ils avaient passé autant de temps dans ce loft, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui ici, mais parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu se rendre en banlieue et faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient sous le nez de ses parents. Harry était étrangement pâle, alors que ses jours dans les Îles Canaries avaient bruni sa peau presque autant que celle de Naïm. Mais ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en était devenu soudain fantomatique. Louis se leva et s'avança en balbutiant. 

« Harry, je suis désolé, vraiment je... c'était complètement con comme idée, j'envisageais pas, enfin, j'ai pas réfléchi en fait, mais je te croyais parti pour... merde, je suis désolé.   
\- Qui d'autre est venu ?  
\- Seulement trois autres personnes. Des amis. On va tout ranger, on va te laisser tranquille.  
\- Donne-moi une cigarette. »

Harry s'installa sur une des chaises du bar de la cuisine et débarrassa un coin du plan de travail des miettes et des cendres d'un revers de la main. Il semblait soudain terriblement fatigué et la honte que ressentait Louis lui irradia le ventre. Naïm n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur le canapé, comme s'il espérait qu'on ne le remarquerait pas et qu'il pourrait s'enfuir discrètement le moment opportun. Harry soufflait doucement la fumée de se cigarette devant lui, le regard dans le vide. Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait attendre, s'installer à ses côtés, l'enlacer, commencer à tout ranger. Il restait planté un peu en retrait, incapable du moindre mouvement. Dans sa tête, tout allait à une allure hallucinante à présent. Harry allait le quitter, c'était tellement évidement. Il avait tout gâché, tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu jouer au plus malin. Parce qu'il avait voulu impressionner deux-trois types qu'il connaissait de loin. Tout ça parce qu'il avait écouté Naïm. Non, c'était faux. Il avait eu l'idée tout seul comme un grand et n'avait eu besoin de personne pour agir comme un crétin. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, putain ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas... On voulait juste fêter la fin des exams et –  
\- C'est pas vrai, Louis, bordel. T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?  
\- Je suis désolé... »

Harry soupira et ce fût encore pire. Louis se dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve pour de bon. Qu'il lui crie dessus. Là, il était simplement déçu, et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Il avait le sentiment qu'on l'avait poignardé dans le ventre et qu'on tournait et retournait la lame dans ses entrailles histoire de le faire douiller convenablement. Il n'en revenait d'avoir été aussi con. Il voulait juste que Harry le serre contre lui et lui dise qu'ils allaient arranger ça, tous les deux. Que ce n'était pas si grave. Qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour lui en vouloir pour si peu. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur lui était seulement accusateur et semblait lui brûler la peau. Mais malgré toute sa culpabilité et l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Harry était rentré plus tôt. Avait-il déjà rompu avec Hadrien ? Avait-il prévu de lui annoncer tout ça en rentrant ? Lui dire qu'ils étaient enfin tranquilles, et qu'ils pourraient être ensemble ? 

« Harry...   
\- Tais-toi. Je vous laisse ranger, je serai dans mon bureau. Quand vous aurez terminé, je veux te parler. »

Louis se figea et regarda Harry se lever pour disparaître dans le couloir. Naïm lui jeta un regard amusé et commença à rassembler les canettes sur la table basse. Mais Louis n'avait pas envie de rire. Pas du tout.

 

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il était en colère. Il était surtout déçu. Déçu et surpris que Louis puisse se montrer si immature. Bon dieu, mais évidemment qu'il était immature. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui venait à peine de passer son bac. Bordel. Comment avait-il pu lui donner ses clés comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu se montrer si idiot ? C'était après lui qu'il était énervé, pas après Louis. Après tout, il avait fait ce que tous les ados du monde faisaient dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourné. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais lui, il aurait dû savoir ce que n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'irait forcément pas. Que les choses n'étaient pas faites pour être ainsi. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que Louis vienne vivre ici avec lui. Jamais vraiment. Il avait ses habitudes, ses dépenses, son quotidien, et même si Louis venait les briser et le libérer de ses obligations, il ne se prêterait jamais au jeu de l'adulte responsable. Il était trop jeune pour ça, et il devrait renoncer à un bon nombre d'années de liberté s'ils décidaient de s'installer ensemble pour de bon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés avec dix ans d'avance. Dix ans que Louis aurait passés à faire la fête, à sortir avec ses amis, à partir en week-end sur un coup de tête, à sécher les cours, à fumer trop, à boire bien plus encore, à se perdre jusqu'au lendemain matin, jusqu'au lundi suivant. À baiser sauvagement, mal, bêtement, conscient ou sous l'emprise de drogues que lui-même avait essayées à son âge. À baiser avec des types qui n'auraient pas su apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté de son corps, qui se seraient contentés d'assouvir des pulsions soudaines sans envisager rien de plus. En dix ans, on aurait brisé son cœur trois ou quatre fois, rompu avec lui à tort ou à raison, on l'aurait aimé sans savoir, sans comprendre, sans le vouloir. Comme lui aujourd'hui. D'autres mains que les siennes l'auraient exploré, l'auraient regretté, l'auraient frappé, l'auraient possédé, et lui, vieux con vieillissant, aurait fini par divorcer pour les mauvaises raisons ou parce que c'était simplement le moment de le faire, parce que c'était inévitable. Il aurait cherché à retrouver sa virilité et ses jouissances révolues depuis longtemps déjà. Il aurait trouvé d'autres garçons, moins jeunes, plus idiots, moins beaux, plus désespérés. Il n'aurait jamais croisé sa route parce que, dans dix ans, il ne serait pas allé boire un café avant de faire sa promo. Parce que dans dix ans, il aurait arrêté de plaire avec ses inepties et il ne serait plus qu'un quarantenaire oublié, jadis célèbre, et dont tout le monde se foutait de l'existence. Parce que dans dix ans, Louis serait en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme de son âge, pour de bon cette fois-ci, il serait en train de fonder une famille, ou de l'envisager. Il s'installerait dans la vie avec un autre que lui et n'aurait pas à ressasser les souvenirs d'une histoire avortée avec un type vaguement connu qui écrivait des romans de gare. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient partagé plus que Harry n'aurait jamais espéré, et il leur resterait toujours le goût amer d'un amour trop fort. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant, sur un coup de tête. Il voulait que les choses se fassent avec le temps, qu'ils s'usent, que la routine ait raison d'eux. Il était prêt, finalement, à gâcher un peu de sa jeunesse encore intacte. Voler à ce garçon les premières années de sa vie d'adulte, de sa liberté, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'après tout, il était égoïste. Il refusait de le voir partir maintenant parce qu'il avait fumé des joints sur son canapé et risqué de tout révéler à Hadrien de la pire façon qu'il soit. 

Il allait tourner les talons, rejoindre les deux garçons, les aider à ranger, plaisanter, serrer Louis contre lui, l'embrasser et lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce n'était pas si grave finalement, qu'il lui avait manqué, que tout ça ne faisait aucune différence puisque bientôt, ils pourraient se voir dès qu'ils le désiraient et inviter des amis si Louis le voulait, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence. Il n'aborderait pas tout de suite cette idée d'emménager ensemble. Ils verraient bien comment les choses évolueraient. Et il posa les yeux sur la bouteille de bière vide posée à côté de son ordinateur fermé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et se dit qu'il devait rêver. Que Louis n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un entrer ici. Non, il savait à quel point cet endroit était précieux pour Harry, à quel point il lui avait fallu faire des efforts avant de laisser Louis l'accompagner dans cette pièce. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais ça comptait pour lui. Et quelqu'un était entré. C'était certain, sinon, qu'aurait fait cette bouteille sur son bureau ? Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur et fouilla ses fichiers à la recherche d'une trace d'une visite qui n'aurait pas été sienne. Mais rien n'avait changé, et les dates collaient avec sa dernière connexion. Personne n'avait touché à l'ordinateur, et de toute façon, Louis n'aurait pas osé leur procurer son mot de passe. Il soupira, mais la colère faisait bouillir son sang. Il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il rugit le nom de Louis en quittant la pièce en trombe. Le garçon ne devait pas s'attendre à une crise aussi subite. Il lâcha le sac poubelle qu'il tenait l'instant d'avant et le bruit métallique des canettes qui roulaient sur le carrelage sembla résonner longtemps dans le silence figé. 

« Quelqu'un est entré dans mon bureau ?!  
\- Je... Je sais pas.  
\- Bah je te le confirme ! Quelqu'un est entré ! Tu sais que je –   
\- Je sais, oui. J'étais pas au courant. Je pouvais pas savoir, j'allais pas suivre chaque personne qui allait pisser pour être sûr qu'ils n'entrent pas dans ton bureau.   
\- Tes amis n'ont aucun respect, t'es au courant ?! Même Hadrien n'entre jamais ! Et toi, je t'ai laissé y venir pour te prouver que tu comptais et... Putain, qu'est ce que je suis con ! Qu'est ce que je fous, à m'emmerder avec des gamins irresponsables ?!   
\- …  
\- T'as rien à dire ? Ça te fait rien que quelqu'un ait pu essayer d'ouvrir mon ordinateur et ait pu lire mon travail ?   
\- Je suis désolé...   
\- Fallait y penser avant, Louis ! Réfléchir avant d'agir, ça te dit quelque chose ?   
\- Personne a rien lu, t'as un mot de passe...  
\- Que tu connais.  
\- Tu... Quoi ? Tu penses que j'aurais pu donner ton mot de passe à n'importe qui, comme ça ?!  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas exactement un modèle de confiance, là tout de suite. »

Si Louis avait toujours tenu le sac entre ses mains, il l'aurait probablement jeté sur le sol, ou mieux, au visage de Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry n'avait-il jamais eu confiance en lui ? Imaginait-il vraiment qu'il puisse lui faire un coup pareil ?

« Tu me prends pour qui exactement, Harry ?  
\- Pour un sale gosse qui ne respecte rien et qui se fout pas mal du travail des autres. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés toi et moi, non ? On sait tous les deux à quel point tu détestes mon travail, alors qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'as pas lu des passages que tu trouvais particulièrement hilarants à tous tes petits copains défoncés ?  
\- Sauf que là, on est en train de parler du livre que tu écris sur moi. Et si tu veux une preuve du respect que j'ai pour ce livre-là, j'ai beau avoir le mot de passe, je n'ai jamais essayé de lire quoi que ce soit de ce que tu as déjà écrit. Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Même si là, je commence à plus tellement regretter de ne pas savoir si c'est comme ça que tu me vois.  
\- C'est ça, monte sur tes grands chevaux, t'es tellement fort pour ça. Fais le mec vertueux et fais-toi passer pour la victime.   
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, bordel ?! Depuis combien de temps tu ne peux plus me supporter comme ça ?  
\- Plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. »

Louis sembla vaciller sous la violence des mots de Harry. Ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières et il attrapa le bord du bar de la cuisine pour conserver son équilibre. Dans un coin de la cuisine, Naïm ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre depuis que Harry avait fait irruption dans la cuisine pour hurler sur Louis. Il voyait son ami perdre peu à peu les couleurs dans ses joues et se dit que tout ça allait très mal finir. Que Harry devait bien mal connaître Louis pour imaginer que lui dire de telles choses n'auraient pas un impact dramatique sur lui. Ou peut-être le savait-il, justement, et peut-être que c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Une rupture bien sale, dans les larmes et le sang et qui dissuaderait Louis de revenir, quelle que soit la raison. Peut-être qu'il attendait depuis des semaines le moment où Louis ferait une erreur pour lui cracher toutes ces choses au visage et se dédouaner d'être un sale enculé incapable de prendre ses responsabilités. Il vit Louis lever une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage et appuyer sur ses yeux comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler. S'en fut trop pour lui.

« Viens, on se casse d'ici.   
\- Toi, ta gueule. On t'a rien demandé, alors tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde, c'est clair ?  
\- Mais je t'emmerde, moi, pauvre con. J'ai rien à te prouver.  
\- Naïm, reste en dehors de ça.   
\- Mais je l'encule, moi ce mec ! Putain, Louis, viens avec moi, c'est bon maintenant.   
\- Attends-moi dans le couloir. »

Naïm soupira bruyamment. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il balança son sac poubelle aux pieds de Harry et murmura quelques mots en arabe. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur les escaliers devant la porte d'entrée. Il était hors de question qu'il parte d'ici sans Louis.

« Il a dit quoi ?  
\- Tu crois que je parle arabe ? Et puis tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?!  
\- Oh, tu baisses d'un ton.  
\- Va te faire foutre, t'as aucun ordre à me donner. Vas-y Harry, dis ce que t'as à dire, qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. Que tu puisses me regarder sortir de cet appartement pour de bon, la conscience tranquille.   
\- Tu t'en foutrais vraiment que je te quitte ? Ça a l'air d'être tellement plus important, maintenant.   
\- Tu viens de me dire que tu ne me supportais plus et tu t'attends à ce que je te baise les pieds ? Si t'es pas honnête avec moi, je t'emmerde. Point barre. Et tu l'as jamais été pas vrai ?  
\- Et c'est honnête d'après toi de te servir des clés que je t'ai confiées pour faire une fête sans ma permission ? Tu trouves ça mature et responsable ? Ça a si peu d'importance, pour toi, que je te fasse confiance ?   
\- Tu me fais confiance ? C'est toi qui imagines que je vais aller fouiller dans ton ordi pour amuser la galerie à tes dépends. Super la confiance !  
\- Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte à quel point c'est important pour moi ce livre...  
\- Mais bordel, je ne suis PAS allé dans ton ordi, bien sûr que si je me rends compte ! Je suis pas Hadrien, moi !  
\- Non, effectivement. Hadrien n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil.  
\- T'es vraiment trop con. Et le pire, c'est que tu t'imagines que moi aussi, je suis un abruti. Va te faire foutre, Harry, j'ai bien compris ton petit manège. Tu le quitteras jamais pas vrai ?  
\- Avant d'entrer ici, c'était tout le contraire que j'avais prévu de te dire.   
\- Comme c'est facile.  
\- Mais c'est vrai, tu vois. Pense ce que tu veux. Je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je voulais, en tout cas. T'es pas obligé de ranger, je m'en occuperai.  
\- Tu me mets dehors ?  
\- Non. Naïm t'attend. Tu peux lui dire que tu restes, ou tu peux partir avec lui si tu veux. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.   
\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
\- Oui, Louis. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. »

Nouveau silence pesant. À croire qu'ils étaient incapables de choisir leurs mots convenablement, l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir retrouver Louis après ces semaines loin de lui et à présent, il ne supportait plus de le voir en face de lui. 

« Très bien. Je m'en vais. Juste un truc, Harry.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'en fais ce que tu veux, de ce que je vais te dire. Mais moi, je t'aime. Quoi que tu me dises. L'oublie pas. »

L'adolescent tourna les talons et Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il entendit Louis ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il se précipita à sa suite et plaqua sa main contre le battant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Cette dernière phrase sonnait trop comme un adieu pour qu'il le laisse filer. Il ne voulait pas que Louis s'imagine que tout était fini. Il ne voulait pas que Naïm l'entraîne dans un bar sordide ce soir, pour « le faire oublier » et que Louis se retrouve dans les bras d'un autre parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Il voulait juste comprendre et réfléchir à tout ça. Le garçon leva vers lui des yeux rouges et inquisiteurs et Harry serra son visage entre ses mains. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et sentit une des larmes que Louis retenait se coller à sa joue quand il ferma les yeux. 

« Je t'appelle. D'accord ? »

Louis hocha la tête lentement, les lèvres serrées. Il se glissa dans le couloir.

« Je t'aime, Louis. »

Mais la porte était déjà refermée.

 

Il n'avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Il avait réussi à sauver le gros de l'appartement après une séance de ménage et d'aération intensive avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit dont les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Les mains glissées sous sa tête, il avait passé des heures à contempler le plafond sans parvenir à mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui semblait que les choses ne pourraient plus s'arranger à présent. Qu'il lui fallait prendre la bonne décision, mais il était justement incapable de mettre le doigt sur cette décision en question. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Louis, éperdument. Il en avait encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui quand il avait senti son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine parce qu'il le faisait pleurer. Mais la réalité le frappait de plein fouet dès qu'il s'attardait un peu trop sur cette pensée. Louis n'était qu'un gosse. Un gamin incapable d' appréhender ses erreurs, de les reconnaître. Un môme perdu qui n'avait aucune notion des barrières de la bienséance et du respect qu'il se devaient d'être imposées dans chaque relation humaine. Combien de temps supporterait-il cette naïveté qui le qualifiait et le transcendait le reste du temps ? Il aurait aimé appeler Pandora, lui demander conseil, tenter de démêler les nœuds de sa conscience avec la seule personne qui comprenne pleinement ses dilemmes et ses questionnements. Mais il savait que c'était une décision qu'il devait prendre seul. Il savait qu'il devait changer les choses avec Hadrien. Que ce n'était pas possible de continuer comme ça. Que leur couple battait plus que sérieusement de l'aile. Que plus rien n'allait. Mais allait-il le faire pour vivre avec Louis ? Cette solitude qui l'effrayait, il avait peur de la regretter plus tard. Il avait tant de choses à faire. Tant d'idées à accomplir. Est-ce que tout ça serait possible avec un adolescent collant et colérique dans les pattes ? Non, il était injuste. Louis n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il était tout aussi indépendant et libre que Harry rêvait de l'être. Quand tout se finirait-il, et surtout comment ? Il était fatigué d'y réfléchir et de s'en inquiéter. Il était temps de prendre une décision.


	18. Chapitre 18

Il avait pris sa décision.

Hadrien venait de rentrer de Londres. Il avait sauvé la firme Londonienne avec tout le talent dont il était capable et le pauvre gamin qu'il avait recommandé avait sauté à sa place. Tout s'était donc passé comme prévu et il pourrait continuer à gagner des mille et des cents en voyageant dans la totalité du monde connu sans son époux. Tout allait donc pour le mieux quand il posa ses valises dans l'entrée, toujours bronzé des trois jours passés au soleil avant son départ précipité.

« Salut, toi. »

Il se colla à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Harry répondit à son baiser, mais son corps tout entier était plus tendu et froid que jamais. Il lui semblait au dessus de ses forces de rester naturel, mais Hadrien ne remarqua rien. Harry se sentait nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que tout, absolument tout, était emprunt du parfum de Louis, et que son ombre passait sous toutes les portes, se cachait derrière chaque meuble. Mais il n'était pas là, et rien dans l'attitude d'Hadrien ne laissait penser qu'il le soupçonnait de quoi que ce soit. Harry ressassait le discours qu'il avait décidé de lui servir tout en préparant la table. À force de se les répéter, les mots semblaient de plus en plus horribles, et l'angoisse montait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la combattre. Il n'allait pas lui parler de Louis. Pas encore. Il le ferait plus tard, s'il trouvait la force. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, de but en blanc, qu'il couchait avec un adolescent depuis presque un an, qu'il le trompait avec un lycéen et que c'était, en grande partie, la raison de leur séparation. Non. Il fallait rester sur les absences répétées d'Hadrien et enfoncer le clou avec ces vacances avortées qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le faire culpabiliser, lui, de le laisser seul si souvent et de ne même pas parvenir à aller au bout des surprises qu'il était censé monter pour se faire pardonner. Il lui poserait la question. Quoi d'autre maintenant ? Qu'allait-il inventer pour se « faire pardonner » comme il le lui avait dit avant de quitter les Îles Canaries ? Quels associés l'appelleraient pour sauver le monde de la finance d'un crash boursier dévastateur ? Qui d'autre l'éloignerait de lui ? Qui aurait plus besoin de sa présence ? Voilà. Il devait lui dire ces choses-là, tous ces reproches qu'il méritait, de toute façon. Rien n'était vraiment clair dans son esprit concernant Louis, mais il aviserait plus tard. Il ne pouvait plus rester avec Hadrien. Il ne le supportait plus. Il en avait assez. 

« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'attends dans la chambre ?  
\- Hum...  
\- Chouette. »

Vraiment ? Était-il aveugle à ce point ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait se jeter sur lui dès son retour, sous prétexte qu'il lui faisait l'honneur de sa présence ? Où en étaient-ils exactement ? Il était l'esclave, et servait le maître qui rentrait d'un long voyage et exigeait satisfaction ? Pourtant, malgré son amertume et sa colère, il rejoignit leur chambre comme il le lui avait suggéré, et s'étendit sur le lit de tout son long. Il lui semblait irréel que dans quelques minutes à peine, il soit en train de le quitter. Il s'étonna de la singularité de l'existence humaine. On vivait dix ans aux côtés d'une personne qu'on pensait aimer, et tout se terminait en à peine dix minutes, après une douche, entre les murs d'une chambre conjugale, et adultère. Les bruits de l'eau contre la paroi de la baignoire calmèrent un peu ses angoisses, et il inspira profondément, expira longuement, plusieurs fois. Il voulait être parfaitement serein lorsqu'il affronterait Hadrien. Il voulait être capable de contrer sa gravité et sa nonchalance sans craquer à la première réplique cinglante. Ce serait peut-être la première fois en dix ans qu'il conserverait son calme devant Hadrien. Il fallait un début à tout... 

« Tu rendras ça à Pandora. »

Harry sursauta. Hadrien venait de lui lancer un t-shirt en pleine figure, et il mit un moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que c'est trop grand pour eux, non ? Ils doivent avoir l'air con, dans des fringues pareilles. »

Egoïste. Ce n'était pas le t-shirt d'un des garçons. Le parfum brouilla les sens de Harry qui frissonna. Merde. Merde !

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien. »

Il n'avait pas pu être aussi con. Ne pas voir que Louis avait oublié un t-shirt, qu'il l'avait oublié à un endroit assez visible pour qu'Hadrien tombe aussi facilement dessus. Hadrien, qui fronçait les sourcils à présent face à la réaction démesurée de Harry. Ce n'était qu'un vêtement oublié par Panda. N'est-ce-pas ? Sous son regard insistant, il se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Non mais, ça va, y' a rien. Je le lui donnerai.   
\- …   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il est à qui ce t-shirt ?  
\- Probablement Nathan. C'est le plus grand des deux.   
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Non. »

Hadrien s'approcha en quelques pas et se jeta sur le vêtement, que Harry serrait entre ses doigts tremblants. Il le lui arracha des mains et le porta à son visage. Les secondes de silence qui s'écoulèrent ensuite semblèrent ne jamais vouloir se finir. 

« Il met vachement de parfum, Nathan, pour un gosse de cinq ans.   
\- De quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, ou est-ce que t'es juste incroyablement con ?  
\- Je –   
\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça revient exactement au même. Maintenant dis-moi à qui est ce putain de t-shirt. Ne réfléchis pas trop.   
\- …  
\- …  
\- Il s'appelle Louis.  
\- Tu... Sale con. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Quitter cet endroit qui soudain l'oppressait horriblement. Il était à moitié à poil, et le désir qui l'avait étreint en entrant dans la chambre avait totalement disparu. Mais Harry ne disait rien. Désespérément rien, et il sentit comme une vague de fureur monter en lui. Il revint sur ses pas, et se mit à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, ce qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire. Il serra le t-shirt un peu plus fort et frappa Harry, dans un geste désespéré et hystérique. Il sortit de ses gonds pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se mit à hurler, lâchant le vêtement, utilisant ses poings qu'il n'avait jamais fermés face à Harry. Il s'était battu, plus jeune, quand la rébellion battait dans ses veines, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main sur un de ses partenaires. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire un jour. Mais la douleur de la trahison était bien trop cuisante. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Harry puisse lui faire une chose pareille. Même si tout n'allait pas toujours bien entre eux et qu'il en avait conscience, il avait toujours imaginé qu'il le respectait assez pour ne pas lui faire une chose pareille. 

« Arrête ! Bordel, Hadrien, arrête !  
\- Ta gueule ! Qui c'est ?!  
\- Tu le connais pas...   
\- Espèce de sale enculé ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?!  
\- Je suis désolé... J'ai pas... Je... »

Il avait cessé de le frapper et s'essuya les joues d'un revers rageur de la main. Et merde, il pleurait comme un con. Harry attrapa son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses joues trempées avec ses pouces. Il essaya de le repousser, mais il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il le touche ou qu'il le lâche, s'il le dégoûtait ou s'il l'aimait encore plus fort maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il pouvait le perdre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, Hadrien. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je te le jure.  
\- Tu te tapes un adolescent attardé qui porte des t-shirts ridicules. C'est qui ce mec ? Un de tes lecteurs trentenaire qui vit toujours avec sa mère ? »

Il aurait voulu être plus spirituel que ça. Il se trouvait faible, ridicule. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu aller si loin, avec un type comme celui qu'il imaginait. D'accord, il n'était pas parfait, d'accord, il avait des torts, il voulait bien le reconnaître. Mais coucher avec un type pareil, lui faire ça, à lui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il aurait voulu le frapper encore, juste pour la forme, mais Harry tenait ses poignets entre ses doigts et il n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de lutter pour se dégager. 

« Vous l'avez fait ici ?   
\- …   
\- Évidemment que vous l'avez fait ici, y' a son t-shirt. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con... »

Il était étonné de voir avec quelle aisance il arrivait à les imaginer ensemble. Le seul détail qui ne collait pas, c'était que l'homme qu'il voyait n'était pas assez bien pour Harry. Il n'était jamais assez beau, assez surprenant pour attirer son regard à ce point. À moins qu'il ne se soit trompé sur lui sur toute la ligne. À moins que son mari n'ait toujours été qu'un queutard dégueulasse capable de retourner n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Mais ce n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait et il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point pendant dix ans. Et s'il y en avait eu d'autres ? Si celui-ci n'était pas le premier, mais le dernier d'une longue liste ? Après tout, il n'était jamais à la maison. C'était si simple. Il pouvait faire venir n'importe qui, baiser allègrement dans leur lit, changer les draps, faire disparaître toutes les preuves. Il avait tout le temps pour ça.

« Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Hadrien, s'il te plaît...  
\- Tu me dois bien ça non ? »

Oui, en effet, il lui devait bien ça. Voir Hadrien dans un état pareil, par sa faute, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Il l'aimait encore bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le jeune homme qui l'avait tant touché dix années auparavant, si fragile et sensible. Depuis combien de temps avait-il oublié à qui il était marié ? Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il allait devoir se justifier, tout expliquer, dénaturer ce qu'il vivait avec Louis et garder la tête haute. Mais plus il essayait de mettre des mots sur ses actes et plus ils lui semblaient abominables. Le simple fait de démentir l'idée qu'avait Hadrien de Louis lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit un adolescent attardé, et non pas un adolescent tout court. Mais il avait raison. Il lui devait bien ça. Il lâcha ses poignets et se laissa retomber dans les oreillers à la recherche du mot le plus juste pour commencer ce qui allait être un long et douloureux monologue. 

« Il s'appelle Louis et il vit effectivement avec sa mère. Et son père aussi, parce qu'il a dix-sept ans. »

Il se força à ignorer le regard de dégoût et d'horreur qu'Hadrien lui lança. Il devait expliquer, raconter, aller jusqu'au bout. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que les choses n'étaient pas si malsaines.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, le jour où je l'ai rencontré, je t'assure. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. Comme si quelque chose changeait en moi, comme si... Je ne sais pas. Le fait est que ce gamin a croisé ma route et que je n'ai pas été capable de résister. Parce que je suis un lâche, sans doute. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais tu n'étais jamais là et on se parlait presque plus... Avec Louis, j'ai redécouvert tout ça. Il est... différent. »

Hadrien secouait la tête, comme pour refuser la réalité des mots de Harry. C'était insupportable. Inimaginable. 

« Depuis quoi... Une dizaine de mois, je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis de nouveau heureux et toi, tu n'as rien vu. Au début, je me disais que tu remarquerais forcément quelque chose et qu'alors, je pourrais tout arrêter pour te retrouver. Mais plus le temps passait et plus on s'éloignait toi et moi. Et tu ne remarquais jamais rien... »

C'était pire encore que tout ce qu'Hadrien avait pu imaginer. Harry ne se contentait de justifier des parties de jambes en l'air. Il lui mettait tout sur le dos et le faisait passer pour le fautif. 

« Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse. Et que ce que je te dis n'a probablement aucun sens. Toujours est-il que toi et moi, ça ne marche plus. Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire tout ça bien avant, mais... Je t'aime et... Au fond de moi, je t'aimerais toujours, au moins un peu, et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te faire du mal, ou à te quitter.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
\- La question c'est qu'est-ce que tu vas faire...  
\- Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de te dédouaner comme ça. Tu as pris la décision de coucher avec ce gosse et de continuer pendant tout ce temps, sans rien me dire. Tu vas continuer à le voir ?   
\- Tu vas me quitter ? »

Hadrien manqua de lui rire au nez. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. »

Il prononça ces derniers mots sans même y avoir réfléchi. Ils résonnèrent dans la pièce et lui revinrent en pleine figure comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à changer aussi soudainement et si radicalement d'avis. Il savait que si Hadrien n'avait pas débarqué avec une preuve aussi claire de sa culpabilité, il aurait pris lui même la décision de tout arrêter et d'en finir pour de bon. Mais tout était allé de travers. Et Hadrien était redevenu beau, touchant, incroyablement proche. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant. Ils pouvaient encore sauver leur couple, se retrouver, se comprendre à nouveau. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le destin avait mis Louis sur sa route. Pour qu'il retrouve l'homme qu'il avait épousé, pour qu'il reprenne foi en leur histoire. Il se sentit honteux en réalisant à quel point il s'était menti à lui-même. Et Louis en payerait les frais. Il l'avait manipulé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas prêt à tourner la page. Il ne pouvait pas perdre l'homme avec qui il avait tant partagé, pendant tant d'années, et lui préférer un garçon si jeune et si frivole. Parce qu'après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il était, non ? Il ne se trompait pas. C'est tout ce qu'était Louis... Pas vrai ?

« Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force, Harry.   
\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner.  
\- C'est pourtant tout le problème. Si j'accepte de te garder, il faudra bien que je parvienne à te pardonner. J'arrive à peine à croire que tu aies pu aller aussi loin.  
\- Ça ne comptait pas... J'étais aveuglé, je t'en voulais tellement, je...  
\- Je n'arriverai pas à te faire confiance de nouveau.   
\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je te prouverai qu'on peut s'en sortir. »

Il se soumettait à présent. Il courbait l'échine, recherchait son amour, furieusement. Harry rampait devant lui comme un chien pour regagner son amour. La trahison et la surprise avaient été si grandes qu'Hadrien était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. S'il avait pu imaginer une seule seconde... Mais comme l'avait dit Harry, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne savait pas si Harry avait été particulièrement discret, ou si c'était lui qui avait fermé les yeux volontairement pour ne rien remarquer, mais les faits étaient les mêmes. Harry l'avait trompé. Il avait cédé au pire. Hadrien s'était assis dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il massa l'arrête de son nez un long moment pour calmer la migraine qui brouillait ses pensées. Ce devait être les deux. Une discrétion particulière, et un déni constant. Il y avait eu les odeurs de cigarettes, d'abord. Cette odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentie ici depuis un bon moment, depuis que Harry avait arrêté, poussé par ses propres supplications. Il avait accepté cet écart, s'était dit qu'il devait être stressé, qu'il devait avoir des difficultés à écrire son nouveau roman. Et puis ce parfum qu'il avait senti sur le t-shirt de son amant aujourd'hui-même. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ce devait être une erreur. Il avait dû rêver. Mais tout semblait clair à présent. Les cigarettes, le parfum, et puis cette façon que Harry avait d'éviter systématiquement ses incitations au sexe. Il avait tout mis sur le compte du travail intense, de la fatigue, et de la déception de le voir si peu. Il voulait lui faire payer de s'absenter si souvent. Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait trouvé mieux. Plus fort. Plus assassin. Un autre homme. Un gosse de dix-sept ans. Bon dieu... il avait couché avec un mineur. Avait eu une aventure avec lui. Et ce n'était pas fini. Que Harry le supplie de ne pas le quitter ne l'étonnait pas. Il réalisait enfin que rien de positif ne pouvait ressortir de cette relation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas divorcer pour finir avec un enfant. Et lui, Hadrien, n'était pas prêt non plus à renoncer. La violence de cette nouvelle l'avait terrassé, et pourtant, à le voir l'implorer ainsi, il retrouvait un semblant d'espoir, une force toute nouvelle. Il aimait Harry, plus que n'importe qui, et ça ne changerait jamais. Il avait toujours su que si une chose pareille se produisait, il accepterait de le garder. Il lui ferait payer sa trahison, ça, il se le promettait. Mais rompre ? Divorcer ? Briser leur couple, délaisser leur histoire ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, même après une telle déception. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être certain que tout serait terminé avec l'autre. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser Harry le traiter comme un moins que rien à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il le quitte, et qu'il le quitte maintenant. Malgré la douleur incroyable qu'il ressentait à la simple évocation de son nom, il voulait voir Louis, il voulait qu'il entre ici, et s'assurer que Harry en finisse. Ce n'était pas par cruauté, ou peut-être que si, après tout. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir voir souffrir l'homme qui avait osé toucher à leur bonheur ? L'homme... ce n'était même pas le bon terme. Oui, il fallait que ça se passe exactement comme ça. Boucler la boucle, et en finir pour de bon.

« Je veux que tu le quittes.   
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant.  
\- Hadrien, je –   
\- Tais toi. Je veux que tu l'appelles, que tu lui dises de venir ici, que tu lui rendes son torchon et toutes les conneries qu'il a pu semer ici. Et que tu lui annonces que c'est fini. Que tu ne le verras plus jamais.   
\- Hadrien, je ne peux pas lui faire un truc pareil.  
\- Ne me prends pas plus pour un con que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Je ne suis pas un gamin, moi, je ne suis pas manipulable. Plus, en tout cas. Tu fais ce que je te dis. Sinon, c'est moi qui pars.   
\- Je... Très bien. »


	19. Chapter 19

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait, et il avait attendu. Il s'était promis d'y aller à la seconde où il le lui demanderait, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit où il le ferait. Et quand son téléphone avait enfin sonné, que le nom de Harry s'était enfin affiché sur son écran, il dormait à poings fermés. Il était rentré de chez Beria quelques heures auparavant et il était tout bonnement épuisé. De toute façon, depuis la soirée chez Harry, il n'avait fait que dormir et travailler. Il ne supportait plus de devoir vivre sans savoir s'il voudrait bien de lui à nouveau. 

« Allô ?  
\- Louis c'est moi.  
\- Comment tu vas, mon amour ?  
\- Ça va... Louis, écoute, j'aimerais que tu viennes, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je te rembourserai le taxi.   
\- Okay... Je serai là dans une heure ou deux.  
\- Fais au plus vite s'il te plaît. »

Louis sourit. Il manquait atrocement à Harry. Il voulait le revoir, enfin, après ce silence qui n'avait que trop duré, parce qu'il lui manquait. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se languissait de Harry lui aussi. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement vus depuis presque un mois, et ça devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Il s'était rendu compte pendant tout ce temps qu'il n'envisageait plus de vivre sans lui. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que Harry l'accepte, et il se sentait capable de changer sa nature profonde pour lui. Il appela immédiatement un taxi et sauta dans les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva. Ses parents étaient probablement au lit depuis longtemps et il valait mieux ne pas trop faire de bruit. Sa mère ne le laisserait jamais partir au beau milieu de la nuit pour une destination totalement inconnue, même s'il y allait en taxi. Il fuma une cigarette sur le trottoir devant la maison en attendant la voiture. Il faisait frais, mais l'air sur sa peau était agréable et il se sentait bien. Il grimpa dans le véhicule et indiqua l'adresse de Harry au chauffeur. Le type lui lança un regard étonné dans le rétroviseur et lui demanda s'il avait de quoi payer. Louis répondit qu'on payerait pour lui à l'arrivée. Le type haussa les épaules. Louis savait qu'il le prenait pour une pute. Il s'en foutait pas mal. S'il savait...

C'est le concierge qui tendit l'argent au chauffeur quand il arriva devant la résidence et l'homme lui jeta un coup d’œil mauvais. Ce type ne dormait-il donc jamais ? Il ignora ses œillades malsaines et se glissa dans l'ascenseur sans demander son reste. Harry lui avait peut-être préparé une surprise... Il trouverait ça terriblement romantique. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà rompu avec Hadrien, et que c'était pour ça que le type de l'accueil le regardait encore plus méchamment qu'à l'accoutumée. Il imaginait déjà son amant qui l'attendait, dans un bain moussant, avec des bougies parfumées un peu partout dans l'appartement... Non c'était ridicule, Harry n'était certainement pas si ringard. Il aurait forcément prévu quelque chose de plus fort. Peut-être qu'il avait aussi terminé Tomlinson Boy. Que c'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de temps et que maintenant que tout était écrit, il allait le lui lire. Ils y passeraient la nuit, puis la matinée, et ils feraient l'amour avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Il en était là de ses divagations quand il arriva sur le palier. La porte du loft était entrouverte et il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. 

Hadrien était installé sur le canapé, en face de lui et braquait sur lui un regard terrifiant. Harry était planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air mal à l'aise et n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il n'était pas tellement sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir. Il avait imaginé que Harry quitterait Hadrien sans lui demander d'être là pour assister à tout ça. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Lui n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Il était juste tombé amoureux d'un homme marié qui avait pris la décision de répondre à ses avances. Louis n'avait jamais commencé quoi que soit, ni forcé Harry en rien, et il se serait attendu à ce qu'il prenne ses responsabilités seul face à son mari. Mais peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de sa présence pour se sentir plus en confiance ? Il se sentait capable de faire ça et se dit qu'il serait encore plus important s'il glissait sa main dans celle de Harry, histoire de signifier clairement à Hadrien comment les choses se passaient à présent. Mais Harry l'évitait, et pas seulement du regard. Il s'écarta quand il s'approcha de lui et Louis sentit son ventre se tordre. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui et il tenta de garder la tête haute. 

« Harry, tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là, lui ?  
\- Lui, c'est toujours son mari, espèce de sale petite traînée.  
\- Hadrien... »

Louis ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hadrien lui adresse la parole, et encore moins pour lui dire ce genre de choses. Même s'il comprenait sa colère et sa frustration, il n'était pas obligé de se montrer aussi désagréable. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien beau...

« Enchanté, moi aussi...  
\- Louis, il faut qu'on parle.   
\- Ah oui ? »

Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu ce genre de phrase dans un film, ou qu'il l'avait lue dans l'un des livres merdiques de Harry qu'on lui demandait d'étudier, les choses avaient pris un tournant désagréable pour la personne à qui l'on s'adressait. Il avait peur soudain de commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait. 

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est terminé, Louis. »

Le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il voyait flou, il n'entendait déjà plus rien, il avait du mal à trouver son souffle. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de faux dans ce que disait Harry. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point. Il n'avait pas pu lui mentir si pleinement. Si... totalement. 

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu... Tu m'aimes.  
\- Je me suis trompé.  
\- Comment ça tu t'es trompé ? Tu as cru que tu m'aimais ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?  
\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile. »

Louis avait envie de hurler. De se frapper la tête contre les murs. De s'arracher les cheveux, la peau, par poignées. Quelque chose était allé de travers, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Était-ce à cause de cette soirée stupide ? Ou quelque chose d'autre, de plus grave, de plus profond ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu changer ? Est-ce que Harry avait réalisé qu'il n'avait rien de si intéressant ? Qu'il n'était définitivement qu'un gamin ? Il n'avait pas réussi à lui montrer qu'il valait la peine. Hadrien l'avait-il convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec un garçon comme lui ? Était-ce si facile de faire changer d'avis Harry Styles ?

« C'est lui ? C'est lui qui te force à faire tout ça ?  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire avec un homme comme Harry.  
\- Toi, tu fermes ta gueule, on t'a rien demandé, espèce de cocu !  
\- Toi, tu te tais. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne sais rien de la vie, ou de nous. Tu n'as aucune mesure, la preuve, Harry t'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit et tu es venu sans poser de questions. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte quand on est responsable. »

Louis éclata d'un rire déchirant. Ce type n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, ni de ce qu'il risquait en se lançant dans ce petit jeu là. Il serra les poings et, sans jeter un regard à Harry, cracha aux pieds d'Hadrien.

« Parce que toi, tu es responsable, avec ton mari que tu délaisses tant qu'il préfère baiser un « enfant » dans mon genre ? C'est toi qui ne sais rien de nous, tu n'as aucune idée de toutes les choses qu'il a pu me dire quand il me faisait l'amour.   
\- Ne te fatigue pas, Harry m'a expliqué son erreur. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.  
\- Ah ! Tu crois qu'il t 'a tout raconté ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de la première nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ? La fois où je l'ai fait jouir avec ma bouche alors que je le connaissais depuis quelques heures ? La fois où c'est lui, qui m'a attiré contre lui alors qu'il aurait pu tout arrêter ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé des heures entières qu'il passait à me regarder moi, pendant que tu te pavanais à l'autre bout du monde ? Oh, tu peux être sûr que tes photos disparaissaient dès que j'entrais dans la pièce, que son alliance restait dans un tiroir de la salle de bain. Salle de bain dans laquelle on s'est envoyé en l'air un nombre considérable de fois, d'ailleurs. »

Il hurlait, à présent, et il espérait bien tirer la totalité de l'immeuble de son sommeil et peut-être même celui d'en face aussi. Il voulait que le monde entier sache ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'ils soient tous témoins de ce que Harry et lui avaient vécu et qu'il crachait à présent au visage de ce mari condescendant avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Non, ce n'était pas un papier qui pouvait les séparer, Harry l'aimait et ce qu'ils avaient était bien plus fort que ce qu'Hadrien n'avait jamais su lui donner. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être, et il savait que Harry aussi.

« Louis, ça suffit. »

Le garçon fit volte-face et sa beauté le terrassa. Louis se débattait contre cette réalité qui lui tombait dessus comme une douche froide. Il n'arrivait pas lui même à croire qu'il était en train de lui faire ça. Qu'il l'avait arraché à son lit pour lui annoncer ces choses-là. Pour le confronter au pire, au regard d'Hadrien et à son mépris. À sa colère et sa méchanceté d'homme bafoué. Mais s'il faisait ça, c'était pour une raison simple. Louis devait retourner à une vie saine, et lui aussi. Rien de bon ne pourrait jamais arriver de leur histoire. Rien de normal. Ils auraient passé leur vie entière à se faire juger par le monde autour d'eux, à supposer qu'ils restent ensemble tout ce temps. Ils se seraient déchirés pour un oui ou pour un non. Pandora avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait un avenir. La vie devant lui. Les chagrins d'amours sont si vite oubliés à cet âge-là. Il en avait assez fait. Il était temps de tirer un trait sur tout ça et de reprendre le cours normal de la vie, même s'il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à mains nues.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... »

Il pleurait, maintenant. Il suppliait. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme flamboyant qui l'avait tant séduit. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu se précipiter, le prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses cheveux, ses paupières, ses joues trempées, le rassurer. Lui promettre tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il aurait voulu qu'il échappe à cette exécution, à la violence de son acte. Il était le pire des hommes. Il avait fait souffrir les deux personnes à qui il tenait. Il se détestait. Il aurait dû savoir dès le début que tout ça finirait mal. Il choisissait Hadrien sans savoir si son choix était le meilleur. Encore une fois, il marchait dans le brouillard, dans une nuit noire et effrayante. Encore une fois, il choisissait la facilité.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, espèce de sale con !  
\- Arrête, Louis... S'il te plaît.  
\- Dis-le moi. Je demande pas grand chose. Tu m'aimes, ou tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Hadrien ricana dans le canapé et le sang de Louis ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança vers cet homme qui était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il sentit les bras de Harry enserrer sa taille et son torse se coller à son dos. Il était incapable de réfléchir. C'était comme si les lumières étaient devenues soudain beaucoup trop fortes. Comme si la pièce toute entière tournait. Le sourire d'Hadrien s'était agrandi et Louis hurla, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau des bras de Harry qui le retourna de force. Il sentait son souffle sur sa bouche, et ses boucles sur son front. 

« DIS-LE, PUTAIN !  
\- ARRÊTE ! »

Il piégea son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il mordit sa langue, glissa une main le long de ses cuisses, serra son entre-jambe entre ses doigts. Il entendit les pas d'Hadrien dans son dos mais ne lâcha pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. 

« Dis-moi que ça ne te fait rien, dis-moi que c'est fini. Dis-moi que tu vas brûler ton manuscrit, qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.  
\- Louis je t'en supplie. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il eut un déclic. Il ne dirait jamais les mots qu'il espérait, ni ceux qu'ils redoutaient, parce que toute sa vie, Harry n'avait fait que fuir les responsabilités qu'il prétendait assumer. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'écrire comme il aurait voulu le faire, il n'avait pas été capable de l'envoyer chier quand il l'avait insulté, incapable de lui résister après ce premier baiser désespéré, incapable de le mettre dehors alors que Pandora l'avait mis en garde. Incapable de quitter Hadrien à chaque fois qu'il le suppliait, incapable de tout arrêter entre eux, de le mettre dehors avant de se retrouver au pied du mur. Il n'était qu'un lâche misérable, qu'un pauvre type qui ne vivrait jamais ailleurs que dans le regard des autres. À cet instant, Louis n'avait jamais autant haï personne à ce point. Il lâcha prise et repoussa Harry contre le mur immaculé du salon.

« Regarde-moi bien, Harry Styles, parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Regarde-moi bien et n'oublie jamais que tu n'auras plus rien de mieux. Parce que t'es qu'une merde. T'es incapable d'aimer. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, à ton mari. Il ne va pas mettre longtemps à comprendre qui tu es. C'est dommage, vous faisiez un si beau couple... »

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour quitter l'appartement et se retrouver dans la rue déserte. Mais avant de sortir, il avait eu le temps de croiser le regard de Harry une dernière fois. Une certitude l'avait ébranlé et à présent qu'il était sur le trottoir, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'il aimait Harry, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il pourrait essayer de faire semblant, avancer, grandir, vivre. Il pourrait trouver d'autres personnes, les aimer un peu moins, mais les aimer quand même. Devenir quelqu'un, un grand nom. Une star. Voyager dans le monde entier. Mais plus rien n'aurait le goût de ces mois passés à ses côtés. Les jours sembleraient tous un peu plus longs, un peu plus ennuyeux, les nuits plus noires, les ténèbres plus insondables. Chaque épreuve lui paraîtrait insurmontable, et il avancerait lourdement, comme si un boulet restait accroché à sa cheville. Il garderait toujours la marque de l'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui et que Harry lui avait donné. Il regarda de chaque côté de la rue, incapable de calmer les sanglots qui broyaient sa poitrine. Il était seul dans la nuit, et se sentait comme enraciné dans le sol. Il avait peur. Il avait froid. On lui avait enlevé la meilleure partie de lui-même. Elle était restée en haut de cet immeuble derrière lui. Enfermée entre les côtes de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui venait de le quitter. Et ce morceau de lui mourrait à petit feu, se disloquerait, se transformerait en un parasite à expulser, à rayer de la surface de la Terre. Il espérait que Harry en mourrait. Il serait son cancer. Son fléau. Sa destruction. Son désespoir. Son ultime souffrance. Tout ce qui restait d'humanité en lui et qui le dévorerait de l'intérieur. Et lui, il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors autant qu'elle arrive plus vite que prévu. Deux heures et trois minutes après avoir quitté l'appartement de Harry, il se redressa et quitta la rue. Il lui faudrait au moins autant de temps pour rentrer chez lui à pieds, à présent.

 

Au quatrième étage du 15 rue Raynouard, Hadrien Styles était allé se coucher, incapable de rester une seconde de plus en présence de son mari, de la trahison qu'il représentait. Harry Styles, lui, était resté longtemps devant la fenêtre du salon, les yeux rivés sur le dos parcouru de tremblements de l'adolescent sur le trottoir. Il avait sorti de sa poche arrière un paquet de cigarettes presque vide et ses doigts avaient glissé plusieurs fois sur le briquet avant de parvenir à en faire jaillir une flamme. Il avait fini le paquet durant les deux heures qu'il avait passées debout devant la fenêtre, une main crispée sur les rideaux et l'autre, tremblante, collée à son visage trempé de larmes. Dans l'appartement, tout était silencieux. L'idée même de savoir son mari couché à l'étage le faisait sangloter un peu plus. Quand il tira la dernière bouffée de sa dernière cigarette, le garçon dans la rue avait enfin bougé. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il quitta le pied de l'immeuble et disparut de son champ de vision. Harry Styles eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait et il serra sa poitrine entre ses doigts. Il était parti.

 

Chaque samedi, Emmanuelle Tomlinson s'autorisait quelques heures de sommeil en plus. C'était le petit cadeau qu'elle se faisait chaque semaine, pour souffler un peu. Elle méritait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour sa famille. Ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement de faire la cuisine et le ménage. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à faire participer Cameron et Louis aux tâches ménagères et franchement, elle préférait s'en charger pour éviter d'avoir à repasser derrière. Et puis, Louis faisait tellement d'efforts pour leur simplifier la vie en dehors de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas tellement le blâmer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû idolâtrer son fils à ce point, mais il lui avait donné bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Elle savait que naître en banlieue parisienne, dans une famille plus que modeste, dans l'appartement minuscule d'une barre HLM n'était pas ce qui encourageait les jeunes garçons de sa génération à respecter leurs parents. Mais, grâce à leur éducation ou à autre chose, Louis était devenu un garçon dont elle pouvait s'estimer plus que fière. Ce matin, il avait un nouvel entraînement, et elle savait qu'il était rentré tard de celui de la veille. Aussi, dès qu'elle fut levée, elle lui prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et s'habilla pour le conduire en voiture à son école. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. Hier matin, elle avait trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres le courrier officiel de l'Académie de Versailles. Elle l'avait gardé précieusement, comme un secret dont elle avait savouré l'exclusivité temporaire. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa réussite, elle l'avait vu travailler et se démener pour ses examens. Il avait même arrêté d'aller voir son petit-ami à l'autre bout de Paris. Louis ne lui avait rien dit sur ce garçon, mais une mère devine aisément ces choses-là. Elle le savait heureux, et c'était le principal. Malgré tout, elle avait été un peu angoissée en ouvrant l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes d'impatience. Mais ses inquiétudes avaient été de courte durée. Louis avait son bac, et raflait au passage une mention Bien. Avec son petit boulot et ses entraînements, c'était un bel accomplissement. Souriant d'avance à l'idée de voir son fils ouvrir à son tour l'enveloppe cachetée à la hâte, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule sur le mur de la cuisine et décida qu'il était temps d'aller le réveiller. D'habitude, il se levait de lui-même, mais la fatigue avait dû avoir raison de lui et il avait probablement coupé son réveil en oubliant de le repousser. Elle devrait lui parler de ça, d'ailleurs. Ça n'était pas bon de dormir avec son portable sous son oreiller comme il le faisait. Enfin, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. 

La silhouette du corps de Louis sous les draps lui arracha un sourire. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait cette manie de tirer la couverture au dessus de sa tête. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé. Lui qui envisageait déjà de quitter la maison pour aller vivre avec ce petit-ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, il était toujours son petit garçon. Cet homme aurait de quoi s'occuper, avec Louis. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse le chérir comme elle le chérissait lui avait longtemps paru inconcevable. Mais il était probablement temps de se décider à le voir s'éloigner, à l'aider à voler de ses propres ailes. Louis était quelqu'un d'indépendant, malgré l'affection qu'il témoignait à ses parents, malgré cette façon qu'il avait toujours eu de les préserver. Qu'il quitte la maison pour s'installer avec quelqu'un d'autre faisait un peu peur à Emmanuelle. Et si les choses se passaient mal ? S'ils rompaient, si ce jeune homme n'était pas celui que Louis s'imaginait ? Il faudrait être là pour lui. Cameron était toujours maladroit face à la détresse de son fils, mais il saurait intervenir quand il le faudrait, et il le soutiendrait toujours. Il lui consacrerait le temps nécessaire, et l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui avait pu mal aller. C'était tout l'avantage d'avoir un fils comme le leur. Cameron pouvait parler des hommes, lui expliquer à quel point ils étaient idiots, à quel point ils étaient lâches, aussi. Lui, il avait mis si longtemps à oser aborder Emmanuelle qu'elle avait dû prendre les choses en mains. Alors, il savait bien comment ça marchait, un garçon. Louis était si sensible qu'il pouvait se briser en un instant, et il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots, avec lui. Bon, et puis de toute façon, si son copain était assez aveugle pour le laisser partir, ils seraient là pour l'accueillir. Sa chambre ne bougerait pas. Il serait toujours chez lui, ici. Ça, ça ne faisait pas de doute. 

Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et posa une main sur son épaule. Seules quelques mèches de cheveux dépassaient des draps, et elle se mit à rire franchement. Elle devrait peut-être le prendre en photo et se moquer de lui pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle tira doucement sur le drap et découvrit son épaule. Son visage était étrangement pâle, comme figé. Les cours de Mme Beria l'épuisaient vraiment. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Pas un seul frémissement ne vint contrarier l'harmonie de ses traits, pas même lorsque le soleil tomba sur ses paupières closes. Il était véritablement immobile. Peut-être était-il malade ? Elle posa une main sur son front, mais au lieu d'y sentir une chaleur inhabituelle, ce fut comme s'il était gelé. Oui, c'était ça, littéralement gelé. 

« Louis ? »

Son ventre se serra instantanément. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir Louis malade, mais elle connaissait la moindre de ses faiblesses et de ses maladies. Il lui arrivait rarement d'être mal au point de ne pas même réagir aux contacts. Elle ne remarqua les boites de médicaments éventrées qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Pas ça. Pas son Louis. Il n'aurait pas... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions idiotes. Bon dieu, Emma, réagis. Lève-toi. Prends son portable. Sous l'oreiller. Toujours sous l'oreiller. Le 15. Attendre qu'on réponde. Expliquer la situation. Donner l'adresse exacte, ville, rue, immeuble, étage, appartement. Raccrocher. Attendre. Et puis, enfin, craquer.


	20. Chapitre 20

Les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Il était toujours mort à l'intérieur. Son cœur ne battait plus. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne mangeait plus. Il ne dormait plus. Hadrien avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Il savait qu'Hadrien aurait dû être celui qui fuyait sa présence, ses caresses. Il n'y arrivait plus, et Hadrien s'accrochait désespérément aux derniers lambeaux de leur mariage alors qu'il le sentait s'éloigner inexorablement. Deux semaines. Deux semaines d'agonie. Hadrien n'avait remis les pieds au travail qu'une demi-journée pour exiger des congés pour raisons personnelles. Sans quoi, il claquerait la porte définitivement et n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Bien entendu, ils avaient accepté. Si Harry avait trouvé la force de le faire, il se serait sans doute montré désobligeant, soulignant à quel point les choses n'étaient pas si difficiles, finalement.

« Harry ?   
\- …   
\- Harry ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.   
\- Mais je n'ai pas faim. »

Hadrien soupira.

« S'il te plaît, Harry. Tu aimes ça, d'habitude...  
\- Arrête de me saouler. »

Le plat se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit de tempête. 

« J'en peux plus, tu m'entends ?!  
\- …   
\- Mais bordel, tu vas réagir ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour une femme au foyer ? Pour ta bonniche ? Pour ton clébard ? J'en ai ma claque de tes conneries ! Tu es censé faire des efforts, toi aussi ! Pour nous ! Pour notre mariage !   
\- Je suis là, c'est déjà un effort considérable.  
\- Si tu l'as quitté, c'est pour être avec moi.   
\- C'est pas si facile, d'accord ?   
\- Ça devrait l'être, Harry. Tu m'as trompé, c'est moi qui devrais faire la gueule toute la journée et te traiter comme tu le fais. Je reste parce que je t'aime, mais si on n'avance pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.  
\- J'ai besoin de temps.   
\- Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.   
\- Je l'aimais, Hadrien. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hadrien ferma les paupières en sursautant. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre une chose pareille. Il devait se tromper. C'était un enfant, comment Harry aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un enfant sans intérêt ? Hadrien enroula ses bras autour de son torse et se serra contre lui. Il avait besoin de ce contact, de retrouver la chaleur de leurs étreintes. Ils avaient fait l'amour quelques jours à peine après cette abominable nuit. Il avait eu mal pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. D'habitude, le plaisir était toujours plus fort mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait senti que ça, et la douleur des frottements l'avait poussé à s'interrompre et à retomber sur le matelas, les larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant. Harry ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, ne l'avait pas rassuré, cajolé. Il était resté bien sagement de son côté du lit avant de lui tourner le dos pour plonger dans le sommeil. Quant à lui, il s'était levé et avait passé une heure entière à pleurer, prostré sur le canapé. Il était en train de le perdre. Déjà, à ce moment-là, il était en train de le perdre sans rien pouvoir y faire. Deux semaines avaient passé à présent, et il était chaque seconde plus loin de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste retrouver l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Celui qu'il avait entraperçu quand il le suppliait de ne pas le quitter. Où était-il passé ? C'était ce gamin, cette abominable petite pute. Il était incapable de deviner ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était ce dernier baiser, cette étreinte obscène qu'il avait eu l'audace de lui imposer. C'était ça, seulement ça, qui avait fait douter Harry. Et à présent, il était incapable de lui donner ce que ce mioche avait de mieux. La jeunesse, l'énergie débordante, la passion sauvage dans ses étreintes. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Harry et couvrit sa nuque de baisers. Il devait essayer. Encore et encore. Supporter la douleur s'il le fallait. Il devait faire ce sacrifice pour le récupérer et sauver leur couple.

« J'ai pas envie...  
\- Laisse-moi faire. »

Si un adolescent pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir, alors pourquoi pas lui, qui avait l'expérience et qui connaissait Harry dans les moindres recoins depuis plus de dix ans ? Il devait oser, sortir des sentiers battus, le surprendre. Il défit les boutons de son vêtement et glissa jusqu'à son jean. Il prit à peine le temps de faire glisser la braguette et plongea entre ses cuisses, serra la peau, empoigna la chair, le toucha comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans leur jeunesse, quand il voulait le faire craquer à tout moment de la journée, dans chaque endroit qu'ils visitaient. Le cinéma, le train, les taxis, les Marches Rouges... Surtout les Marches Rouges. L'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où ils avaient été incapables de se résister. L'endroit où Hadrien avait appris à aimer ce jeune écrivain dont tout le monde parlait déjà. Il avait été exceptionnel à ses yeux. Il était sorti du lot, alors que tous les jeunes gays de Paris auraient voulu tenter leur chance. C'était lui qu'il avait vu. Lui qu'il avait remarqué. Lui qu'il avait aimé. Ils s'étaient mariés si vite et pourtant, ça avait été une évidence. Il avait toujours voulu se marier, et qui de mieux qu'un homme aussi beau, si intelligent, si drôle, si tendre que lui ? Tout avait semblé si parfait. Et maintenant ? Il se débattait contre une fatalité plus forte que lui. Il se rabaissait à ramper devant lui qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Lui qui avait piétiné leur mariage, leur histoire sans aucun remord. Il contourna le corps immobile de son mari et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il semblait incapable de réagir, mais ça allait changer. Il se souviendrait de la force de ce qu'ils avaient. Il baissa son boxer et glissa ses lèvres autour de son sexe. Il pouvait jurer qu'il aimait ça. Après tout, il avait toujours été bon et le corps ne mentait pas. Lui, n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il était trop concentré sur les réactions de Harry, obnubilé par le rythme de sa respiration et les gestes qu'il pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il serre sa nuque, glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, cherche son regard. Il sentait le sang pulser contre sa langue et intensifia ses mouvements. Lorsqu' enfin il sentit les mains de Harry s'accrocher à ses épaules, il commença à espérer. Ce n'était rien, un simple détail, mais pour lui c'était son monde tout entier qui recommençait à tourner. Il redoubla d'attentions et constata avec satisfaction que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Il se sentait utile de nouveau. Désirable. Les cuisses de Harry tremblaient sous ses mains et il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à jouir pour lui. Il chassa la pensée écœurante d'une telle scène dans laquelle Louis aurait pris sa place et se força à continuer malgré le dégoût qui naissait en lui. Il était sûr que lui, il n'avalait pas. Mais il n'avait peur ni des mots ni des actes. Harry pouvait se laisser aller avec lui sans craindre qu'il ne le repousse au dernier moment. Il aimait tout de lui, acceptait tout. Ces dernières semaines en étaient la preuve. Il le laisserait jouir dans sa bouche. Il l'aimait assez pour tout accepter. Le corps de Harry se convulsa, et Hadrien serra ses doigts autour de ses hanches. Et dans le silence de la cuisine, ce fut son nom qu'il prononça. Louis. 

 

« Louis ? »

Le corps informe caché sous les draps blancs bougea imperceptiblement. 

« Oh, Louis !  
\- Hmm...  
\- Non, mais réveille-toi, là, je suis pas venu te regarder pioncer. »

Louis ouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne abominable. La lumière qui éclairait les murs blancs l'aveuglait. Franchement, il fallait être con pour peindre en blanc les murs d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il aurait préféré un endroit sombre, caché du reste du monde. Un endroit où personne ne le trouverait, pas même Naïm qui tirait à présent une chaise jusqu'à son lit. 

« Ça va ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ambiance. T'as pas bientôt fini ?   
\- …  
\- T'as dormi combien de temps aujourd'hui ? Trois ? Quatre ? Cinq heures ? T'as pas l'impression que ça suffit ?  
\- …  
\- Et puis tu sais que tu fais chier tout le monde, avec tes conneries ? Que la mère Beria nous fait faire une minute de silence au début de chaque cours depuis que tu t'es pris pour Marilyn. Ça devient lourd, honnêtement.  
\- …  
\- Non mais c'est bon. On est là, nous. On va t'aider. Faut que tu t'accroches, Louis. Tu m'emmerdes. J'aime pas m'inquiéter. J'ai pour habitude de ne m'intéresser qu'à moi-même, et là, tu m'obliges à m'inquiéter pour ton cul, que tu as beaucoup trop gros d'ailleurs.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Mais marre-toi, bon dieu. Je te fais des blagounettes, là.   
\- Ah.  
\- Bah oui. T'as oublié ça aussi ? Tu t'es taillé les veines avec une seringue qui avait Alzheimer ?  
\- T'es con.  
\- Oui, bah je commence à m'épuiser un peu. Ça fait deux semaines que je te sors toutes les pires conneries de mon répertoire. Je commence à faiblir.  
\- Lâche l'affaire ?  
\- Ah non. Écoute. Je te le dis qu'à toi. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai même pas encore dit à Marc-Antoine. Je t'aime, Louis. Alors tu te calmes tout de suite, ou je vais m'occuper de ton cas à la Marocaine, moi. »

Louis se dit qu'il aurait probablement dû sourire à ce genre de réflexion. Mais la seule réaction qu'il fut capable d'avoir fut d'éclater en sanglots.

« Eh, eh, eh... Je sais, ça te touche, mais reste debout, frère.  
\- Je veux plus Naïm...  
\- Tu veux plus quoi, mon amour ?  
\- Je veux plus vivre.   
\- Dis pas des choses comme ça. Enfin, tu me diras, on avait plus ou moins compris le message. De toute façon c'était soit ça, soit un appel à l'aide. Mais vu la dose que tu t'es envoyée...   
\- T'as pas de cœur en fait. T'es un cyborg. »

Naïm quitta sa chaise pour se glisser aux côtés de Louis. Il se foutait qu'il pleuve dehors et que ses chaussures soient trempées et couvertes de boue. Ils changeraient les draps, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre ? Ils le faisaient bien pour les vieux qui se chiaient dessus. Alors pour un pauvre gosse au bout du rouleau, c'était pas la mer à boire. Louis vint se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ses larmes roulaient le long de la nuque de Naïm.

« Tu sais, je peux m'occuper de son cas, à ce fils de pute. Je connais des mecs pas très recommandables.  
\- T'es qu'un gros cliché ambulant.  
\- Toi aussi, M. l'ado suicidaire par amour. Tu t'es pris pour Werther, c'est ça ?  
\- Werth– tu connais ça, toi ?   
\- Hé, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je sais pas lire ?   
\- Bah, presque... »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, rapidement brisé par le rire en cascade de Naïm. Louis sursauta. Putain, il était devenu une pauvre loque effrayée par un simple éclat de rire. Il essaya d'être fier d'avoir amusé son ami, mais il n'eut la force que de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses draps et se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait beaucoup aimé que le corps à ses côtés soit celui de Harry. Mais Harry ne reviendrait pas. Harry avait fait son choix, et il ne faisait pas partie de l'équation finale. Instantanément, il se remit à sangloter, et Naïm passa une main sur son visage. Patiemment, il essuya ses larmes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette nouvelle crise prenne fin. Et après ? Jusqu'à quand allait-il pouvoir tenir ? 

« Je veux qu'il soit là... »

Louis gémissait, incapable de se contrôler. Il n'avait plus aucune fierté, renonçait à garder la tête haute. Il s'en foutait, c'était Naïm, il commençait à être habitué à ses états d'âme. Il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Que cette carapace que son ami s'était forgée, que ces blagues incessantes qui étaient censées le protéger du chagrin et de la déception n'étaient que superficielles. Au moindre choc, tout s'écroulait. Louis connaissait Naïm, et Naïm le connaissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. 

« J-j'ai besoin d-de lui, Naïm.  
\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'un loser trentenaire aux couilles si molles qu'on se demande même s'il en a.  
\- D-dis pas ça, il-il a eu raison... j'suis q-qu'un gamin...  
\- Oh, mais merde ! T'arrêtes de le défendre ou bien c'est pour toi que je vais envoyer mes cousins ! Ils vont te faire comprendre ta douleur, tu verras !   
\- M-mais crie pas...  
\- Si, je crie ! Harry est un gros con, d'accord ? Un incapable, une petite bite, un trouillard, une tanche, et j'en passe ! Il a choisi sa pétasse de mari alors qu'il aurait pu te choisir toi. Merde, si j'aimais les culs, c'est le tien que je choisirais.  
\- Les inf-firmières vont t'entendre. Elles vont t-te faire sortir.   
\- Mais non. Et puis je rêve ou t'es devenu bègue en même temps que ramolli ? »

Louis avait du mal à savoir si toutes ces réflexions étaient censées lui remonter le moral ou s'il devait s'enfoncer encore plus dans la dépression. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quand Naïm se mettait à crier, il retrouvait l'accent arabe que sa mère avait gardé et que lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Il finissait chaque réplique par un mot que Louis ne comprenait pas et ne voulait surtout pas comprendre. Il était un véritable cliché, oui. Mais tout ça l'aidait à oublier quelques secondes sa souffrance. C'était presque rien, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Mais c'était toujours ça... Ses sanglots s'étaient enfin calmés, et il leva le menton pour regarder Naïm.

« Je peux te demander un truc ?   
\- Je ne ferai pas encore de rasoir dans cette chambre. Hors de question.  
\- Hein ? Mais... non.   
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Tu pourrais l'appeler ? Le prévenir ? Voir comment il réagit et –   
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je choisis les lames de rasoir.   
\- Naïm...   
\- Non, je m'en fous, je l'appellerai pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je ferai pas entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Tes parents comptent sur moi, s'ils apprennent que je t'ai fait ça ils me renieront à tout jamais. Et je veux pas. J'aime bien le cake au jambon de ta maman.  
\- Naïm.  
\- Pff.... Tu m'emmerdes...   
\- Je veux juste savoir sa réaction...   
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire ? Accourir pour te voir ? À mon avis, même s'il le voulait, le boulet qui lui sert de mari l'en empêcherait.   
\- Justement. S'il décide de ne pas venir, s'il réagit mal, ça m'aidera peut-être à guérir... non ?   
\- T'es sûr de ça ? T'essaies pas de me manipuler par hasard ?   
\- Non...  
\- Rah, putain. Très bien. Mais je te préviens, s'il te fait encore souffrir un seul instant, je le bute. »

Louis hocha lentement la tête. Ce qu'il ne dit pas à Naïm, c'est que Harry le faisait souffrir chaque seconde de son existence depuis cette nuit où il avait choisi Hadrien. Chaque respiration était une torture, chaque journée un cauchemar éveillé. Il aurait voulu en finir avec tout ça, échapper à une telle souffrance. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Et maintenant, il était bloqué dans un corps, dans un monde qu'il ne supportait pas. Harry le faisait souffrir à chaque instant. Ou plutôt, c'était son absence qui rendait les choses si insupportables. 

 

Cette journée avait été atroce. Après qu'il eut prononcé ce nom, Hadrien s'était aussitôt senti nauséeux. Il avait couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, avait craché dans la cuvette des toilettes, et tenté de calmer ses spasmes d’écœurement. Il mit longtemps à retrouver son calme, à stopper les larmes qui s'acharnaient à dévaler ses joues et brûlaient ses yeux. Il vomit, les doigts crispés sur l'émail, puis sentit la nausée se retirer doucement. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il était de nouveau droit et fier, et il alla directement affronter le regard de Harry qui s'était immédiatement enfermé dans leur chambre. Leur dispute avait duré une éternité. Ils avaient hurlé, même lui qui ne criait jamais, ils s'étaient épuisés, étaient restés longtemps muets, comme vidés de toute parole, de toute énergie, puis avaient repris où ils s'étaient arrêtés sans qu'aucun silence n'eut semblé avoir existé. L'après-midi ne fut pas suffisante pour évacuer toutes les rancœurs, tous les reproches, toutes les déceptions. Hadrien avait beaucoup à dire, mais Harry le coupait souvent, et ses hurlements allongeaient parfois la liste de ses torts. C'était un débat sans fin, qui s'auto-alimentait et semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une heure du matin, sans avoir mangé, sans se sentir fatigué un seul instant. Finalement, Harry quitta le navire et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami. Si Hadrien s'imaginait qu'il se punissait, il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce des mois auparavant. Harry avait l'impression d'y retrouver Louis, mais il savait que ce n'était que sa douleur qui le faisait parler et halluciner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses propres réactions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cédé à Hadrien, pourquoi il l'avait supplié, même, si c'était Louis qu'il voulait, finalement... Mais c'était sa nature profonde, Louis l'avait compris, lui. Il était lâche, indécis, incapable d'aimer. Il avait trahi Hadrien, puis Louis, et à présent, il ne supportait plus son époux pour avoir été celui qu'il avait choisi. La culpabilité était indicible, si forte qu'il aurait préféré qu'on plonge une main dans sa poitrine plutôt qu'avoir à la subir. Assis sur le lit, le visage entre les mains, Harry tentait de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il était même incapable de deviner si Louis voudrait encore de lui. Toutes ses décisions jusqu'ici avaient eu des conséquences désastreuses. Dès qu'il agissait, quelque chose ou quelqu'un se brisait. Il n'était bon qu'à faire du mal. Qui voudrait d'un homme comme lui ? Quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans le salon, il eut d'abord un doute. Il était si tard, et puis, ce devait être celui d'Hadrien, non ? Mais sa sonnerie s'éleva dans le silence et il se jeta sur la porte. Il vit Hadrien se précipiter lui aussi vers le canapé, espérant intercepter l'appel. Et si c'était Louis ? Si Hadrien répondait ? Qu'irait-il lui raconter ? Que ce n'était pas une heure pour appeler les gens, qu'ils étaient en train de faire furieusement l'amour et qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à réessayer de contacter son amant de si tôt s'il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis ? Mais Harry fut le plus rapide, et sur l'écran, le numéro qui s'affichait ne lui disait absolument rien. 

« Allô ?  
\- Je te préviens, je fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur.  
\- Qui c'est ?  
\- Bah putain, t'as oublié Louis aussi vite que tu m'as oublié ?   
\- Naïm ?  
\- Ouais. Bon, à mon avis, tu devrais même pas être mis au courant, mais Louis insiste. Crois-moi, ça m'enchante pas du tout.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
\- Il est à l'hosto. Il veut te voir. Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms. Me dis pas merci, parce que c'est pas sûr que je te fasse pas ta fête quand tu viendras. Salut. »

Harry raccrocha sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hadrien. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi Louis voulait le voir. Naïm n'avait fait que proférer des injures et il s'était bien gardé d'expliquer la situation à Harry, qui à présent fixait son mari sans même le voir. 

« C'est qui, ça, Naïm ?  
\- Son meilleur ami.  
\- Sérieusement ? »

Hadrien eut un rire méprisant et la grimace de dégoût qu'il adressa à Harry le fit reculer. Vraiment, son meilleur ami ? Et il l'appelait à une heure du matin comme si tout était parfaitement normal ? Il ne s'excusait même pas ? Tout ça était complètement ridicule. Hadrien n'allait pas supporter ça très longtemps. Pourtant, la curiosité le poussa à poser la question. Celle à laquelle Harry brûlait d'envie de répondre, il en était persuadé.

« Il t'appelait pour quoi ?  
\- Louis est à l'hôpital.  
\- …  
\- Il va m'env– » 

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau, et Hadrien ne laissa pas le temps à Harry d'ouvrir le message. Il s'empara du portable et fit glisser la flèche sur l'écran tactile. Il y avait une adresse en banlieue, à Rueil-Malmaison. Et puis il y avait quelques mots qu'il dut relire plusieurs fois avant de les comprendre enfin. « Il a pris des médocs. C'est à cause de toi, tout ça, alors t'as intérêt à pas jouer au con. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Harry avait fait tant de mal. Il n'avait pas seulement ruiné leurs dix ans de mariage. Il avait détruit ce gamin. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir échapper à la honte et aux jugements ? La seule solution, c'était que Harry reste ici, sagement, et ne se montre pas. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait et comprenait toute l'histoire ? Non, Harry allait rester avec lui. Il n'irait pas voir le gosse. Il s'épargnerait un tel déshonneur. Plus tard, il le remercierait, c'était certain. Ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir.


	21. Chapitre 21

Harry s'éveilla, après une abominable nuit, à 6h à peine. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou deux. Il sortit de la chambre d'amis pour se diriger aussitôt vers la salle-de-bain, où il plongea son visage sous le robinet. Il aurait voulu s’immerger entier dans l'eau brûlante, disparaître sous terre, se cacher dans un endroit où personne ne le trouverait, où plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Mais ce n'était pas ça, la réalité. Ce n'était pas ça, la vie. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se glissa dans la chambre. Hadrien dormait profondément, le corps ramassé sur lui-même, totalement immobile. Il devait récupérer des vêtements. Il n'en avait pas changé depuis deux jours, et il refusait de remettre ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait joui sous la langue d'Hadrien. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Louis. Il n'allait pas débarquer avec cette odeur douteuse sur ses vêtements. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en grand et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères. Il préférait rester dans l'obscurité, de peur de réveiller Hadrien avec une lumière trop forte. Mais à l'instant où il glissait une jambe dans le premier slim qui lui était tombé sous la main, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence matinal. 

« Tu n'y vas pas.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici. Naïm a raison, c'est ma faute. »

Il se tourna vers son mari, qui s'était redressé dans les draps. Il avait l'air si différent, avec ses cheveux en désordre et sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il avait l'air épuisé. Lui aussi avait dû s'endormir tard. 

« C'est vrai, c'est de ta faute. Tu dois rester ici, sinon tu auras encore plus de problèmes que tu en as déjà provoqué.  
\- Je dois lui dire... Je dois faire quelque chose...  
\- Louis vivra mieux sans toi, et tu le sais. »

Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Hadrien parler de Louis. Le simple fait qu'il prononce son prénom lui semblait ahurissant, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si deux mondes qui ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre se rencontraient soudain. Il n'arrivait pas à confondre ces deux réalités. Il ferma son jean, enfila une chemise et tourna les talons. Dans son dos, il entendit les pieds nus d'Hadrien sur le parquet froid. 

« Harry, écoute-moi ! Ne va pas dans cet hôpital, ce serait complètement inconscient de ta part. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ? »

Harry sortit un bol et le remplit de céréales, qu'il mangea debout, le regard fixé sur un point invisible dans l'appartement. Il voulait fuir les yeux accusateurs d'Hadrien le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte cet immeuble pour se rendre à Rueil-Malmaison, où Louis gisait sur un lit d'hôpital par sa faute. Il avait pensé rappeler Naïm, le prévenir qu'il viendrait, bien sûr qu'il viendrait. Lui dire qu'il était désolé, que malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il n'était même pas certain que Naïm aurait décroché et répondu à son appel. Après tout, il n'était que le messager. C'était à Louis qu'il devait dire tout ça. Et espérer, espérer comme un fou, qu'il accepte de le croire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Hadrien se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Harry avait beau tenter de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait que le voir gesticuler. Il était en caleçon, et semblait mort de froid. C'était pourtant le début de l'été, et il faisait particulièrement beau ces derniers jours. Dehors, le soleil léchait déjà la façade de l'immeuble, et ne tarderait pas à chauffer le sol à travers les fenêtres immenses du loft. 

« Retourne te coucher, Hadrien. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis.  
\- Tu fais une grave erreur.  
\- J'en ai fait beaucoup ces derniers temps... Une de plus, une de moins... »

Il savait qu'il était injuste. Après tout, Hadrien n'avait rien fait, absolument rien, dans toute cette histoire. Il ne l'avait pas trompé, n'avait brisé aucune promesse, aucune valeur. C'était autre chose. Son incapacité à s'ouvrir. La drogue qu'était son travail. Ses absences répétées et interminables. Harry, en quittant Louis, s'était raccroché à un souvenir lointain, enfoui, un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps chéri et perdu avec les années. Il avait voulu croire que ce couple là existait encore, parce qu'il était facile. Hadrien connaissait ses défauts et les avait toujours acceptés. Et si Harry parvenait à accepter ceux d'Hadrien, alors, les choses pourraient s'arranger. Ils seraient capable de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient déjà eu et qui lui avait manqué au cours des dernières années de leur mariage. Avec Hadrien, Harry ne prenait aucun risque. C'était une... valeur sûre. Qu'il lui demande de faire venir Louis avait été une épreuve qu'il acceptait d'endurer, avec beaucoup d'efforts, pour le récupérer. Mais comment pouvait-on penser ainsi ? Il pouvait supporter de faire souffrir Louis à ce point, mais qu'en était-il de Louis lui-même ? Comment avait-il pu tirer un trait sur quelque chose d'aussi fort par amour de la facilité ? Et Louis... Il avait infligé ça à Louis, sans le moindre remord. Non, il avait regretté, bien sûr. Mais ça n'y changeait rien. Louis avait pris de plein fouet la violence d'Hadrien et sa propre indifférence. Il l'avait fait venir ici, et lui avait fait payer les frais de sa propre lâcheté. 

« Ce sera la dernière, Harry. »

Harry enfila sa veste et leva les yeux vers Hadrien. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Violentes, injustes, incertaines, douloureuses... Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quel mouvement jouer sans se retrouver échec et mat. Prendre une tour revenait à sacrifier sa Reine. Et si bientôt, il se retrouvait sans rien ? Mais une chose était sûre. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe quelle décision, ce matin. Laisser tomber et retourner se coucher. Prendre Hadrien dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Descendre acheter le petit déjeuner, reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, regarder les informations, supprimer Tomlinson Boy, commencer un autre roman, comme ceux déjà écrits. Il aurait pu faire toutes ces choses-là, bien sûr. Quel effort cela lui aurait-il demandé ? Rien. Il n'aurait pris aucun risque. Il aurait abandonné la partie. Renoncé à son Roi. Se serait couché face à un All in. Aurait déclaré forfait. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de la suite ? C'était lui, qui comptait, non ? 

« Si tu t'en vas maintenant, n'espère pas revenir ici ensuite.  
\- …   
\- Si tu vas le voir, c'est terminé. »

Harry aurait pu abandonner la partie à l'instant même où Hadrien avait commencé sa phrase. Mais cette fois, il prendrait la première décision intelligente depuis que Louis était venu l'aborder dans un café à côté des Marches Rouges. Et il savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. Pas cette fois-ci.

« Alors c'est terminé. »

Il enfonça la poignée de la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'extérieur. Hadrien resta planté au milieu de la pièce, incapable de réagir. Le seul mouvement de son corps était le battement de ses cils, et les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et son menton. 

 

Louis dormait. Il dormait sans arrêt. Il ne se sentait jamais reposé, jamais en forme, jamais prêt à sortir d'ici. Il avait menacé ses parents et Naïm plusieurs fois déjà de recommencer si on le faisait sortir, et personne n'osait le contrarier. Il se mettait en colère sans raison apparente, pour se calmer aussitôt et se mettre à pleurer pendant de longues minutes. Ça faisait deux semaines, maintenant, et la situation empirait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait sortir de ce corps qui l'encombrait, qui l'oppressait. Quand il disait ces choses-là à Naïm, il répliquait qu'il n'était pourtant pas bien gros, qu'il avait maigri, tiens, d'ailleurs. Le psychiatre de l'hôpital, lui, disait que c'était dû à la dépression dont il était victime. Il lui proposait de prendre des médicaments, mais il avait déjà tellement de choses à prendre, et puis, il en avait assez avalé à son goût ces derniers temps. S'il essayait d'en finir de nouveau, il tenterait peut-être le rasoir, ou la corde... Mais il avait beau dire ces choses-là, il ne les pensait pas vraiment. Pas parce qu'il se sentait capable de surmonter sa douleur, non, ça... Mais parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de recommencer. Il était trop conscient, trop entouré, à présent. Il avait vu le mal qu'il avait fait à ses parents, et à Naïm. Il ne voulait pas leur faire un truc pareil encore une fois. Il trouverait bien un moyen... De toute façon, il dormait tellement qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il pourrait faire ça, finalement. Dormir encore et encore. Il vieillirait sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce serait tellement plus simple. À 7h24, il dormait de nouveau, le drap rabattu sur son visage, et n'envisageait pas d'émerger avant le repas de midi, dans lequel il tremperait à peine les lèvres de toute façon. La porte s'ouvrit. Il avait le sommeil léger depuis deux semaines, et il entrouvrit les yeux. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée de sa chambre. 

« Louis... ? »

C'était à peine un murmure. Lâché dans le silence lourd. La voix était rauque, enrouée. Précédant le corps, un courant d'air amena jusqu'à ses narines un mélange de parfum d'homme et de cigarette. Il inspira profondément mais ne bougea pas. Il voulait savourer l'authenticité de cet instant, et préférait repousser encore un peu les paroles qui devraient se dire, tôt ou tard. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Derrière lui, il n'y eut pas un bruit, puis il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement et le corps chaud de Harry se coller au sien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, respectant le silence autour d'eux. Dehors, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. 

« Tu es venu... »

Louis leva un bras et caressa la nuque offerte à lui. En un instant, ce contact devint son monde. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait possédé cet homme collé à lui, s'il n'avait existé aucun époux, aucun papier ni aucune alliance. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Harry n'avait pas décidé de l'abandonner à son sort après lui avoir fait goûter au bonheur d'une existence à ses côtés. Ça aurait pu marcher, s'il n'avait pas été si jeune et Harry si lâche. Il voulait le détester. Vraiment, il avait déjà commencé, d'ailleurs, à détester l'homme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent. Il pouvait se forcer à faire la liste de ses défauts, énumérer ses habitudes idiotes et ses manies exaspérantes. Il n'était jamais bien difficile de basculer du côté de la moquerie et du mépris. On pouvait toujours salir un nom et le condamner en un mot ou deux seulement. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Du plus profond de son être ? Louis aurait beau dire cent fois que Harry était un lâche, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'aimer. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Le simple fait de sentir son corps contre le sien lui rappelait toutes ces heures passées ensemble dans son lit et il était alors impossible de refouler son désir. Fallait-il parler ? Harry allait-il dire quelque chose, lui ? S'excuser ? S'excuser serait probablement pire que tout le reste...

« Oui. Je suis là. »

Il reconnaissait bien sa voix, la lenteur des mots à la fin de ses phrases, le sérieux dont il faisait preuve, parfois. Oui, il était là. C'était prononcé comme un aveu. Comme s'il était désolé d'être venu. Mais Louis avait désiré plus que tout qu'il vienne le voir à l'hôpital. Les larmes emplirent de nouveau ses yeux et il cligna des paupières pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'allait quand même pas craquer maintenant, alors qu'il lui était revenu. 

« Je n'étais pas au courant que –   
\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de t'appeler. »

Il voulait lui demander s'il allait rester, combien de temps il resterait avec lui, s'il irait retrouver son mari, après, et recommencerait à tout lui cacher comme il l'avait fait pendant ces dix derniers mois. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il pensait à Harry, il pensait invariablement à Hadrien, au mensonge, aux solutions pour se voir en cachette. Il était incapable de les imaginer officiellement ensemble, légitimement ensemble. Lorsqu'il se forçait à penser ainsi, la peur l'étreignait et il se sentait défaillir. Et si Hadrien intervenait ? Et se Harry le quittait encore ? Et s'il lui disait qu'il avait quitté son mari, et que ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et il se mit soudain à trembler. Harry resserra aussitôt son étreinte et posa une main sur son torse.

« Doucement... Respire... Ça va aller... »

Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Ils étaient rouillés, après tant de temps sans bouger, sans se dépenser. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Mme Beria l'engueulerait quand elle verrait l'état dans lequel il s'était mis. Elle était venue le voir une seule fois, trois jours après. Elle était restée debout à côté du lit et n'avait rien dit pendant un long moment. Louis n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche de peur de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Ça avait duré cinq bonnes minutes, et puis soudain, elle s'était penchée vers lui, avait embrassé son front, ébouriffé ses cheveux. « Petit con. T'as intérêt à revenir très vite, parce que sinon, ça va barder, tu m'entends ? » Et maintenant, il comptait le nombre de cours qu'il avait manqués et commençait à craindre de sérieuses représailles. Sans compter que les rubans lui manquaient. Il parvint à se calmer et se tourna doucement vers Harry pour lui faire face. 

« Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
\- Je... Naïm m'a appelé et –  
\- Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Pourquoi tu as pris cette décision ?   
\- Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.   
\- Parce que tu t'en voulais ? »

Parce qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé à espérer en finir ? Parce qu'il culpabilisait ? Soudain, Louis se demanda comment il pouvait revenir ainsi, après l'avoir jeté d'une telle manière. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait repris sans condition. Il l'aurait aimé, choyé, et n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de l'abandonner. Mais Harry l'avait tant fait souffrir... Est-ce qu'il ne revenait que pour avoir bonne conscience ? Et puis, il avait choisi Hadrien deux semaines auparavant... En avait-il déjà marre ? 

« Et ton mari ? Il sait que tu es là ?  
\- J'ai quitté Hadrien. J'aurais dû comprendre il y a longtemps que c'était fini.  
\- Il t'a fallu m'envoyer à l'hosto pour le comprendre ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le coup était dur à encaisser, mais il ne répondit rien, ne se défendit même pas. C'était la vérité, après tout. 

« Alors quoi ? Je tente de me tuer, tu reviens la queue entre les jambes, et après ? On s'accorde un mois, peut-être deux... Et tu me quittes pour un autre ? Hadrien, ou bien peut-être un nouveau ?  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé et –  
\- Si. Bien sûr que si, Harry. Tu m'as trompé avec ton mari, pour commencer, à chaque fois que vous baisiez quand moi j'attendais sagement que tu m'appelles. Tu voulais le quitter pour moi, et tu l'as choisi lui. Là aussi, tu m'as trompé. Tu n'as fait que ça.  
\- J'ai eu tort. Je t'ai trahi, je m'en veux horriblement. Je voudrais revenir en arrière pour tout effacer.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas, Harry. C'est trop tard.  
\- Trop tard... pour nous ?  
\- Je... »

Fallait-il que les choses soient si claires ? Était-ce parce que Harry était un adulte qu'il lui fallait prononcer les faits aussi solennellement ? Était-il nécessaire de ne laisser ouverte aucune sortie de secours, ni planer aucun doute ? Mais il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de demi-mesure. 

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ?   
\- C'est toi que je veux, Louis. Malgré toutes mes erreurs, c'est toi dont j'ai besoin.  
\- Et moi, je veux que tu m'aimes. Que tu en aies mal. Que tu ne supportes plus mon absence. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.  
\- C'est le cas, Louis.   
\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Louis, arrête...  
\- Toi, arrête. Pour me laisser partir comme tu l'as fait l'autre soir, tu ne peux pas m'aimer à ce point. Tu m'as fait venir pour me foutre dehors ensuite. C'était de la pure torture, Harry.   
\- Je suis tellement désolé...  
\- Je ne te crois plus.   
\- …  
\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Harry.   
\- Ne fais pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Et moi, dans tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance ? C'est ton bonheur avant tout, hein ? Casse-toi.  
\- Louis, écoute-moi... »

Il s'était redressé dans le lit, s'éloignant instinctivement du regard accusateur de Louis. S'il avait été tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Harry aurait compris sa réaction. Il le connaissait. Louis était fier, et il tenait à sa dignité, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Mais il refusait de le perdre. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, et encore une fois, si les choses se passaient ainsi, c'était seulement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots, ceux qui l'auraient poussé à le croire et à lui accorder un semblant de confiance. Ça avait dérapé. Quelque chose, quelque part, s'était brisé. 

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Tu vois, tu reviens et je me sens fier parce que tu reviens pour moi. Mais au fond, je n'arrive même pas à être certain que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Peut-être que ce n'est que de la culpabilité mal placée. Peut-être même une attirance pour le morbide.   
\- Mais tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça !  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que tu me largues comme tu l'as fait.   
\- …  
\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je t'aime, Harry, mais je n'arriverai pas à vivre si je continue à t'aimer comme ça. Ça me bouffe.   
\- On peut encore s'en sortir...  
\- Je ne veux pas m'en sortir. Je veux vivre. Je veux être aussi vivant et fou que lorsque tu m'as rencontré. Et si je reste avec toi, je ne ferai que vivre à travers toi. Je veux que tu partes. »

Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Partir et tout laisser derrière lui ? Laisser leur seule chance de se réapprendre ? De se faire confiance à nouveau ? Laisser sa seule chance d'être heureux ? Il voulut insister, supplier encore, mais le regard de Louis était si froid qu'il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne le laisserait pas parler. Il n'accepterait aucune de ses excuses ni de ses justifications. Il ne voulait plus le voir. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà remonté le drap sur lui et Harry ne pouvait plus voir son visage. C'était terminé. Il n'avait rien tenté, ne s'était pas battu. Il repartait honteux, privé de toute dignité, de toute virilité. Il était réduit à néant. Louis ne voulait plus de lui. Il voulait ce qu'il aurait dû vouloir depuis le début : grandir. Vivre pleinement. Se débarrasser d'un homme qui vieillissait, qui n'avait aucune parole ni aucun honneur. Harry eut du mal à trouver la force de partir. Il s'éloigna du lit, ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans le couloir. Il agissait comme un fantôme. Il se sentait transparent. En sortant, il croisa le regard d'un couple, un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à peine plus vieux que lui, en fait. L'homme avait les yeux de Louis. La femme, elle, avait sa façon de se tenir. Cette droiture incroyable, cette élégance naturelle. Harry eut un sanglot en les voyant ici. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, secoué de spasmes, soudain, et les larmes qui brûlèrent ses yeux coulèrent sur ses doigts fermés. Il était temps de partir. Il devait partir. Il se retourna, courut dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers. C'était terminé.


	22. Chapitre 22

Les matins n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les nuits non plus. Le jour, il ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir, et lorsque dehors le monde ralentissait, lorsque les familles s'enfermaient derrière les murs de leurs appartements parisiens, lorsque tout changeait imperceptiblement, lorsqu'on ne reconnaissait plus tout à fait les rues, les quartiers, les gens qui les parcouraient, lui, Harry, sortait. Il rencontrait un monde différent, nouveau, inconnu. Il remplissait l'abominable silence de son quotidien par des musiques trop fortes, des verres successifs, des cigarettes qui le rendaient muet. Il se mêlait à la foule mais ignorait tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Il était devenu un peu plus farouche encore, plus agressif, et le faisait sentir à quiconque croyait pouvoir le faire céder. Hadrien avait déserté sans qu'il n'ait même eu besoin de le lui demander. Le nez plongé dans un whisky, il se souvenait son retour de l'hôpital, alors que la matinée commençait à peine. Hadrien n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il aurait tout fait pour récupérer Harry, même après cette trahison supplémentaire, même alors qu'il se sentait atrocement humilié. Mais Harry ressemblait à un fantôme et il n'y avait plus rien à faire de lui. Il était creux, s'était vidé sur le chemin du retour, s'était disloqué, par petits bouts, tout doucement, minutieusement. Sur le pas de la porte, c'était sa dignité, les dernières brides, qu'il avait vu s'évanouir sous ses yeux enflés et rouges. Revenir à la maison après que Louis l'ait repoussé ainsi, se présenter devant Hadrien qui allait forcément lui rire au nez... Oui, Harry était rentré totalement détruit. Et Hadrien avait eu beau essayer de le récupérer, de l'aider à remonter jusqu'à lui, rien n'y avait fait. Il ne voulait plus de lui, d'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus de personne. Hadrien n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de deux jours pour débarrasser le plancher. Prendre quelques affaires, promettre de revenir pour le reste. Claquer la porte sans un regard en arrière. Pleurer sur le perron, les doigts serrés autour de la bandoulière d'un sac de sport rempli à craquer. Disparaître.

Après son départ, Harry n'avait pas pour autant recommencé à vivre. Ça n'avait rien arrangé, mais ça n'avait pas non plus aggravé la situation. L'envie de sortir la nuit l'avait pris comme ça, alors qu'il était couché dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait tenté longtemps d'oublier le visage de Louis, le contour de ses lèvres, les plis aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait. Il avait tenté d'effacer le souvenir de ses courbes, de cette sensation sous sa paume, cette sensation dont il n'arrivait décidément pas à se débarrasser, alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps disparu, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus véritablement ressentie depuis plusieurs semaines, quelques mois, même, déjà. C'était à cet instant là, dans le noir, dans la peur, dans l'angoisse, qu'il avait repensé à Naïm, ou plutôt à Maysan, et à ses jambes incroyables. Il avait repensé à l'ambiance de cet endroit, aux chaleurs mélangées, et il avait décidé qu'il préférait passer des heures dans la touffeur d'un bar et de ses fumées clandestines que de chercher son souffle dans une chambre qu'il détestait à présent. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas allé au Jack, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Louis, ni Naïm. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser un peu plus. Il voulait se libérer, même pour un soir seulement, de cette souffrance qui ne le lâchait plus. C'est ainsi que les nuits étaient devenues si vivantes, blanches à nouveau, et qu'il dormait tout le jour pour oublier qui il était. Cela dura quelques jours, quelques semaines. Puis il se lassa. Parce que les bars étaient toujours les mêmes. Parce que ces copies de femmes n'étaient pas si belles que ça, après tout. Parce que la barbe naissante et les angles virils de Louis lui manquaient terriblement. Parce que s'oublier n'était pas si facile. Parce qu'oublier l'autre était impossible. Il en revint à ses premiers amours. Il rentra à la maison, abandonna les costumes, les verres, les spots et les paillettes. Il garda les cigarettes. Ferma son bureau à clé, comme il le faisait avant lorsqu' Hadrien pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, reprit où il en était. Et cette fois, il ne s'arrêta plus.

 

Il ralluma la lampe de chevet qui grésilla un instant avant de se stabiliser. C'était loin d'être le luxe, mais c'était sa chambre à lui, dans un appartement qui n'était pas si petit et ne coûtait pas si cher. À deux, ils s'en sortaient très bien. Il avait même des extra chaque mois grâce aux numéros qu'il réalisait dans le cirque du père Beria. Et puis, Maysan avait du succès, et Naïm partageait volontiers ses pourboires avec Louis, pourvu qu'il arrête de se plaindre et oublie Harry un moment. Mais ça, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le jeune homme s'adossa au mur et sortit une cigarette du paquet posé près de la lampe. À ses côtés, le garçon se retourna dans son sommeil. Une mèche tomba devant ses yeux et il le trouva si touchant qu'il eut envie d'éteindre et de se blottir entre ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça, il tira doucement sur sa cigarette et souffla devant lui. Il était encore jeune, d'un an à peine son aîné. Louis n'avait pas eu besoin de grand chose pour le convaincre de monter ici, au quatrième sans ascenseur d'un immeuble de la banlieue proche et à passer la nuit avec lui. Quelques verres offerts au Jack, des mots qui ne se disent pas murmurés au creux de son oreille à l'arrière d'un taxi... Et son déhanché, bien sûr. Celui dont il usait sans compter, celui qui avait séduit Harry, un an plus tôt. Le garçon était ivre, mais honnêtement, Louis n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait besoin de ces choses-là pour faire tomber un homme. Ils avaient fait l'amour, ou peut-être s'étaient-ils contentés de baiser. Sans trop crier, sans vraiment de tendresse, non plus. Le garçon était blond, pâle, et ne savait pas encore comment satisfaire pleinement les autres hommes. Louis n'avait pas eu mal, il n'avait pas détesté ses caresses ni la douceur de sa peau. Il avait joui en pensant à Harry, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois.

« Tu en as une pour moi... ? »

Louis ne savait pas si c'était la fumée ou la lumière qui l'avait réveillé. Il tendit son paquet sans un mot, puis le briquet.

« Merci... T'as du mal à dormir ? »

Soudain, Louis réalisa à quel point il chérissait le silence des dernières minutes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils parlent ?

« Hé, ça va ?  
\- Sérieux, il faut qu'on discute, là ?  
\- Je sais pas s'il « faut »... T'es en coloc', alors... ? Il est là ton pote ?  
\- Mais je comprends pas. Tu comptes me revoir ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'était sympa, non ?  
\- C'était super. J'ai jamais vu mieux, non, vraiment.  
\- Euh... ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Il s'était senti bien, jusqu'ici. Le drap l'enveloppait, son corps épuisé par le travail et leurs ébats se détendait peu à peu, la nicotine pénétrait dans son sang, coulait dans ses veines, et rien ne semblait vouloir contrarier une telle sérénité. Mais il avait fallu qu'il ouvre sa grande gueule. Il avait fallu qu'il veuille faire connaissance. Tirer son coup n'avait pas suffit ? Il fallait remettre ça, et sympathiser, en plus ?

« Ça veut dire que t'es loin d'être ma meilleure baise, et que si tu veux qu'on s'y remette, il va falloir y mettre du tien. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai même pas envie.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Mon problème ? Mon problème ?! Que t'ouvres ta putain de gueule, pour commencer ! »

Et voilà. Il recommençait. Ça n'avait pas mis longtemps. Il en avait fait fuir un certain nombre comme ça, déjà, et celui-ci ne serait pas l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il s'était mis à hurler sans même s'en rendre compte. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait se mettre à pleurer, et il faudrait que Naïm vienne le chercher et demande au garçon de s'en aller. Il faudrait qu'il le retienne pour qu'il ne se mette pas à tout casser. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le garçon n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait rien fait, il ne méritait certainement pas une telle crise. Mais Louis était comme ça. Louis était devenu cette personne là, colérique, insensée, agressive. Coucher avec d'autres hommes n'avait rien changé, bien au contraire. Il se sentait chaque fois un peu plus frustré par leur bêtise et leur maladresse, par leur jeunesse, leur manque d'expérience, leur assurance idiote. Ils pensaient être de bons coups, et il suffisait qu'ils aient deux ou trois ans de plus que Louis pour s'imaginer l'impressionner. Et après, ils voulaient parler. Mais bon dieu, ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement baiser et disparaître ? Satisfaire leurs besoins, et ceux de Louis au passage, puis foutre le camp ? Devait-il vraiment leur demander de partir après l'amour pour que les choses soient plus claires ? Dans sa chambre, le garçon avait sauté sur ses pieds et écartait les bras dans une tentative d'apaisement.

« Oh, oh, on se calme, je voulais juste discuter, je pensais pas déranger...  
\- C'est ce que vous croyez tous. Eh ben si, vous m'emmerdez ! J'ai pas envie, d'accord ? Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, pigé ?!  
\- Hé mais... Grandis un peu. »

Louis sursauta. Vraiment ? Il était tombé si bas ? Il était devenu si pathétique qu'un pauvre mec d'à peine dix-neuf ans se sentait obligé de lui rappeler à quel point il agissait comme un enfant ? Rien n'avait changé, alors... Il était toujours le même, et ce n'était pas son job à plein temps au Jack ni ses numéros au cirque qui changeaient la donne. Le fait d'avoir rompu volontairement avec Harry alors qu'il était convaincu qu'il était le seul, que c'était l'homme de sa vie ne faisait aucune différence. Il restait l'enfant capricieux et puéril qui avait insulté Harry Styles dans un café parisien. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Un nerf craquer. Il vit tout noir, puis tout blanc, et l'instant suivant, il était passé de l'autre côté du lit. Il tenait le garçon par les épaules, le maintenait plaqué contre le mur. Ça ne se voyait pas, mais il était musclé et pouvait parfaitement maîtriser un homme de sa carrure. L'autre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La surprise l'avait empêché de réagir, et c'était à présent la force de Louis qui le retenait contre cette paroi gelée. Il tentait de se dégager mais rien n'y faisait. Louis était trop fort, et trop acharné. Il le tenait solidement et hurlait à son visage sans même comprendre le sens de ses mots. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Naïm arrivait enfin. Il allait l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Il allait foutre le garçon dehors et rester dormir avec lui ce soir. Il se sentit épuisé, tout à coup, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami.

« Putain de merde, Louis.  
\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... »

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin qu'on le raccompagne. Il s'habilla dans le couloir et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, son sac sous le bras. Il ne cria pas, ne promit pas de porter plainte. Il était plus blanc que d'ordinaire et menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque pas. Naïm courut à sa suite.

« Je te paye un taxi ?  
\- N-non, ça ira. J'me débrouille. »

Quand Naïm rejoignit Louis dans sa chambre, il le trouva affalé sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules. Ça avait été comme ça les deux autres fois où une crise avait éclaté. C'était la troisième fois, et il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il retourna dans sa chambre, fouilla quelques secondes dans la boîte soigneusement rangée dans sa commode puis revint s'allonger avec Louis. Il avait fermé à clé la porte d'entrée, puis celle de la chambre. Ils étaient à l'abri ensemble. Naïm soupira doucement, puis alluma le joint pincé entre ses lèvres, avant de le donner à Louis.

« Il va falloir arrêter ça, Tee. C'est plus possible, là.  
\- Hm...  
\- Pas « hm », « oui ». Arrête ton bordel. C'est bon. L'autre tâche fait sa vie, toi tu as la tienne, vous n'avez plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.  
\- Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment...  
\- Ah non, putain. Tu ne vas quand même pas tout ruiner sous prétexte qu'il respire encore, si ? On s'en branle, de ce qu'il fait ! Tu sais quoi, à mon avis il baise son mec.  
\- T'es horrible.  
\- C'est vrai ! Il doit le bourrer bien bien, en lui disant des trucs salaces...  
\- Naïm...  
\- Du genre « vas y laisse toi faire salope » ou... « t'aime qu'on t'encule petite chienne »...  
\- Naïm ! Arrête !  
\- Il vaut mieux que tu t'imagines ce genre de choses. Il va falloir que tu commences à le détester ton écrivain merdique, sinon tu vas jamais guérir. T'es là, maintenant, avec moi, et tu pourrais avoir tous les mecs que tu veux.  
\- Hm...  
\- Promets-moi que tu vas essayer.  
\- Essayer seulement. Et je promets rien.  
\- Ok. »

Ils avaient discuté un bon moment encore. C'était ces moments-là que Louis aimait le plus. Il se disait qu'après tout, c'était avec Naïm qu'il sortait, à la différence qu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de s'installer avec lui dans ce petit trois pièces de banlieue, Louis n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Sa mère elle-même l'avait encouragé à partir. Après que Harry soit venu le voir à l’hôpital, il avait demandé à rentrer chez lui. Seulement, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne faisait rien de plus et Emmanuelle avait cru devenir folle. Il ne pouvait pas partir au travail et le laisser ici dans un tel état. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ses tâches et faisait n'importe quoi. Et s'il recommençait ? S'il se mettait à penser à tout ça alors que ni elle ni son père n'étaient à la maison ? S'il recevait un appel de Harry ? S'il tombait sur l'un de ses livres qu'elle avait prit soin de cacher sous son lit ? La proposition de Naïm avait tout changé. Elle faisait confiance à ce garçon. C'était un jeune homme charmant, poli, et surtout, il faisait rire son fils. Sans Naïm, Louis ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Son ami avait rendu son propre studio près du Jack, et ensemble, ils avaient trouvé un appartement à partager en banlieue. Les choses s'étaient arrangées, considérablement. Naïm le forçait à sortir, à participer aux activités de la maison, à vivre tout simplement. Et Louis recommençait même à sortir avec des garçons, à flirter. Il réapprenait à faire confiance, à aimer son propre corps, et celui des autres. Mais les habitudes à reprendre, le quotidien qui s'installe, la routine inévitable le plongeaient parfois dans des périodes de dépression pendant lesquelles son moral s'écroulait dès la moindre contrariété, et où il finissait par hurler sur des garçons sans aucune raison. Mais il ne faisait pas que crier. Dans ces moments-là, il se réveillait presque chaque soir en pleurant et cherchait son souffle pendant de longues minutes. Qu'il soit seul entre ses draps ou non ne changeait pas grand chose. C'était toujours la même chose. Le visage de Harry restait ancré à sa rétine pendant de longues minutes et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Certains garçons comprenaient, ou du moins faisaient semblant de comprendre. D'autres l'avaient traité de taré et avaient pris leurs affaires pour disparaître. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'ils partent ou non, il passait le reste de sa nuit sur le canapé du salon à fumer des cigarettes. Impossible de fermer l’œil. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas qu'on le comprenne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Il voulait garder en lui la marque atrocement douloureuse du passage de Harry dans sa vie, et refusait qu'on tente de partager sa souffrance avec lui. Mais Naïm avait raison... Il devait s'en sortir. S'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de vivre, il devait continuer sans s'encombrer de telles complications.

Il était trois heures du matin quand les coups retentirent. Personne ne bougea dans l'appartement, pas même le garçon qui se contenta de se retourner, toujours profondément plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Louis resserra son étreinte autour du corps nu et les coups finirent par s'évanouir dans le silence nocturne. Puis ils reprirent, quelques secondes seulement après s'être tus. Louis sursauta, lança quelques regards autour de lui, paniqué. Le noir était épais, on ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Le garçon grogna et remonta le drap sur ses épaules. Louis le jalousa un instant pour être capable de rester aussi indifférent, puis s'enfonça de nouveau dans les oreillers. Quelle que soit la raison de ce boucan, il était bien décidé à finir sa nuit, et il attendrait demain pour aller insulter le voisin qui osait foutre un tel bordel à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il gigota contre l’autre, qui se retourna à contre coeur et le prit dans ses bras. Louis soupira. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Mais les coups reprirent de plus belle et il sentit les muscles de l’autre se tendre.

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel, là ?

Il s'était redressé dans les draps et Louis sentait la crise se profiler.

« Juste un voisin, recouche toi...  
\- Non mais c'est relou là !  
\- Je sais, essaie de l'ignorer...  
\- Facile à dire. »

Louis ferma de nouveau les yeux, serrant les hanches du garçon entre ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Alors que Louis sentait le sommeil reprendre possession de ses sens, il le sentit s'agiter de nouveau avant de se lever pour de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est ton nom qu'il dit là non...? »

Le sang de Louis se figea dans ses veines et son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois, pendant des mois. Parce que c'était Harry. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le goût des tragédies et des retours en grande pompe. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire un coup pareil. Débarquer ici au pire moment. Comme toujours. S'il était venu quelques mois plus tôt, Louis n'aurait pas hésité une demi seconde. Mais il avait enfin vu, enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que Harry. Que peut-être, il pouvait être heureux sans lui. Qu'il n'était pas obligé de passer en second plan. De souffrir à longueur de journée en attendant que l'époux légitime soit parti en voyage d'affaires. Réaliser ça avait pris beaucoup de temps, lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Maintenant que c'était fait, il n'était pas prêt à tout laisser tomber et à tout oublier parce qu'il était devant la porte en pleine nuit, quatre mois après que Louis lui ait demandé de partir et de le laisser tranquille.

« Louis, tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Je...  
\- C'est quoi ce plan, là ? »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Naïm pour débarquer dans la chambre, vêtu de son plus beau corset et d'une jarretière assortie.

« Louis ! Il est là !  
\- Mais qui est là, bordel ? C'est quoi ce délire chelou, Louis ?  
\- C'est… Compliqué.  
\- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? J’ai pas le temps pour ce genre de trucs tordus.”

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. C’était à croire qu’il était incapable d’attirer autre chose que de dangereux psychopathes qui ne supportaient pas la moindre contrariété. Et puis, il réalisa que s’il avait été à la place de ce garçon, il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière. Entre l’ex cinglé qui frappait à la porte comme un sourd en hurlant son nom et le colloc qui débarquait sans frapper en petite tenue, il y avait de quoi se sentir mal à l’aise. Louis le regarda récupérer ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit au loin, les cris de Harry se turent. Louis se dit qu’il allait peut-être repartir, se sentir ridicule, mal à l’aise, n’importe quoi. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il se résigna à aller à sa rencontre. Il disparut dans le couloir sous le regard ébahi de Naïm qui ne tarda pas à lui courir après.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
\- À ton avis ? Je le fous dehors.  
\- T'es sûr de toi, là ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas d'accord après tous les trucs dégueulasses que t'as dit sur lui...   
\- Je dis juste qu'il a assez attendu. Qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait mais que maintenant... Je sais pas putain, t'es fou de ce mec, et il est devant la porte. Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose...  
\- Ça veut dire qu'il est grand temps pour moi de tourner la page.  
\- Alors, si je peux me permettre, l'interprétation est ultra subjective...  
\- Je suis passé à autre chose.   
\- Depuis quand ? Vingt minutes ?  
\- C'est bon, Naïm, je sais ce que je fais. Je suis guéri. »

Il était loin d'être aussi sûr de lui en vérité, mais se donner une telle contenance devant Naïm l'aidait à anticiper ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, les coups et les cris ne faiblissaient pas. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Louis devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait certainement pas imaginé que leurs retrouvailles soient aussi froides. Il n'avait pas imaginé non plus que Harry soit dans un tel état de délabrement. Il avait énormément maigri, une barbe mal entretenue noircissait ses joues, et il ne s'était visiblement pas lavé les cheveux depuis un bon moment. Au lieu d'être touché par son allure, il le trouva ridicule et insensé. Après tout, il était un adulte responsable, non ? N'était-ce pas tout le problème, d'ailleurs ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se donne en spectacle de la sorte ? Mais il n'y avait que Naïm pour voir ce qu'il était devenu et ce dernier se garda bien du moindre commentaire. Malgré tout, Louis aurait détesté entendre qui que ce soit se moquer de Harry. Il le dévisagea un instant et se rendit enfin compte de ses bras chargés de feuilles. Quelques unes étaient d'ailleurs tombées au sol et il y aperçut de minuscules caractères impossible à déchiffrer dans l'obscurité du couloir.

« Je... Je voulais te voir.  
\- Eh bien c'est fait, tu m'as vu. Tu peux y aller maintenant.  
\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Louis.  
\- J'en veux pas. Peu importe ce que c'est j'en veux pas.  
\- S'il te plaît. C'est important. Tu dois le lire. Je n'en ferai rien sans savoir ce que tu en penses.  
\- Eh bien n'en fais rien, brûle si tu veux, mais j'en veux pas.  
\- C'est toi. Pour toi. C'est nous. Tu dois le lire."

La voix de Harry tremblait et il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Louis sentit son cœur se briser et il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas retomber dans ses bras si facilement. C'était exactement ce que Harry voulait et il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Ton mari sait que tu es là ?  
\- Non, il est parti.  
\- Oh donc maintenant que tu te sens seul, tu reviens vers moi ? C'est pas un peu facile ça, Harry ?  
\- Non...  
\- Eh bien ça ne marche pas comme ça, figure-toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je dorme, parce que j’ai un vrai boulot, moi. Bonne nuit, Harry.  
Louis je t'en supplie, il faut que tu le lises. Il faut que tu saches comment ça finit.  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais depuis longtemps comment ça finit. »

Louis tourna les talons et passa devant un Naïm passablement ébranlé.

« Je te laisse fermer la porte. Bonne nuit Naïm. »

Il aurait pu l'appeler encore. Il y avait pensé d'ailleurs, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Ce n'était plus son Louis. Ce n'était plus le garçon fragile et adorable qu'il serrait contre lui pour le réconforter. Il l'avait brisé. Détruit. Il l'avait forcé à grandir et à présent, Louis ne voulait plus laisser les barrières tomber. Il l'avait perdu pour de bon, et ce n'était pas son livre ridicule qui changerait la donne.

« Bon bah... Il faut partir maintenant. »

Harry regarda Naïm comme s'il venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement. Il resta immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur son visage, sans pour autant sembler le voir. Le jeune homme portait un corset et il devina que lui aussi avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait pour la nuit. Il était de trop ici. Il n'avait définitivement pas sa place dans ce décor-là. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il avait tourné de longues minutes dans son appartement avant de se décider. Il s'était répété qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Que ça n'apporterait rien de bon, que les choses étaient déjà allées suffisamment loin. Que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il avait parcourut des yeux ce qui était devenu son lieu de vie. Un deux pièces misérable aux murs couverts de moisissures. Rien à voir avec le luxueux loft de ses années de mariage. Il avait tout perdu. Son mari, son amant, son confort. Alors avait-il vraiment besoin d'en faire davantage ? Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si Louis ne lisait pas Tomlinson Boy, à quoi ces mois passés enfermé ici auraient-ils servi ? C'était pour lui qu'il écrivait sans relâche. Il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à écrire en espérant le récupérer avec ces mots. Qu'il s'était laissé dévorer par cet espoir presque vain de le toucher avec un roman sur lui, pour lui, et personne d'autre. Mais Louis ne l'avait jamais aimé pour ça. Cette fois-ci non plus, ça ne suffirait pas. Mais il était venu quand même. Et ça n'avait pas suffi. Louis l'avait remplacé. La jalousie lui avait déchiré le ventre quand le garçon avait mentionné cet autre. Lui n'avait eu personne depuis Hadrien. Il n'en avait même pas eu envie. À quoi bon goûter à d'autres corps alors qu'il était sûr qu'aucun n'aurait la saveur de celui qu'on lui avait enlevé ? Qu'il s'était enlevé lui-même. Il ne voulait pas tenter de se réconforter avec ce genre de mensonges. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas aller mieux. Pas sans Louis.

« Harry, il faut partir. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Laissez Louis tranquille, maintenant...  
\- Tu pourrais lui donner, toi. »

Naïm secouait déjà la tête avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. Hors de question qu'il se mêle de tout ça. Il avait assez donné dans toute cette histoire et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais pu blairer Harry. Il devait reconnaître que ce dernier était presque attendrissant avec ses fringues froissées et ses papiers qui lui tombaient des bras. Mais s'il faisait ça, Louis allait le tuer, c'était certain.


	23. Chapitre 23

Dans le noir complet de sa chambre, Louis était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Certes, il n’essayait pas depuis très longtemps mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit et il était de tout façon bien trop énervé pour y parvenir. Il n'était même pas particulièrement triste. Il était en colère et à ses yeux, c'était bel et bien la preuve ultime qu'il était guéri. Il n'avait pas menti à Naïm et ne s'était pas voilé la face en mettant Harry dehors. Il était prêt à passer à autre chose, pour de vrai. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était en colère. Ce garçon qui était avec lui, il aurait bien aimé essayer quelque chose avec lui. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient et en comparaison avec ses histoires précédentes, c'était très bon signe. Il lui plaisait vraiment, et visiblement, c'était suffisamment réciproque pour aller jusqu'à un troisième rendez-vous. Mais pas assez pour affronter ce qui s'était passé ce soir sans broncher. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça, c'était bien trop tordu pour n'importe qui. Il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il avait reconnu Harry. Après tout, il était suffisamment célèbre pour qu'on reconnaisse son visage dans la rue. Mais dans l'état dans lequel il s'était présenté, son propre mari ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué. Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ruine toujours tout ? Absolument tout. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à reprendre sa vie en main ne serait-ce qu'infiniment, il surgissait d'on ne sait où pour tout détruire. Comme s'il le surveillait en permanence. Peut-être n'était-il pas humain, tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'il avait menti depuis le début et qu'il n'était qu'un envoyé de Satan ou de Dieu pour le punir d'un crime quelconque. Le problème, c'est que ce mec-là, justement, lui avait laissé entrevoir un semblant de confort, l'espoir d'une relation qui aurait pu, sans être d'une passion folle, sembler à peu près équilibrée et saine. 

La musique était trop forte et le bar était bondé. S'il avait su qu'il y avait un match à la télévision ce soir, il ne serait pas venu. Des hordes de supporters hurlaient plus fort encore que les guitares électriques dans les hauts parleurs. Même si quelqu'un avait eu la décence de lui adresser la parole, il n'aurait pas pu lui répondre. Mais comme il ne portait pas un t-shirt en l'honneur d'une des deux équipes qui jouaient ce soir et qu'il n'avait pas encore une pinte de Guinness sous le bras, il ne semblait pas digne d'intérêt. Et d'ailleurs, il ne risquait pas de se faire draguer dans un endroit pareil à part peut-être s'il faisait dépasser la ficelle de son string jusque dans le bas de ses reins. Manque de bol, il l'avait laissé à Naïm. Dans un énième soupir, il avait roulé une cigarette sans y mettre de filtre, installé au bar central, alors que des serveurs flanqués d'énormes barbes servaient des pintes à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici ? Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, et une horrible odeur de transpiration flottait dans l'air. Et tout ça n'avait rien de sexy. La grande majorité des hommes présents cachaient un ventre gonflé par la bière sous des t-shirts d'adolescents attardés, et ceux qui ne le dégoûtaient pas étaient de toute façon très clairement indisponibles, leurs bras droits fermement enfermés entre les doigts crochus de jeunes femmes trop maquillées. Putain, quel spectacle pathétique. Le temps que sa cigarette soit prête, le match avait commencé et les supporters beuglaient la Marseillaise comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'en était trop pour Louis qui s'était glissé entre les t-shirts aux couleurs du XV de France et était sorti dans le froid glacial. Le trottoir était à peine plus calme. À peine, puisqu'à quelques mètres de là, trois types faisaient écho aux sons étouffés de la télévision. Louis les avait observés en allumant sa cigarette entre ses doigts tremblants. Ils ne ressemblaient pas tellement à des amateurs de rugby, mais plutôt à des hippies paumés dans la capitale. Des provinciaux qui aimaient la bière et l'herbe, le Dalaï Lama et le Népal. Ils avaient probablement un van coloré dans lequel ils avaient accroché des tentures violettes aux motifs psychédéliques dessinés à la Javel, et dont les sièges en cuir déchiqueté devaient être couverts d'autocollants « Tibet libre ! » et « Sauvons la Forêt ». Malgré tout ça, Louis devait reconnaître qu'il aurait bien passé la nuit entre les bras du plus brun d'entre eux. Celui qui semblait le plus propre, celui qui n'arborait pas des dreadlocks où auraient pu se cacher une colonie d'insectes rampants. Celui dont les bras nus dans le froid réussissaient presque à l'impressionner. Il aimait les tatouages qui couvraient l'intégralité de sa peau, du poignet à l'épaule. Il aimait sa barbe de trois jours et les côtés rasés de son crâne. Et il aimait son sourire. Les deux autres semblaient plus fades, plus effacés. Ils semblaient le suivre dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Vouloir calquer leurs actions sur les siennes sans même le savoir. Mais lui-même n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter la moindre attention. Louis s'était imaginé quelques secondes glisser ses lèvres sur la peau tendue de son ventre, jusqu'à celle, soyeuse, de l'aine. Il avait imaginé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Quand le garçon avait tourné les yeux vers lui un instant, il s'était senti rougir et avait détourné le regard précipitamment. Et merde. Maintenant, il allait passer pour un puceau pédé comme un foc incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et ses envies. Pas exactement la meilleure technique quand on espérait attirer quelqu'un dans son lit. Généralement, c'était plutôt les choses qu'il promettait qui achevaient de les convaincre. Louis avait tourné le dos à la joyeuse petite bande dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard et au sourire moqueur du type aux cheveux noirs. Abruti d'hétéro auto-satisfait de sa capacité à tomber des tapettes. « Je suis tellement beau que même les tantes veulent coucher avec moi. » 

« Salut. »

Le sang de Louis n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues instantanément. Pendant une seconde, il avait envisagé que le mec soit un abruti au point de le draguer pour se faire mousser alors qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'intéresser véritablement à lui une demi-seconde. Mais aucun hétéro ne faisait ça. Certains s'amusaient à se dire qu'ils plaisaient, mais ils ne prenaient jamais le risque de venir lui adresser la parole. C'était bien trop risqué, et s'abaisser un peu, aussi. Eux, ils aimaient la gonze, la vraie. Pas la peine de faire espérer ces pauvres tarlouzes non plus. Et le garçon était là, planté devant lui, son incroyable sourire étalé sur le visage. 

« Salut...   
\- T'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi ? »

Louis fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un coup d’œil par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Un peu plus loin, ses amis gloussaient, une cigarette coincée entre leurs lèvres. 

« Tes potes sont des crevards à ce point ?  
\- Ouais... »

Il fit une mine piteuse qui arracha un sourire à Louis. C'était probablement la pire technique de drague qu'il ait jamais eu à endurer. Et pourtant, elle lui semblait plus réaliste que toutes celles qui avaient suivi sa rupture avec Harry. Les mecs qu'il croisait au Jack se fendaient rarement d'une phrase destinée à le faire craquer. Ils préféraient les mains baladeuses et les réflexions plus ou moins vulgaires. Ça n'avait jamais rien de très élégant, et Louis décidait souvent que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne voulait qu'un coup d'un soir, après tout. 

« Tire sur la mienne, j'ai la flemme d'en rouler une autre. »

Il tendit la cigarette et l'homme se pencha en avant sans prendre la peine de sortir ses mains de ses poches. Louis le laissa prendre plusieurs bouffées avant de s'écarter. 

« Ouah, c'est vraiment dégueu sans filtre.   
\- La prochaine fois, achète tes propres clopes.  
\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Charlie. »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il rougit de nouveau. Il fallait dire que le sourire de Charlie était vraiment intimidant. Et il souriait beaucoup. 

« Euh, Louis. »

 

Et tout ça n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, déjà. Emporté par la tornade Harry Styles. Celle qui avait déjà ruiné sa vie deux fois. La première, c'était sous couvert de positivité. Il avait cru, longtemps, qu'il était heureux dans cette histoire avec lui. Il avait cru à tous ses rêves, tous ces petits scénarios qu'il s'était pourtant refusé d'imaginer au tout début. Et puis comme n'importe qui, il s'était laissé aller, parce que, comme il venait de le dire, il avait cru. Avec le recul, il était évident qu'il avait perdu son temps et la moitié de sa jeunesse. Bon, peut-être pas la moitié à proprement parler. Mais à chaque fois qu'il passait la soirée et la nuit chez Harry à alimenter cette relation qui ne mènerait nulle part, il ratait une occasion de rencontrer la bonne personne. Ça, il le lui pardonnait encore moins que le reste. Il avait toujours, toujours pensé à une seule et unique chose : cette rencontre décisive pour sa vie future. Et maintenant, il l'avait peut-être manquée à cause de cet écrivain raté, pédophile et complètement cinglé. Il soupira, toujours dans le noir et envisagea de fumer une autre cigarette. Il fumait trop, il le savait. Il toussait tous les matins et était incapable de monter les cinq étages sans ascenseur sans cracher ses poumons à chaque palier. Ça aussi, il le rejetait sur Harry. Ok, il ne fumait pas, mais il s'y était mis avec lui et il l'avait encouragé un peu plus. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers son paquet, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Louis ? »

Que cette soirée était longue, bordel. Que fallait-il encore qu'il endure à présent ?

« Quoi ?  
\- Je... »

Mais Naïm n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il se tenait planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras chargés des feuilles qui débordaient des bras de Harry quelques minutes auparavant. Louis sentit le sang quitter son visage et son cœur manquer un battement. Comment son ami pouvait-il lui faire un coup pareil ? Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce que Naïm avait vécu au jour le jour à ses côtés, tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour oublier Harry et pour le mettre à la porte, ce soir, Naïm se pointait dans sa chambre avec le manuscrit de son bouquin dégueulasse ? 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- J'ai pas pu dire non...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc ? Jette-le. Tout de suite.  
\- Je peux pas faire ça, ça vaut des millions un truc pareil. »

« Je suis sûr que finalement, il n'était pas si beau. Que si je l'avais croisé ailleurs, qu'il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, si j'avais été heureux, je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. ».

Ça aurait dû n'être rien du tout, s'il était vraiment guéri. Mais comme pour tout le reste, il s'était menti, encore et encore et encore. Un putain de cercle vicieux, voilà ce que c'était. Louis ne se rendit compte qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il voyait étrangement flou et que sa tête tournait horriblement. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il cligna des yeux et essuya d'un geste bref les deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'était plus cette personne là. Il ne pleurait plus pour quelques mots jetés sur le papier. Qu'ils soient de Harry ou d'un autre. Harry avait décidé de raconter ces choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était son droit. Louis n'irait pas le traîner en justice pour ça. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Mais qu'il ne l'oblige pas à revivre ces instants. Qu'il ne le force pas à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il lui avait arraché. Non, c'était vraiment injuste de lui mettre tout ça sous le nez. Il avait longtemps essayé d'oublier, et maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière à nouveau. Et ça, Naïm aurait dû le comprendre. C'était son ami. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Mais il avait parfois tendance à agir égoïstement. C'était ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Selon ses propres mots, il avait imaginé que le manuscrit lui rapporterait des millions et il n'avait pas pensé à Louis une seule seconde. 

« Jette ça, Naïm, bordel.  
\- Mais Louis...  
\- Y'a pas de mais, bordel de merde ! Je veux pas en entendre parler, je ne veux pas en lire une seule ligne, pourquoi tu comprends pas ça ? C'est si compliqué ? Tu peux pas penser un peu à moi, au lieu de penser qu'à ta gueule ?  
\- De penser qu'à ma gueule ?! C'est pourtant toi qui m'as foutu ton ex dans les pattes, moi j'ai rien demandé.  
\- Tu peux pas me rendre un service ? C'est trop dur pour ta petite personne ?  
\- Ah, parce que tu trouves que je ne t'en rends pas assez ? Rester avec toi les soirs où tu déprimes, refuser que Marc-Antoine vienne parce que tu te sens mal et tu ne veux voir personne ? Ce ne sont plus des services à ce point-là, c'est de l'esclavage !   
\- Tu déconnes, là, j'espère...  
\- Pas du tout ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Y' a toujours un truc qui va pas ! Je fais tout pour te soutenir mais ce n'est jamais suffisant ! Tu me fatigues, Louis, tu comprends ?! »

Naïm avait lâché le manuscrit qui s'était étalé sur le lit. Louis était encore plus pâle que depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital pour la première fois. Naïm s'en voulait un peu d'infliger un truc pareil à Louis, mais c'est lui qui l'avait laissé dans une situation totalement ingérable avec son ex. Il savait, pourtant, qu'il était trop gentil et qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à un homme clairement brisé sur son palier. Alors, oui, il était derrière lui à cent pour cent. Il savait à quel point Harry avait été un odieux connard mais tout de même, il savait reconnaître une preuve d'amour quand il l'avait sous le nez. Ce manuscrit, c'était une preuve d'amour qui valait des millions. Mais ça, Louis ne voulait pas le comprendre et quand Louis avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Il sentait une nouvelle crise se profiler. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'était lui qui le calmait dans ce genre de moment. Maintenant qu'il en était l'instigateur principal, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Merde, tout ça ne pourrait pas bien se finir. 

« Mais si tu me supportes plus, t'as qu'à te casser, Naïm.  
\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi moi ? Barre-toi, puisque visiblement je te sers à rien ! Puisque je suis incapable de te rendre service !  
\- C'est ça. Je vais me casser. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec ton tordu de mec et moi, je serai débarrassé de tes manières de tapette et de vos cris de bêtes dès que vous baisez.   
\- Merci, Louis. Merci de chérir autant mon bonheur. Ça fait plaisir, vraiment.  
\- Mais je t'en prie. »

Naïm resta immobile quelques instants. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour être honnête, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il imaginait Marc-Antoine enfoui sous la couette, prêt à le prendre dans ses bras dès son retour, et il eut envie de partir en courant pour le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas si Louis était sérieux. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le voir partir, en fait. Mais il le trouvait terriblement injuste et n'arrivait pas à refouler sa fureur. Il l'avait toujours soutenu. Il s'était efforcé de le sortir de ce merdier, s'était privé d'un bon nombre de soirées parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors oui, parfois il l'oubliait un peu et s'éclatait avec Marc-Antoine, mais il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser d'être amoureux... si ? Il ne comprenait plus Louis. Il voulait s'en aller. Se cacher sous les draps. Dormir. Il aimait Louis et se sentait dépassé par la violence de leurs propos, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, et Louis n'avait pas le droit de le condamner ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dire non à un homme brisé. Il s'apprêta à se détourner et à quitter la chambre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Malgré sa frustration, il ne voulait pas que Louis le prenne trop au sérieux. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se brouiller de la sorte, si ? Il fit un pas en avant, mais Louis le coupa dans son geste. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. Je me casse, Naïm, je trouverai bien un autre travelo pour partager une piaule. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Naïm n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était probablement la pire chose que Louis ait pu lui dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

 

Harry était revenu trempé de sa visite en banlieue. Il avait longtemps marché dans le froid avant de se décider à prendre un taxi. Le chauffeur avait d'ailleurs fortement grogné en réalisant l'état des vêtements et des cheveux de Harry. Une flaque s'était formée à ses pieds et les sièges en cuir marron étaient devenus particulièrement glissants. Mais Harry s'en foutait. Il se foutait d'être frigorifié, il se foutait de ne ressembler à rien et surtout, il se foutait des remontrances de ce connard qu'il aurait bien encastré dans son volant, s'il avait trouvé la force de le faire. Il s'était arrêté directement devant l'immeuble de Caroline, avait enfoncé le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur comme une brute et avait surgi sur le tapis de velours rouge du cinquième étage, juste devant la porte de l'appartement de l'éditrice. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin, mais Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de frapper à l'immense porte en bois qui trembla sous ses poings. Caroline ne mit pas autant de temps que Louis à se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte comme une furie, prête à en découdre avec d'éventuels parasites venus interrompre son si précieux sommeil. Mais à défaut de parasite, ce fut son plus prolifique et plus rentable auteur qu'elle découvrit sur le pas de sa porte. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet et portait des vêtements qui n'allaient définitivement pas ensemble. Harry avait toujours eu des goûts étranges en ce qui concernait la mode, mais ça n'avait jamais été à ce point. Le long manteau d'exhibitionniste qui tombait sur le pull en laine vert et un jean sombre faisait vraiment mauvais genre. Tout comme l'odeur étrange qui émanait de l'ensemble du tableau. Caroline secoua la tête. Même les cheveux de Harry, d'ordinaire si beaux et si soyeux, étaient hirsutes et horriblement gras. En fait, on aurait dit un geek sortant de boîte. Oui, voilà, c'était tout à fait ça. Le genre de choses qu'on ne voyait qu'une fois dans sa vie. 

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison d'être ici à cette heure. Je rêvais d'un magnifique étalon, grand, blond, tout à fait hétéro... Tout le contraire de toi, en fait. Alors il va vraiment falloir vendre ton histoire.  
\- On ne publie plus Nowhere Boy.  
\- Dégage de mon palier, Judas. »

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Caroline avait déjà disparu derrière le battant en bois qu'elle avait refermé avec violence. Merde. Il hésita à hurler son nom comme il l'avait fait avec Louis, mais franchement, le cœur n'y était pas. Il frotta ses yeux rougis et tenta de réfléchir à toute allure. Elle devait accepter. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait tout annuler. 

« Caro... Tu dois m– »

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que l'éditrice le tira à l'intérieur. En un instant, il fut installé dans un fauteuil Louis XVI qui devait valoir un SMIC et quelques minutes plus tard, il serrait entre ses doigts rougis par le froid une tasse de café brûlant. Caroline, qu'elle soit ou non en colère, mettait un poing d'honneur à rester une excellente hôte. Armée elle-même d'un café noir et d'une cigarette, elle avait pris place à quelques mètres de Harry et semblait tout sauf enchantée. 

« Vas-y. Explique-toi.   
\- Euh...  
\- Dis-moi où est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que tes lecteurs n'aiment pas ? Tu penses que les critiques vont te démonter ? Honnêtement, Harry, ce livre, c'est un petit bijou... Un excellent cru, bourré de talent ! Si c'était signé de la main d'un jeune auteur inconnu, je parierais tout ce que j'ai pour le prix du Premier Roman.   
\- Je m'en fous. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas prévu de changer mon nom pour faire croire à un premier roman.  
\- Bah justement ! Les gens vont se dire que t'as évolué ! Que tu peux faire autre chose ! Et puis merde, tout le monde sait que le public adore les histoires d'adultère et d'amour torturé...  
\- On ne publiera pas ce roman, Caro. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.  
\- Quand ? Combien de temps je dois attendre ?   
\- Le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que Louis...   
\- Louis ? Alors le gamin existe ?  
\- …  
\- Ça va, laisse tomber. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de ta queue, ça te regarde. Je te demande juste de ne pas me foutre dans la merde. Donne-moi quelque chose. Un truc pour tenir quelques mois.   
\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire...  
\- N'importe quoi. Un recueil de nouvelles, un deuxième tome d'un de tes romans précédents, ce que tu veux. Mais donne-moi de quoi les faire tenir.   
\- Hm... T'as qu'à faire un livre de citations.  
\- Sérieusement ? Nan, rêve pas Harry. Tes livres c'est de la merde, faut pas trop prendre les gens pour des cons non plus. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse, Harry aurait ri à la réflexion de Caroline. C'était vrai. Il avait écrit un sacré nombre de daubes depuis le début de sa carrière, et à présent qu'il était fier de l'un de ses romans, il était condamné à le cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais il avait confiance. Louis finirait pas lire Tomlinson Boy. Il lirait, et comprendrait qu'ils devaient se remettre ensemble. En attendant, les Marches Rouges n'engageraient aucune promotion pour le nouveau roman de Harry Styles. Il ne serait pas sur les étagères des librairies au début de l'année prochaine et personne ne saurait ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et surtout, ce qu'il avait perdu.


	24. Chapitre 24

Harry semblait avoir repris le cours d'une vie normale. Ça n'avait été possible que grâce à l'intervention de Pandora, qui avait été forcée de le traîner chez elle après un silence d'une semaine. Après son nouvel échec auprès de Louis, il avait passé plusieurs jours enfermé chez lui, refusant de répondre au téléphone, ne daignant même plus lire ses SMS. Certaine de le retrouver mort et en état de décomposition avancée dans son appartement minable, Pandora avait débarqué chez lui en interdisant aux enfants de dépasser le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il était vivant, mais tout juste. Enfoncé dans son canapé, il avait visiblement décidé de ne plus jamais se laver et de n'avaler rien d'autre que de l'alcool fort. Il ne mangeait plus, c'était évident, et fumait beaucoup trop. Pandora avait dû lui mettre deux claques en pleine figure pour le sortir de sa léthargie et elle avait appelé un taxi pour les conduire tous ensemble dans son deux pièces à elle. Pendant deux bonnes heures, alors que les jumeaux jouaient en sourdine dans leur chambre, elle lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus, lui demandant à quoi rimait tout ça, s'interrogeant sur son niveau de Q.I, levant les bras au ciel, d'exaspération et de consternation. Elle lui suggéra d'y aller franchement, de s'ouvrir les veines puisque visiblement il se foutait pas mal de vivre ou de mourir, mais que bon dieu, merde, un homme de son âge ne pouvait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, bordel ! Elle criait et lui, il sanglotait. Il pleurait comme un bébé et espérait plus que tout au monde que lorsqu'elle en aurait assez, elle le prendrait dans ses bras. Parce que les cris de Pandora lui avaient rappelé ceux de sa mère. Ces crises d'hystéries qui la faisaient exploser quand il faisait des bêtises et mettait sa vie en danger, juste pour s'amuser. Harry s'était revu enfant, à dix ans à peine, les genoux et les mains écorchés, la tête baissée, les lèvres celées. Il se souvenait avoir attentivement écouté sa voix tremblante, furieuse, alors que le sang suintait de ses paumes, piquait tant sa chair que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il avait essayé de trouver une explication à lui donner pour être monté tout en haut de cet arbre, et pour en être descendu en sautant d'une hauteur de deux mètres. Il n'avait rien de sensé à expliquer. Il voulait juste voir comment c'était, tout en haut. Ce qu'on voyait. Et malgré la douleur, il était content de l'avoir fait. Après les cris étaient venues les caresses. Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois, parce qu'elle avait eu si peur qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien là, encore, indemne ou presque, vivant. Oui, c'était ça, aussi, son enfance. C'était avant l'adolescence et la peur de l'autre. Avant l'angoisse du temps qui passe, avant le sentiment usant de n'être jamais à sa place. Cette époque, c'était l'enfance innocente. La certitude d'être immortel, porté par l'amour des siens. Harry, sous la colère de Pandora, était revenu à l'enfance. Grâce à elle, il s'était souvenu de cette période qu'il avait tendance à oublier trop souvent. Il avait fermé les yeux pour les débarrasser des larmes qui les encombraient, alors que Pandora reprenait son souffle. Et il avait senti l'étreinte, enfin. Il avait senti les bras de Pandora entourer les siens, et il s'était abandonné. Après ça, il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez elle et les garçons. Il avait été réveillé chaque matin par les petites mains chaudes de Nathan ou de Gabriel qui venaient le chercher sur le canapé pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il avait bu chaque matin un chocolat chaud, assis entre eux pendant que Pandora se préparait pour le boulot. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait proposé de s'occuper des enfants pour qu'elle puisse s'accorder quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Après tout, elle l'accueillait dans son appartement minuscule, il pouvait bien faire cet effort. Il les avait accompagnés à l'école et était allé les chercher, leur avait donné leur goûter, leur avait fait prendre leur bain. Il avait joué à la baby-sitter et avait adoré ça. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. À présent, de retour dans son appartement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il lui semblait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi sombres qu'il l'avait cru lorsque Louis l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait toujours pas publié Tomlinson Boy, et il ne le ferait pas. Si Louis répondait à son appel, s'il le lisait et lui donnait une nouvelle chance, il le ferait et serait fier de cette décision. Si rien de plus ne se passait, Tomlinson Boy se perdrait dans la multitude de premiers manuscrits jamais mis en avant et ce serait fait sans regret. Caroline n'avait qu'à continuer à publier encore et encore tous ses livres dans des éditions chaque fois différentes, avec des couvertures plus kitch à chaque publication. Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle avait déjà, ou l'oublier et lui trouver un successeur. Après tout, il devait y en avoir des centaines qui n'espéraient que ça. Écrire de la merde en échange d'un bon petit paquet de pognon. De toute façon, il avait décidé d'arrêter. Pas seulement les romans de gare. Tout. Il ne savait plus comment on faisait. Il avait essayé de s'y remettre, de retour chez lui, mais rien n'était venu. Aucun scénario, pas l'ombre d'une idée. Dès qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur une pensée, le visage de Louis s'imposait à lui et il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant. Plus aussi déchirant. Il y avait juste ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, et l'impression de malaise qui persistait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Ça avait un goût terriblement amer, qu'il tentait de noyer grâce aux verres d'alcool fort et bon marché qu'il ingurgitait presque tous les soirs. Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre comme ça. Il fallait dire que ce n'était l'ambition de personne. Traîner dans les bars jusque tard le soir, dormir seul, manger seul, vivre seul. Pourtant, étrangement, ça avait bien plus l'allure d'une vie d'auteur torturé que ce qu'il avait tenté de construire avec Hadrien. Est-ce qu'il était heureux pour autant ? Loin de là. Mais il fallait bien respirer. Se nourrir pour ne pas mourir. Enchaîner les jours et les nuits, les matins et les soirs. Mais jamais les corps. Jamais la chaleur d'une peau, jamais la douceur d'une caresse. C'était comme l'écriture. Il ne savait plus faire.

Emmanuelle Tomlinson avait du mal à se dire que Louis était parti du jour au lendemain. Il avait rapidement expliqué qu'il s'était disputé avec Naïm et qu'il partait. Il restait « dans le coin », mais il n'aurait plus le temps de passer. Et puis il avait rajouté « Plus l'envie non plus. » Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus avait fini par arriver : ce n'était plus son petit garçon, pour de bon. Il ne lui parlait plus. Il s'était éteint. Ce n'était plus la personne qu'elle avait vue grandir. Après le drame qui était survenu plus de six mois auparavant, elle l'avait vu s'éloigner peu à peu, sans être capable de préserver les rapports qu'ils avaient toujours entretenus. Elle n'avait jamais osé poser trop de questions à ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il était question d'un garçon, d'un homme même, qui n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent comme Louis. Elle savait que l'homme était connu et qu'elle avait ses livres sur l'étagère au dessus de la télévision. Mais elle ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec son fils. Comment il l'avait rencontré, comment Louis l'avait séduit, la nature exacte des relations qu'ils avaient entretenues, et pour combien de temps. Peu de temps après que Louis ait appelé pour la dernière fois, elle avait entendu dire que l'homme avait divorcé. Ils en avaient même parlé à la télévision. Elle s'était dit que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais elle n'avait pas essayé d'en parler avec son fils. Jamais. Elle se disait que cela avait dû être une expérience bien assez difficile comme ça. Que ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et pourtant, elle crevait d'envie de savoir. Comment Louis avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ? Se mettre au milieu d'un couple marié, dans la vie d'un trentenaire qui aurait dû avoir d'autres préoccupations qu'un adolescent qui n'avait même pas encore le bac ? Elle se disait que si Louis en était arrivé à de tels extrêmes, c'était probablement qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort. Mais à quel point ? Elle savait que ça ne la regardait pas et en même temps, elle avait besoin de savoir. Mais Louis était parti vivre avec Naïm, et elle l'avait laissé faire. Et même si elle s'inquiétait constamment pour lui, elle avait tout fait pour le laisser vivre sa vie. Devenir un garçon responsable, avec un travail et un rêve qu'il ne perdait jamais de vue. Mais une fois encore, il l'avait surprise. Il avait quitté son ami, son appartement, son rêve, pour aller vivre Dieu savait où. Il n'appelait plus jamais. Elle ne le voyait plus. Elle ne savait même pas exactement où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. Elle ne savait plus qui était son fils et la seule personne qu'elle blâmait pour ça était son auteur favori.

Aussi, quand on sonna à la porte de leur appartement de barre HLM à Rueil Malmaison, elle avait abandonné les fourneaux en se demandant qui pouvait bien débarquer à l'heure du déjeuner sans avoir prévenu avant. Cameron avait relevé la tête, abandonnant ses mots-croisés pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il semblait à Emmanuelle qu'il avait terriblement vieilli pendant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, comme si, prendre conscience de la mortalité de Louis lui avait rappelé à quel point lui-même se faisait vieux. Ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis et des rides s'étaient creusées autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il se leva du canapé, lui faisant signe de ne pas s'embêter. Emmanuelle était retournée dans la cuisine et avait repris ses activités en attendant le compte rendu sur cette visite impromptue. Elle avait attendu de longues minutes. Très longues. Aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'entrée et la curiosité avait fini par prendre le dessus. 

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Lui aussi semblait avoir terriblement vieilli. Il était plus maigre, aussi. Plus creusé. Plus soucieux. Elle ne l'avait vu que de profil, d'abord, alors qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Cameron qui ne semblait pas, à sa grande surprise, disposé à le laisser entrer si facilement. Elle était accourue, un chiffon serré entre ses mains encore humides. Comment Cameron pouvait-il hésiter à faire rentrer son fils unique chez lui ? Six mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et il le traitait comme un étranger ? Elle avait poussé doucement son mari et avait serré Louis contre elle pendant de longues minutes, retenant difficilement quelques sanglots. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Louis s'était laissé faire sans rechigner. Il avait même soupiré de soulagement, heureux de se retrouver enfin parmi les siens, parmi des personnes qu'il aimait et qui le connaissaient vraiment. Son père lui avait souri en hochant la tête. Lui aussi était soulagé, bien sûr. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le faire entrer, bien sûr, mais l'apparition soudaine de son fils sur le pas de la porte un dimanche midi avec des tonnes de bagages l'avait tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de disparaître ainsi. Il avait murmuré pour ne pas affoler Emmanuelle, et avait compris à travers les demi-mots de Louis à quel point le jeune homme était soulagé d'être enfin de retour. Ensemble, ils étaient tous entrés dans l'appartement et Louis s'était senti heureux pour la première fois depuis une éternité. 

« Tu vas retourner vivre avec Naïm ? »

Le silence retomba autour de la table. Ils avaient partagé quelques paroles légères, discuté de sujets sans importance, sans gravité. Louis avait englouti son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Il se sentait si bien, soudain. Si rassuré. Sa mère avait mis le couvert pour lui, et son père lui avait servi un fond de vin blanc, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Et il l'était encore. Il était à peine majeur, après tout... Mais l'année qui venait de vivre lui donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière. Il s'était laissé traiter comme un gamin avec un plaisir non feint. Avait savouré la banalité des mots que ses parents échangeaient avec lui. Il n'avait pas à expliquer, pas à se justifier. Mais ça n'aurait pas pu durer, bien sûr. Il le savait. Cette question, pourtant nécessaire, sembla briser en mille morceaux la sérénité qui régnait depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte. 

« Non. Il ne voudrait pas de moi. Et puis, il vit avec Marc-Antoine, maintenant, alors...  
\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?  
\- Non. »

Emmanuelle hocha lentement la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler, très bien. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Il était rentré, maintenant, et s'il avait besoin d'une chambre, la sienne était là, tout prête à être de nouveau occupée. Ils ne l'avaient pas débarrassée pour la transformer en bureau ou en buanderie. Il y avait encore ses affaires, celles qu'il avait laissées et celles que Naïm avait rapportées après son départ précipité. Lui non plus n'avait pas été capable d'expliquer la situation et les parents de Louis s'étaient contentés de déposer les cartons dans un coin de la chambre en espérant que Louis revienne un jour les ouvrir. 

« Je reste manger, mais je ne reste pas cet après midi. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Ni elle ni Cameron ne réagirent. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment parler à Louis, maintenant. C'était devenu une personne totalement différente qu'ils devraient réapprendre à apprivoiser et elle savait que ça prendrait du temps. Elle n'osa rien dire, mais elle espérait qu'il viendrait dormir chez eux ce soir. S'il était là, c'était bien que quelque chose s'était mal passé dans sa nouvelle vie. Il n'avait probablement plus d'appartement. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir et ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le retenir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire cet après midi et certaines de ses pensées lui faisaient peur. Pendant ces six mois, elle avait tout imaginé. Tout ce qu'une mère ne devrait jamais envisagé. Et s'il se droguait ? Et s'il se prostituait ? Après tout, depuis qu'il était parti de chez Naïm, il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un logement confortable et son salaire de serveur ne serait pas suffisant. Elle savait aussi qu'ils auraient dû faire quelque chose, avec Cameron. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi. Elle voulait l'aider, mais pas le faire fuir. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment des parents pouvaient laisser leurs enfants dans de telles situations et pourtant, elle se retrouvait dans le même cas. 

Ses mains serraient. Ses muscles se tendaient. Sa respiration s'accélérait. C'était si bon. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir passé tant de temps loin de tout ça. Il se sentait revivre. Renaître. Au sommet. Mme Beria avait décidé de ne pas intervenir. Après tout, il n'avait plus tellement besoin de conseils, seulement de retrouver ses marques. Seul. Il était entré dans la salle, avait plongé ses mains dans le pot de magnésie et avait enroulé les tissus autour de ses poignets, doucement, prudemment, comme s'ils étaient vivants et qu'il devait leur donner le temps de le reconnaître. Peu à peu, son corps n'avait fait plus qu'un avec les rubans, et il s'était élevé à quelques centimètres du sol, le regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. Il s'était contenté de tractions d'abord, puis s'était lové dans le tissu et en un clin d’œil, il était arrivé au sommet. Mme Beria n'avait rien vu venir. Un athlète qui ne pratique pas sa discipline pendant si longtemps ne devrait pas reprendre aussi vite à un niveau si élevé. Louis, si. Il était capable de retrouver ses repères sans aucune difficulté, avec une confiance, une assurance sans faille. C'était un petit génie. L'un des plus doués de ses élèves depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner ce sport. À présent, Louis effectuait l'une de ses chorégraphies, l'une de celles qu'il avait inventées et qu'il réalisait sans la moindre erreur. Il tournait sur lui-même, encore et encore, avec une lenteur incroyable, et la douleur dans ses bras n'était rien d'autre qu'une récompense supplémentaire. La sueur couvrait sa peau, son torse nu se pliait et se bombait inlassablement, au rythme d'une musique qui ne se jouait que dans sa tête. C'était comme si sa dernière scène datait de la veille seulement. Comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette salle et le contact rassurant des rubans autour de ses muscles bandés. Il se fichait pas mal des souffrances, des déceptions, du temps perdu à courir après quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Il laissait tout derrière. Il les laissait tous derrière lui, sans regret. Si demain il devait revoir Naïm, c'est que ça devait se passer ainsi, mais il ne s'en soucierait pas maintenant. Si Harry devait envahir de nouveau sa vie par sa présence ou parce que ses souvenirs étaient trop forts pour être combattus, il trouverait quoi faire à cet instant. Mais aujourd'hui, seul son corps qui se cambrait et ses doigts crispés sur le tissu comptaient. Il était heureux d'être parti, finalement, parce qu'il comprenait enfin qu'aucun de ses problèmes n'avait d'importance. Que ça ne servait à rien de se faire mal à ce point. Que vouloir mourir pour un homme n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, même pour un homme comme Harry. Qu'il fallait vivre. Vivre pour ces instants volés, pour la beauté des corps, de la musique, pour le silence écrasant dans l'assemblée, pour les acclamations et les souffles retenus, pour les muscles meurtris, l'adrénaline, les hauteurs insensées... Il aurait beau souffrir ou vouloir fuir, tout le ramènerait toujours à ça. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait et qui ne le ferait jamais souffrir, alors pourquoi hésiter encore ? Les douleurs seraient plus faciles à endurer, perché tout là-haut, les yeux fermés. 

 

« Bébé, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Ça va, deux secondes j'arrive !  
\- Tu fais quoi ? »

Ce qu'il faisait ? Il se débattait depuis des plombes avec son putain de corset à la con. Il avait dû grossir. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Comment lui, Naïm Saadi était-il en train de devenir un gros porc gras ? Un putain de halouf. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Le truc était mal étiqueté. Ce devait en fait être du 34. Elle était là, son explication. 

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Il se tortilla tant bien que mal pour s'extirper du vêtement rouge sang et s'examina attentivement dans le miroir. De face, puis de profil. Non vraiment. Il y avait un truc. Bordel de merde. Ce petit ventre insidieux, quand était-il arrivé là ? Et ces espèces de poignées d'amour, d'où sortaient-elles ? Il était ÉNORME. Bientôt, il aurait tellement de mentons que les gens le prendraient pour un pélican qui parle et l'enfermeraient dans un ZOO. Il passerait sa vie en captivité, à essayer d'expliquer à des gardiens qu'il était JUSTE obèse, mais personne ne le croirait jamais. Il serait condamné à bouffer des poissons crus toute sa vie. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il maigrirait un peu et qu'alors, le monde se rendrait compte de son erreur. Il passerait au JT et serait la risée du pays pour le restant de ses jours. Cette pute de Claire Chazal l'appellerait Naïd Saari, parce qu'elle ne serait pas trop sûre de l'orthographe et ça en serait fini de lui. Marc-Antoine allait le quitter, c'était certain. Qui voudrait encore d'un homme pélican dont personne ne retient le nom ? 

« Naïm ?.. »

Il se rua hors de la salle de bain et se jeta sous les draps, recouvrant l'immondice qui lui servait d'enveloppe corporelle.

« Bah... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je suis répugnant !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ne me regarde pas !  
\- Il est où ton corset ?... »

Naïm fit volte face et lança un regard assassin à Marc-Antoine. Comment osait-il souligner de la sorte l'objet de sa douleur et de sa honte ? Lui-même restait dans une incroyable forme, svelte comme au premier jour, tellement beau que Naïm comptait les jours avant qu'un autre ne le lui vole. Ces derniers temps, il ne se contentait plus de se réjouir de la relation épanouissante qu'ils avaient. Il commençait à avoir peur de le perdre. Peut-être parce qu'il comprenait enfin à quel point il l'aimait. Ça ne s'était pas imposé à lui immédiatement, parce qu'il était trop occupé à faire le beau et à pimenter leurs ébats. Il s'était aussi pas mal occupé de cet abruti de dépressif qu'était Louis et qui d'ailleurs n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. Mais maintenant qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient (trop gras, visiblement) ensemble, qu'ils passaient la quasi totalité de leur temps ensemble, leur relation avait pris un tournant bien plus sérieux. Plus effrayant. Marc-Antoine le voyait mal rasé le matin, démaquillé le soir, en survêtement les dimanches. Et vraisemblablement, il le voyait s'empâter comme son oncle Rachid. Maysan était de moins en moins présente, parce qu'après tout, Marc-Antoine l'aimait lui, Naïm, plus que tout le reste. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Y avait-il une date de péremption ? Avait-il une date de péremption ? Personne ne voulait d'un travelo pas frais, il suffisait de remonter la rue Saint-Denis pour en avoir le cœur net. 

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je vais finir rue Saint-Denis.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais Marc-Antoine, je suis GROS !  
\- Quoi ?...  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que tu l'as vu. C'est pour ça que tu m'as acheté un corset pour crevette anorexique. Pour me faire comprendre que j'étais doucement mais sûrement en train de sombrer dans l'obésité morbide !   
\- Si je t'ai acheté un corset trop petit, c'est parce que je suis complètement nul pour les tailles de vêtements. Jusqu'à il y a encore un an, c'est ma mère qui m'achetait toutes mes fringues...   
\- Pardon ?  
\- Arrête tes conneries, t'es pas gros. T'es parfait. Le corset c'était juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir l'enlever, espèce de débile. Alors si ce qu'il y a en dessous me plaisait pas, je vois pas trop l'intérêt.   
\- Je vais finir dans un hospice pour les laids, c'est certain...  
\- Tu vas surtout finir dans un hospice pour les drama queen.  
\- Mais je t'emmerde !   
\- Bah oui, tu m'emmerdes un peu, j'avais légèrement prévu de baiser, excuse-moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna du regard son entre-jambe pleine de vitalité. 

« Mais je te dégoûte pas ?   
\- Mais Naïm !  
\- Comment tu peux encore bander en voyant un corps comme le mien ? On dirait Valérie Damidot !  
\- Je vais t'avouer un truc... J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire Valérie Damidot. Où est ta perruque blonde ? Enfile ton bleu de travail, je t'en supplie, Valoche. »

Naïm resta quelques secondes interdit avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard lubrique de Marc-Antoine. Il se jeta sur sa bouche et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un connard fini choisit d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette de leur appartement.

« Mais quoi encore ?  
\- Je t'ai pas dit, mais mère vient déjeuner. C'était pour ça le corset. »

Naïm ricana contre sa bouche et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Les pompiers pouvaient bien se le garder, leur calendrier à la con. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Il se colla au bas ventre de Marc-Antoine et ondula contre lui, lui arrachant des grognements significatifs. Mais l'autre con derrière la porte insistait et lui rappela étrangement une situation similaire il y avait de ça quelques mois. Quelle catastrophe allait encore lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule ? Est-ce que l'autre branleur à bouclettes venait chercher son manuscrit ? Parce qu'il l'avait gardé, son livre à la con. Il n'allait quand même pas le rendre, maintenant ! Pour qui le prenaient-ils, tous ? Une nourrice à livres daubés ? 

« Tu devrais aller ouvrir.  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis à poil, et je suis gros !  
\- Moi aussi je suis à poil, et pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour ouvrir une porte.  
\- Marc-Antoine, si tu t'imagines que je suis pas aussi au garde-à-vous, tu as une bien piètre opinion de toi-même.   
\- Allons ensemble, la bite à l'air. On devrait l'intimider. Et avec un peu de chance, ça sera un mec et il sera mignon et on fera un plan à trois. »

Naïm s'immobilisa instantanément. Il sembla considérer la proposition quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un coup de poing violent dans les abdos de Marc-Antoine qui se plia en deux.

« Ça t'apprendra, sale pervers. »

Naïm se drapa dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait et dans l'un de ses peignoirs en satin et quitta la chambre en tapant du pied ostensiblement. Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, l'autre relou appuyait toujours sur la sonnette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que les zombies avaient enfin envahi la planète et que le pauvre type cherchait juste un endroit pour échapper à une mort certaine. Il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

 

L'ambiance dans le salon n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Marc-Antoine avait préparé du thé et Louis sirotait sa tasse comme une grand-mère sans dents. C'était d'ailleurs le seul bruit dans tout l'appartement. Naïm avait bien essayé de gagner du temps en prenant tout son temps pour se rhabiller, mais Marc-Antoine avait fini par venir le chercher. « C'est ton ami, c'est toi qui gères ». Ce n'était plus son ami, c'était bien là tout le problème. Le type avait disparu pendant des mois avec un groupe de hippies qui puent, et il se pointait comme une fleur des champs avec la bouche en cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? S'il avait besoin de thunes, il pouvait aller se faire mettre. Ils avaient déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts, étant donné le caractère étudiant de la vie professionnelle de Marc-Antoine. Et depuis qu'il avait annoncé à ses vieux qu'il s'installait avec le travelo arabe qui lui servait de mec depuis quelques temps déjà, l'héritage familial semblait avoir disparu. Naïm s'en foutait, il préférait ne rien devoir à ces gens-là. Si ses projets se poursuivaient comme il l'espérait et que Marc-Antoine était d'accord, il épouserait cet homme-là et ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui mette dans la figure qu'avec tout l'argent qu'on leur avait donné, il allait devoir en faire, du couscous royal. Elle pouvait bien garder ses bijoux, sa hagouna de belle-mère. Mais tout ça n'expliquait pas ce que Louis faisait dans leur canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait qu'il allait récupérer sa chambre ? Ils lui avaient trouvé une bien meilleure utilité. Pour l'instant c'était le bureau de Môsieur Marc-Antoine de La Chênée. Mais Naïm avait bien l'intention d'y foutre un berceau dès que Monsieur aurait fini de jouer les estudiantins. Alors Louis pouvait bien rester sdf, ça n'était pas tellement son problème.

« Je suis désolé Naïm... »

Bordel. Quel petit con. Il avait pourtant été tellement en colère jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment en vouloir à un garçon aussi adorable. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être désolé. C'était bien assez rare sur cette planète pour ne pas le laisser comme ça. Ça l'emmerdait très franchement de lui rendre sa chambre, mais il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de prendre le canapé ?... Après tout, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le baptiser avec son ami hippie. Même lui n'avait pas eu ce culot-là. Enfin, il n'en avait pas eu le temps, tout d'abord, et ensuite l'envie s'était étrangement dissipée. Il continua à tourner sa cuillère dans son thé, fixant Louis par en-dessous. Le malaise était toujours aussi palpable. Même Marc-Antoine semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. De prendre Louis dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant que les choses allaient s'arranger. 

« Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Rien... Juste... M'excuser.  
\- T'as trois mois de retard. Et t'aurais pu m'envoyer un texto.   
\- Écoute, je sais que j'ai fait de la merde. Je m'en veux énormément. Mais t'aurais vraiment préféré que je t'envoie un texto plutôt que de venir en personne ?  
\- Tu aurais pu faire une petite vidéo par MMS. » 

Marc-Antoine lança un regard choqué à Naïm qui tenta de l'ignorer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Louis ne semblait pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter. 

« Je... J'y ai pas pensé.  
\- Encore heureux.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- T'as cru qu'on avait 14 ans ou quoi ? MSN c'est fini, frère. Je plaisantais. »

Le soulagement détendit instantanément les traits de Louis qui se laissa aller dans le canapé. Naïm n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi con. Toujours aussi bon. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il avait vraiment agi comme le dernier des cons, et son ami fermait les yeux sur ses erreurs, une fois encore. Quand deviendrait-il celui à qui on demandait des excuses ? Celui qui ne faisait plus ces erreurs idiotes ? Il en avait assez d'agir comme un enfant. D'être si impulsif. Il voulait dominer les situations, pas les subir. Prendre sa vie en main, une bonne fois pour toutes. Trouver un vrai travail, un appartement, un homme pour partager sa vie. S'installer. Vivre normalement. 

« Et tu es de retour pour de bon ou tu retournes élever des chèvres dans le Périgord bientôt ?   
\- Euh non... Je vais rester, cette fois.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Je suis chez mes parents pour le moment. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Essayer de trouver un boulot, déjà. Après je verrai.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer au Jack, maintenant que tout le monde te déteste vu que tu es parti sans rien dire ! J'déconne.   
\- Ahah... Ah. Ouais.   
\- Ça va panique pas, j'ai peut-être une idée pour toi. Ça sera moins standing, mais c'est mieux que rien. C'est un bar à vieux pédés, c'est plutôt tranquille.   
\- Ah... Merci.  
\- Non mais vraiment, c'est sympa.  
\- Naïm... »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Marc-Antoine qui secouait la tête d'un air consterné. Quoi ? Il était en couple avec lui depuis plus d'un an et il n'avait pas encore compris son humour ? Il jeta un coup d’œil à Louis qui semblait au bord des larmes. Il était encore terriblement fragile, visiblement. Il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour les blagues de mauvais goût.

« Hé, Lou, je déconne, d'accord. Tout va bien se passer. Il va falloir un peu de temps, c'est tout. Mais ça va aller. On est là, nous. »

Louis hocha la tête en reniflant et plongea dans son thé. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer comme un con. Il ne voulait plus que Naïm le croie faible. Mais ça allait changer. Il allait changer. Il se l'était promis un peu plus tôt et sa résolution ne changeait pas. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par les déceptions. Il serait capable de tout endurer. Il en avait suffisamment vu de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver de pire ?


	25. Chapitre 25

Et les choses s'étaient améliorées. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait décidé ? Ou simplement parce que la chance avait enfin fini par tourner ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait cessé de se plaindre et de laisser les choses prendre des tournures indésirables. Peut-être parce que c'était ça, finalement, prendre sa vie en main. Arrêter de subir et de se plaindre comme si les choses étaient indépendantes de sa volonté. Comme si rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait était de sa faute. Il avait fini par comprendre que si tout ça lui était arrivé, c'était parc qu'il s'était laissé faire. Il avait accepté de subir l'abandon de Harry, ses mensonges, sa lâcheté. D'ailleurs, il était même responsable de leur histoire. C'est lui qui l'avait abordé, qui l'avait séduit, qui était revenu chez lui, plusieurs fois, sans y avoir été invité. Bien sûr il avait sa part de responsabilité, mais ce n'était plus le moment de se lamenter en prétendant qu'il n'avait été qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Naïm avait raison. Le bar dans lequel il travaillait ne payait pas de mine, mais il payait bien tout court, et ça lui suffisait. On lui avait rapidement fait confiance, et même s'il était à peine majeur, il avait écopé de plus de responsabilités que la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient le double de son âge. Peut-être parce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à glousser comme une grosse pédale ou à baiser avec la clientèle. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, il s'était souvent demandé si ce n'était pas un hôtel de passes. Ne manquaient que les piaules à disposition. Mais non. C'était tout simplement qu'il travaillait avec une bande de nymphomanes délurées. Et il fallait croire que son patron en avait assez, lui aussi, parce qu'en moins de trois mois, il était passé manager général. Sa mère avait presque pleuré de joie quand il avait eu sa promotion. Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours de gérer une équipe comme celle-ci mais il gagnait bien sa vie. Suffisamment pour vivre seul. Dans un appartement. À quelques stations de métro à peine de son travail. Il avait emménagé seulement une semaine auparavant et ces quelques jours passés en solitaire avaient été un plaisir immense. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, n'avait pas besoin de traverser Paris pour aller au travail et il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il avait sérieusement ralenti sur le flirt et se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir à réfléchir à comment plaire. Il se laissait séduire, parfois. Il passait une nuit en leur compagnie, ou deux, et il leur demandait de partir. Ou bien c'est lui qui partait, au petit matin, sans laisser d'adresse ou de numéro. Ils ne revenaient jamais le chercher au bar, de toute façon. Sans doute trop humiliés. Ils s'imaginaient tous être si différents. Mais Louis avait connu la différence, il l'avait aimée et savait qu'il ne la croiserait plus de si tôt. Il s'était fait une raison et n'en souffrait plus vraiment. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait de se demander ce que faisait Harry et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Mais ça lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il guérissait.

Et puis un soir, il n'eut plus besoin de se poser la question, parce qu'il était là. Comme à chaque fois, c'était à un moment où il ne s'y attendait plus. Où il avait la certitude qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, ou aucun risque que ça arrive. Lui, il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Pas Harry. Il était avec des gens que Louis ne connaissait pas. Des types tapageurs, trop voyants pour lui. Le genre de clients que Louis ne supportait pas. Il avait toujours imaginé que ce n'était pas le genre de Harry non plus. Mais il pensait aussi qu'il ne faisait pas partie des gens qui sortaient dans ce genre de bar et qu'il allait quitter son mari pour lui. En fait, il ne devait pas le connaître si bien que ça. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina que Harry était avec l'un de ces types, un mec de son âge, qu'il avait bel et bien fini par divorcer. Pour un mec comme ça. Sa nausée fut aussi immédiate que surprenante. Instantanément, il se représenta Harry dans un lit avec l'homme à ses côtés, ou celui juste en face. Cette pensée était bien plus désagréable qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas avoir changé. Physiquement, c'était le même. Il coiffait ses cheveux de la même façon et portait les même vêtements que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était eux. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, justement et ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Plus rien à partager. Plus rien à se donner. Harry aussi était passé à autre chose et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire, c'était ce qu'il avait recherché, après tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un animal furieux se débattait dans son ventre, bon sang ?

Il passa sa soirée le plus loin possible de la table de Harry. Il s'activa comme jamais, pour avoir l'air toujours occupé et qu'on ne lui demande pas d'apporter un plateau de ce côté là du bar ou de récupérer une addition. Malgré lui, il avait jeté des coups d’œil dans sa direction toutes les cinq minutes. Harry riait. Harry buvait. Harry fumait. Harry parlait. Il avait l'air de plus en plus saoul et Louis se disait que s'il était avec l'un de ces hommes, il finirait bien par le montrer en l'embrassant ou en posant une main sur sa cuisse. À moins qu'il n'ait pas divorcé. Hadrien partageait toujours ses draps, et ses bras, et il était simplement encore en voyage. Les choses n'avaient finalement pas changé. Harry avait repris le cours de son existence comme si Louis n'avait jamais existé. Et cette pensée ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur dans sa poitrine. Bien au contraire. Dans un moment d'égarement, Louis resta immobile quelques secondes et ce fut l'occasion pour son patron de lui demander d'apporter une bouteille de champagne à la table de l'auteur. Cadeau de la maison. C'était toujours appréciable d'avoir une « célébrité » chez soi. Et qui d'autre que Louis et son professionnalisme pour ce faire ? Il essaya de se défiler, prétextant qu'il avait plein de choses à faire. Mais les autres pouvaient faire ces choses-là, lui répondit-on. Pas cette action magistrale d'apporter une bouteille à Harry Styles. Non bien sûr, cet homme était tellement exceptionnel. Et il avait choisi son bar qu'il avait lui-même longtemps pris pour un rade dégueulasse pour vieilles tarlouzes. Enfin, la présence de Harry Styles lui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison de s'acharner pendant dix ans. Que finalement il était peut-être plus respectable qu'il ne l'avait lui-même cru. Quelle soirée. Tout ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Louis était condamné à se présenter à cette putain de table, avec cette putain de bouteille et un putain de sourire crispé sur la gueule. Pendant une seconde, il envisagea de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour téléphoner à Naïm et le supplier de venir le chercher. Mais Naïm et Marc-Antoine étaient en week-end et il était désespérément seul à Paris ce soir. Et dire qu'après ce soir, il aurait été tranquille à son tour. Il prit son courage à deux mains, la bouteille dans une troisième et se lança.

« On se connaît, non ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas non.  
\- Si si, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part.  
\- Regardez-le, lui, à draguer le serveur ! Faut pas faire attention, jeune homme, il est saoul !  
\- Pas de soucis...  
\- Mais arrêtez, je sais ce que je dis !   
\- Allez remballe, il te dit que non, elle marche pas ta technique d'avant guerre ! C'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas serrer ! »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et déposa la bouteille sur la table avec fracas. Les quatre hommes assis autour sursautèrent, excepté Harry qui continuait de le fixer, les sourcils froncés. En effet, il était saoul, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il penchait dangereusement en avant et Louis eut peur qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui. Mais qu'il ait bu n'excusait pas qu'il ait oublié à quoi il ressemblait. Qu'il ait un peu grandi, et changé de coupe de cheveux n'y changeait rien. Puis il se souvint du maquillage qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. C'était l'une de ces soirées à thème, l'une des raisons pour laquelle Harry et ses amis étaient là, probablement, et il avait été forcé de participer à l'effort de guerre en se déguisant en véritable travelo brésilien. Ça aurait plu à Naïm. Et à Marc-Antoine. Toujours était-il qu'il devait être à peine reconnaissable, avec son rouge à lèvre doré, son fond de teint tapageur et ses faux cils. Par chance, il avait échappé à la robe et portait son uniforme de serveur habituel. 

« Non, sérieux les mecs... »

Les quatre hommes s'étaient finalement désintéressés de Louis. Que Harry poursuive son délire d'alcoolo dans son coin, pour leur part, ils préféraient savourer cette bouteille gratos que la simple fréquentation d'un auteur reconnu leur avait permis d'obtenir. Merde, c'était vraiment classe de gagner des milliers avec des livres pourris. En plus de ça, on serrait quand on voulait et on nous offrait toutes sortes de conneries à longueur de temps. Finalement, Harry avait tout compris à la vie. Il avait eu raison de plaquer son mari. Il pouvait baiser tous les culs de Paris et s'éclater toute la nuit sans qu'un rabat-joie lui demande de rendre des comptes. C'était ça, la belle vie, et eux avaient fait un excellent choix en sympathisant avec lui. Eux, des crevards ? Non, ils savaient simplement bien choisir leurs amis. C'était tout un art, ça aussi. Ils virent du coin de l’œil le serveur déguisé en femme s'éloigner et s'apprêtèrent à chambrer Harry une énième fois. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, l'écrivain se leva et suivit le garçon en direction du bar. Bien, ça ferait plus de champagne pour eux. 

Louis aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Le regard de Harry l'avait transpercé de part en part et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était en colère ou tout simplement sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il être ici, ce soir ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il en revienne à lui, en permanence, sans même le vouloir ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fréquente des gens dans ce genre ? Ça n'était pas lui. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point. Il ne réalisa qu'après avoir rejoint la caisse que Harry l'avait suivi. Il hésita entre prévenir son patron pour qu'il lui demande de sortir ou le faire lui-même. Et comme son patron était comblé par la présence d'un grand auteur entre les murs de son bar, ce serait donc à lui de prendre les devants. Il se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il venait de s'installer sur un tabouret et murmura pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Ecoute, laisse tomber d'accord ? Ça sert à rien de me suivre. C'est fini. On va pas remettre ça, si ?   
\- Louis ?...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as pas un mari qui t'attend à la maison ?  
\- Quoi ? Je... Non. Plus depuis un moment... Tu travailles ici ?  
\- Non j'enfile des perles pour passer le temps et je savais pas où aller. Quand j'ai vu de la lumière, je suis entré, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de se déguiser.   
\- Pardon, c'était idiot.  
\- J'ai du travail, Harry, alors retourne avec tes amis, et laisse-moi bosser.  
\- C'est marrant, t'as pas changé, et pourtant, t'as l'air d'un homme maintenant...   
\- D'accord, si tu veux. Sérieusement, j'ai pas fini mon service, et j'ai besoin de ce boulot.  
\- Tu danses toujours ?  
\- Harry, j'ai pas le temps... S'il te plaît, retourne avec tes amis et fais comme si tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, tu veux ?  
\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

À ce stade de la conversation, Louis n'avait plus aucune envie de voir Harry partir. Il aurait préféré le haïr assez pour le repousser sans aucun remord. Mais ce n'était plus possible. La simple proximité de son corps, son souffle alcoolisé à quelques centimètres de lui, tout le retenait et l'attirait comme un aimant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir maintenant. C'était trop tard. Il l'avait de nouveau séduit, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il avait l'air si doux, et si inquiet pour lui. Comment pouvait-il le laisser s'en aller sans savoir ce qui pourrait arriver ? Il avait beau vouloir prendre sa vie en main et refuser de souffrir de nouveau, il se sentait incapable de lui résister une fois encore. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait quitté Paris et s'était retrouvé dans une ville détestable. 

« 22h.   
\- Très bien, 22h. »

Harry lui lança un dernier regard, incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres, et se leva enfin pour rejoindre ses amis. En s'asseyant parmi eux, il réalisa à quel point il ne les aimait pas. Il avait tout essayé. Boire des verres dans des bars et des pubs. Sortir en boîte de nuit. Tout ça était totalement ridicule. Il avait voulu tenter autre chose, fréquenter des hommes de son âge, de sa sexualité, censés partager ses centres d'intérêt et ses envies. C'était Caroline qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer ces vagues connaissances qui faisaient partie de la catégorie « amis gay » de son carnet d'adresse. « Tu verras, ils sont choux ! » Le choix du mot était assez indélicat. Il aurait mieux valu dire « grossiers » ou « queutards ». C'était leur quatrième sortie ensemble et ils étaient tous rentrés au moins une fois avec un coup d'un soir, prenant un malin plaisir à décrire en détail les points forts et les points faibles de leurs nuits torrides la fois suivante. Harry avait entendu plus de « sacrée petite pute » et de « chaud de la bite » pendant ces soirées que dans toute son existence. À peine eut-il trempé ses lèvres dans son verre que déjà, ils l'assaillaient de questions et tentaient par tous les moyens de lui faire promettre à lui aussi de donner tous les détails les plus croustillants une fois qu'il l'aurait enfin serré. Putain, quels cons. S'ils avaient su. Il marmonna quelque chose pour échapper à l'interrogatoire, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils voulaient savoir son nom, son âge, s'il lui avait donné son numéro et, si possible, la taille de sa bite. Harry grimaça, autant à cause de ce harcèlement que pour le goût du champagne. Ce truc était dégueulasse. Il repoussa sa coupe et se massa les tempes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, à présent, c'était qu'ils disparaissent. Tous. Il devait rester encore une bonne heure et n'envisageait pas de quitter le bar avant eux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver Louis ici. Il avait cessé de chercher à savoir ce qu'il devenait après avoir vécu chez Pandora pendant ces quelques jours. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'accrocher à l'image vague et lointaine d'un garçon qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, mais qu'il avait trahi, et brisé. Il ne pouvait plus gâcher sa vie, et la sienne s'il en était encore capable, en le poursuivant partout dans Paris, en espérant le croiser dans chaque bar qu'il fréquentait et à chaque coin de rue. Il avait compris que Louis avait quitté son emploi de serveur lorsqu'il s'était aventuré au Jack, un soir où la douleur était trop forte, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Le jour juste avant que Pandora intervienne et le force à réagir. La déception de ne pas le trouver là-bas l'avait anéanti un peu plus, et il avait bu jusqu'à oublier la majorité de la nuit qui avait suivi. Et c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il avait partagé ses draps avec un autre. Un gamin, encore. À peine majeur. Un anglais, s'il fallait aggraver les choses. Angel, ou une connerie de ce genre. Alors qu'il escaladait tant bien que mal les escaliers de son immeuble pour le ramener chez lui, il s'était souvenu de leur première soirée, quand Louis lui avait raconté que Angie était sa chanson préférée des Stones. Et ça avait fait un trou dans sa poitrine. Un truc horrible, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Un dégoût profond de lui-même, un désespoir tel qu'on n'en faisait que chez Hugo ou Zola. Du bon gros tourment, avec une couche de fatalité par dessus tout le reste. Dans ses veines ne coulait plus que du rhum et de la tequila et il avait décidé de se foutre de tout. Le gamin s'était déshabillé en ondulant, pendant que lui-même essayait de réprimer une horrible envie de vomir. Malgré tout, il avait senti une excitation monter en lui, surtout quand le garçon avait glissé sur lui et l'avait enveloppé de ses lèvres. Il était un peu trop vulgaire et parfois maladroit, mais Harry était trop saoul et trop désespéré pour y prêter attention. Le reste, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait joui, si le gamin avait joui, s'il avait aimé ça, s'ils avaient parlé, après. Il ne se souvenait que de son accent, des mots murmurés en anglais et des gémissements exagérés. Le lendemain, il était parti sans qu'il n'ait rien à lui demander, et Harry s'était remis à boire. Il était à peine onze heures quand la porte s'était refermée sur lui. 

 

« T'es toujours là ?  
\- J'avais dit que je resterais.  
\- T'étais pas obligé.  
\- Ça va. J'avais du champagne, c'était plus supportable. Surtout quand les autres sont partis.  
\- Cool...   
\- …  
\- J'ai faim. Je vais dîner. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Ils font rien ici ?  
\- Je travaille ici tous les jours, si je peux éviter d'y manger, ça m'arrange.   
\- Okay. T'as envie de quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. On verra. »

Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître détaché de tout ça et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour que Harry ne voit pas qu'elles tremblaient. On aurait dit leur première soirée, quand ils étaient allés dîner ensemble et qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Cette fois, c'était lui qui menait la danse, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie. Il ne voulait pas que Harry espère quoi que ce soit de sa part pour la simple et bonne raison que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Après toute ces souffrances et tous ces efforts, il ne savait même pas s'il voulait vraiment se remettre avec lui. Harry lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Hadrien, les choses pouvaient-elles être différentes ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le croire au sujet de son divorce. Après tout, ça ne serait pas le premier couple à finir comme ça. Avec l'un d'entre eux constamment dans les bars à sauter des minots tandis que l'autre restait à la maison comme un con. À moins qu'il ne soit encore parti en voyage d'affaire. Harry s'était peut-être senti poussé des ailes après tout ça et s'était mis en tête de devenir le plus gros connard de Paris. Vu les gens avec qui il sortait, ça ne serait même pas si étonnant. Il marcha devant, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de se demander s'il voulait vraiment le suivre ou pas. Mais quand il entra dans un fast-food quelconque, il était toujours derrière lui, sans rien dire. Il prit sa commande sans demander à Harry s'il avait faim et s'installa sur l'une des banquettes collantes. Au début, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et en même temps terriblement heureux. Tout ça semblait si... naturel. Comme si Harry et lui ne s'étaient jamais séparés dans les larmes. Comme s'il était simplement venu le chercher à la sortie du travail et le regardait manger parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre de rentrer pour avaler quelque chose, affamé par cette journée de travail éreintante. Harry but quelques gorgées dans son soda, l'air de rien, et ce geste lui parut si intime qu'il en fut bouleversé. 

« Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Louis. Comment tu vas ? Tu vis où ?  
\- J'ai un appart. Et ça va, je te dis.  
\- Un appartement dans le coin ?  
\- À quelques stations d'ici.   
\- Je suis content de te voir. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Encore une fois. C'était tout simplement insupportable. Après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé. Si Harry le lui demandait, il le ramènerait chez lui ce soir et lui laisserait lui faire l'amour comme avant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, plus beau encore qu'avant. Il observait chacun de ses gestes, chaque battement de cils, chaque frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il voulait prendre ses mains, les presser contre son visage, embrasser ses paumes, sentir sa barbe naissante sur son visage. Il voulait glisser ses doigts dans les boucles qui tombaient dans ses yeux, enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, se serrer contre son torse. Il s'était laissé toucher par des hommes, avait dormi avec certains, avait presque fait l'amour avec d'autres, mais jamais, à aucun moment, il n'avait eu envie de toutes ces choses-là. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé les sensations qu'il avait connues avec Harry. À présent, il savait qu'une simple caresse de lui balayerait les autres. Il oublierait tout, pourvu que Harry l'aime de nouveau. Qu'il l'aime comme il l'avait déjà fait et plus encore. 

« Tu veux aller chez moi ? »

Il aurait voulu qu'ils aient une longue conversation. Qu'il lui rappelle à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir, à quel point il l'avait déçu. Il aurait voulu lui montrer qu'il avait changé, mûri, grandi et qu'à présent, il était capable de choisir, de prendre des décisions responsables. Qu'il n'était plus le gamin qui séduisait en se déshabillant. Que tout ne passait plus par le sexe. Qu'il ne donnerait que ce qu'il avait décidé de lui donner. Mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on l'avait espéré. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à tenter de l'impressionner ou à le punir. Parce qu'à cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son corps contre le sien, ses bras fermement serrés autour de lui. Il se sentirait rassuré, alors, et plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Pas de longs discours. Pas de colères froides. Il se leva sans attendre sa réponse, et Harry calqua ses gestes sur les siens, de nouveau, naturellement. Ils sortirent et s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi, comme pour se souvenir du début. Ils ne partagèrent aucune parole, ni ne se touchèrent. Ce ne fut que lorsque Louis ouvrit la porte de son studio que Harry, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, se jeta sur ses lèvres. Louis s'y était attendu, et pourtant la sensation de cette bouche qu'il avait embrassée si souvent lui fit l'effet d'une décharge. Il sursauta, et dans son corps, l'adrénaline sembla vouloir le faire exploser. Il perdit pieds. Harry était là, de nouveau, partout autour, dans sa bouche, entre ses doigts, sous ses ongles, sous son crâne, dans ses veines. Il occupait chaque parcelle de son corps, dévorait chaque cellule, battait entre ses côtes, fondait sous sa langue. Ses muscles se tendaient pour lui, sa peau se révélait, frissonnant sous son souffle, et au fur et à mesure que leurs vêtements disparaissaient, ils traversaient l'espace minuscule de son appartement pour rejoindre le lit qui semblait leur tendre les bras. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, à peine conscients de ce qui les entourait. Louis repoussa un livre ouvert sur l'oreiller tout en mordant le cou de Harry, ouvrit les draps pour eux, abandonna son boxer au bord du lit, faisant tomber au passage un verre à moitié plein. Rien n'avait d'importance, rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de ce corps qui lui avait manqué si fort. De ces paupières closes qu'il embrassait sans pouvoir s'en lasser. De ces hanches et de ces cuisses qui se crispaient sous ses mains. De l'épiderme frissonnant. De sa voix, mon dieu, sa voix rauque qu'il n'avait pas oubliée, évidemment, comment aurait-il pu ? Ils semblaient être entrés dans l'une de ces danses qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, avec ce quelque chose en plus que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de définir. Une redécouverte d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils n'avaient plus donné aucune importance à leurs propres désirs jusqu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Louis semblait n'en avoir jamais assez. Il voulait tout. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'interroger sur les conséquences de leurs actes. Il voulait Harry dans sa totalité. Et Harry ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il le laissa descendre sur lui, glisser sa langue contre sa virilité, l'entourer de ses lèvres, pousser l'excitation à son comble en un instant. Personne n'avait jamais donné autant de plaisir à Harry de cette façon que Louis, et leur rupture n'y changeait rien. C'était toujours aussi bon, aussi indescriptible, et il dut rapidement le repousser pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le flot de désir qui l'étreignait. En quelques mouvements de plus, il le retourna sur le lit et Louis accueillit avec un soulagement étrange le poids de son corps sur le sien, réalisant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme. Pourquoi les gestes des autres ne comptaient pas. Pourquoi il ne parvenait jamais à les apprécier réellement, pourquoi aucun ne lui avait véritablement donné envie de continuer. Charlie et les autres n'avaient été que l'ombre de l'ombre de Harry. Ils avaient eu beau essayer, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à le séduire totalement. Harry avait pris trop de place. Il connaissait trop bien ses points sensibles, il avait appris à deviner et à comprendre chacune de ses réactions. Il savait comment le prendre, comme il le faisait en ce moment-même. Entrer en lui sans jamais douter, écouter sa respiration pour savoir s'il aimait ça, s'il en voulait plus, s'il voulait qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Il soufflait dans son cou, serrait sa nuque, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, gémissant avec lui, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Ils se reconnaissaient enfin, ensemble, et savaient que c'était exactement ce qui leur fallait à tous les deux. Le reste, ils n'y pensaient pas. Les blessures et les cicatrices, le souvenir d'une trahison, les déceptions successives, les mensonges, rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Ça ne pouvait plus compter. L'essentiel, c'était la chaleur de cette chambre, un autre lit qu'ils s'appropriaient, qui recueillait leurs sueurs mêlées, leurs doigts serrés, leurs pieds crispés. Un autre lit qui seraient à eux, et seulement eux, si le temps leur en donnait la chance. Si au delà des étreintes, ils s'accordaient un nouveau départ. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient capables de rien d'autre que de gémir, leurs lèvres collées. Ce qui venait après ne comptait pas non plus. Louis se cambra pour répondre à un coup de reins plus puissant encore que les précédents. Il mordit l'épaule de Harry lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler. Il resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ferma les yeux plus fort. Lorsque Harry jouit, il cria plus fort encore. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il décida qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir partir.


	26. Epilogue

La lumière ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son corps, dont il ne devinait que les courbes dans l'ombre. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le trouver plus beau encore que la veille, et pourtant. Et demain, sûrement, il le serait encore plus. Il éteignit sa cigarette en se promettant d'arrêter cette sale habitude de fumer dans son lit. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait fumer après l'amour, et s'accordait ce cliché de temps en temps. Il avait largement ralenti ces derniers temps, il pouvait bien se permettre un petit écart. Il remonta le drap sur sa peau nue, et embrassa son épaule. Il grogna dans son sommeil mais resta profondément endormi. Est-ce un truc d'homme, de s'endormir comme ça après l'orgasme ? Lui n'y arrivait jamais. Il était peut-être trop jeune. Ou peut-être avait-il trop de choses dans la tête. Sur la table de chevet, sous le cendrier, le tas de feuilles n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il l'avait vu, mais il n'avait rien dit. N'avait fait aucun commentaire. C'était mieux ainsi. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé venir, ce soir-là, au lieu de lui dire de rentrer chez lui ? Il aurait pu lui demander de partir. Finir son service, passer son week-end seul, comme prévu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout ça à cause de ce livre. Grâce à lui, devait-il plutôt dire. Grâce à Tomlinson Boy. Naïm le lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans son nouveau studio. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait gardé tout ce temps, mais il savait à présent qu'il avait eu raison. Il l'avait lu d'une traite, et une semaine plus tard, il avait croisé Harry dans son propre bar. Ce devait être ce qu'on appelait le destin. Il ne croyait pas à ces foutues superstitions mais il fallait bien reconnaître que quelque chose s'était passé, et que ça ne tenait pas totalement du hasard. Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et tout lui avait paru si évident qu'il n'avait plus eu envie de lutter. Harry avait écrit ce livre pour lui. Seulement lui. Pas pour ses lecteurs, pas pour son éditrice, pas pour lui-même. Seulement pour Louis. Et ça avait marché. La fin était ce qu'elle était, pleine d'espoir, et pourtant emprunte d'une angoisse que Louis avait aimée. Le sentiment que rien n'était gagné. Rien n'était acquis. Qu'il agisse parfois comme un abruti, qu'il soit jaloux de ceux qui avaient partagé son lit après leur rupture n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Parce que Harry avait enfin exprimé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment dans ce livre. Il n'avait pas menti. Il avait fait le choix de se mettre à nu. Et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré de sa part. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à voir ce que ça allait donner. Si cette fin pouvait être la bonne, s'ils pouvaient continuer encore, et devenir la plus belle réussite de leur vie.

Il repoussa le cendrier et rapprocha la lampe. Le manuscrit était lourd entre ses mains. Demain, il serait dans toutes les librairies. Le titre serait en lettres capitales, et le nom de Harry passerait presque inaperçu. Tout le monde, alors, aurait le loisir de comprendre enfin qui il était. Qui ils étaient.  
« Je voulais être le meilleur des hommes. Réussir là où d'autres ont échoué. Avoir mon nom partout, être aimé de tous. Et j'y suis arrivé, d'une certaine façon. Mais ce n'était pas ça, dont j'avais besoin. Il n'a jamais voulu ces choses-là. Être connu, déplacer les foules, les transcender. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est continuer à être lui-même. C'est lui, le meilleur d'entre nous. Ma vie n'a pris de sens que lorsque j'ai compris que si lui ne voulait pas de moi, je ne serais jamais l'homme que j'avais toujours voulu être. Dans l'enfance, dans l'adolescence, je ne voulais ni argent ni célébrité. Je voulais un homme, un seul, qui m'aime sans jamais faillir. Il est cet homme. Il est celui qui m'a construit. Sa jeunesse m'a brûlé. Il a tout détruit autour de moi. Mes carcans, mes valeurs, l'ordre établi. Il a ouvert les portes et toutes les fenêtres en grand, il a laissé passer l'air, a fait entrer le danger. Il m'a débarrassé de mes peurs, il a brisé mes chaînes pour que je sache enfin qui je suis. C'est lui, l'enfant qui m'a fait comme je suis aujourd'hui. »


End file.
